


Dragon Ball Legacy

by Saiyangod101



Series: Dragon Ball Legacy [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 97,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyangod101/pseuds/Saiyangod101
Summary: It has been five years since the defeat of Omega Shenron. Five years since Goku left with the Dragon of Earth, Shenron to train. Five years of peace for Pan Son. But that peace is about to be rudely disrupted when a mysterious new Saiyan lands on planet Earth, and carrying with her, a brand new adventure that will change Pan and her friends lives forever.
Relationships: Marron/Uub (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragon Ball Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! *Waves hand like I'm Goku Son* The name's Saiyangod101. This is gonna be my first AO3 post, but it ain't my first fanfic
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading my work, as much as I enjoy writing them! 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Opening Theme: **_"Empty MERMAiD" _by LiSA

**Ending Theme: **_"Tomoni" _by WANIMA

* * *

It has been five years since the defeat of Omega Shenron. Five years since Goku, made the decision to leave the planet and train in the Realm of the Dragons, with the Dragon of Earth Shenron. And since then, everything had gone back to normal. Well... as normal as it can get for Pan Son.

It had been hard for her Grandmother Chi-Chi to come to terms with her husband leaving. Pan had been angry at the Universe's Greatest Hero up and leaving his wife like that _again_, but Chi-Chi reassured her that she was fine.

As for her uncle Goten, she wasn't sure what he was doing. Most of the time, he was just lazing around and bothering Trunks when he was working. Pan sighed in annoyance.

_That guy really needs to get a job,_ she thought, eyebrow twitching in irritation at her uncle's lazy attitude. _Or at least train! Do something! Jeez! He's so lazy!_

Her father, Gohan, had gone back to work as a Scholar, whilst her mother, Videl, had decided that she wanted a bit more excitement in her life other than just being a housewife, so she took over her father's Dojo.

As for the Vegeta Family, Bulma had began tutoring Trunks so that he was ready to take over Capsule Corp. He didn't want to do it, but he really had no choice in the matter. Vegeta, as always, was pushing himself to the limit, training to get even stronger, and had gained a new and unexpected partner in the process.

Shortly after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Vegeta left the Earth on a two year training trip into space. Since losing his Super Saiyan 4 form, the man wanted to see if he could get stronger without it. During this time, Bulla, his youngest daughter, got caught up in an event that changed her life forever. Marron still has nightmares.

When Vegeta eventually came back, the spirited bluenette immediately demanded him to train her. Honestly, the whole thing shocked Pan. Bulla went from the typical shopaholic teenager to a bonafide badass.

Krillin and his family are enjoying their peaceful lives, with Krillin now taking over the police department as chief. Eighteen even stops by to spar with Pan sometimes. Marron had taken over a bar that was a few minutes walk away from Capsule Corp, though after what happened with her and Bulla, she was more reserved and much more mature than she used to be, and seemed to have a habit of disappearing at night... at least that's what Eighteen had told her. From the distressed looks Bulla sent the older woman, Pan had a feeling the cerulean-haired halfling knew exactly what Marron was up to.

Tien has being thinking about re-opening the dojo he used to train at, and Yamcha... well... she didn't really know what Yamcha was doing. She definitely didn't care about anything Master Roshi was doing.

Uub had gone back to his village, though sometimes she saw him hanging around Capsule Corp whenever Marron was around.

As for herself... Pan had begun to attend high school again along with Bulla, who was in the year below her. Though somehow she was the only one in her family that consistently kept up with her training. Everyday after school, she'd push herself to her limits, mostly training with Vegeta and Bulla. The rigorous training that Vegeta put her through - and even the solo training she endured - had given her a lot of time to mature and distance herself a bit from her 11 year old self.

Sometimes Vegeta would even drag Trunks and Goten into it. He's not particularly impressed with their lazy attitude.

But all in all, the 16 year old had a fun and peaceful life.

The young teen closed her big black eyes, sighing in content as her silky long black hair blew softly in the calm breeze, her straight bangs of hair framing her face.

Pan had long since ditched her old clothing. Since she was now slowly coming of age, her old clothing could barely fit her as her body developed into that of a woman. She only kept her orange bandana which was now tied around her forehead, instead of over her hair, raising her bangs up a bit. She was wearing a black hooded jacket, with a red shirt underneath, and black jeans with a belt that had a miniature version of the four star Dragon Ball as a belt buckle. She also wore red fingerless gloves and black trainers.

It was the weekend, so Pan had decided to relax and rest her muscles. She was lying on the side of a hill, with one leg propped up on the other, her arms resting behind her head.

"Look out Pan!"

One big black pupil snapped open at the masculine shout, eyes going wide at the sight of a spinning ball of energy bolting towards her.

Thinking fast, Pan sprang onto her hands and pushed off the ground, back-flipping through the air and out of harms way, landing higher up the hill just as the energy ball struck where she was previously lying, creating a huge explosion of smoke that rose up into the sky.

Pan sighed in relief as the smoke began to clear, burning grass filling her slightly enhanced Saiyan senses. Pan glared up at the sky, her temper boiling as she scowled at the two men floating high above her.

"What the hell are you two playing at?! Are you that rusty that you can't even aim right?!" she snapped as the two men chuckled nervously at her anger, landing on the side of the hill.

"Sorry Pan. I didn't mean to. Honestly," Goten replied.

Pan's scowl thickened in irritation as she glared down at the black eyed boy, placing her fists on her slim hips.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Goten! A baby has better aim than you!" the younger woman yelled. Goten, her uncle, laughed nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was make his niece angry.

Goten had slimmed out more since the Omega Shenron fiasco, but his physique was still well refined and toned. The half Saiyan wore the same orange gi he use to wear as a child, except now he wore a short-sleeved black undershirt, showing off his lean and muscular arms. His hair, that was originally cut short and spiked upwards, had grown slightly in length, creating a mop of hair with bangs framing his forehead.

"Come on Pan. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" a long-haired man questioned from where he stood beside Goten, his voice deep and raspy. His sharp blue eyes narrowed in warning at the teenager when she snarled at him.

The man's hair was a bright shade of lavender, and was long and silky, tied up in a single ponytail with large strands of hair framing the side of his face. He wore a dark green gi, complete with an orange belt that was wrapped tightly around his waist and a matching set of leather gauntlets. Tucked into the pants of his gi was a pair of brown shin-high boots.

The lavender-haired man let a cocky smirk stretch across his lips as he eyed the increasingly annoyed girl. "Besides, it's not like you could do any better."

He instantly regretted that comment when a sphere of ki the size of a tennis ball whizzed past his head, causing both him and Goten to jump hastily out of the way.

"Watch where you're throwing that thing Pan! You nearly took my head off!" Trunks yelled, his deep blue eyes wide as he stared at the woman, the blast creating an explosion in the distance behind him.

Pan let loose a smirk of her own, though hers was more mischievous and menacing. "What? But according to you, my aim is worse than Goten's. Isn't that what you said, _Trunks?"_

The two men had been sparring in the sky while Pan was resting. A rare occurrence for Trunks and Goten, who both normally avoided sparring and training as much as her father did. Though, the only reason why they agreed to train was because they had, had enough of Pan's bragging, not realising that she was purposely egging them on.

Both Goten and Trunks began to comically sweat bullets as two sizable spheres of energy shone brightly in Pan's hands, a wide almost innocent smile on her face as the light that the energy balls gave off illuminated off her face. Pan may be younger than the two of them, but she was still capable of making them feel fear. A trait that all the women they knew seemed to share. Pan was never one to hold back when angered.

"N-Now, now Pan! Lets not be hasty!"

"Y-Yeah! He was just kidding!"

"You two had better start running..."

Luckily for the two men they were spared Pan's wrath for the moment, as her cell phone chose that moment to make itself known.

Pan quickly dispersed the energy spheres in her hands, ignoring Trunks and Goten's sigh of relief, stuffing her hands into her jeans pocket to pull out her phone and answer it.

"Hello?" A soft smile stretched across Pan's face as the person who called her responded.

"Sure, I'll tell him." Pan hung up the phone, smiling at the two.

"That was Grandma Chi-Chi. Lunch is ready Goten," she explained.

"Aw yeah!" Goten cheered, before blasting off into the sky, a white streak igniting around his form as he flew off.

"HEY! DON'T JUST TAKE OFF!" Pan yelled out. "YOU'D BETTER NOT EAT EVERYTHING YOU PIG!"

Pan looked set to blast off after him, but hesitated and smiled back at Trunks. "Do you wanna come? Grandma Chi-Chi wouldn't mind an extra person joining us for dinner."

Trunks smiled back at the young woman he called a dear friend. "Thanks but no thanks. Mother will have my head if I don't get back home."

"Okay. See you later then," Pan replied with a grin before taking off in a blast of white, shooting off towards the mountains. Trunks watched her fly off with a smile before blasting off in the opposite direction, flying towards West City.

Pan smiled brightly, her long hair flowing as she shot through the sky. Pan had always loved this. Flying through the bright skies with no one to bother you. She loved it even more at night. She felt free and unshackled. It was a feeling that she would never grow tired of.

As Pan flew through the sky, two houses that were a few seconds apart from each other came into view, resting at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. The pair of buildings overlooked the mainland, both connected by a small pathway that led to a garage, which was connected to Pan's home.

Pan landed inside the garden that surrounded the house on the right, careful not to land on the grass and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and an elderly woman wearing a sleeveless navy blue dress appeared from behind the door. The woman wore black shoes, with long red socks which was tucked into white pants, with a pair of thick red wristbands around her wrists and a pair of pearl earrings pierced into her earlobes. The woman had kind black eyes and short black hair, though her hair was starting to turn gray due to age.

"Come in hun. Food is on the table," the elderly woman said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Grandma Chi-Chi," Pan replied gratefully as Chi-Chi let her inside the small house.

Pan took off her boots, placing them next to Goten's black shoes before walking into the kitchen, where she found Goten already stuffing his face, a pile of rice cakes in a bowl next to him. In fact the whole table was filled with plates and bowls full of food.

"You better have saved some food for me Uncle. Cuz if you haven't you'll be sorry," Pan growled out as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Goten gave her a sheepish smile as he shoved a rice ball into his mouth, sweating under Pan's piercing gaze. Chi-Chi chuckled as Pan grabbed her own plate of food, saying a small prayer before digging in, a smile instantly spreading across the young woman's face.

"This is great as always Grandma Chi-Chi!" she complimented.

"Thank you Pan!" the elderly woman replied. "Have as much as you want. There's plenty of food here."

"Don't mind if I do!" Pan said enthusiastically, slapping Goten's hand away with a stern glare when he tried to take the last few drumsticks.

"Hands off! You've already eaten most of them!"

"You're so mean!"

"Yeah wel-" Pan suddenly froze, a frown appearing on her face, whilst Goten's eyes narrowed, a serious expression appearing on his face.

Chi-Chi watched the two with a worried expression as they glared at the door of the kitchen that led to the back garden of Chi-Chi's home. "Is everything all right you two?"

Pan slowly stood up, still glaring at the backdoor.

"An unfamiliar ki signature just entered our atmosphere," she explained, making Chi-Chi even more worried.

"You don't think they're here to cause trouble do you?" Chi-Chi asked the forbidden question.

"Don't know," Pan answered truthfully, eyes narrowed in confusion as she concentrated on the unfamiliar energy. _That's weird. Their energy is faint. Whoever this person is... they're either injured or purposely trying to mask their ki._

Goten stood up with a serious expression on his face. "I can sense the others heading towards whoever this person is. Lets go too."

He looked at Pan who nodded wordlessly. The two warriors headed out of the kitchen, quickly putting their boots and shoes back on, before heading out the door without another word, quickly shooting into the sky.

"Now wait just a minute! You two haven't finished eating yet!" Chi-Chi cried out as the duo flew off.

"Don't worry Grandma! We'll come back later!" Pan called out over her shoulder before blasting off to catch up with Goten. Chi-Chi just released a tired sigh as she watched them disappear into the sky.

Pan and Goten flew through the sky, quickly leaving the grassy fields, tropical forests and tall mountains that surrounded their home, and into a deserted canyon searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"They're somewhere around here," Goten muttered to himself as he and Pan stretched out their senses as far as possible.

"Down there Goten!" Pan called out, pointing at the ground.

Goten looked down at where Pan was pointing, quickly noticing the large crater that had impacted the rocky ground, smoke rising out of it.

"That can't be good," Goten said with a worried expression on his face as they floated above the crash sight.

"Bulla, Vegeta and Trunks are already down there. Let's land," Pan replied. The duo lowered towards the ground and landed near the crater, where there was indeed a few more people standing at the edge of the crater, looking down into it with deep frowns on their faces. One of the few people that stood around the crater was of course Trunks.

"Hey Bulla!" Pan called out, heading towards the trio. A girl that seemed to be around the same age as Pan looked back with curious sharp blue eyes, her long cerulean blue hair tied up into a single high ponytail with a fringe of bangs hanging partly over her right eye.

The young girl wore a red collared jacket with the cuffs in black, and had the Capsule Corp logo imprinted on the right side of her sleeves. Underneath she wore a black crop top that exposed her toned stomach, and black skin tight leather pants with zipped pockets that was held up by a leather belt. Her pants was tucked into pointed black heeled shin-high boots.

"I'll speak to you later mom," Bulla said into the phone that she held against her ear, before hanging up and smiling at her long time friend. "Hey Pan! How's your training going?"

"Better than the idiot behind me. He can't even aim right," Pan grumbled, making Bulla laugh in amusement.

"Hey! It was an accident alright!"

"Whatever."

From beside Bulla, a man of muscular build huffed at Goten's response.

"Hey Vegeta!" Pan greeted with a smile, though the full blooded Saiyan didn't reply. She wasn't surprise by that of course.

The former Prince of All Saiyans' black spiky hair, that was previously cut short, had started to grow back to its original flame-haired length, giving him a slightly younger appearance. To be honest, Pan liked flame-haired Vegeta more than short-haired Vegeta. There was something badass about the way it spiked up like a never dying flame that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He was wearing updated armor, that she knew he had nagged Bulma endlessly to make, having being tired of wearing street clothes for fights to the death. He now wore a black jumpsuit with a more durable skin-tight chest plate, along with his traditional white boots and gloves.

Pan ignored Vegeta's rudeness and looked down into the crater.

"Any idea what it might be?" the teenager asked curiously.

"Not a clue," Trunks replied.

"It's a Saiyan space-pod."

Pan and the rest of the group stared at Vegeta in shock.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Goten exclaimed with a look of fear.

"Isn't the Saiyan race suppose to be extinct?" Trunks asked the older man.

Vegeta huffed in an uncaring manner.

"Calm yourselves! I didn't say it was a Saiyan inside that space-pod," he growled out in irritation. "We don't know if it is a Saiyan or if it is some other species. Relax!"

The teens glared at the Saiyan with one sentence running through their minds; _Why didn't you just say that instead of making us worry like that!_

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up just in time to see a tall and fairly built man holding a slim woman in his strong muscular arms, touching down onto the rocky surface.

"Hey Dad!" Pan greeted, waving to her father with a smile as he set her mother onto her own two feet.

"Are you sure you should be here Pan?" Gohan asked. "Things could get dangerous."

Gohan's eyes were as black as ever, with short spiky hair.

"I can look after myself Dad," Pan commented in a slightly annoyed tone at his over protectiveness, before raising an eyebrow at the outfit he wore and her mother's presence. "When did you find the time to change? And why is Mom here?"

Gohan seemed to be wearing her grandpa's old orange gi, the same gi as Goten, but with a navy blue undershirt which matched the pair of wristbands he wore and the navy blue sash around his waist, complete with navy blue boots.

"I couldn't just come here in a suit Pan. As for your mother..." Gohan looked down at his wife who just grinned smugly up at him, her light blue eyes twinkling. "Well, I was originally gonna drop your mother off at home. But then she wanted to come, and you know what your mother's like."

The woman's long black hair was tied into a single braid and had single strands of hair framing her face. The middle aged woman wore a jeans jacket that was left open, revealing the plain white shirt she wore underneath. She wore skinny jeans pants, that were tucked into knee-high light brown boots, and fastened around her waist by a brown belt with a silver belt buckle.

Pan just shook her head at how easily her human mother managed to wrap her finger around her super strong half alien father. It was almost embarrassing.

"Hey bro!" Goten called out with a little wave.

"Goten! I see you came too," Gohan noted with a smile towards his younger brother.

"Yep!" the younger of the two replied whilst grasping hands in a brotherly handshake.

Vegeta glanced over at Pan's parents, releasing a small sound of annoyance before looking back down at the crash sight.

"Why did you bring the woman here brat?" the Saiyan Prince growled, making Videl glare angrily at him with her fists clenched tightly at her sides, deeply offended.

"I'll have you know I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" the woman snapped, turning away from Vegeta with a huff, her arms crossed with an annoyed pout on her face that made both Pan and Gohan chuckle nervously with comical sweat-drops.

"You could have been a bit nicer father," Bulla said as she walked back over to where the Prince stood.

"Humph!" Bulla chuckled in amusement at that response.

Trunks growled slightly in impatience. "Why are we standing all the way up here?! Shouldn't we go and take a closer look?"

"Use your head! We don't know if it's a friend or foe!" Vegeta growled in annoyance, though by the way he was tapping his finger against his crossed bicep, the prince was also starting to get impatient.

"Well I'm done waiting!" Trunks replied, before jumping into the crater.

"GET BACK HERE BOY!"

Bulla face-palmed at her brother's bullheadedness, while Pan sighed before jumping in after him.

"Pan! What are you doing?!" Gohan exclaimed in worry.

"Someone has to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid!" Pan called back.

"But-"

"Let her go Gohan," Videl said softly whilst smiling up at him in reassurance. "She'll be fine."

Gohan sighed, hanging his head in defeat, making Goten chuckle at his response.

The two Saiyan hybrids went to take a closer look, quickly finding the large boulder-like spacecraft as the smoke began to clear up a bit more, with a red circle that acted as a red-tinted window in the middle of the pod.

"That must be the space-pod," Trunks muttered.

"It's smaller than what Vegeta described," Pan replied with a sweat-drop. "Who in their right minds would want to fly around space in that tiny thing?!"

The duo stopped dead in their tracks when a loud bang resounded throughout the area.

"What was that?" Videl asked, looking down at the crater curiously.

Bulla's sharp blue eyes narrowed as she glared down into the crater. "It's coming from the pod..."

Pan and Trunks got into a fighting stance as another loud bang rocked the space-pod, putting the both of them on edge.

"This doesn't look good," Goten muttered from where he stood at the edge of the crater.

"Prepare yourselves," Vegeta ordered, uncrossing his arms as he glared down at the space-pod. "Things could get ugly."

At that warning the group tensed, ready to come to Pan and Trunks' aid at the first sign of trouble, while a nervous look appeared on Videl's face.

With a third bang, the door was suddenly knocked off its hinges. Trunks eyes widened, before hastily rolling out of the way, the door of the space-pod coming close to barrelling into him.

Trunk's right eye twitched in annoyance at Pan's laughter as he rose back up to his feet, glaring at the young quarter Saiyan. He could even hear Bulla snorting from above. "What's so funny?!"

"You almost got your head knocked off!"

"Shut up!"

A groan caught both Trunks and Pan's attention, making them stiffen as a hand grabbed the edges of the door frame. A shadowed figure came into view, resting their hand on the space-pod, the tell-tale signs of a tail twitching behind the mysterious figure sending alarm bells ringing through Trunks and Pan's head.

This person was definitely a Saiyan.

As the Saiyan came into view, it became apparent that this Saiyan was heavily injured, if the limp in the persons' step was anything to go by. As the smoke cleared around them, both Pan and Trunks' eyes slowly widened in shock as they got a more clear look at the Saiyan.

"I don't believe it..." Pan's mouth hung open slightly, her black eyes widening in shock. Trunks stayed silent, his sharp blue eyes wide with surprise.

"I-Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed as he and the others that had stayed behind looked down in equal shock.

While it surprised them that more Saiyans existed, the fact that this Saiyan happened to be a _woman_ shocked them to the core.

She looked to be around 25 years old and had messy spiky jet black hair which was swept mostly to her left side, and came out in medium-length flowing locks that rested against her shoulders. Bangs of hair framed the left side of her forehead in a fringe, and the ends of her spiky wild hair were dyed red. Her clothes was completely torn, barely covering her voluptuous figure. She wore a ragged green cloak with what looked like the designs of a gold dragon imprinted on the cloth. She wore what seemed to be the remains of a leather black jumpsuit. Large rips and tears decorated the Saiyan female's lower clothing, with the upper part of the clothing barely hanging on, just enough to cover up her modesty, leaving her light tanned and toned stomach exposed. The sleeves of the jumpsuit were destroyed, strips of the sleeves hanging off her arms.

Blood was everywhere, dripping off the vicious wounds that covered her exposed skin and onto the floor, her right arm hanging lifelessly at her side.

Trunks and Pan stared at the woman in horror as she limped towards them, her dull eyes drilling a hole through them. The woman snarled, her eyes shining in such a bright colour of silver that Pan gasped at the sight of them. Rage. Pain. Loss. _Fear._ Cold blooded fear, stared back at Pan, freezing her to the core.

The mysterious Saiyan tensed, as if expecting the two in front of her to attack her, a nasty gash visible on her forehead, her face also covered in blood.

Pan and Trunks were in such a state of shock at the woman's appearance that they failed to catch her in time when she collapsed.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Saiyangod101 with the 2nd chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy. Sorry for the late update. This chapter would have been up sooner but my bratty sister had the laptop and wouldn't give it back lol

**Opening Theme:** _"Empty MERMAiD"_ by LiSA

**Ending Theme:** _"Tomoni"_ by WANIMA

* * *

It didn't take long for Trunks and Pan to snap out of their shock and run towards the young woman, while the others flew down to get a closer look.

"I cannot believe it," Vegeta gasped, staring down at the unconscious young woman in obvious surprise. "I haven't seen a female Saiyan in years!"

"Where could she have come from?" Bulla questioned curiously whilst looking at her father. "Didn't you say all the female Saiyans were wiped out?"

Vegeta glanced away from the unconscious woman to look at his youngest offspring. He did remember telling her that. While they had female Saiyans in the military ranks and purge units, most of the female Saiyans stayed on Planet Vegeta to provide food and take care of the children. All the Saiyans apart from himself, Goku and a few others were on Planet Vegeta the day Frieza destroyed it. All the female Saiyans were present also. So imagine his surprise at finding out that not only another full-blooded Saiyan avoided eradication at Freiza's hands, this Saiyan was also female.

Vegeta looked down at the mysterious woman. "I do recall saying that."

Pan turned the female Saiyan onto her back, looking over the older woman's wounds before looking up to stare at Trunks with a worried gaze. "She's in bad shape. We need to get her to Capsule Corp quickly!"

Trunks nodded in agreement, carefully putting his arms under the woman and lifting her up off the ground, ignoring the blood that began to soak through his clothes.

"I'll call mom and tell her the situation," Bulla told them, whilst fishing through her jeans pocket and pulling out her phone, walking away from the group.

"Goten, could you go home and tell mother what happened? She's gonna be worried about us," Gohan said to his youngest brother, who let out a pitiful whine in response.

"Aww but-" At the scathing look on Videl's face, Goten faltered before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll call Krillin and the others and let them know what happened also."

"Thanks Goten," Gohan replied with a grateful smile. Goten nodded begrudgingly before blasting off into the sky, heading back towards the mountains in a streak of white.

"Alright!" Bulla got everyone's attention, walking back towards the group as she placed her phone back in her pocket. "Mom's getting the rejuvenation chamber ready. Lets go."

The group leaped into the air and- "Hold it!"

The group looked back to see Vegeta frowning at them with his arms crossed.

"What's the hold up?!" Bulla yelled out. "We don't have time to be messing around Father! This lady needs help!"

Vegeta huffed before turning away from them. He glared down at the space-pod that the female Saiyan arrived in before uncrossing his arms, holding it out towards the space-pod with his fingers spread out.

A small sphere of energy emitted from his out-stretched hand, sending alarm bells through the remaining group.

"We'd better get outta here!" Gohan exclaimed before hastily flying off with the remaining crew following close behind, heading west towards West City.

The blast of energy shot out of Vegeta's hand, firing off towards the empty space pod. The blast of energy impacted the space-pod with a resounding boom, engulfing the spacecraft in a fiery explosion. Vegeta glared down at the burning space-pod before flying off after the others.

The Saiyan Prince caught up to the others just as West City came into view in the far distance.

"Why did you destroy the space-pod?" Trunks questioned whilst looking at his father. Vegeta looked at the unconscious woman in Trunks' arms with a faint scowl before turning away.

"We don't know anything about the girl," he stated. "She may end up being our enemy."

The group fell into a tense silence at that. He had a point. This woman literally fell onto their laps, bruised and battered. They knew nothing about her apart from the fact that she was a Saiyan. They didn't know where she came from, nor did they know who put her in such a state. She could end up being the cause of more craziness and bloodshed. Or worse... she could end up being just as evil and ruthless as the other Saiyans that the Z-Fighters had met over the years. They didn't have Goku with them, nor did they have the Dragon Balls. This was a very dire situation.

Pan looked back at Trunks and the woman, eyeing her intently. Trunks stared down at the unconscious woman in his arms, his blue eyes just as intense as Pan's black ones. Both had the same thought running through their heads as the group flew into West City.

_Could she really be our enemy?_

* *  
* *

Eventually the group reached their destination, landing at the back of a large yellow dome-like building, with the words Capsule Corp in big blue letters stretching across it.

Standing in front of the back entrance of the large building was a middle-aged woman that bore a striking resemblance to Bulla, with the same colour eyes and the same colour hair. The woman's hair was cut short with a side fringe. She wore a long white lab coat that went down to her legs, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Quick! Get her to my lab," the woman said sternly, not giving them anytime for greetings and storming into the house. They followed after her, walking through the kitchen where a blonde curly haired woman was currently making lunch.

"Oh my!" she gasped in horror as she stared at the bloody unconscious woman in Trunks' arms. "What happened?"

"She's a Saiyan Grandmother Panchy," Bulla told the woman as she walked past. "She crash landed here."

"Oh... another one?" an old white haired man with a white beard questioned. "Looks like you're not the only full-blooded Saiyan around anymore now Vegeta."

The former Saiyan Prince huffed, ignoring his father-in-law's comment and following his wife down the corridor.

Bulma stopped at a white door, pressing her hand against a computerized device that was located beside the door. The device flashed green, allowing Bulma to open the door and usher in everyone except Vegeta and Gohan, who both opted to wait outside.

"Place her on the table," Bulma ordered Trunks as she went through her drawers and pulled out a couple pairs of rubber gloves.

Trunks did as he was told, placing the mysterious Saiyan female on the steel exam table, before looking at the big machine that looked a bit like a tiny shuttle. "Is the rejuvenation chamber ready?"

"Yep," Bulma replied, throwing a towel at Trunks. "Go and clean yourself up. We'll handle the rest, right ladies?"

The older woman looked at Pan, Bulla and Videl, all three agreeing to help. Trunks nodded before leaving the room.

"Right." Bulma looked at the unconscious young woman in determination. "Let's get this girl back to full health."

* *  
* *

Both Gohan and Vegeta stood outside the door of Bulma's lab in tense silence, with Vegeta leaning against the wall, one foot propped up against it, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his eyes closed.

"Do you think she's just like the rest?"

Vegeta opened his black eyes to stare at Gohan from the corner of his eye. "You're gonna have to elaborate boy."

Gohan, who was staring a hole through the door, glanced at Vegeta from the corner of his eye, intense black eyes, meeting equally just as intense black eyes.

"Do you really think she's gonna make an enemy out of us?" Gohan elaborated.

Vegeta scoffed. "What a foolish question. Have you already forgotten how ruthless my people were?"

Gohan frowned, his eyes narrowing. "People can change Vegeta. You're direct proof of that."

"Let me tell you something..." Vegeta pushed off the wall and turned towards Gohan, his gaze steely and unforgiving. "Us Saiyans are a proud warrior race. We live for battle. It matters not if we are kind and friendly or vile and wicked, that will never change. Every Saiyan has a killer instinct and a thirst for battle that will never go away... even if you actively try to fight it."

Gohan turned fully to face Vegeta, his brow furrowed in confusion. He knew all of this already... and he couldn't help but feel like that last sentence was a dig at him. "What are you getting at Vegeta?"

A wicked smirk, one that Gohan hasn't seen in a long, _long_ time, crossed the Prince of All Saiyans face.

_"You have no idea what kind of trouble just dropped at our doorstep boy! If you think us male Saiyans were savage and ruthless killers, think again! Our female counterparts are much worse!"_

* *  
* *

Bulma, Videl, Pan and Bulla looked on in silence as they watched the young woman floating in the rejuvenation chamber, an oxygen mask covering her face, her eyes closed and her two-tone locks flowing in the healing water.

As soon as Trunks left, they had set to work on preparing the young female Saiyan for the rejuvenation chamber, ridding her of her ruined clothing and cleaning her wounds, wrapping up the worst of them in bandages. Bulma made sure to take a blood sample so that she could run some tests and confirm that the young woman was indeed a full-blooded Saiyan, before they hooked her up to the rejuvenation chamber and let it work its magic.

"To think I'd be in the presence of an actual female Saiyan," Bulla said, mesmerized.

"Yeah. It's kinda cool," Pan replied, staring at the woman.

"She's really pretty," Videl muttered.

"She is," Bulma agreed before looking at her daughter. "Could you tell me where the space-pod landed? I wanna check it out."

"Err... about that..." Bulla chuckled nervously as Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Dad... kinda destroyed it..."

Bulma rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. "UGH! Of course he did!"

"Don't worry about it Bulma," Videl comforted the older woman. "How about we get something to drink."

Bulma agreed and the older women left the room. Bulla was about to follow them, but realised that Pan was still watching the Saiyan female. "You coming Pan?"

"Yeah... just a minute," Pan replied. She could still see them. Even with this mysterious woman being unconscious in the rejuvenation chamber, she could still see those piercing silver eyes.

_Welcome to earth... whoever you are..._

* *  
* *

"Let me get this straight... there is a female Saiyan currently locked inside your lab?!" a bald man with three black eyes in a triangle-formation retorted calmly, though from the look on his face, he wasn't very happy about this.

He had a muscular build hidden underneath his traditional Chinese-style clothing, and had the Kanji of his dojo imprinted on the back of his upper clothing in red.

It had been over a week since the Z-Fighters had found the mysterious Saiyan female, and unfortunately the woman had not shown any signs of waking up yet. Fortunately the woman's wounds had almost fully healed, so it was only a matter of time before the Saiyan regained consciousness.

"You're overreacting Tien," Bulla replied, looking over her shoulder to stare at Tien with a bored gaze as she sat in the couch next to Pan. "We couldn't just leave her out there for dead."

"It's not that big of a deal," Bulma added as she stared up at Tien with her hands on her hips.

"Come back to me when she's trying to kill you," Tien replied bluntly in a bitter unamused tone that made Bulma sigh.

"Is she pretty?" a man with shoulder-length, shaggy spiky black hair asked curiously. He had a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his cheek, and wore a white martial arts shirt, along with grey trousers and black shoes.

The women glared at him, while Tien looked at him in disgust. "Really Yamcha?"

"What?" Yamcha retorted. "A man has to know these things."

Maniacal laughter was heard, making everyone turn to see Vegeta walking into the room, shirtless and sweating after an intense workout. He smirked menacingly at Yamcha and laughed again.

"Don't kid yourself!" he cackled. "No Saiyan female would fall for a weakling like you!"

Yamcha spluttered before glaring at the Saiyan. "For your information I have-"

"He's right Yamcha." The shaggy haired man stared at his longtime friend, a shape-shifting-talking-flying cat, in horror.

"Who's side are you on Puar?!"

"The logical side."

Trunks simply rolled his eyes from where he sat in between Goten and Gohan, before rising to his feet and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Goten questioned curiously.

"I'm going for a leak Goten," the lavender-haired man retorted. "I'll be back."

* *  
* *

_Fumes assaulted her nostrils as thick black smoke engulfed her, making her cough violently as she looked around hastily, the sky, an unnatural ruby red._

_"MOTHER!" she called out frantically, trying to look through the smoke._

_"Is this who you're looking for?"_

_The woman turned around, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw. There was two silhouettes standing across from her, both with feminine build._

_One seemed to have cat ears and a tail with glowing eyes, and was holding the other silhouette off the ground by the neck. An evil smile crossed the cat-woman's face as energy infused claws danced around her fingertips._

_"NOOO!" the woman shouted, taking off in a run, but no matter how fast she ran, she could never get close to them._

_Her eyes widened even further as the cat-woman plunged her energy-infused claws into the other woman's body, coming out the other end. "NO! MOTHER!"_

_The cat-woman silhouette let the other silhouette fall out of her hands in a lifeless heap. The cat-woman looked at the other woman and cackled as she watched the young Saiyan fall to her knees, her silver eyes wide with tears streaming down the two-toned haired woman's face as she stared at the lifeless body of her mother._

_The cat woman was suddenly looming over the young woman, her eyes glowing dangerously._

_"You will join me! You have no choice in the matter girl!" the evil cat woman cackled, laughing madly at the other woman's despair.  
_

_The two-tone haired woman snapped her eyes shut, her breath shaky and unsteady. "No..." _

_"NOOOOO!"_

Silver eyes snapped open with a start. She immediately found herself trapped inside a tank and surrounded by water. _Is this a... rejuvenation chamber?_

Nervous and frightened, the woman pulled back her leg and kicked the door of the chamber clean off its hinges. The door slammed into the opposite side of the room with a crash.

Water drained out of the rejuvenation chamber as the woman ripped off the face mask and wires that were connected to her body, taking note that she was stark naked. She didn't really care. She was more focused on where exactly she was.

Stepping out of the chamber, the female Saiyan looked around the room. The young woman quickly noticed a fresh pair of clothes resting on the exam table. That made her relax a bit. Wherever she was, the people that lived here were clearly not out to harm her, though she was still weary. She didn't recognize the clothing, though that didn't really matter to her. They'd do for now.

She was just about to change, when the door swung open.

* *  
* *

Trunks was walking down the corridor, having just gotten out of the bathroom. He was just about to walk past his mother's lab, when a loud crash was heard from the other side of the door. It was so unexpected that the noise startled him.

Now extremely worried and looking back at the door with wide eyes, Trunks back-tracked, quickly opening the door, thankful that his mother trusted him enough to allow him inside the lab whenever he wanted. The moment the door opened, he froze, his sharp blue eyes widening to the size of saucers, and his mouth hanging open with a strangled gasp as his face began to burn red.

Piercing silver eyes stared back at him in confusion at first, before they slowly widened. The woman slowly look down at herself, before looking back up at Trunks, her silver eyes now taking on a dangerous edge to them. She scowled at the gobsmacked man, her cheeks turning a bright red colour, her fists clutching the clothing in her hands tightly.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"NO WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

_ **BOOM!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Goodbye and Goodnight'


	3. Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening readers! Hope you all had a great Christmas! Here's the next chapter!

**Opening Theme:**_ "Empty MERMAiD" _by LiSA

**Ending Theme:**_ "Tomoni"_ by WANIMA

* * *

The female Saiyan sat in the couch of the living room, wearing the new clothes that Bulma had provided for her.

She wore a red off-the-shoulders jumper that had long sleeves and hugged her hips, along with a pair of black skin tight pants and a pair of black ankle-high heeled boots. Her long brown tail was curled neatly around her tummy.

The woman had her right arm resting on the arm of the couch, her eyes closed and turned away from Trunks, who was sat on the other side of the couch. Her brow furrowed in annoyance, indicating her irritation at what happened earlier and at being stared at.

Trunks glared at her from the corner of his eye, frowning in irritation as a bruise began to form under his left eye. Being blasted with an energy blast was not what he expected. He also didn't envision being punched in the face by a naked full blooded Saiyan female, but here we are. Because of this woman_ \- who had one heck of a mean right hook -_ his house now had a huge hole in it, that he knew his mother was going to force him to fix. Trunks scowled comically as he continued to glare at the female Saiyan, who purposely ignored him, though her left brow did begin to twitch in rising irritation.

Bulla sighed in exasperation at the tension whilst Pan simply face-palmed, shaking her head with a groan. Videl giggled, finding the scene amusing, while Gohan shook his head, a nervous smile on his face.

Bulma walked in with a sigh. "Well... looks like I'm gonna have to fix the door of the healing chamber... again."

The Saiyan blushed slightly at her recklessness and opened her mouth, wanting to apologize for breaking Bulma's property, only for her words to be caught in her throat at the sight of the scowling man stood just behind Bulma, her silver eyes widening. "P-Prince Vegeta?!"

"Staring is rude girl," Vegeta retorted evenly.

"S-Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to..."

Vegeta simply rolled his eyes at the woman's stuttering and flustered state. "Calm down. What's your name?"

"Lexi O'N-"

"Don't go telling people that you don't trust your patronymic name!" Vegeta exclaimed, his eyes widening slightly. "Didn't your parents teach you better than that?!"

"Ass..." Lexi muttered with a pout.

"Wait a minute... Saiyans have last names?" Bulma questioned, staring at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta's eyes widened, suddenly feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. "Y-Yes... some do..."

Bulma frowned. "And I didn't know this because...?"

"I... well..." Vegeta crossed his arms, looking away from the woman with a scoff. "A Saiyans' last name means a great deal. It's like a true name. I can't just go uttering that to any person."

"I'm your wife Vegeta! I should know these things!"

"Yeah...! Well...! You never asked!"

"I can't believe this!" Bulla growled, glaring at her parents with an annoyed snarl. "Are you saying that I could have had a proper surname instead of... of B-Briefs?!"

Lexi slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. _Oh god! Their last name is Briefs?! Pfft!_

The Son family giggled, looking between the Briefs family and Lexi in amusement, while Yamcha and Tien broke into full blown laughter.

Bulma glared at Vegeta, while Vegeta glared at Lexi as she smirked at him, amused by the fact that Vegeta had hidden his surname from his own family for this long.

"We'll be talking about this later Vegeta," Bulma retorted sternly, before looking at Lexi with a friendly smile. "Well Lexi, my name is Bulma. You have already met my son Trunks."

Lexi couldn't hold it in this time and erupted into fits of laughter. "Trunks?! So not only is your hair purple, your name is Trunks?!"

The lavender haired man glared at the two-tone haired Saiyan, his right eye twitching as he watched the woman laugh hysterically, wrapping her arms around her stomach in a fit of laughter.

"It wasn't my choice and it's lavender!" the boy growled out.

"That just makes it even more hilarious!"

Both Bulla and Pan chuckled at the look on Trunks face, while everyone else in the room just looked on with amused looks. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The only time a Saiyan ever laughed this hard was from hearing the screams of the victims they were torturing or purging. Seeing a Saiyan laugh at something so trivial was mildly bemusing to the former prince.

"My name is Bulla. I'm boxer boy's sister," Bulla introduced herself, chuckling at the glare Trunks sent her way.

"Boxer boy eh?" Lexi drawled, looking back at Trunks with a snarky, smug smirk. "How fitting."

Trunks blushed with a light growl, but said no more, Goten and Gohan looking on in amusement at how easy it was for the girls to wind the lavender-haired teen up.

Pan giggled and smiled at Lexi.

"My name is Pan Son," she introduced herself, before pointing at her family. "This is my father Gohan. My mother Videl, and this idiot is my uncle Goten."

Pan's family greeted Lexi, with Goten giving Pan an annoyed pout for calling him an idiot. Lexi giggled at the look on the young man's face, before smiling at Pan and her family. "It is nice to meet you."

"My name is Yamcha," the baseball player greeted the spiky haired Saiyan woman with a smile, blushing faintly when she smiled at him with her head cocked to the side slightly. "And this is Puar."

"Hi!" Puar chirped, making Lexi smile brightly at the small creature.

"You can call me Tien," the bald monk greeted with a firm nod, frowning at the woman. "It's nice to meet you Lexi. But I can't help but notice that you still have your tail."

Lexi blinked, unwrapping her tail from around her waist and looking at it through her soft silver eyes as it twitched in front of her face. "Oh yeah..."

She smiled in reassurance when she noticed the nervous looks she was getting. "Don't worry. I tend not to go out when a full moon is out."

To Lexi's amusement, they all breathed a sigh of relief at that, before Pan looked up at the woman, a curious gaze on her face.

"It is rare to see a Saiyan with silver eyes," she commented, making Lexi blush, her tail twitching erratically at Pan's observation.

"I am aware," Lexi muttered, suddenly going quiet. "My mother told me that I inherited it from my father."

At this Vegeta narrowed his eyes. In all his life as a Saiyan living on Planet Vegeta, he had never come across a Saiyan with silver eyes._ Just who is this girl?_

"Where exactly did you come from?" Bulla asked. "You look to be around the same age as Trunks. There is no way you were alive when Planet Vegeta was still intact."

Lexi smiled faintly at the question.

"You would be correct," the young woman agreed, a frown on her lips as she recounted what her mother had told her. "My mother had left Vegeta a few years after Frieza enslaved the Saiyans. She didn't tell me why exactly, but I do have an idea."

"And what of your father?" Vegeta questioned.

Lexi shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met him. And my mother never talked about him."

"Are you... aware of how Planet Vegeta was destroyed?" Gohan asked carefully.

"Yes," Lexi replied with a sigh. "Honestly... any Saiyan with a brain would have seen Frieza's betrayal coming from a mile away."

Vegeta huffed, but didn't comment.

"So you and your mother lived on a different planet?" Goten asked curiously.

"Yeah," Lexi replied with a nod, smiling slightly. " I was born on a small planet called Planet Decilia."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, his eyes widening. "That can't be! I thought that planet was nothing more than a myth!"

"What's the big deal?" Bulma questioned her husband.

"Planet Decilia is a planet ruled by an immensely powerful dragon race!" Vegeta exclaimed. "But no one believed it existed. Even Frieza didn't believe it! You're telling me you lived with the Decilians on their home planet?!"

"Yep!" Lexi replied with a smile, though Vegeta noticed that the smile seemed hollow.

"Well, Frieza didn't believe Super Saiyans existed, and look where that got him!" Yamcha bragged with a smug smirk.

"What did you just say?!" Lexi exclaimed, her silver eyes widening as she stared at the man. "Super Saiyans exist?!"

"We'll get to that later," Pan said with a dismissive wave of her hand, staring at Lexi with a frown. "What happened to you? When we found you, you were barely conscious and covered in blood."

Lexi stiffened at the question, looking down at her lap with her hands clasped together tightly, her tail twitching erratically, almost straightening, as if she was feeling threatened.

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it. But if you tell us what happened we might be able to help you," Bulla reassured the woman with a gentle smile.

Lexi remained silent for a while, before releasing a deep shaky sigh, her silver eyes solemn as she relived the painful memories. "My planet was attacked and destroyed by a group of space pirates. Planet Decilia and its people are no more."

"How terrible!" Bulma gasped, her eyes wide.

"They destroyed the whole planet?!" Pan exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror.

Lexi nodded solemnly. "My mother stayed to fight... but they got her too."

Lexi's fists clenched tight to the point of nearly drawing blood, her silver eyes shimmering, trying to keep her emotions in check. "They came for her. And I don't know why!"

"They knew your mother was alive? How?" Vegeta questioned, his black eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I don't know," Lexi replied with a shake of her head. "They wanted my mother to join their ranks, but she declined. They didn't like that, so they killed her instead and destroyed everything."

"That was all fifteen years ago. They've been relentlessly chasing me ever since then," she revealed, making them stare at her in shock.

"Seriously?! They've been chasing you for fifteen years?! What do they want from you?!" Bulla exclaimed.

"I don't know," Lexi said quietly. "They keep preaching about my "special" bloodline. But I have no idea what they're talking about. I'm just an average normal Saiyan."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes even more at that. _Your average Saiyan doesn't have silver eyes._

The rest of the gang exchanged looks, before looking back at Lexi.

"Whoever these guys are, there's no doubt in my mind that they're still out there and looking for you," Trunks said.

"I am aware," Lexi replied whilst rising to her feet. "That's why I'll leave here as soon as possible."

"Wait what?!" Pan exclaimed, also standing up. "There's no need to do that! We can help!"

Lexi smiled at this. "I appreciate you wanting to help. But this is my battle to fight."

Vegeta huffed. "Sit down girl. You won't be leaving for a while."

Lexi raised an eyebrow at the former prince, a glint in her silver eyes that was daring him to stop her.

"Oh? And why would that be?" the two-tone haired woman challenged, placing her fists on her hips as she frowned at the man.

Vegeta smirked mischievously in response. "I destroyed your only means of leaving this planet."

"What?!" Lexi exclaimed, eyes widening in shock, before snarling at the man in anger. "Why the heck would you do that?!"

"I didn't know whether you were a friend or foe. It was a necessary precaution," Vegeta answered with an nonchalant shrug, making the fellow full blooded Saiyan's eyebrow twitch in irritation, suddenly having the urge to punch the smug prince, before sighing and hanging her arms in defeat.

The rest of the group chuckled nervously, with Bulma smiling at Lexi in reassurance. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Yeah! If those guys come running, we'll handle them for you!" Yamcha said, smirking as he flexed his muscles.

Vegeta snorted while Puar looked at his partner with a deadpan expression on his face.

"You mean disappearing while the Saiyans handle everything right?" Puar drawled. Yamcha bristled, his cheeks turning red as he glared at the small creature.

"What?! No Puar! I can handle myself! I-I've been keeping up with my training again! You know that!"

Lexi chuckled in amusement as Yamcha and Puar continued to bicker back and forth, before turning to Pan and the others with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. Really... I appreciate it," the young woman said.

"Don't mention it," Pan replied with a wink. "We've dealt with this kind of thing before! And it's the least we could do."

"Besides," Bulla spoke up, smirking as she watched her father walk off towards the gravity room. "Father has being waiting for a challenge."

Vegeta huffed but didn't comment, disappearing down the hall.

* *  
* *

The sound of heels clicking against the cold hard ground echoed throughout the dark halls of a spaceship as a tall figure walked towards the cockpit of the ship. Striking green orbs glowed in the darkness as the figure's form calmly stepped out of the shadows, revealing a feminine voluptuous figure.

The green eyed female had light green furred skin, and wore a long black hooded cloak with white fur trimmings, with what looked like cat ears poking into the top of the hood. White bangs of hair framed her forehead and the side of her face. Whiskers accented her green cheeks, topped with a cat-like nose. Pink lipstick painted her lips. She wore black knee high-heeled boots with gold trimmings, and black skin-tight leather pants that was tucked into the boots. A green, white-tipped tail was seen peeking out of the female feline's cloak.

After scanning her striking green eyes, the door to the cockpit opened up for her, allowing the woman to enter.

"Have you found her yet?" the woman spoke, her rich voice carrying through the cockpit.

"Yes Commander Clawness!" a female feline-like creature with innocent blue eyes spoke, standing at the helm of the cockpit. "On a planet called Earth."

The female was a little shorter than Clawness and had shoulder-length sandy blonde hair that were styled in messy waves, with short round ears sticking out of her hair and large bands that framed most of her face and white-furred skin. She wore a black sleeveless skin-tight battle suit, with gold trimmings and designs engraved into it. She also wore a matching pair of shin-high heeled boots, and wore a pair of black fingerless gauntlets, her sharp claws visible. A white fluffy tail was seen twitching behind her.

A large picture of the big blue planet was projected onto the windows of the large cockpit, making Clawness smirk as she stared up at it. "Good work Lynx."

A sound of disgust was heard just behind her, making Clawness look back, looking at one of her comrades with a raised eyebrow.

The person she was looking at was male, with identical piercing green eyes and green skin. The male feline had short black hair with black pointed cat-like ears sticking out of his hair, bands framing his forehead. He wore a black sleeveless long coat, showing off his muscular biceps as he crossed his arms over his chest which was covered by a black metal chest-plate. A large shoulder guard was strapped to his left arm, with the head of a lion as the main piece. He also wore baggy black pants that was tucked into black shin-high boots, and was fastened tightly by a white sash in a knot. A green tail was seen wrapping lazily around his leg.

The male feline glared at the picture and huffed, leaning against the wall with his foot planted against it. "Look at that mud-ball. Do we really have to go there? It's covered mostly in water!"

Clawness rolled her green eyes as the cat shivered, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Stop being a scaredy-cat. It's just water Scratchy," she replied whilst turning away from him, ignoring his grumbles. Her little brother was always complaining. It got tiresome sometimes.

"I won't stop," Clawness growled, smirking evilly as she stared up at the projection with power-hungry green eyes. "Power like that shouldn't just go to waste. That Saiyan girl will be ours whether she likes it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Goodbye and Goodnight!'


	4. The Strongest Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight delay. We had an urgent family emergency, so that took priority over everything else. But Saiyangod101 is here! With a new chapter. ENJOY!

**Opening Theme: **_"Empty MERMAiD"_ by LiSA

**Ending Theme: **_"Tomoni" _by WANIMA

* * *

Lexi looked down with a soft smile as she flew over the big blue ocean, just behind Bulla and Pan, the white auras that surrounded them streaking across the sky as they flew. It had been roughly a week since the full-blooded Saiyan had landed on earth, and it was safe to say that she had gotten to know everybody better, as well as open herself up more in turn.

The young woman now wore a fresh change of clothes after Bulma and Bulla insisted on taking her shopping. Luckily for her, Pan had also come along to make sure they didn't go overboard or overwhelm her.

Lexi now had her own room, having taken the spare bedroom inside Capsule Corp, with her own clothing that fit her style of wear.

The female Saiyan now wore a black white-trimmed shirt with a high collar, opened up just enough to expose a bit of her cleavage. She also wore a pair of black leggings from her beloved home planet of Decilia, that had an orange flame design crawling all over her legs, the tips of the flames crawling up her thighs, blazing in a bright yellow colour, and was tucked into a pair of ankle-high heeled boots. A red sash was wrapped securely around her shirt, with a knot tied in the middle. Her brown tail whipped freely through the air, the fur on her extra limb standing up as a cool breeze combed through it.

As she flew through the bright blue skies of planet Earth, Lexi couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Bulla and Pan.

* *  
* *

_[Flashback]_

_"What?!"_

_Lexi stared at Pan and Bulla in shock, all three relaxing in the large backyard of Capsule Corp. She sat up from where she sat in one of the beach chairs near the large pool, her silver eyes wide. "Frieza was killed by a Saiyan?!"_

_"Yep!" Pan replied, looking back at Lexi in amusement. She was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool with her bare feet resting in the clear water. "My grandfather Goku was the one to do it."_

_The long haired woman then placed a finger on her chin in thought. "... I think his Saiyan name was Kakarot. That's what Vegeta always called him anyway."_

_"Kakarot?" Lexi mused whilst cocking her head to the side, her tail twitching freely in curious wonder. She couldn't help but feel like the name was familiar..._

_"Technically my brother also offed Frieza."_

_Bulla's voice snapped Lexi out of her thoughts, making the full-blooded Saiyan do a double-take, staring at the younger woman with wide silver eyes._

_"What?! How! I thought Pan's grandpa already killed Frieza! Don't tell me that idiotic purple haired punk is stronger than Frieza?!" she exclaimed in shock._

_"Hey! Who are you calling a punk?! And I told you it's lavender!"_

_Lexi spun around, irritation clear on her face as she glared at the blue eyed boy, who was walking out of the main building, glaring at the full-blooded Saiyan in equal annoyance._

_"Whatever!" she snapped, shooting up onto her feet and pointing an accusing finger at him. "There is no way you're stronger than Frieza!"_

_Trunks let a smug grin stretch across his face, puffing out his chest as he did so. "Too bad! It's true."_

_Both Pan and Bulla scoffed at that._

_"Yeah right," Pan retorted. "Who are you trying to impress?"_

_"Stop taking credit for something you never did!" Bulla, who was standing near the swimming pool, scolded her older brother, making him blanch while Lexi tilted her head in confusion._

_"But... you just said..."_

_Bulla giggled at Lexi's confusion whilst Pan sighed._

_"Allow me to explain," the daughter of Gohan groaned._

_"My grandfather was extremely powerful, maybe the most powerful Saiyan alive but..." Pan's right eyebrow twitched. "... He had a habit of not finishing off his opponents."  
_

_"Really..." Lexi replied intrigued. She had never heard of a Saiyan that lacked the intent to kill when necessary. "So... he just didn't have any killing instinct?"  
_

_"It's not that," Trunks stated with a shake of his head. "He just didn't like the thought of killing people."  
_

_"He'd rather spare them in the hope that he'd get to fight them again. It didn't matter to him if they were evil assholes that wanted to kill everyone," Pan added bitterly.  
_

_"Come on Pan! You know that isn't true!" Trunks scolded the woman, placing his hands on his hips whilst glaring at her in disapproval. "Goku only ever considered killing when it was absolutely necessary!"  
_

_Pan scoffed but didn't comment. Lexi raised an eyebrow at Pan's sudden bitterness, before shrugging and furrowing her brow in confusion as she looked at Bulla.  
_

_"I still don't understand. How did Frieza survive? Where does purple-head fit into this?" the two-toned haired Saiyan questioned, ignoring Trunk's comically frustrated glare.  
_

_Bulla crossed her arms in thought. "Hmm... from what my mother told me... Frieza's father and his forces found his remains drifting in space and brought him back to life in the form of a cyborg."  
_

_"Hungry for revenge, Frieza immediately rushed to Earth," Pan added. "He arrived before my grandfather did, only to be beaten and killed with ease by an alternate version of Trunks from the future."  
_

_"What?!" Lexi yelped. "So... an alternate version of Trunks traveled through time?! Is that what you're saying?!"  
_

_"Yep!" Bulla replied with a grin. "That story is a bit complicated and messy though. It would take a while to tell you all of it."  
_

_Lexi's brow creased, and a frown began to etch its way across her features. Bulla caught this and grew concerned.  
_

_"Is something wrong?" the blue-haired woman asked.  
_

_"It's just... for some reason the thought of anybody messing around with time travel rubs me the wrong way..." Lexi replied with a slight growl of anger, before shaking her head and smiling at Bulla. "And you say this... future counterpart of Trunks beat Frieza with relative ease? How? Wouldn't Frieza be much stronger than he was previously?"  
_

_Pan, Bulla and Trunks exchanged concerned looks, slightly put off by Lexi's irritation towards time travel, but didn't comment on it. Instead, all three decided to answer the woman's questions.  
_

_"You would think so," Bulla replied.  
_

_Pan placed a hand underneath her chin, a calculating expression on her face. "If I was to take a guess, either Trunks caught Frieza completely off guard, or Frieza just wasn't at full power."_

_"Yeah... there's no way Trunks can beat a fully powered Frieza," Bulla remarked with a smirk directed at her brother.  
_

_"Hey!" Trunks snapped.  
_

_"That still doesn't explain how..." Lexi muttered.  
_

_Bulla smiled. "You remember what Yamcha said about Super Saiyans right?"  
_

_At this Lexi grew nervous. "Yeah... I still don't completely believe it though."  
_

_"I don't blame you," Bulla replied with a giggle. "Allow me to demonstrate."  
_

_At this Lexi did a double-take, her silver eyes growing wide as she stared at the younger teen. "Wait WHAT?!"  
_

_Instead of replying, Bulla smirked at the full blooded Saiyan. "Watch."  
_

_Bulla began to release a savage roar, clenching her fists tightly, her lean and toned muscles tensing as a sudden overload of energy began to resonate within her. Lexi's silver eyes widened even more as she sensed Bulla's usually calm energy suddenly explode into a raging storm.  
_

_Veins pulsed angrily, the ground beneath Bulla's feet groaning, her raging energy releasing a sudden gust of intense wind that caused her ponytail to fly wildly and her fringe to whip wildly in front of her face. Her voice echoed throughout the backyard, her clothing flapping erratically in the powerful winds.  
_

_"No way..." Lexi gasped as Bulla's energy continued to rise rapidly.  
_

_Bulla continued to yell out, her sharp blue eyes turning a teal green colour, while her silky blue locks began to lift up and take the form of messy spiked up hair.  
_

_Lexi had to turn away when Bulla's energy suddenly spiked dangerously, her yells heightening as golden light exploded around her form. To her shock, neither Trunks nor Pan seemed concerned, small smiles dancing across their lips.  
_

_"So, what do you think?"  
_

_Lexi looked back at Bulla, her mouth dropping open in shock at the transformed teen. "Wha... what the hell?!"  
_

_The first thing she noticed was that Bulla's silky blue hair was now a golden-blonde colour, with spiky hair on the right side of her head and spiky bands of hair framing her facial features. Her now rising flame-like hair was still contained in a ponytail, and her thin blue eyebrows were now also a golden-blonde colour.  
_

_Teal green eyes stared back at Lexi as Bulla smirked at her. The woman's muscle tone became more defined. A large flame-like gold aura ignited around Bulla's form, making her skin tone and clothing become lighter, the golden aura illuminating off her skin and clothes._

_"This is the power that Future Trunks and Goku used to defeat Frieza and many more powerful foes," Bulla explained, that smug, almost feral smirk still plastered on her face. "The power of a Super Saiyan."  
_

_Lexi stared at Bulla in complete shock. The Super Saiyan's energy was practically yelling at her in a powerful rage, yet Bulla herself seemed completely calm, even though her look and massive output of energy was a little intimidating. Lexi could feel the warm glow of Bulla's energy against her skin. She could only imagine how Bulla felt with this gold legendary power surrounding her and coursing through her veins.  
_

_Holy crap!_ _Lexi screamed in her mind, almost freaking out. She really is a Super Saiyan!  
_

_"How?!" Lexi finally willed herself to speak as Bulla let loose a calm breath, powering out of her Super Saiyan state, her burning gold hair turning back to its normal blue colour and silky soft strands, while the piercing teal green orbs faded back to calm blue eyes. "How did this happen?! I thought Super Saiyans were nothing more than myths! How did you achieve that kind of power?!"  
_

_Bulla tensed slightly at the question, making Trunks frown. Pan purposely ignored this, not wanting to bring attention to Bulla's sudden nervousness, instead chuckling in amusement at Lexi's shock and barely hidden excitement.  
_

_"Well... you see..." Bulla started, a nervous look on her face, but was interrupted.  
_

_"It comes from a need."  
_

_The group looked up to see Vegeta staring down at them from where he stood at the edge of the balcony, his arms crossed with that ever-present stern Vegeta demeanour.  
_

_"If you want to seek the power of a Super Saiyan, it comes in response to a great need. Not a desire," Vegeta stated.  
_

_"What the heck does that mean?" Lexi questioned, but Vegeta refused to elaborate, walking off, frustrating the woman to no end. "Hey! Don't just say some cool crap then walk off!"  
_

_"Many Saiyans achieve Super Saiyan through intense sadness or rage," Bulla revealed, though Lexi noted that she seemed slightly distracted and withdrawn, like something was on her mind.  
_

_"Oh, so intense emotions are the trigger?" Lexi questioned, making Bulla nod wordlessly.  
_

_"And then there's myself and Goten. We didn't need to do anything crazy to achieve Super Saiyan," Trunks boasted, smirking at Lexi, making the Saiyan female sneer.  
_

_"Oh really?" Lexi snarled, her eyebrow twitching at the smirk on Trunks' face. "What? You just woke up one day a Super Saiyan? Yeah right! Like I'll believe that!"  
_

_"Yep! Pretty much. I've been a Super Saiyan since I was a kid," Trunks replied, making Lexi blanch in shock at that statement. Pan and Bulla rolled their eyes. They could practically smell Trunks' ego.  
_

_"What?! You're lying! You actually expect me to believe that?!"_

_His smirk widened, making Lexi growl. "It's true. I'm what you'd call a prodigy."  
_

_Pan snorted. "Too bad you have nothing to show for it."  
_

_Trunks bristled before glaring at the younger teen. "Quit sassing me Pan!"  
_

_While Pan and Trunks bickered, Bulla walked up to Lexi who was deep in thought, staring at her hands with an intense, almost infuriated look on her face, like she was angry at herself for not being able to achieve that kind of power._

_If I had been a Super Saiyan when Planet Decilia was attacked...  
_

_"I know what you're thinking," the young daughter of Vegeta said, smiling reassuringly at the full blooded Saiyan. "Dwelling on the past won't help. Don't worry about it. Pan also hasn't reached that level of power yet."  
_

_The two looked at Pan, who was too busy taunting Trunks to notice the two women staring at her. "It's part of why she trains so much. She wants to get stronger."  
_

_Bulla then looked at Lexi and smiled. "You wanna get stronger too right?"  
_

_Lexi grinned. "Of course! I'm excited just thinking about it!"  
_

_"Then that settles it then," Bulla replied, a large grin stretching across her face. "How about me, you and Pan become sparring partners?"  
_

_Lexi's grin widened, before bumping fists with the younger woman.  
_

_"That sounds like a great idea!"_

_* *  
* *_

Lexi sped up until she was flying next to Pan, who was also wearing a new change of clothes.

The quarter Saiyan wore a black, gold-trimmed jacket, that had a high collar and was left open, revealing the white crop top Pan wore underneath, exposing her firm, toned abdomen. Pan also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. She wore white baggy pants which was tucked into pointed, black gold trimmed boots with a strip of gold going down the back and front of the boots. A red pair of ribbons were tied tightly around the ankle of the boots. Being fastened by a red sash, that was tied to the side in a knot, was a large flowing waist cape that matched the colour scheme of her jacket. Her orange bandana was tied around her forehead.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Lexi asked curiously.

"We're going to see a friend," Pan replied with a smile.

* *  
* *

Sharp pale blue eyes slowly opened, finding themselves sitting inside a spacious room, with wooden flooring and a glass window, giving her a view of the fairly large garden that surrounded her house.

Marron released a deep breath, before standing up out of her lotus position on the floor.

The young woman wore nothing but a dark bra top and black lace-up yoga pants. Her long previously braided hair was now cut short to her neck, almost reminiscent of her mother's own trademark haircut, with her blonde locks framing both sides of her face.

Out of everyone in the group, Marron could safely say that she had changed the most. That included Bulla's dramatic turn from shopaholic to badass. Everyone of the younger generation had changed and matured over the years in some way.

Marron's change was due to recent events that she tried hard to forget, but those events always ended up haunting her nightmares. If her parents had noticed, they certainly didn't mention it, much to her relief.

The last thing she wanted was for them to worry about her.

Shortly after, her family moved out of Kami's house_ \- mostly due to Master Roshi's irritating habits -_ and brought a pretty wealthy house in Satan City. Meanwhile, Marron had moved to West City and was now the owner of a bar close to Capsule Corp. Despite this, she always made sure to visit her parents, and made use of the built-in dojo her father had recently built.

Marron's head snapped to the right when the blaring ringtone of her phone reverberated throughout the room from underneath her black leather Capsule Corp jacket. A present from Bulla.

The blonde haired woman retrieved her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Marron. I'm just checking up on you. How are you doing?"_

Marron sighed, a small, soft smile appearing on her face. "You don't have to keep checking up on me Uub. I'm fine. Seriously, stop worrying about me."

_"I can't help it. Especially since you're so active lately. You should really consider telling everybody about that by the way."_

Marron rolled her eyes. "You sound like Bulla..."

_"That's because whatever Bulla says is right."_

Marron giggled. "Was that a compliment?"

_"...Don't tell her I said that. Anyway, did you hear about the Saiyan?"_

Marron frowned. "Yes I did. My father was telling me about it last night."

_"It's pretty crazy. I've never met a female Saiyan before. What do you think?"_

"I don't know," the blonde haired woman replied, her frown deepening. "I haven't met her yet."

"Marron? Are you in here?"

Marron looked up at her mother calling her name. "My mother's calling me. I'd better go Uub."

_"Alright. See ya."_

Marron hung up just as the door opened. A woman with identical pale blue eyes to Marron peeked through the doorway. She had blonde shoulder-length hair that parted over her left temple, having finally grown out to its original length over the years. The older woman stepped into view, smiling at her only daughter. She wore a black sleeveless V-neck shirt, blue skinny jeans and simple white flats.

"You've been spending a lot of time in here recently," the android noted, an air of curiosity in her tone. Marron chuckled nervously in response.

"Err... yeah... just doing some stretches... that's all," the young woman said, chuckling nervously as her mother's piercing gaze stabbed into her. It still amazed her that mentally her mother was fairly old, but physically she could pass for her older sister or twin.

After a long moment, Eighteen hummed and turned around. "Your friends Pan and Bulla are here."

Marron blinked at that. "They are?"

"Yes," came the android's short reply, looking over her shoulder to stare at her daughter. "They brought that female Saiyan with them."

At this Marron frowned, her blue pale eyes narrowing sharply. "Oh? They did, did they?"

Eighteen raised an eyebrow at the look in Marron's eyes, but didn't comment. Instead, the woman smiled at her before leaving the room.

Marron stayed silent, staring at where her mother was previously standing, that intense frown never leaving her face for a moment. _Why would they bring her here?_

She turned, narrowing her eyes at a part of the floorboard, as if trying to pry it open with her icy blue eyes alone, before shaking her head, grabbing her things and leaving the room, following after her mother.

* *  
* *

Pan, Bulla and Lexi landed in the large backyard of Eighteen's home.

"Whoa," Lexi gasped in awe as her silver eyes took in the large acre of land. "That's a lot of land!"

Pan chuckled. "This is nothing! You should see my Grandma Chi-Chi's farm."

"Hey!"

The trio of women looked back just in time to see a short fairly old man with gray short hair_ \- having cut his growing hair short recently -_ walking out of the house with a cheerful smile poking out of his gray mustache that was starting to turn white. Joyful black eyes stared back at them as the man made his way out of his house and towards the group. The older man was wearing a plain black shirt, black tracksuit bottoms and white sneakers. "I was just about to go for a run. What brings you girls here? Looking for Marron?"

"Yeah," Bulla replied with a smile. "And you too actually. We'd like you to meet someone."

"Oh?" the man commented curiously. Lexi stepped forward, looking down at the small man with a smile and gaining his attention. "You must be the female Saiyan I've been hearing about. It's nice to meet you! The name's Krillin!"

Lexi smiled.

"Yes. My name is Lexi," the woman introduced herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Krillin chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Wow. No offense, but I didn't expect manners from a full blooded Saiyan."

"Krillin!" Bulla and Pan exclaimed, appalled by what he just said, making the older man chuckle nervously at their irritated glares.

"It is quite alright," Lexi said, a small smile on her face. "No offense taken. Seeing as you all seemed surprised by my gender, I can only guess that you encountered only male Saiyans?"

"Yeah," Krillin replied with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "I think Vegeta said that all the female Saiyans were wiped out along with most of the Saiyan population by Frieza's attack. All the Saiyans we've met over the years were male and wanted to kill us all. Well except Goku of course."

Krillin pointedly ignored the narrow-eyed look of suspicion that Bulla gave him, immediately noticing that he didn't include her father as an exception along with Goku.

"That makes sense. My mother described all our male counterparts as barbaric, irrational buffoons. Actually... she didn't have nice things to say about the female Saiyans either," Lexi commented, chuckling nervously as she thought more about what her mother had to say about her fellow Saiyans. "Not even the royal family was left unscathed by her harsh bite."

"Wait, what did your mother say about the royal family? Did she say anything about my father?" Bulla questioned curiously with a frown.

"Err... I'd rather not say," Lexi replied, chuckling nervously when Bulla's eyes narrowed at her.

"It sounds like your mother didn't get along with her fellow Saiyans very well," Pan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she rarely had nice things to say," Lexi admitted.

"Krillin."

The group looked back towards the house to see Marron and Eighteen walking out onto the porch, staring down at the group, with Marron wearing her black, Capsule Corp leather jacket over a black tank top, denim shorts and knee length cowgirl boots.

"Hey Marron!" Bulla waved at the woman with a cheerful smirk, who just smiled at her.

"Bulla, Pan, it's great to see you all here," she greeted her longtime friends happily before looking at Lexi, her smile widening slightly. "And you must be the female Saiyan I've been hearing about. I hope you've enjoyed your stay here."

"I have," Lexi replied with a grin. "Thank you for asking."

Krillin smiled at Lexi whilst gesturing towards his family. "Lexi, meet my daughter Marron, and my wife Eighteen. Eighteen, Marron, this is Lexi."

Marron waved kindly at Lexi with an eye-closed smile, while Eighteen continued to stare down at the female Saiyan through icy blue eyes, a ghost of a smirk starting to form on her face.

Lexi tensed, feeling a little put off by the look on the woman's face, especially since...

"Why can't I get a lock on your energy?" Lexi questioned curiously, frowning at the woman who was now full blown smirking at her.

Eighteen leaned against the wooden railing of their porch and rested her head against her right hand, her pale blue eyes almost glowing icily. "That's because I'm an android. I was built to destroy little girls like you."

Lexi suddenly tensed, her tail lashing dangerously at Eighteen's words, a small animalistic gleam in her eye. "Was that a threat lady?"

"Err... guys!" Bulla cried out nervously, sensing the sudden tension, looking between the two. "C-calm down will ya!"

"Eighteen!" Krillin exclaimed, staring at her in shock, while Marron looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

Pan sighed, hanging her arms in annoyance as she glared at the mischievous android. "Really Eighteen? You just had to tease her didn't you."

Eighteen laughed. "It ain't my fault you Saiyans are so easily wound up. Anyone could see that the girl's raring for a fight."

Lexi huffed, not liking the android one bit, and turned away from the woman with her arms crossed, her tail twitching in irritation, making everyone else chuckle nervously.

"I've been meaning to ask, how come you can sense energy?" Pan asked the female Saiyan curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lexi questioned.

"Well, when we first met Vegeta, he wasn't able to sense ki organically like we're able to now. Most Saiyans used a scouter to track energy signatures instead," Krillin elaborated.

"Oh those things," Lexi muttered with an air of bitterness towards the small gadgets. "My mom destroyed them after realising how useless they are. Its range is limited, made worse by the fact that fighters can hide how powerful they actually are. As for how I learned, the Decilians could sense ki, so they taught me and my mother how. It's pretty easy and helpful once I got the hang of it."

"That I can agree with," Pan replied with a smile.

"Well if you really wanna fight, why not have a spar with Krillin?" Bulla suggested, piquing Lexi's interest.

Krillin blanched in horror at the suggestion. "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Oh come on," Pan retorted, quickly noticing the look of apprehension on his face. "You were once the strongest human on the planet! You can handle it!"

"But that was then Pan! I-"

"Oh really?" Lexi suddenly interrupted Krillin's protests, pinning him with an immensely interested gaze. "You are the strongest human on this planet?"

"Well err..." Krillin chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't say that... since I haven't been keeping up on my training, my strength has regressed over the years..."

Lexi stared down at the smaller man with a critical eye, her sharp gaze making him nervous, before suddenly, a wide grin stretched across her face. "Then it's settled! Lets spar!"

"H-Huh?!" Krillin blanched. "B-but... don't I get a say in this?!"

"Nope!" the women, even Marron, replied simultaneously, smiles on their faces as Krillin sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine," he mumbled. "I'll spar with you."

Lexi just grinned in excitement.

* *  
* *

Lexi and Krillin stood a few paces apart from each other, a small smile on the female Saiyan's face as she and Krillin stared each other down. Krillin gulped nervously, but steeled his nerves, getting into the turtle fighting stance.

"Alright!" Bulla yelled out with an excited smile, choosing to referee the fight. "Winner wins when loser admits defeat or gets knocked out!"

"Do your best guys!" Pan yelled out, sitting on the steps of the porch, before looking up at Marron, who was standing next to her mother on the porch, curiously and in slight surprise. "Marron, you're actually gonna watch?"

"Sure!" the blonde haired woman answered with a smile. "I don't see why not. It could be interesting."

"Fighter's ready?" Bulla questioned.

Lexi got into a fighting stance of her own, her smile widening as an air of determination flashed through Krillin's black eyes.

"FIGHT!"

Krillin didn't waste any time and shot towards Lexi with a yell. Lexi tensed as Krillin leaped off the ground aiming to punch the woman in the face. Lexi's eyes widened when the former bald haired fighter switched tactics at the last minute, opening his fist and firing an energy blast towards the ground.

Smoke obscured Lexi's vision, catching her completely off guard. "What the hell?!"

A kick to her midsection had the woman sliding back on her feet. A sharp disk of energy whizzed through the smoke, hurtling towards the female Saiyan.  
Lexi lifted her hand to catch the disk, but her instincts screamed at her to move, so she shifted to the side, the disk clipping her on the cheek.

Lexi glanced down at the thin red line on her left cheek and smiled. Multiple disks of energy soared through the slowly clearing smoke, six in total, making Lexi's eyes widen before shifting to evasive manoeuvres, leapfrogging over the first one, and squatting low as she landed to avoid the second disk that would have sliced through her throat. The female Saiyan leaped off the ground like a mighty lioness and twirled through the air between the third and fourth disk. She landed on her right hand, twirling on her hand with her legs spread out to avoid the fifth disk that spun through her open legs.

Lexi pushed off the ground with her right hand, avoiding the last disk that spun low, twirling in the air and landing on the grassy ground with a killer excited look in her silver eyes, pouncing forward at frightening speeds, a loud roar of excitement leaving her lips.

Krillin yelped, hastily blocking the knee that would have broken his nonexistent nose, and ducked the spin kick that threatened to take his head off. The two engaged in close combat, legs and fists flying in a fast-paced flurry.

"Whoa," Bulla breathed out in shock. "I know he's strong, but I can't believe Krillin is keeping up with a full-blooded Saiyan."

"He may not be stronger than a Saiyan, but he is still a very talented martial artist," Pan replied. "I ain't surprised."

Krillin blocked Lexi's elbow to the face and sent her sliding back with a small sphere of energy that exploded off her. Refusing to be deterred, Lexi shot forward again, only for the smaller fighter to swing his arms forward and hound her with a barrage of ki blasts, forcing her to cross her arms in front of her as the blasts exploded off her.

Krillin eventually relented, allowing Lexi to slide back out of the quickly clearing smoke cloud. With a confident smile sliding onto his face, Krillin swiped his arms diagonally across his body.

Lexi's eyes widened, her instincts going crazy, forcing her to duck as a disk of energy whizzed over her head. Lexi quickly switched to evasive manoeuvres as Krillin controlled all seven of his Disrupto Discs to hone in on the female Saiyan. Lexi rolled to her right and into a push up position, dodging one of the disks.

She then pushed off the ground, twirling in the air as two disks of energy whizzed below and over her. The female Saiyan released a growl as one of the disks managed to graze her arm, leaving another thin line of blood.

Landing back on all fours, Lexi pushed herself off the ground and high into the air. Her hands lit up with ki as she flipped through the air, hanging upside down and holding her arms out, firing a number of ki blasts at four of the disks, destroying them in a large smoky explosion instantly.

Twirling whilst upside down, she threw a sphere of energy at two of the spinning disks, disintegrating them in another explosion. As she twirled back into a vertical base, Lexi held her arms out in front of her at the last disk that spun dangerously towards her.

Lighting her palms with ki, she blasted the last disk into oblivion with a yell, causing another large explosion in the sky that conjured up quite the breeze. Lexi breathed hard for a moment, before looking down at the ground as the smoke cleared in the sky.

Her eyes widened when she quickly realised that Krillin was nowhere to be found. "Where-"

"You were too focused on my Disrupto Discs."

Lexi looked up above her, noticing Krillin floating further up in the sky with a smirk, his hands being held close to the center of his face, with his fingers spread apart towards his eyes.

**_"Solar Flare!"_ **Krillin yelled. The next thing Lexi knew, her eyes were burning, having been blinded by an extremely bright light.

"Gah! Son of a- Crap! I can't see!" she growled, rubbing desperately at her eyes.

"Dammit Krillin!" Pan groaned, comically rubbing at her eyes, having neglected to look away. Luckily she managed to close her eyelids at the last moment, so it didn't affect her as much as it did Lexi. "At least warn us first!"

Krillin smirked at Lexi's predicament, wasting no time in taking advantage of the situation. Krillin shot towards the temporarily blind Saiyan, slamming his fist into her cheek.

Lexi snarled in pain and frustration, still unable to see, the fist to the face shocking her entire body greatly. Krillin's smirk widened, his confidence growing. He followed up his attack with a kick towards the woman's stomach.

Only for a hand to reach up and catch the kick.

Krillin's eyes widened as Lexi's hand gripped his leg tightly, a feral smirk stretching across her face, his confidence taking a nosedive at the look on the female Saiyan's face.

"Just cuz you robbed me of my eyesight, doesn't mean I still can't catch you," she growled before grabbing Krillin's outstretched leg, both hands now wrapped around his leg.

Lexi, to Krillin's rising terror, began to spin rapidly in the air, quickly picking up speed until they were a spinning blur in the sky.

"Uh-oh," Pan chuckled nervously, a comical sweat-drop rolling down the side of her head at the sight.

"Ugh," Bulla groaned, her face turning slightly pale. "I feel sick just watching that!"

"What happened?" Marron questioned in worry. "He had her on the ropes didn't he?"

Eighteen just shook her head in amusement. "He got over-confident."

Lexi suddenly released Krillin, sending him barreling across the sky in a dizzy haze. By the time he finally managed to control himself enough to stop spinning through the air, Krillin was immensely disorientated, swirls overtaking his eyes as the world spun in his vision.

"Ugh, Someone tell me when the sky stops spinning, kay- Gah!"

Krillin suddenly choked on his words, his black eyes wide with pain. Lexi dislodged her fist from the small older man's stomach, allowing him to hunch over, struggling to breathe, before rearing her fist back and slamming it into Krillin's face with enough strength to send the earthling barreling towards the ground.

Krillin slammed into the surface with a deafening boom, the impact creating a large explosion of smoke and dirt, debris flying everywhere.

Marron's eyes widened in horror. "DAD!"

"Damn... I think she went overboard," Pan said sheepishly, sharing a nervous look with Bulla. Eighteen remained quiet, that small smile still on her face as the dirt and dust from the explosion started to clear.

The dust settled and cleared to reveal Krillin with one eye shut and a thin trail of blood rolling down his chin. He tried to lift himself off the ground, but a boot slammed down on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

Krillin looked up, eyes slowly widening in absolute terror at the piercing silver orbs that stared down at him. The piercing hard silver eyes glowed menacingly as its owner glowered down at him, no longer affected by Krillin's Solar Flare.

"Do you concede defeat?" Lexi questioned, the commanding, powerful tone in her voice shaking the human to his core.

"Y-Yes!" Krillin stuttered.

Lexi's eyes softened, smiling as she stepped off Krillin, offering a hand towards him.

Krillin hesitated, still a bit shaken, before taking her hand, allowing her to pull him up onto his feet.

"I can see why you're so highly regarded," Lexi complimented with a grin. "You're pretty tough."

Krillin sighed. "Honestly I don't know where that title came from. I've never been all that powerful."

"The reason why you are so highly regarded by us younger peers, has nothing to do with physical power or strength."

Krillin looked up at Lexi in confusion, who just smiled down at him.

"It's true that Saiyans are more superior than humans. I mean, we are aliens. That's bound to happen. What you lack in power and strength, you have in intellect," Lexi explained, pointing a finger towards her head. "That's the most important key to winning a fight. Besides, strength and power is easily obtainable. You just have to keep up on your training."

Krillin stared at Lexi in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time a Saiyan ever praised his ability as a fighter. Maybe Gohan or Goku. He knew Vegeta had always thought of him as a lesser fighter. But here was this female Saiyan, openly praising his strengths.

"I have to say you're quite wise," Krillin complimented with a smile.

Lexi laughed. "That's because my mother made sure to beat some smarts into me. She didn't want me acting on just instincts and acting irrationally like other Saiyans."

"Jeez," Bulla groaned as she and the rest of the women walked up to them. "I think you went a bit overboard for a second there Lexi."

Lexi chuckled nervously in response. "Yeah, sorry bout that."

"It's fine," Krillin said. "This is a learning curve for me. I appreciate it."

Lexi smiled at that. "I'm glad."

"Does this mean you'll be training more?" Eighteen questioned.

"Yep!" Krillin replied enthusiastically. "I need to get back into fighting shape. Is that okay with you?"

"As long as I get to be your sparring partner," Eighteen commented with a smirk. "You're not the only one who needs to get back into fighting shape."

Lexi smiled at the interaction between the married couple, before suddenly tensing, looking out into the sky with an intense scowl. _No... not now!_

"Is something wrong?" Marron asked curiously, noticing the look on Lexi's face.

"I- Do you guys feel that?" Lexi asked Pan and Bulla, her voice shaking.

Pan's eyes narrowed before closing them, concentrating, extending her senses. She growled when a group of unfamiliar ki signatures broke through earth's atmosphere.

The woman opened her black eyes, that were now steely and hard. "Yeah, I feel that."

"Whoever they are, I don't think they are here to play nice," Krillin noted, also sensing the energy.

"Is it them?" Bulla asked Lexi, who's eyes were shadowed by her two-toned bands.

* *  
* *

"Trunks, have you seen your father?" Bulma asked, walking out into the backyard with an annoyed scowl on her face, and towards where her son and Goten were standing. "If he's in that damn gravity room again I'll-"

She paused, quickly noticing the intense looks on both Trunks and Goten's face as they glared up into the distance of the sky. "Is something wrong?"

"We're sensing a couple of energies in that direction," Goten explained, pointing in a particular direction.

"Well maybe they're just more friendly aliens like Lexi," Bulma reassured them. "Ooh, maybe they're friends of Lexi!"

"No," Trunks replied with a shake of his head, his blue eyes sharp and fierce. "Something tells me it won't be that easy."

* *  
* *

"Gohan, do you feel that?" Tien asked the man, who was training with him in the backyard of Gohan's home. The duo paused, glaring into the distance.

"Yeah," Gohan answered.

Videl and Chi-Chi, noticing the looks on their faces, couldn't help but get worried.

"Oh, I don't like this! Something bad always happens when you all get that look on your faces!" Chi-Chi groaned, clenching her hands together in immense worry.

"What's the matter?" Videl questioned curiously, also worried.

Yamcha sighed. "I can sense a couple of bad energies near Central City."

"Vegeta's over in that direction," Gohan noted, eyes wide with horror.

"That ain't good," Tien sighed.

* *  
* *

_Central City..._

A woman leaned against the side of her Harley Davidson motorbike, rolling what looked like a round bullet that glowed with blue energy between her fingers.

The woman's eyes were closed, a stoic frown on her face. She wore black fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath she wore a white belly bearing V-neck tank top. She wore black tight leather pants, which was tucked into black knee-length stilettos. Fastened diagonally over her body, underneath her jacket, was a belt full of the same blue round bullets that she was rolling between her fingers. Fastened around her waist was another belt, that housed a pair of standard bullets, with the cases also glowing with that strange blue energy. Strapped to her back inside a large holster was a black double-barrel shotgun. A silver necklace was seen hanging from her slim neck, tucked inside her tank top.

All in all, she looked very intimidating, and anyone that happened to see her or walk by her quickly scurried away in fright.

The woman paused, her long black hair being taken by the soft breeze. She opened her eyes, icy, sharp, pale blue orbs glaring into the distance.

Without a word, the woman placed the round glowing bullet back in its pocket and hopped up onto her bike. With a roaring rev of her bike's engine, the woman sped off towards where she was glaring.

* *  
* *

"Hmm?"

Dark eyes opened, narrowing at the energy he sensed. Uub rose from where he lay, glaring into the distance, his black long mane-like Mohawk brushing against his dark skin, with two large bands of hair framing his face.

Uub was a tall muscular man, and wore an open orange gi with a black sleeveless undershirt hidden underneath the gi top. A large piece of thick clothing was fastened around his waist by a thick piece of rope, and the orange bottoms of his gi was tucked into dark yellow-trimmed boots with dark laces. Studs were seen pierced to his earlobes, and he wore a pair of dark gauntlets to finish his outfit.

Uub stood, still glaring into the distance.

"Well, this doesn't look good," he growled in a low deep voice, his eyes narrowing.

* *  
* *

Vegeta stood in the silent Wasteland of Gizard, the place where he and Goku first fought. The former Saiyan prince stood on a tall pillar of rocks, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as the cold breeze swept through his naturally flame-like hair.

He liked to come here often to clear his mind and meditate, thinking about the battles he's had with Goku in this very area.

Muscles tensing, Vegeta opened his eyes as the wind picked up around him. Looking up, the Saiyan prince glared at the approaching spaceship hovering above him.

_"Yeah... it's definitely them."_


	5. Lion's Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! SaiyanGod101 is BACK! My internet was down for a few weeks, so we had to get that sorted, but we are back in business! So happy! YES!

**Opening Theme:**_ "Empty MERMAiD"_ by LiSA

**Ending Theme:** _"Tomoni"_ by WANIMA

* * *

A tense silence accompanied the harsh breeze as it blew through the ancient canyon, combing through Vegeta's black flame-like locks as he stood on a tall pillar, awaiting the arrival of his unknown opponents that had landed moments ago. The Saiyan's eyes were closed, and his strong biceps were crossed over his chest, welcoming the silence.

They had trespassed on his territory, _his planet_, with the intention of taking his own. If they were thinking he was going to come to them, they were sadly mistaken. He is the Prince of all Saiyans! He wasn't moving from this spot unless it was necessary! If they wanted to pick a fight so badly, they can come to him! Not the other way round!

He vehemently ignored the impatient tapping of his fingers against his right bicep, and stomped out that animalistic part of him, his inner Saiyan that wanted to hunt down those that dared to think they could just come and take any of his kin, especially someone as vital and important as Lexi. The only breathing, living female full blooded Saiyan in existence...

There was no way he was letting anybody take her! NO WAY!

Vegeta growled lowly, stamping out his inner Saiyan's rage for the moment. Normally he'd act on his inner instincts without a second thought, but his royal blood was snarling at him to stay put. A prince doesn't go to those that are beneath him. He lets them come to him. So stay put he shall.

Vegeta slid his eyelids open, a scowl on his face as he looked up and glared at the beings floating above him, three in total.

Clawness smiled down at the Saiyan, Scratchy and Lynx floating on either side of her, staring down at Vegeta in curiosity.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms with a huff. "It's about time you showed up."

Clawness chuckled, her green white-tipped tail flicking in amusement. "Oh? Were you waiting for us?"

Vegeta didn't comment, glaring up at the trio, making the feline chuckle. Her smile widened into an amused grin, her green eyes twinkling as they bored down at him through her hood. "Fate is an interesting little thing, wouldn't you agree?"

When Vegeta didn't reply, Clawness continued, holding her arms outward in a nonchalant manner. "To think the girl would find her way to you."

At this Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Clawness smiled wildly in response, her sharp canines glistening in the daylight.

"You don't think I don't know who you are?" Vegeta stiffened at the way Clawness said that, cold dark amusement rolling out of her lips.

"The fallen prince of a barely surviving race of ruffians, Prince Vegeta," Clawness drawled, not missing the irritated twitch in the prince's right eye as he scowled up at the smug feline.

Scratchy's eyes twinkled at Clawness' revelation, his green white-tipped tail flicking in excitement.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed loudly, his smirk widening in battle-crazed glee. "The Prince of all Saiyans?! THAT Vegeta?!"

Lynx smiled, her own blue eyes shining with anticipation. "Who knew that there were more Saiyans that had survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. This is quite the find Clawness."

"Indeed," Clawness drawled in reply, amused by Vegeta's growing annoyance. "From the way my grandmother spoke of you, I'm actually surprised not to find you buried deep in the ground."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Your grandmother?"

A mischievous cheshire-like smirk stretched across her face. "Allow me to introduce myself..."

The wind blew through Clawness' black hooded cloak, combing through the white-fur trimmings that accompanied the hood and blowing the hood off the woman's head, revealing her white shoulder-length locks, a pair of white-tipped, green pointed cat ears visible on her forehead.

Vegeta's eyes widened in horrified realization as the feline leaned forward with a mocking bow.

_The white hair... green eyes... cat features... no..._

A full on cheshire grin slid across Clawness' face as she stared down at the prince, displaying her array of razor sharp canines, amusement and glee crossing her face at the prince's look of dismay.

"My name is Clawness," the feline purred. "Granddaughter of Lioness, a woman you know quite well."

Vegeta's teeth gritted in anger, his fists clenched tightly as they shook from his rage. The ground beneath his feet began to shudder slightly, and small cracks started to snake across the pillar he was standing on. _Lioness... that damn fur-ball had children?!_

He could still remember that sick smirk on Lioness' face. That smug, sick smirk on her face when she told him what she did.

* *  
* *

_[Flashback]  
_

_A young Prince Vegeta let loose a muffled scream of rage and terror, finding himself suspended off the ground, being held against the wall of a lonely quiet hallway in his own home, staring into the strikingly green eyes of the demoness holding him against his will, the white paw suspending him off the ground pressing harshly against his mouth, almost cutting off the oxygen and forcing him to breathe through his nose.  
_

_The feline before him looked eerily similar to Clawness, except her fur was snow white and her green eyes were sharper. She was decked out in Frieza's armour, that all his subjects were to wear at all times. The silver cape attached to the large shoulder-guards told Vegeta that this woman was very high on Frieza's list of soldiers, possibly apart of his most elite members. She was a woman that seemed to exude power and had an air of nobility about her, just like him. Though she acted more like a ruthless ice queen... an ice queen under the thumb of a tyrant. She had the body of a fighter, lean and fit, but wasn't as muscular as the female Saiyans he's _ _encountered in life.  
_

_Vegeta lifted his arms and grabbed her wrist with his small hands, trying to pry her hand away from his face, but to no avail. Even with his natural Saiyan strength, it was nothing compared to one of Frieza's elites.  
_

_Lioness smiled, her white tail twitching in amusement. She tilted her head whilst watching him, her shoulder-length white hair brushing against the back of her neck, her white cat ears that rested atop her head twitching slightly._

_"You monkeys are so pathetic and inferior. I almost feel sorry for you," Lioness purred. "You think you're all so powerful. You stand on high horses you don't deserve to stand on. You're all too stupid to realise when you're being strung along."  
_

_"S-Shut up!" Vegeta snapped, and flicked his leg out, catching Lioness in the stomach. She frowned, and green eyes suddenly began to glow a blazing gold.  
_

_Vegeta's eyes widened in fear when gold markings began to appear, as if by magic, all over Lioness's thin white-furred body. The small black claws attached to her fingers, suddenly turned a similar colour of glowing gold and extended, puncturing the walls.  
_

_Vegeta felt the wall cave in slightly behind him, cracking from the feline's impressive power as Lioness asserted her dominance over the small boy.  
_

_Lioness let loose a fanged grin as she felt Vegeta tremble in fear. Saiyans shunned fear. But a child was a child. And Vegeta, no matter how much he boasted, was just that. Making a prideful Saiyan like Vegeta tremble in fear gave her a large amount of satisfaction. He probably wasn't even aware of it.  
_

_"Tell me Vegeta, I'm curious," the feline drawled, her smirk widening. "Ever wonder what happened to your mother?"  
_

_Vegeta froze, eyeing the woman in confusion and apprehension as she moved her hand so that he could talk, but still had her paws pressed against his face._

_"S-she died shortly after giving birth to my brother... why?" Vegeta questioned.  
_

_Lioness raised an eyebrow, looking at Vegeta with a great big cheshire grin that sent chills down his spine. She giggled, then laughed out-right, as if he had just told her an incredibly hilarious joke.  
_

_Lioness chuckled at Vegeta's confusion, smirking at him. "Close."  
_

_Vegeta's heart dropped. "W-What do you mean?"  
_

_Lioness tapped her cheek with a free claw, taking on a look of fake innocence.  
_

_"Saiyan females are noticeably weaker once they've undergone pregnancy," the snow white feline drawled, and then smiled darkly at Vegeta. "It leaves them vulnerable against enemies."  
_

_"Why are you telling me this?! I already know that!" Vegeta snapped.  
_

_Lioness smiled. "Come now. Surely you're not that dense."  
_

_The feline leaned closer until Vegeta could see what looked like little wisps of golden flames inside her eyes.  
_

_"I killed your mother."_

_Vegeta felt his blood run cold, staring at the feline with wide eyed despair.  
_

_"W-What?"  
_

_Everything fell to a hazy silence. He didn't even notice Lioness releasing him and letting him fall to the floor. Lioness stared down at Vegeta with a smirk, enjoying the look of emotional torment on his face.  
_

_She turned and began to walk down the corridor.  
_

_"If you tell any of your fellow monkeys about this, I'll make sure you join her."  
_

_With that Lioness disappeared around the corner.  
_

_Vegeta remembered sitting against the wall of the lonely corridors until he drifted to sleep, his eyes wide with grief as what Lioness told him invaded his mind. He remembered waking up to find himself lying on his bed in his lavish room, probably having been found by Nappa.  
_

_He never remembered the constant flow of tears that fell down his cheeks, for his pride as a Saiyan refused to acknowledge this emotion. But he couldn't stop his heart from breaking._

* *  
* *

After Planet Vegeta's destruction, Lioness and her entire fleet disappeared. No matter how hard Frieza tried, he could not find her. Vegeta saw it as a blessing, for every time he saw her face from that point on, he had to physically stop himself from causing a commotion and attacking her in front of his father and Frieza.

But now he found himself face to face with her granddaughter. Vegeta scowled up at the smirking face of Clawness. His Saiyan instincts were yelling at him to cover the land in her entrails as compensation for Lioness murdering his mother in a cowardly act, but he ignored it. He had more important things to be worrying about. Revenge could wait.

"What do you want with the girl?" the prince growled.

Clawness tilted her head and smiled, making Vegeta's veins pulse in rage at how much she resembled Lioness, despite the green fur.

"You mean to tell me your father never told you?" Clawness mused.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at this. "What are you talking about?"

Clawness closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face. "During her time on Planet Vegeta, my grandmother bore witness to an event that was forever burned into her mind. She encountered a legendary clan of Saiyans deep within the remnants of your ancient Saiyan history, lost to time, like that Super Saiyan prophecy of yours. They're probably connected."

Vegeta stared at Clawness in disbelief. "A legendary clan of Saiyans? Alright I'll bite. Just how do you know this?"

"My grandmother's research of course!" Clawness exclaimed whilst outstretching her arms wide at her sides.

Vegeta's scowl thickened. _That vile woman researched my people?!_

"Lady Lioness did research on what she saw," Lynx explained. "But before she could conduct further research, that idiot Frieza destroyed the planet, eradicating all and any evidence that, that clan of Saiyans existed."

"What does this have to do with Lexi?" Vegeta questioned.

"Even though the planet was destroyed, along with its history and most of the Saiyan race," Clawness stated and lifted up one claw. "There was one name that kept popping up in her research."

Vegeta crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. _A name?_

"And what would that be?" he questioned.

"O' Neal."

Vegeta stilled, his eyes widening slightly. A strong sense of foreboding tugged at his insides as the name left Clawness' lips. _I've... I've heard that name before..._

"Lexi O' Neal." Vegeta looked up at Clawness' smiling face with a tense frown, trying to hide the slight flinch of his body reacting to the name. "That girl is a descendant of a legendary clan of Saiyan warriors. So powerful not even you could comprehend their might!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. _There's no way! There's no way that girl is that powerful!_

Clawness grinned. "I won't allow that kind of power to be wasted, so I'm afraid that I'll be taking the girl."

Vegeta's muscles tightened. "Sorry, but I cannot allow that."

Clawness chuckled darkly. "I thought you might say that."

Before Vegeta even knew what was happening, something large, fast, and hit with the force of a raging semi, appeared behind him and knocked the prince off his pillar, with enough force to send him shooting through the sky and crashing right through the side of a cliff in less than a second.

A large plume of smoke rose up from where Vegeta lay. He could feel his bones groaning as he attempted to pull himself out of the rubble, a gloved hand favouring the side of his bleeding head. "What the hell was that?!"

A shadow fell over Vegeta, blocking out the sun, and making him look up at the behemoth in shock. "What the-"

A large, futuristic, doubled-faced war hammer came down on the former Prince of all Saiyans, forcing him to leap out of the way. The impact made the rocky ground shake and crack under the power of the swing. Vegeta touched down, but was soon sent flying through the side of a cliff by a powerful and large right hand that he had attempted to block.

Clawness watched with a smile, glad that she had Vegeta effectively distracted at the moment.

"Lynx, Scratchy, find the girl and bring her to me," she ordered. "Bring the Titans if you have to. Let's leave this spoilt little prince to the Pallas Twins."

Vegeta glared up at the two huge humanoid Pallas cats that smirked down at him, large cheshire cat grins on their faces. The wielder of the giant black war hammer rested its handle on his shoulder blades, glowing blue markings decorating the head, cheeks, and faces of the war hammer. The other wore large metal gauntlets, seemingly made to bash their enemies face in. Both wore similar bits of armor to their brethren and both wore metal-plated shoulder-guards with a Pallas cat as a head-ornament. Their fur was mostly gray and covered in black spots, with the fur encasing their lower face and below their chin, being mostly white, mixing with the grayier undertones. Rather than vertical slits, their eyes were more circular, and their canines where sharp and fairly large.

"Yes ma'am!"

* *  
* *

Pan, Krillin, Lexi, Bulla and Android Eighteen streaked across the sky in a blaze of white, thundering towards the Gizard Wasteland.

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" Bulla cursed with a comical pout. "If we don't get there in time Dad will have all the fun!"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Krillin exclaimed with a sweat-drop.

"Lexi," Eighteen called out, getting the younger woman's attention. "What can you tell us about these guys?"

"Well they're a nearly extinct race called Neko," Lexi explained.

"So they're just like the Saiyans?" Pan questioned.

"Sort of," Lexi replied. "I heard that most of them fell in some crazy war with a traveling army of space pirates a long time ago. Their planet is lost."

"What do you mean by that?" Krillin questioned.

"The wandering planet Nekola," Lexi said. "The legend says that while most of its people died, the king didn't, and out of desperation to protect the planet from its enemies, knocked the planet out of orbit, sending it adrift."

Her listeners eyes widened in shock at this.

"That can't be possible?!" Bulla exclaimed. "No way!"

"I have to agree," Pan added. "No one is that powerful. Not even my grandfather could accomplish a feat like that."

"Knowing him, he'd just want to fight that king," Eighteen quipped, making Pan and Krillin chuckle nervously.

Lexi shrugged. "That's what their legend says."

"HEY! KRILLIN!"

The group looked to their left to see Gohan, Yamcha and Tien flying towards them. Not so far behind them was Goten and Trunks.

"Hey it's Goh-" Krillin's words got caught in his throat as the small group was suddenly caught in a large blazing explosion that made the sky shudder.

"DAD!" Pan cried out in horror, her first instinct being to rush into the large smoky debris in hopes that she didn't find bits of her father and friends.

Luckily, Eighteen grabbed her wrist before she could shoot off. "Don't be foolish! Rushing off will only create more problems!"

Pan growled in frustration. "Then what do you suggest we do!"

Eighteen would have answered, but was forced to hastily separate from the young woman to avoid the flaming missile that came close to knocking them out of the sky.

The two women frantically looked in the direction the missile had come from, the missile that had shot past them exploding somewhere in the distance, unleashing another tremor. Their eyes widened in horror when they saw a plethora of missiles streaking across the sky towards them and their group.

"Aw crap!" Bulla exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"EVASIVE MANOEUVRES! NOW!" Eighteen demanded urgently, before flying off, moving erratically along with the others as the missiles relentlessly chased after them.

"Missiles?!" Krillin shrieked with a comically dumbfounded expression on his face as he desperately tried to avoid getting blown to pieces. "They have missiles?! How the heck do we compete with that?!"

"Just keep moving!" Lexi yelled out, soaring to the left and twirling, slapping one missile away when it got a little too close to her, causing it to collide with another one, causing a domino effect as the two missiles exploded upon impact, taking a few others with it and expanding the explosion.

Lexi took a steep dive, avoiding the next few. Chaos was all around her as missiles collided or exploded after hitting the ground below her, one taking out a mountain in the distance, with smoke blowing everywhere, not seeing the incoming object shooting straight for her.

The female Saiyan let loose a surprised scream as a large metal hand attached to a long cable wire grabbed her before anyone knew what was happening, wrapping its dangerously sharp claws around her and squeezing, pinning her arms at her sides before retracting back to its owner with a tight pull.

"LEXI!" Pan yelled as all the smoke from the plethora of explosions started to clear, shooting forward in a blaze of white, chasing after the captured Saiyan.

Bulla cursed at the sight of seeing Lexi in the grasp of their enemies, intending to chase after Pan, only for her eyes to widen at the large object shooting down towards Pan from above. "PAN! LOOK OUT!"

Pan's black eyes widened as she looked up, turning around just in time to cross her arms over her chest to block the large metal incoming fist, holding on for a moment, loosing concentration immediately at the sight of the gigantic robot with rocket launchers strapped to its back, leering over her. _A robot?!_

When it became apparent Pan wasn't budging so easily, the large robot struck out with its clawed right hand, almost clawing Pan to pieces, but the young quarter Saiyan moved out of the way just in time.

Pan immediately retaliated, striking out with a kick to the bot's gut, but to her shock, the robot got its leg up, blocking the kick. _Its reflexes are fast!_

Pan engaged the machine in hand-to-hand combat, their arms and legs moving in a blur, creating mini shockwaves as the two continued to clash.

"No way," Bulla breathed in shock. "That thing's keeping up with Pan?!"

"Get outta my way!" Pan growled in frustration as she brought her fist down on the robot. The bot blocked her fist with its right arm, and retaliated with its powerful left fist. Pan crossed her arms in front of her in an attempt to block the punch, but the power behind the fist overwhelmed her, sending the young woman flying with a yelp, crashing into Bulla.

"Are you alright?!" Bulla asked the woman. Pan lowered her arms with a frustrated snarl, glaring at the robot floating in front of them, glaring more at the robot's accomplice that had Lexi in its grasp, and the two Neko floating on either side of it, smirks on their faces.

"Well, it seems you've made a lot of friends, haven't you Lexi," Lynx quipped, smirking at the struggling female Saiyan.

"Let me go!" Lexi growled through her teeth, trying to use her natural super-alien strength to pry the metal claw apart.

Lynx smiled at her attempt at trying to escape. "I wouldn't do that if I were you~"

Lexi suddenly released a loud shriek of pain as a powerful electrical current shot through her, electrifying every vein in her body.

"Oh no!" Krillin exclaimed in worry.

"Stop that!" Pan snapped with an angry snarl, both her and Bulla glowering at the way Lexi was being treated.

Scratchy simply huffed, eyeing them with contempt, as if daring them to start something.

When the electrical current finally let up, Lexi slumped against her captor's hand, smoke wafting off her.

"Now be a good girl and stay quiet," Lynx drawled to the semi-conscious woman, who wasn't struggling so much now. Lynx cut her eyes towards Bulla, Krillin, Pan and Eighteen, smirking in amusement at their scowls of anger. "Thank you for taking care of Lexi, but we'll be taking her off your hands now."

"I don't think so," Eighteen replied in an icy tone, her muscles tensing as she glared at the two felines.

"You think you're a couple of tough guys huh?" Scratchy snarled, with an annoyed scowl on his face. "We found her first! So she belongs to us!"

Bulla snarled lowly, her body shaking in rage as she glowered at the two. "You bastards. She's not an object!"

"You just don't get it do you?" Lynx replied with a chuckle, before stretching out her right arm to the side, using a claw to lift Lexi's face up, ignoring the way she flinched away from her. "This girl is very special. Evident from the power her late mother showcased. You think we'd let that kind of power fall into the hands of lowly trash such as yourselves?"

Bulla snarled in anger, her rage starting to take over as Lynx turned briefly to smile at Lexi, before smirking at her and the others. "Why you-"

"So that's it huh?"

Pan turned to find Gohan, Trunks and Goten floating behind her small group, glaring at Lexi's captives. Their clothing looked a bit roughed up and dusty due to getting hit head on with missiles, but they seemed relatively unscathed. Tien and Yamcha floated behind them, looking a little worse for wear, but also seemed fine.

"Dad," Pan breathed in surprise and relief. "You're okay!"

Lynx and Scratchy also appeared to be surprised by their appearance.

"Didn't we blow them to bits?" Scratchy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Lynx simply smiled. "They appear to be stronger than we thought."

"You guys cut it a bit too close back there," Krillin said to the group, making Yamcha rub his head nervously in response.

"We got caught off guard," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," Eighteen replied coldly, not even looking in their direction, making Yamcha sweat-drop at her icy tone.

"R-right."

Gohan glared at Scratchy and Lynx, an emotionless mask on his facial features.

"You want power," he stated. "And will do anything to get it."

"At least someone gets it," Scratchy muttered in disdain.

"That's correct," Lynx replied with a short nod, her calm smile widening as she stared at the man. "In this universe the strong survive and the weak die. There is no harm in wanting the strongest warriors at your disposal. So what's the problem?"

"It's a problem when you kidnap our friend against her will," Trunks snarled, his teeth bared in anger, his blue eyes shining in rage. Lexi flinched.

"Like you could do anything about it," Scratchy replied hostilely. "This chick could be a valuable asset to us."

He smirked darkly, displaying his razor sharp fangs. "A silver-eyed Saiyan? And a babe at that? Haha! Do you have any idea how much money we could make off her?! She's lucky Clawness sees enough value in her to not sell her!"

Bulla's eyes widened in sheer rage, her teeth gashing together as Scratchy let loose a snarky laugh. "That does it!"

Pan held an arm out, stopping Bulla from charging them recklessly. Lynx raised an eyebrow at the killer look on Pan's face, her black eyes narrowing in such a way that her pupils nearly became slits.

"My friends ain't your property," Pan growled lowly. "I won't let you take Lexi! Especially since it's clear she wants nothing to do with you!"

Lexi slowly lifted her head, her left eye slammed shut and her body shaking from the pain. "What are you doing?! Just... leave me! I-I'll be fine!"

Despite Lexi's protests, the Z-Fighters remained undeterred, making her stare at them with one wide silver eye.

An amused smile stretched across Lynx's face. She could tell from the looks on Pan and her entire teams' determined expressions that they weren't about to hand Lexi over without a fight. "How touching."

"I think I'm gonna vomit," Scratchy muttered in clear disgust. Lynx ignored him, continuing to smile at Pan in amusement.

"It seems we're gonna have to do this the hard way then," Lynx stated, stuffing her hand into her battle suit and pulling out a couple of small metal capsules. She threw them up into the air and clicked her fingers once, making the balls glow a blue colour before beginning to expand greatly, generating an electrical current as the sun's rays reflected off their metal surface.

Pan's eyes slowly began to widen as the large metallic balls began to slowly take shape, arms, legs and a head popping out to become identical to the robots that were floating in front of them. A plethora of blue soulless eyes stared them down, joining their brethren and moving to float in front of Lexi's captors like a barrier.

Pan and Bulla growled in frustration while Krillin gulped at the large numbers.

"Do you think we can take em?" he questioned nervously.

"We're gonna have to," Tien replied, shrugging off his cloak, leaving his muscular chest bare.

Lynx stretched a hand out towards the opposing Zetto Senshi and uttered a simple command. "Kill them!"

The Zetto Senshi tensed as the army of robots, at Lynx's command, suddenly converged on them. The two sides collided in a mass of chaos, shockwaves booming throughout the skies.

* *  
* *

A large explosion ripped apart the rocky ground of the Gizard Wasteland, a large plume of smoke pouring into the sky.

The smoke cleared to reveal Vegeta breathing heavily with his hands outstretched in front of him. The prince dropped his right arm, blood trailing down it, the right sleeve of his black jumpsuit completely annihilated in his 2-on-1 fight against the Pallas Twins.

His ki burned through his veins as he released a growl, his black hair now a bright blonde. Vegeta lifted his head, his intense teal green eyes boring into the Pallas Twins that stood a few paces away from him.

They had taken on a more monstrous look in response to Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation. The two Pallas cats seemed to grow a couple inches more, but were a lot more muscular than when they were in their base forms. Their canines were large enough that they were now sticking out of their maws, and their claws were razor sharp. Their gray fur was now a furious red, and the black spots and markings covering their red coat were now a blazing orange. Their eyes now matched the colour of their fur, with a very visible vertical slit. All in all, Vegeta could tell that they were much stronger now.

"Impressive."

Vegeta looked up with a snarl, finding Clawness still floating in the sky, her arms crossed underneath her chest as she stared down at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I take it this is the power of a Super Saiyan?" Clawness questioned rhetorically. "Very impressive indeed Vegeta. Is it only you that has this power, or can your family and friends also achieve this power?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Vegeta snapped hotly.

Clawness simply smiled and closed her eyes. "I guess I'll never find out will I? No matter. Kizu, Igne..."

"We know my lady," the one with the gauntlets, Kizu, replied with a smirk, a grouchy growl in his voice. His brother Igne grinned beside him, resting the handle of his large hammer on his shoulder.

"Let's blitz this punk, brother!" he proclaimed, before they both shot forward at incredible speed.

Vegeta scowled before releasing a loud echoing yell, a blazing gold aura igniting around his form and tearing up the ground he stood on.

"Don't get cocky!" the prince roared, thundering towards the charging Pallas cats.

A loud boom resounded throughout the canyon as Vegeta collided head on with the two Pallas cats. Vegeta's teal green eyes bored into the two felines, his left arm trembling slightly under the strength of Igne's swing, having stopped the Pallas cat's hammer with his hand. At the same time, his right fist had clashed with Kizu's large right forearm, and his right leg had risen up to stop a left kick from the cat, who he noticed on closer inspection was a bit leaner than his hammer-swinging twin.

Sparks flew off the three for a moment, and then all hell broke loose. Vegeta found himself in a flurry of fast paced combat with the two twins, dodging and blocking hammer swings, fists and legs, while at the same time taking any opportunity to strike out with any part of his body. The intense exchange caused multiple shockwaves that rippled through the air, tearing apart the surrounding area.

Vegeta blasted Kizu in the face with a small orb of ki, that made the red cat grunt in pain, before leaping up, avoiding another wild downward swing from Igne that made a giant indent in the earth, and slammed his feet down onto the face of the hammer, preventing Igne from lifting the hammer up.

Before Igne could do much else, Vegeta slammed his fist into the feline's face, driving Igne's head into the ground, caving in the rocky surface beneath him from the impact.

Vegeta then grabbed the handle of Igne's war hammer, and with a savage yell, swung with all his might at a frustrated Kizu. Kizu crossed his arms above his head in an effort to block the strike, but still felt the ground cave in under his feet as a result.

Kizu let loose a growl before releasing a loud roar and whipped his arms out, sending the large war hammer spiralling out of Vegeta's grasp with his physical strength. Vegeta landed a few paces away from the raging Pallas cat, narrowing his eyes as the breeze got noticeably warmer.

Kizu's power level also rose significantly, but Vegeta didn't seem all that threatened by it.

Kizu snarled at the Saiyan as he crouched to all fours, before suddenly shooting forward at such a speed that Vegeta's teal green eyes widened in surprise.

Vegeta only had time to stop Kizu from having him for dinner, grunting with effort as he held the large feline's large and sharp teeth an inch away from his face, holding him at bay. The force and speed at which Kizu came at Vegeta sent the former prince sliding back across the rocky surface, kicking up dust until he managed to regain his footing, skidding to a stop with his hands still holding Kizu's jaw at bay. Blood was starting to soak his white gloves, as in his haste to stop Kizu, the feline's sharp teeth grazed his fingers and hand.

The Prince of all Saiyans felt Kizu's whole body shudder as he growled in his face, his snout flaring at the scent of blood.

Above him Clawness laughed in amusement. "Oh, you're in for it now. You've gone and riled them up."

"W-What?!" Vegeta growled, his muscles straining against Kizu's powerful jaw.

"I gather you've never seen my grandmother fight?" Clawness commented with a smirk. "This power-up you're seeing now is a special ability that only the strongest of my race can use. It increases our stamina, strength, speed, techniques and even our animalistic instincts. Each power-up is unique to the individual Neko. But it takes a while to kick in. We like to call it Lion's Will."

Vegeta's eyes widened as Kizu's power level began to fluctuate at a scary pace. Every muscle in Kizu's body bulged, and before Vegeta even knew what was happening, a large funnel of blazing flames engulfed the Saiyan, pouring from the depths of Kizu's maw.

Clawness grinned wickedly as Vegeta's cries of pain rang through her ears, Kizu's flames dancing in her eyes.

Kizu slammed his jaw shut, smirking as the smoke from his flames began to clear. His flames had completely scorched the rocky ground, leaving a path of black burning earth in its place. The smoke cleared more to reveal that Kizu's flames had covered a fair amount of distance, completely burning through a couple of pillars and leaving a large scorching crater on the side of a cliff.

A shadow appeared through the smoke in front of Kizu quite a few paces away. The last of the smoke cleared to reveal Vegeta hunched over and breathing heavily, black smoke wafting off him. The legs of his black jumpsuit had been completely burnt off, along with his last remaining sleeve. His exposed legs and arms were covered in nasty burns.

Vegeta looked up, only for his teal green eyes to widen in shock as Igne appeared right beside him, his hammer held in his grasp and held back, wisps of flames curling around him and the hammer itself. He gave the caught off-guard prince a large fanged smile before swinging with all his might, slamming his giant war hammer into the Saiyan. Vegeta cried out in pain, barreling through the air and smashing right through a cliff-face and out the other end, with enough force to cause the entire cliff to collapse, smoke and debris covering the area. Vegeta tumbled across the rocky ground before sliding to a stop on his side.

His blonde locks flickered slightly, before holding on strong. It was clear those two last hits had packed quite the punch. Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground, puncturing the rocky surface. The former prince struggled to push himself up onto his hands and knees as Igne and Kizu landed a few paces away from him, with Clawness continuing to watch on in the skies, amused smirks on their faces as they leered down at him.

Vegeta struggled to lift his head, scowling at the smug felines.

_This... is gonna take a while._

* *  
* *

The sound of a motorbike echoed throughout the massive canyon, a large trail of dust streaking across the rocky terrain as a Hayley Davidson shot across the rocky surface, somehow managing to withstand the rocky ground.

Its passenger, the black haired woman with the icy blue eyes, narrowed her eyes as the ground shuddered beneath the wheels of her motorbike. In the far distance, she could see smoke rising into the sky._ I'm getting close._

_"Rin. Can you hear me? Rin..."_ a male, slightly gruff voice broke through the speaker, expertly built into her motorcycle. _"... damn it Rin answer me! I know you can hear me!"_

"What do you want?" Rin answered icily.

_"Rose wants to know your location. How close are you?"_

"I entered the Gizard Wasteland a bit ago," Rin replied. "It should be ten minutes before I reach the target. Five if I use turbo mode."

The man sighed in what seemed like relief. Rin wasn't sure. She didn't care either.

_"Good. Please get there as fast as you can,"_ he replied before sighing again. _"And please... don't try to kill Vegeta. He's on our side."_

Rin answered by shutting off the connection. She fearlessly drove off a small edge, sending the bike airborne. She quickly flipped the end of the throttle like a switch, revealing a red button hidden inside and pressed it.

Just before the two wheeled vehicle could land back onto the ground, its wheels turned until they were vertical like a hoverbike, the flames shooting out of the exhaust, spitting out blazing hot blue flames.

The hoverbike shot off towards the rising smoke in the distance, traveling at a much faster speed with Rin's eyes trained and focused on her destination.

* *  
* *

The man on the other side of the connection sighed, pulling the ear-piece out of his ear. "That woman is more trouble than she's worth."

"Don't be so hard on her," a soft, but firm feminine voice said from beside him.

The man sighed as the cold canyon breeze swept through his black mohawk. He was doing a lot of sighing today.

"You're too _easy_ on her," Uub commented before turning to look at the woman standing beside him. "Are you two sure you wanna be involved in this?"

He watched as the woman placed something on her face and pulled her hood up over her head, sighing in annoyance at his worry. "I'm sure."

Uub narrowed his eyes. "Just don't go crazy on Pan and the others okay. They're allies. Not enemies."

The young woman stood before him had quite the voluptuous figure and wore a long black hooded cloak, that had gold intricate designs traveling along the hood, with its inner walls a deep red. The cloak seemed to be heavily torn and didn't cover much, and was seemingly attached to steel shoulder-guards that had gold trimmings similar to her hood, with what resembled black feathers that had a slight red tint to them, stuffed inside the shoulder-guards at the bottom, brushing against her arms.

Fastened to her arms by a double strap was a pair of elbow-length black steel arm-guards that matched the shoulder-guards she wore.

Underneath the cloak she wore a black skin-tight full body battle suit, blending seamlessly with the matching intricate high-heels she wore, fastened around her ankles by a red diamond-shaped strap.

A large red intricate thorny-vine rose pattern was seen traveling up her left thigh, stopping above and past her navel, near her right hip. On her right thigh was another rose pattern, adorned by thorny vines, but in a light shade of black, blending in with her battle suit. To finish off the look, the woman wore a white full-faced mask, with red, gold-trimmed, intricate designs decorating the cheeks of the mask and the forehead, as well as running along and surrounding the eyes of the mask, where her pale blue striking and sharp eyes were poking through.

Strapped to her back in a black double cross strap, appeared to be two twin katana-blades. The black scabbards the blades took residence in, sported an intricate design that traveled along their whole length, the right scabbard, sporting gold intricate designs, while the left had silver intricate designs. Their hilts were each wrapped in black katana grips and their cross-guards were round and gold, and seemed to have a design in the form of foxes inside it, that curled around the blades. Small, seemingly glowing gems were visible at the bottom of the pommel, the right blades' gem being gold, while the other's gem was silver.

Strapped to her right thigh with a series of straps, was a black steel revolver pistol, seemingly attached to a long chain. Attached to the revolver's funnel was a series of curved blades, four in total, with the largest in the front and sporting a jagged edge. The attachments to the blades each sported a matching gold design. Strapped to the black leather strap hugging her waist, resting against her left thigh, was what looked like a ring blade.

The young woman, Rose, turned away from Uub, her eyes ice cold. "I'll be the judge of that."

Uub sighed at her icy response and shook his head, but Rose paid him no mind. She looked out into the horizon, the look in her icy blue eyes intensifying slightly with underlying anger.

_What trouble have you brought onto our planet this time, Pan Son._


	6. Newcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! New chapter!

**Opening Theme:** _"Empty MERMAiD"_ by LiSA

**Ending Theme:** _"Tomoni"_ by WANIMA

* * *

_ **"Destructo Disc!"** _

A spinning disc of energy whizzed through the air, cutting through three robots like butter, causing them to explode violently, making the rocky terrain shake beneath Krillin's feet.

The former monk panted in exhaustion, wiping the sweat from his brow as he tried desperately to scan the area that was now clouded in smoke from the explosion he had caused.

"I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled to himself. The ground shook violently beneath his feet as a large shadow fell over him. Krillin slowly turned around, eyes widening in fear at the large bot looming over him with its large arm pulled back.

_How'd he sneak up on me!_

A boot suddenly punctured through the side of the bots head, cleaving clean through the metal exterior, causing sparks of electricity to crackle violently.

"Eighteen!" Krillin exclaimed in relief as she pulled her foot out, leaving a large crackling hole in the machine's head and leaped away from the bot, who's head promptly exploded, its body falling back, motionless.

Eighteen watched as the bot's body exploded, cloaking the area in even more smoke and debris, before turning to her husband with a frown, her pale blue eyes boring down on him with a scrutinising glare. "You need to stay focused Krillin."

The small man chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Right. Sorry."

An explosion caught their attention, just in time to see a bot shooting out of a large plume of smoke with its clawed arm missing, slamming repeatedly across the ground before eventually sliding to a stop.

Bulla shot out of the large plume of smoke, backflipping through the air and viciously slamming her feet into the large machine's ribs, her teal green eyes glowing with feral intensity, growling as the bot cracked, snapped and shattered beneath her feet.

With an emphatic stamp of her feet that cleaved clean through the bot's body, Bulla pushed off the remains of the bot, shooting through the air with a rage-filled roar, slamming her fist into the face of a bot, sending the robot bouncing off the ground and slamming into a pillar where it exploded upon impact, taking the pillar with it.

Bulla landed on the ground, her wide, ferocious glowing green orbs creating teal green glowing streaks as she step-sided two missiles, shooting past her and exploding behind her, the fierce winds from the explosion buffeting against her and running through her glowing tied up blonde locks.

The woman shot forward in a streak of gold, slamming her fist into the gut of the bot that had shot missiles at her, making it hunch over her, before sending the bot flying into a rocky wall with a powerful side kick.

Bulla turned sharply, snarling as two more robots advanced towards her. _Damn it! They just keep coming!_

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten found themselves being stared down by four robots.

Goten's black eyes twinkled in amusement, smirking as he watched Bulla aggressively tear through a group of robots that were in her way. "Damn... she's really fired up."

Trunks glanced at where Lexi was being held captive, a deep frown forming across his face as he saw the wide-eyed worried look on the female Saiyan's face as she watched them fight for her. Trunks glared at the robots standing in front of him, a determined gleam in his sharp blue eyes.

"We don't have time to be playing around with these scraps of metal," he growled. His deep blue eyes glowed an intense teal green as his long silky lavender tresses lifted up into large wild untamed locks, the band that held his hair in a single ponytail somehow managing to stop his hair from spilling out. "Let's blow em' away!"

Goten's smirk widened as his black eyes also began to shine a teal green colour. "Right behind you!"

The four bots suddenly charged at the duo, making them smirk before letting loose an echoing battle cry, exploding into their Super Saiyan forms, the trademark golden aura blazing around them.

The two shot forward, with Goten leaping high into the air, hopping over a robotic fist. The youngest son of Goku placed his hand on the bots fist, using it as a launch-pad and propelling himself forward. He caved in the bots metallic skull with his feet, making it fall back, dust collecting as the now dead bot hit the ground, electricity crackling around its caved in head.

In the same moment, Trunks slid under the claw of a bot that looked to skewer him, completely avoiding it whilst pulling out a capsule and pressing the button.

_POOF!_

Smoke surrounded the robot, concealing Trunks from view as he slid under the bot, making the machine look around for the young Super Saiyan.

There was a flash of golden light, before the bot found its upper body sliding off its lower half and exploding, making more dust and smoke cover the area as Trunks reappeared with his back turned towards the remains of the machine, a long-sword held in his hands.

"Did you really have to use Tapion's sword on these pieces of scrap-metal," Goten questioned with a smirk as he landed in front of his long-time friend, watching as the eldest of the Briefs siblings fastened the sword's large scabbard to his back.

Trunks glanced back at their captive friend. He didn't really get along with her, but it was obvious to him that Lexi liked spending time with them and the rest of his crew, so... the half-Saiyan shook his head.

"We can't waste anymore time," Trunks replied as he placed the sword in its sheath. "Lexi needs our help."

"I thought you didn't like her," Goten grumbled, making Trunks roll his teal green eyes before narrowing them in suspicion.

"Wait... where did the other two go?"

Both Trunks and Goten looked up, eyes widening slightly at the sight of two more bots diving down at them from the sky.

The troublesome duo tensed, getting ready to meet the bots halfway, when a navy-blue boot slammed into the side of a bots face, caving in its face with a massive dent, while at the same time slamming a ki infused hammer-blow into the back of its comrade's head, sending it plummeting to the ground.

Goten and Trunks hastily jumped out of the way as the bot smashed into the ground with a loud boom, smoke and dust flying everywhere from the impact.

Gohan glared at the robot that he had kicked in the face, his narrowed teal green eyes shining against the sunlight. The fist that had sent the alien machine plummeting to the ground smashed into the side of the immobilized robot, sending it flying through the sky and crashing through a stone pillar.

Gohan landed lightly on the ground, smoke and dust surrounding him. He looked back to see the other bot getting back up onto its feet, making the eldest of the Son family frown as it towered over the smoke surrounding it.

The tall Super Saiyan cupped his hands to his side, his teal green eyes zeroed in on the robot.

_**"Ka..."**_ Pure concentrated ki pulsated through Gohan's body, his power level raising as a golden aura of ki exploded around his form.

_**"Me... Ha... Me..."**_ A glowing bright blue orb of condensed ki shone brightly between his cupped hands, the power and ki radiating from it catching the attention of Lexi and her captors.

"Oh?" Lynx raised an intrigued eyebrow as she looked down at Gohan, a smirk stretching across her face, while Scratchy huffed, crossing his arms with an unimpressed scowl on his face.

_**"HAAAAAAAA!"** _Gohan's roar echoed throughout the area as he thrusted his arms out in front of him, firing off a long-range blast of ki that thundered across the plain, tearing through the ground as it barreled towards his target.

The Kamehameha wave slammed into the machine, who attempted to hold back the blast with its massive hands, fierce winds rampaging furiously throughout the area from the force.

Gohan gritted his teeth, his arms straining under the weight of the ki wave. He released another yell, pumping more ki into the Kamehameha wave, making it bigger and stronger. The attack overwhelmed the robot, slamming violently into it and pushing it all the way into the side of a rather large cliff-face.

The impact was instant and violent. The blast slammed into the cliff-face and exploded, swallowing it whole in a blue fiery dome-like explosion, taking the unfortunate robot with it, creating a fairly large mushroom cloud of smoke, blue flashes of flames contained in it.

Lexi stared at the scene with wide eyes, the blue flashes of the blast reflecting off her silver eyes as a harsh wind blew through her hair. She was surprised at how well they were handling the situation. They were all heavily outnumbered, and yet the robots giving them somewhat of a challenge didn't even faze the group. Even Yamcha was holding his own. _They're really strong..._

Gohan lowered his arms with a sigh as Trunks and Goten landed in front of him.

"Jeez bro. You really let em' have it!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah well," Gohan looked up, glaring at Scratchy and Lynx, who smirked down at him, clearly intrigued. "We can't waste anymore time on these robots when the real threats haven't even made a move yet."

"I hear ya," Trunks replied, glaring up at the feline duo also.

Lynx closed her eyes, chuckling softly. "I guess it's time for us to be off."

At this Lexi's eyes widened, staring at the feline in horror as she smirked at the young Saiyan. "Lady Clawness can't wait to see you again, my dear Lexi."

"NO! Let me go!"

Goten, Trunks and Gohan tensed, preparing to engage the duo in combat before they had a chance to escape with their friend, but found themselves on the receiving end of a robotic ambush.

"Damnit!" Trunks cursed in frustration, step siding a metal fist and retaliating with a powerful punch to the bot's gut that sent it flying off its feet, while Gohan and Goten engaged other bots in close combat. "These guys won't let up!"

Pan snapped her head up in alert at Lexi's desperate shout, her dark eyes widening at the sight of Lynx and the robot that had Lexi in its grasp turning to leave.

"Oh no..." Tien grumbled in worry, palming a bot in the gut with such force, that it was sent spiralling into a bot that was sneaking up on Yamcha. "This is bad."

"Damnit!" Bulla growled in frustration at the sight, finding herself surrounded by robots. "They're gettin' away!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Pan yelled.

Lynx smirked down at her and the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"No can do I'm afraid," Lynx replied. "I have a Saiyan to deliver to Lady Clawness. And she is the impatient kind, so as entertaining as you all are, I'm afraid we can't stay. I hope you understand."

Gohan's eyes narrowed. _Lady Clawness? She must be the leader._

Lynx then turned to Scratchy. "Make sure they don't follow me. Kill them if you have to."

"Don't worry," Scratchy replied with a grin. "They won't be going anywhere!"

Lynx let a grin slide across her face, being enveloped in a silver aura and taking off, with the bot that had Lexi in its grasp following after her.

Pan snarled before shooting across the rocky terrain, her eyes wild and ferocious, her feet thundering against the surface. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"

Scratchy released a huff, grinning as he watched her. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

A metal fist entered the quarter Saiyan's peripheral vision, giving her just enough time to block the fist with her arm, though the strength behind it still sent her tumbling across the ground.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled out in worry.

"I'm fine!" Pan growled as she easily cushioned the tumble into a controlled roll, rolling onto one knee, her black eyes narrowed.

A shadow fell over her form, making the young woman's eyes widen, before leaping hastily out of the way, avoiding getting stomped on.

The black haired teen slid across the ground, snarling thickly as four large bots thundered towards her. Pan rose to her feet, her dark eyes trained on the bots in front of her as energy surged through her body in response to her rising anger.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you," the young woman snarled out, her voice taking on an icy edge as she held her arms down at her sides. Two large orbs of golden ki shone intensely and expanded around her hands until they were the size of bowling balls, the golden light reflecting ominously off her skin.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Pan roared out, thrusting her hands forward and merging the two large orbs of ki into one massive blast that barreled towards the bots in front of her, her long black hair whipping back wildly from the powerful winds her blast created. _**"Maiden's Rage!"**_

The blast tore through two of the robots upon impact, the two other machines leaping into the air to avoid the energy blast, causing the two unfortunate robots to be enveloped in the attack, exploding into pieces. A large plume of smoke rose up into the sky as a result of Pan's attack.

The quarter Saiyan panted as she dropped her arms, only for her to tense up, on high alert as the two remaining robots shot out of the smoke, gunning straight for her.

Pan snarled, raising her arms to block a large boot, that sent her skidding back across the ground on her feet, picking up dust.

The two robots engaged Pan in close combat, their feet, fists and claws moving at a rapid pace as Pan ducked, weaved and blocked their strikes, keenly aware of another robot charging at her from behind.

Pan blocked and pushed away a kick and a punch from the bots engaging her in combat, and then leaped into the air, avoiding a clawed hand from behind, back-flipping rapidly in the air as pure white energy shone brightly around her feet and fists.

Pan slammed her energy infused fist down into the head of the bot beneath her, whilst at the same time, stretching out her legs, slamming her feet into the faces of the two mechanical machines she was fighting.

Her ki infused attacks sent all three bots slamming into the ground with tremendous force, breaking apart the ground in the process and conjuring up quite a bit of smoke that hid the black haired woman from view.

Scratchy's eyes narrowed. _She's good._

A plethora of energy balls suddenly shot out of the large plume of smoke, firing towards the male cat.

Scratchy raised a brow, before switching to evasive maneuvers, weaving and ducking as the energy balls shot around him. Pan suddenly shot out of the cloud of smoke in a streak of white, rocketing off in the direction Lynx had taken Lexi.

"Good thinking Pan!" Trunks cheered with a smirk, before firing off energy balls at Scratchy to keep him distracted. "Keeping him distracted with ki blasts so you can go after Lexi! Goten, keep those bots off me!"

"You got it buddy!" Goten replied, catching the fist of a bot, spinning the poor machine around and around with an excited grin on his face, before letting go, throwing the bot into a couple of his buddies that were heading Trunks' way upon seeing him firing at one of their masters.

The young Super Saiyan thrusted his arms out in front of him, firing a volley of ki spheres at the confused bots, creating a large explosion upon impact.

"But if she gets to Lexi, she'll have to handle the other one alone," Gohan muttered in worry as he watched Pan blast off.

"I'm sure she can handle it Gohan," Tien replied. "She's been training a lot since Goku left with Shenron."

"Yeah but..."

Eighteen noticed the narrowed and deeply concerned look on Gohan's face. His teal green eyes flickered between Scratchy weaving through ki blasts and Pan's retreating form. The blonde-haired android frowned. "What's wrong?"

"These guys..." Gohan replied. "I have a feeling they're way stronger than they let on."

Scratchy couldn't help but chuckle as he smacked an energy ball away. "You have no idea how right you are."

Pan suddenly cried out in pain, her black eyes widening in agony and shock as she found herself hunching over Scratchy's leg, his right boot punctured into her gut.

"PAN!" Gohan yelled in extreme worry.

"I didn't even see him move!" Trunks exclaimed in shock, his teal-green eyes wide as he stopped firing off energy spheres.

Scratchy chuckled as Pan heaved in pain, his foot still lodged in her stomach as the armor-clad feline smirked up at her. "You really thought you could get past me?"

Bulla released a sound of anger, a golden aura of ki exploding around her form before blasting off the ground, shooting towards her friend.

"Wait Bulla!" Krillin called out. "Don't just go blasting off!"

Scratchy's smirk widened, before kicking Pan violently down and through the skies. The young woman shot backwards and collided harshly with Bulla, neither women getting any chance to get their bearings back as a green sphere of ki the size of a football formed in the palm of Scratchy's hand.

With a manic grin, the green-furred cat threw the energy ball down at the two, the green sphere expanding dangerously.

Both Bulla and Pan cried out in pain as it exploded on them in the sky.

"Pan!" Gohan exclaimed, his eyes wide as both Pan and Bulla fell out of the sky, smoke trailing off them as they plummeted towards the ground. The older Saiyan shot into the air, his teal green eyes shimmering with worry.

"Crap!" Trunks cursed, following after the eldest son of Goku. "This doesn't look good!"

Pan and Bulla impacted the ground with tremendous force, conjuring up a geyser of smoke and dust that rose up into the sky. Trunks landed as the smoke cleared, just in time to find Bulla panting in pain, lying inside a small crater with cuts and bruises covering her exposed skin. One sleeve of her red Capsule Corps jacket had been torn clean off, exposing her arms that was caked with blood.

"S-son of a bitch!" the woman cursed, one eye closed shut from the pain.

"You okay?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"Do I look okay?!"

Pan grunted in pain as she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, surrounded by smoke and debris. The young quarter Saiyan pulled herself out of the crater her body had made, her black jacket and the waist-cape she wore around her waist singed and ragged at the edges from being burned by Scratchy's blast.

"Are you alright Pan?" Gohan questioned as he landed on the rocky ground, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm fine," Pan replied, grimacing and favouring her stomach when it throbbed in pain. Gohan frowned at the sight of the large bruise beginning to form on his daughter's stomach.

"Don't look so worried about me. It's distracting," the woman growled as she searched the sky for Scratchy, narrowing her eyes when she realized that he was moving so fast that she couldn't track him properly. _What the heck?!_

Every time she got a lock on the feline's ki he slipped away. It was like her senses was half a second slower. To make matters worse, he was laughing obnoxiously, making her brow twitch in irritation.

"I'm allowed to worry Pan. I just saw you get blasted to kingdom come! You're lucky you're still alive and standing right-"

Pan's eyes suddenly widened in horror, snapping her head towards her father. "DAD! MOVE!"

Gohan's eyes widened, whirling around just in time to block a kick aimed at the side of his face, his arms trembling slightly from the impact.

"Not bad," Scratchy replied, a smirk on his face as Gohan glared at him. "But not good enough."

"Oh yeah?" Gohan growled before shoving Scratchy away. Gohan released a roar, a golden aura exploding around the Super Saiyan's form, before launching himself at the smirking feline.

Gohan collided with Scratchy, their fists and legs moving in a blur, small shockwaves rebounding off them with each impact, tearing up the ground.

Gohan went for a crescent kick, but Scratchy ducked low, trying to swipe Gohan's leg. The half Saiyan saw this coming and leaped backwards onto his hands, pushing off, creating some distance between himself and the alien cat, deflecting a pair of energy balls as he landed back onto his feet.

That small distraction cost him, as Scratchy appeared in front of him in a flash of green, driving his fist into the halfling's gut. Gohan let loose a strangled grunt of pain, hunching over the green-furred feline's fist.

Scratchy then pulled his leg in, before driving his foot into Gohan's gut with enough force to send him rocketing backwards, the wind knocked out of him.

"DAD!" Pan exclaimed in horror, looking back in alarm as her father shot past her, slamming into a large boulder with heavy force, smashing it to pieces, smoke and debris building up from the impact.

"You've got more important things to worry about!"

Pan whirled around, eyes widening at the sight of Scratchy being all up in her face, a large almost frightening smirk on his face.

She blocked his kick, her arms crossed in front of her face in an 'x' formation. The quarter Saiyan grunted as she found herself skidding back a tad, the power and strength behind the kick surprising her.

Scratchy jumped back, laughing as his razor sharp claws began to glow a deadly green. "I'm gonna skewer you girly!"

The feline launched himself at Pan, making her eyes widen at his speed. She barely managed to dodge a swipe of his claws, one of them managing to leave a thin red scratch on her left cheek. _He's gettin' more aggressive..._

Scratchy clawed and kicked at Pan with a dangerous fast-paced combo of attacks, making the woman switch to defense, blocking and parrying his powerful attacks. She leaped high into the air to avoid a kick to the side, rolling in the air and bringing her leg down for an axe kick.

Her eyes widened when Scratchy caught her leg with his clawed paws, a huge cheshire grin on his face.

"Oh no!" Trunks cried out, eyes wide as he helped Bulla out of the crater, just in time to see the sight before him. "PAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Scratchy let loose a maniacal laugh, before gripping Pan's leg tightly, slamming her down into the rocky ground with enough impact to crack the surface. Pan let loose a strangled cry, her back screaming in pain.

"How was that?!" Scratchy asked rhetorically, laughing down at her with an obnoxious smirk on his face. Pan snarled in rage and annoyance as she glowered at him through one eye, before lifting her free leg and slamming her foot into the feline's chin with a crack.

The kick stunned Scratchy, allowing Pan to get free of his grasp and leap away, creating some distance between the two. She landed in a low crouch, wincing as her back protested in pain.

"You..."

Pan looked at Scratchy to find him still looking up at the sky, his body trembling in anger, the growl in his voice making the young quarter Saiyan nervous.

He suddenly snapped his head down towards her, snarling thickly in rage with blood trailing out of his mouth and down his chin. His green eyes glowed menacingly, and had clear black slits that drilled into Pan.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT KID!" he roared, his energy spiking to such an extent that the wind seem to pick up dangerously around his form. To their further shock, green sparks of electricity seemed to bounce violently off Scratchy, mixing with the heavy winds that were intensifying by the second and cutting through the ground with ease.

"What's gotten into this guy all of a sudden?!" Krillin shouted over the powerful breeze, attempting to protect his face from any stray debris.

"His energy..." Bulla noted, her teal green eyes widening at the energy spike. "It's increasing."

Being the closest, Pan's long black hair whipped wildly around her, her dark eyes wide as Scratchy bared his fangs at her, ki coursing through his veins. _What the heck is this?!_

Scratchy let loose a loud howl into the sky, the wind suddenly expanding rapidly and buffeting hard into the Z-Fighters, knocking the breath out of them and sending them spiralling off their feet like an invisible force field of energy had just blown them away.

Not only did the Z-Fighters suffer under the intense blasts of wind, the surrounding area also took some major damage. The ground cracked underneath the force, and the pillars were sliced to pieces, crumbling to the ground, debris and smoke flying everywhere. The robots were also sent spiraling off their feet, exploding against the walls and the ground.

Being the closest to Scratchy, Pan got the worst of it, being sent spiraling into the air, slamming into the side of a cliff-face, forming a spider web of cracks as she found herself stuck against the side. She didn't even get time to gain her bearings as Scratchy slammed into her, driving his fist deep into her gut.

Spit flew out of Pan's mouth, and she found herself barreling through the cliff and out the other side.

Pan let loose a pained cry,as she bounced across the ground with enough force to leave small craters in the rocky surface, before tumbling to a stop, panting in pain and exhaustion as she lied flat on her stomach.

She let loose a strangled cough, hacking up saliva as she shakily pulled herself to her feet. _That hurt._

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up on end, making her black eyes widen in horror before hastily shifting to the side, narrowly avoiding Scratchy as he attempted to stab straight through her back with his glowing green claws.

Pan's eyes widened, instantly noticing that something had changed in the humanoid cat. Scratchy's clawed paws punctured through the ground easily, and he didn't stop there, snapping his feet out at Pan.

The quarter Saiyan caught the kick to her stomach with the palm of her hands, grunting at the power behind it. Despite blocking the kick, the young woman was still sent rolling across the rocky surface, flipping up onto one knee.

Her eyes widened when the wily feline disappeared from sight, making her tense in high alert. _Where did he...?_

The woman suddenly whirled around, her eyes wide at the sight of Scratchy pouncing at her from behind with a wild grin on his face.

"Time to die girly!" Scratchy exclaimed with a grin, his claws glowing green as he thrusted them at her in a threatening manner.

Pan eyed the feline in growing horror. _I can't stop him! He's too fast!_

A fist wrapped in dark gauntlets slammed into Scratchy's face, making Pan freeze in shock as the strike sent Scratchy tumbling roughly across the ground and away from the quarter Saiyan.

"Seriously? You're really letting this guy give you trouble?"

Pan lifted her head, a relieved smile stretching across her face at the sight of Uub, who was watching Scratchy closely, standing protectively between her and the angered cat.

"Uub! It's about time you got here," Pan breathed out, relaxing slightly at her friend's arrival.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance," Goten muttered, wincing as his injuries from being sent flying stung him a bit. "What the heck took him so long?"

Gohan looked from where he lay, out of his Super Saiyan form. "U-Uub?"

"Try not to move Gohan," Krillin said as he knelt down, placing Gohan's arm around his shoulders and helping the man up to his feet. "You got taken out a little too easily there..."

Krillin felt Gohan stiffen, but didn't comment on it.

Pan watched with apprehension as Scratchy rose to his feet, snarling in annoyance at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," the dark-skinned man retorted evenly, making Scratchy release a hiss of growing annoyance and anger.

Pan shakily rose to her feet, her eyes narrowing as she quickly noticed a black ear-piece in the muscular man's right ear. Uub pressed two fingers to his ear, never taking his eyes off the alien cat.

"Yeah... I made it just in time. They're fine. Don't worry so much!" A pause. "... Roger that."

With that Uub moved his fingers away from the ear-piece and squared his shoulders, glaring at Scratchy who hissed violently at him, thoroughly irritated by the man's interruption.

Pan blinked a few times, her eyes wide with confusion. "Who were you just-"

"That doesn't matter right now," Uub replied, cutting the woman off. "Let me handle this guy."

"But-"

"Don't you wanna help your new friend?" Uub questioned, looking back at the woman with a raised eyebrow.

Pan frowned, wondering how he knew about that, but refrained from asking. She knew he was right. Time was not exactly on their side. She turned away from the battle-hardened villager, a smile on her face as a blazing white aura exploded around her form. "Thanks Uub. And be careful."

"I should be saying the same to you. You got careless," Uub replied.

Pan stiffened.

"No more messing around Pan. Get serious."

A smirk stretched across the youngest of the Son Family's face. "You got it!"

With that she blasted off into the sky. Scratchy snarled thickly, snarling at the woman's retreating form.

"Oh I don't think so!" he snapped, and shot into the air at such speed that he simply disappeared from where he stood.

He was nearly upon the woman when Uub appeared right in front of him, his dark eyes now glowing an ominous pink.

The sight caught Scratchy completely off guard, choking on his saliva when Uub drove his heavy fist into the feline's gut, making him hunch over with a howl of pain. Uub clasped his fists together and held them above his head, before bringing them down into Scratchy's skull. sending him plummeting to the ground. The bipedal feline hit the surface with enough force to shake the earth, creating a geyser-like explosion.

Uub looked back, smirking slightly when he saw that Pan was far enough away that Scratchy wouldn't be able to trouble her. The dark-skinned man lowered himself to the ground, landing in front of the large plume of smoke that was steadily clearing.

Scratchy rose to his feet, his green eyes glowing menacingly as he glowered at the man before him. "You are gonna regret ever getting in my way kid."

"I don't know about that," Uub retorted, his eyes returning to their normal state. "I'm not feeling really regretful at the moment."

Scratchy sneered, letting loose a scoff, his green eyes drilling menacingly into Uub, his long coat flapping freely in the wind as he leaned forward threateningly. "It doesn't matter if that girl happens to catch up to Lynx. She'll die either way."

Uub's eyes narrowed. "We'll just have to see about that won't we."

* *  
* *

Smoke and flames covered the Gizard Canyon. The walls and the ground were scorched. Clawness couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face at the sight before her.

Vegeta fell forwards, face planting the rocky ground, black smoke wafting off him. His blond locks shifted back to their usual black flame-like style.

Sparks bounced off his armor, that now had multiple cracks along its exterior. His dark grey jumpsuit was torn up and scorched, wisps of embers falling off him.

"Well, it looks like the mighty Prince of all Saiyans has no more fight left," Clawness drawled with a look of amusement on her face. Her two other companions, Kizu and Igne, chuckled menacingly.

Vegeta clenched his bloody fists in frustration. _D-Damnit!_

After all the training he's done, he couldn't even beat a pair of pyro-crazy cats?! No! This will not stand!

Vegeta slammed his gloved fists into the ground and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, his arms trembling from the effort.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Clawness drawled, shaking her head in growing amusement at his refusal to give in. "You've lost. Give up Vegeta."

Vegeta slowly lifted his head and glared defiantly at the female Neko, blood rolling down his chin.

"Y-You'll have to kill me first," Vegeta spat, the copper taste of blood in his mouth. He then let loose a bloody grin, not caring about the fact that he was in no position to be smiling. "You _bitch..."_

The Pallas Twins stiffened, eyes wide with fear as a mighty wave of killing intent rolled off Clawness, a deep frown on her face as she glowered down at Vegeta's pitiful state. Her green eyes glowed something fierce, malicious intent and icy rage burning through her gaze. It reminded Vegeta that this woman was a descendant of Lioness, but despite that, he refused to look away, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Incinerate him."

The twins gulped at Clawness' icy tone, but hid it behind cruel smirks.

"You're gonna wish you stayed down monkey!" Kizu spat, smashing his gauntlet-clad fists together, wisps of flames curling around them, rage clearly evident on his face. No one talks to Lady Clawness like that and lives!

"You really wanna die that badly huh," Igne drawled, resting his large war-hammer against his large shoulders as he watched Vegeta shakily get to his feet.

"You're the ones who are gonna die fur-ball," Vegeta retorted, his smirk never leaving his face.

Igne hummed in response. In the next moment, the twins pounced, launching themselves at Vegeta with large fanged grins on their faces.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Kizu boomed, hot flames igniting around his fists. Igne swung his large hammer, flames curling around it, his red eyes, shining with murderous glee.

Vegeta tsked, glaring defiantly at the two, knowing these next attacks were going to hurt like a bitch.

Clawness' frown deepened, her ears twitching at a peculiar sound in the near distance. It was clear the Pallas cats heard it too, for they stopped their advance on Vegeta, confused expressions on their faces.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, confused by their sudden change in demeanor. It wasn't long before he picked up the familiar revs of a vehicle. _That sounds like... a motorbike?_

Before anyone could react, Rin, on her hoverbike, flew off the edge of a cliff-face, thundering over Vegeta and the Pallas cats, completely surprising the Saiyan veteran and the three Nekos.

Rin's icy blue eyes made contact with Clawness' piercing green eyed gaze, and for a moment, a heavy tension filled the air.

Vegeta could only gape in shock as the hoverbike retained its wheels at the newcomer's silent command, switching back to motorbike mode. The bike landed roughly on the ground, skidding to a stop, kicking up a small cloud of dust as Rin glared silently at the Saiyan and the twins.

The wheels of the bike spun wildly against the ground, causing dust to fly everywhere as Rin shot forward, thundering straight towards Kizu and Igne. The Pallas twins' eyes widened at the sight, and they leaped hastily out of the way.

Rin skidded to a stop, kicking up dust in Vegeta's face as she glared at the twins, watching as they landed a few paces away from her.

"Hack!" Vegeta exclaimed, coughing up dust, annoyance clear on his face as he swiped the dust away. "Watch it lady!"

Rin ignored the prince, disembarking off her Harley Davidson, never taking her eyes off her enemies.

"... And who might you be?" Clawness questioned, a blank look on her face, though from the tone in her voice she seemed intrigued as well as a touch irritated.

"That is of no concern to you," Rin replied. Clawness raised an eyebrow at the cold calm tone in the woman's voice. 

"You do not belong here. Leave. _Now."_

Kizu and Igne gaped at Rin in shock, caught off guard by her audacity. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet, staring at the black haired woman in equal surprise.

Clawness blinked. It took her a moment to realise what Rin had just said to her before the frown on her face deepened into a small scowl, her white-tipped tail lashing about violently as her killing intent came back in full force, her bright green eyes glowing menacingly. "... Excuse me...?"

Rin's striking pale blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Clawness, somehow matching the feline's killing intent with her own, reaching back to grab her double-barrel shotgun.

"I won't repeat myself a third time," Rin warned sternly.

"Leave this planet this instant... or die."


	7. Kyringan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newcomer Rin bursts forth, in an intense confrontation with the invading Neko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Yes!

**Opening Theme: **_"Empty MERMAiD" _by LiSA

**Ending Theme: **_"Tomoni"_ by WANIMA

* * *

Lynx smiled wildly as she flew through the sky, seemingly oblivious to the thoughts that threatened to consume Lexi, the Saiyan's silver eyes being shadowed by her two tone red and black bangs as the robot holding her captive mindlessly followed the somewhat cheerful but just as troublesome Neko.

Worry and fear coursed through the only full-blooded female Saiyan in existence. It had been years since she had last had an up front confrontation with Clawness. She had spent years ducking and avoiding the tenacious feline and wanted to keep it that way. After what the green-eyed feline had put her through, seeing the woman after all these years wouldn't be healthy for her mental state.

A somber look appeared on Lexi's face._ I've spent years jumping from planet to planet, trying to escape Clawness' clutches, but... I don't want to leave._

This was the first time she had ever thought that. Usually she'd have left without a second thought, not looking back. But now that she had found the remains of her nearly extinct race, she found herself unwilling to leave.

"Don't look so worried."

Lexi frowned and glared at Lynx, who was now smirking back at the young Saiyan. "I don't know why you look so scared. Clawness only wants to utilize you to your full potential. You'll accomplish nothing sticking around those weaklings on this mudball."

Lexi scowled thickly. "If you think I'll let you assholes use me as some kind of puppet to do your dirty work, you're sadly mistaken! I want nothing to do with any of you!"

Lynx chuckled at that, finding the young woman's hostility amusing. "Too bad honey. You don't have a choice I'm afra-"

Lynx was cut off by the sight of a monstrous, blue dome-like explosion that erupted from the earth in the distance. Lynx's blue eyes widened in horror, gaping slightly at the destruction she was witnessing. Lexi fell deadly silent as the explosion created a large mushroom cloud that rose into the sky, the flashes of blue lightning that crackled inside the mushroom cloud reflecting off her wide silver eyes.

A powerful gale force of wind swiped across the area, buffeting against the two, forcing the white-furred feline to cover her face.

Once the wind had past, Lynx lowered her arms, albeit shakily. _That's where Lady Clawness is!_

Lexi gulped, refraining from speaking. _What the hell was that?!_

The Saiyan and the Neko were so shaken by what they saw, that they never noticed Uub's masked companion White Rose watching them from below, controlled rage evident in her intense icy blue eyes.

* *  
* *

Pan soared through the sky in a streak of white, her black eyes widening when she caught sight of the large dome-like explosion from afar.

"What was that?" the quarter Saiyan wondered, covering her face when a powerful gust of wind buffeted against her.

Once it past, Pan sped up, worry evident on her facial features.

_I'd better hurry! Whatever that explosion was couldn't be good!_

* *  
* *_  
_

_A few minutes earlier:_

Irritation and rising anger coursed through Clawness, making Igne and Kizu tense, gulping in fear. They could sense the rage rolling off the green-skinned feline and it didn't bode well for anyone in her range of sight. Clawness could be downright ruthless once she lost all sense of reasoning.

"What are you two standing around for?" Kizu and Igne gulped at the growl in Clawness' tone. They didn't dare look back at the woman. "Kill this insect now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Igne answered evenly, stamping out his fear for the female feline, resting his large hammer on his broad right shoulder as he glowered at the human girl.

"You are gonna regret ever speaking to Lady Clawness in such a way human!" Kizu spat, slamming his fists together, flames creeping up his gauntlets and arms, his large canines bared threateningly at the woman.

Rin remained unfazed, her fingers hovering over the trigger of her shot gun that was still inside its holster. In fact she almost looked bored.

"Hey!"

Rin looked back, eyeing Vegeta with a flat stare as he glared at her.

"This is my fight brat!" the Prince snapped, annoyed by the young woman's appearance. "I don't need help beating these fur-balls. Get lo-"

Vegeta's next words were caught in his throat as he found himself staring down the double barrels of Rin's shotgun.

Rin leveled the former Prince of all Saiyans with a look of sheer contempt that made Vegeta twitch in anger. He could almost feel her looking down on him. _The nerve! How dare this woman look down on me! I am Prince Vegeta! No one looks down on me!_

"One," Rin stated, her icy pale blue eyes boring into Vegeta. "Get your bloody hands off my Harley."

Vegeta resisted the urge to sweat-drop, and feeling a touch vindictive, dragged his hands off the women's motorcycle, leaving bloody tracks on the seat of her Harley. He smirked at the way the woman's eyes narrowed. "Two, stay out of my way and I won't_ kill_ you."

The smirk slipped off Vegeta's face, replaced with an irritated scowl. "Why you!"

"You're in no condition to fight right now," Rin stated. "You're a liability."

Vegeta suddenly felt like strangling the girl. Who the hell does she think she is talking to a prince like that?! Doesn't she realise he could kill her without a second thought?!

Vegeta's black eyes widened when Kizu appeared behind the woman, a manic grin on his face and his fists blazing with flames.

A shockwave suddenly tore through the area, sending Vegeta flying off his feet. Rin's Harley somehow stayed strong despite its close vicinity to the shockwave.

Vegeta looked up, his eyes widening at the sight before him. "W-What the...?!"

Rin had clashed fists with Kizu using her free hand, which had made a shockwave that tore through the land. Kizu stared into Rin's icy blue eyes, his red eyes wide with shock. He caught sight of a pair of black metal futuristic-looking gauntlets that had just finished crawling over her hands and up her arms, complete with a pair of metal elbow-guards that curled around her elbows, pushing up the sleeves of her jacket.

Draconic looking spikes protruded out of the gauntlets in a line, an intricate pattern of bright blue tron-like lines glowing brightly all over the woman's gauntlets.

And it didn't stop there. Black metal wrapped itself around her knee-length stilettos, completely covering them, with matching blue tron lines and spikes, five in total, which traveled all the way down the back of her legs. She also wore a matching pair of knee-guards that matched her elbow-gaurds.

All in all, it was a very intimidating sight.

Vegeta stared frozen in shock. _B-But that's impossible!_

Vegeta wasn't sure if he was just imagining it or not. But he could sense a familiar wallop of energy radiating from the girl's metallic armor and it made him incredibly nervous. Whatever was powering Rin's armor, was not any ordinary energy source, like what was used for space-blasters.

Ki. Pure concentrated ki pulsated through the women's gauntlets and armored boots, and seemed to shoot through her entire body, as if unlocking her potential power and strengthening her natural ki, acting as some kind of booster.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. _Someone has managed to harness Ki through weapons?!_

Bulma has been diving deeper into the workings of ki for years, trying to use it or even weaponize ki so it could be used in weapons, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't figure it out. But knowing that someone out there had managed to do it, and successfully at that, worried him immensely. Whoever it was, was even smarter than Bulma and that scared him! _Damn humans and their curious meddling!_

Rin glared at Kizu, her fist still pressing against his large flaming ones. Kizu scowled in frustration as the ground seemed to cave in on itself beneath their feet, the rocky surface splitting and cracking from the two foreboding energies clashing in such a small space.

"You little brat!" Kizu snarled, raising his free flaming fist, looking to bring the burning large fist down on the woman.

Rin narrowed her icy blue eyes before tossing her shotgun up in the air. Distracted, Kizu looked up, watching in confusion as the gun twirled and twirled, climbing higher and higher into the air.

"Wha- AUGH!"

Silence cut through the entire area as Kizu's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his skull, his stomach caving in on itself as Rin buried her fist deep into the large feral feline's gut, the blue tron lines on her gauntlets glowing ominously.

Kizu felt a few of his ribs crack before finding himself being blown backwards, the powerful punch blowing the Pallas cat off his feet. The large cat slammed violently into a large pillar of rock, causing it to crumble on top of him.

Igne looked back at where his twin had crashed, his red eyes wide in horror. Kizu hadn't moved, his eyes completely blank and his mouth hanging open, unconscious. "B-Brother!"

Clawness simply looked on in silent shock, her eyes wide, while Vegeta openly gaped. Still unfazed, Rin relaxed her stance, catching her gun.

Igne slowly fixed his eyes on the silent black-haired woman, his red eyes shrinking in pure rage. A low guttural growl rumbled from his large chest as he bared his teeth at her threateningly.

"You..." Flames seemed to crawl out of his large maw and around his face, the temperature rising around him. "You! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that, Igne violently shot forward with a powerful roar, leaving a burning crater behind as he pulled his large war-hammer back with ferocious intensity, the large weapon seemingly bursting into flames.

Rin's eyes narrowed as she placed her shotgun back in its holster. Crouching slightly, the ground suddenly caved in underneath her feet as a surge of ki shot through her legs, before blasting forward with the same ferocity as Igne, a cold but wild gleam in her icy pale blue eyes.

The two closed the distance between one another in seconds, Igne swinging his hammer wildly. Rin jumped, completely avoiding Igne's mad swing.

She snapped her leg out, connecting with Igne's large and flaming forearm that he had raised to block the strike.

A shockwave thundered throughout the area from the impact, the strength and power behind the blow forcing Igne to slide a few inches back across the rocky terrain.

Rin was calm and collected, her heeled boots stabbing into the Pallas cat's flaming forearm. The large cat snarled thickly at her, and with a swipe of his arm, sent the young woman flying back.

Rin twirled through the air, managing to control her flight enough to flip backwards through the sky, planting her feet on the side of a high cliff-face. Igne reappeared instantly in front of the woman, flames flickering violently off his body, his large flaming hammer pulled back over his shoulder with wide red eyes of burning rage.

A roar tore through his lips as he swung the flaming object at Rin. The woman disappeared from sight, moving too quick for normal vision to follow and effortlessly avoiding the rage-filled Neko.

The entire cliff-face promptly exploded as Igne violently slammed his large flaming hammer into the side of it, engulfing the cliff in an inferno of flames that swallowed it whole.

Clawness looked on with a scowl of irritation as the entire cliff burned to the ground, with Igne stood among the flames, his eyes glowing a ruby red. Vegeta watched with a stern calmness, now beginning to get over his shock towards the new arrival. It was obvious by now that Rin was a highly skilled fighter.

"Igne!" Clawness called out. "Calm yourself!"

But Igne refused to heed Clawness' words, making her release a sharp growl of frustration. The rage-filled Pallas cat watched with his canines bared savagely as Rin landed quite a few paces away from him.

He released a loud hiss of rage as Rin stared him down with a look of silent contempt. Igne suddenly shot forward, the flames around him flickering violently as he barreled towards Rin, moving so fast he appeared as a red angry blur.

Rin narrowed her eyes, before following suit, moving in a blur and closing the distance between herself and the alien cat.

Shockwaves rang throughout the area as Rin collided with the Neko in a fast-paced battle, moving so incredibly fast that they appeared in many different areas in the span of a second. The earth shuddered with each shockwave. Multiple parts of the ground and the side of cliff-faces exploded, leaving bits of debris flying everywhere.

Vegeta watched, heavily intrigued as he managed to keep pace with the fight, watching as Rin managed to keep pace with the large Pallas cat, somehow in part due to the ki-infused armor she wore. _Who is this woman?_

A particular loud shockwave exploded in the sky, and a moment later an explosion rocked the earth, a geyser of smoke shooting into the air from the impact. Rin leaped out of the smoke, her blue eyes focused and narrowed as she slid across the ground on her feet.

In the next moment, Igne shot out of the large plume of smoke with a guttural roar, one of his large canines missing. He flipped through the air as he descended down at Rin, rage still evident on his face, building momentum with his flaming war-hammer held high over his head, swinging downwards at the black-haired woman with wild abandon.

The flaming weapon violently slammed into the surface, splitting the ground apart as a stream of flames erupted from the earth. Rin had leaped into the air, rolling and planting her feet firmly onto Igne's large shoulders.

The Pallas cat froze, his red eyes widening as he found himself staring down the double barrels of Rin's shotgun.

Rin's pale blue eyes glowed with malice intensity, making Igne's fur ripple with fear, his red eyes wide with shock, now realising his mistake. He had allowed his emotions and rage over seeing his brother being taken out to consume him so easily, that he had lost the ability to think clearly, allowing Rin to take advantage. And from the look in the woman's eyes, she wasn't the merciful type.

"Die," Rin growled before pulling the trigger. _**"Kyringan!"**_

Vegeta felt a large surge of ki being unleashed upon the earth and Igne, before everything and the surrounding area was swallowed up in a massive blue dome of destruction.

* *  
* *

_Present time:_

"W-What was that?!" Lynx stuttered, her blue eyes zeroed in on the large mushroom cloud in the distance.

Lexi gulped. An explosion like that had to have been produced by a large amount of ki. She had also sensed the disappearance of familiar life forces within the same second. All in all that was a very powerful attack.

Lynx bit her lip. While she wanted to deliver Lexi to Clawness, she wasn't keen on running into whoever had launched such a powerful attack. Because that was definitely not a Clawness attack. Nor was it one of the Pallas Twins attacks. _Was the prince responsible?_

Trepidation clamped down on the feline at the thought of the stuck up prince getting the upper-hand on Clawness and the Pallas Twins, coming to the frightening realisation that she didn't know the limit of his power.

_I can't waste anymore time. I have to-_

"LEXI!"

Lynx flinched, her ears twitching at the sudden explanation, before whirling around with wide eyes.

The Neko found herself being tackled out of the sky by Pan, both women plummeting to the ground at dangerous speeds and slamming into it with tremendous impact, causing an explosion of dust and shattered rock.

Lexi looked on with wide eyes as Lynx jumped out of the smoke with an irritated scowl, Pan not so far behind, bursting out of the smoke and launching her fist at the Neko, her dark eyes wide with rage.

The quarter Saiyan's fist collided with Lynx's forearm, annoyed blue eyes clashing with enraged dark eyes.

"You got past Scratchy hmm?" the Neko drawled, a smile stretching across her face, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the woman's injuries.

"You're damn right I did!" Pan growled. "Now release Lexi!"

Lynx hummed before swiping at the woman, making her duck. The two women engaged in a flurry of fast-paced offense, their fists and legs flying at a rapid pace, kicking and punching at each other.

Lexi watched from up above, still in the tight grip of her robotic captive, her eyes wide at the sight of Pan ferociously battling Lynx. _Pan... she actually got past Scratchy?!_

Lynx dodged Pan's fist, viciously kicking the quarter Saiyan in her bruised stomach, making her slide back on her feet, kicking up a trail of dust. Pan flinched, a small grunt of pain slipping past her lips as she favoured her already injured stomach.

"Oh?" Lynx drawled, a smirk of amusement on her face as she lowered her foot. "Did that hurt?"

Pan snarled through her clenched teeth as Lynx's smirk widened.

"I don't know how you got past Scratchy, but you won't get past me," Lynx bragged, making a growl of annoyance rumble through Pan's chest.

"We'll see about that!" Pan snapped, before releasing a loud roar, ki pumping through her veins as her power level rose significantly, a white aura pulsating around her form.

Lynx raised an eyebrow, sensing a shift in the air.

_"No more messing around Pan. Get serious."_

Pan breathed in deeply and exhaled, her long hair whipping wildly around her as Uub's words replayed through her mind.

Instantly, Pan shot forward, making Lynx's eyes widen at the girl's slight increase in speed. Lynx ducked the first roundhouse kick that swung for her head, proceeding to block and dodge Pan's next combo of high speed attacks.

Mini shockwaves pounded throughout the area as Pan relentlessly attacked the blue-eyed Neko. Pan ducked as Lynx broke through her defense, swinging her leg at her head. The female Saiyan spun low, whipping her leg out and swiping Lynx's legs from underneath her.

The exotic Neko gasped as her feet left the ground, nimbly flipping onto one hand and leaping right back onto her feet, creating some distance between herself and the quarter Saiyan.

An amused smirk was on her face as Pan glared at her. "You're good."

"What do you expect. I am part Saiyan," Pan retorted.

Lynx's smirk widened, a slightly crazed gleam in her previously innocent-looking blue eyes as she tilted her head at Pan. "I'm enjoying that fiery look in your eyes right now. How about we raise the stakes a bit."

Pan's eyes narrowed at that. "What do you mean?"

Lynx simply smiled, before pulling out a strange device that Pan had never seen before. She pressed the green button on the device, and instantly the thrusters attached to the robot that held Lexi captive roared to life.

"LEXI!" Pan cried out with wide eyes as the bot sped off, with Lexi releasing a startled shriek.

Pan released a frustrated growl, before launching herself into the sky, cloaked in a blazing white aura as she chased after the quickly escaping robot, holding her hand out desperately. "Hang on Lexi!"

Lexi looked back at Pan, her silver eyes widening.

"PAN! LOOK OUT!"

Pan's eyes widened, before Lynx suddenly appeared in front of the woman with a wide grin on her face, catching Pan completely off guard. A swift kick caught Pan in the side of her cheek, sending her plummeting back down to earth where she slammed into the ground with vicious force, the impact causing an explosion of dust and debris.

Lexi could only look on in horror, eyes wide as she stared at the cloud of dust, finding herself getting further and further away from Pan, and closer and closer to Clawness.

Lynx looked back, her smirk widening as she saw that Lexi was now well and truly completely out of Pan's reach. She looked down as the smoke began to clear, revealing Pan getting to her feet.

The quarter Saiyan looked up at Lynx with a rage-filled scowl, her black eyes wide and feral. A line of blood was seen traveling down the right side of her face, her bandana slipping off to reveal a cut barely visible behind her bangs. "Why you..."

"Lexi is now on route to Clawness," Lynx revealed. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to get past me. Something tells me you won't make it to your precious friend in time."

Pan released a growl of anger. "You're going to regret getting in my way."

"I beg to differ," Lynx drawled, greatly amused by Pan's anger.

What both women failed to notice was White Rose watching their battle from where she stood on top of a high pillar. Her pale blue eyes glowed from within her mask, shining with bubbling rage at the sight of Pan.

"So we finally cross paths Pan _Son,"_ she growled, spitting out Pan's family name with an air of disgust and rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my lovely readers, was Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed Rin's battle. Vegeta obviously could have handled it on his own, but you know how Saiyans can be sometimes. They mess around too much lol. I hope you're all enjoying the White Rose character so far. I wonder what her deal is with Pan? Of course I know what her deal is! But you, the readers, have no clue whatsoever! Don't worry though. All will be revealed in time!
> 
> 'Goodbye and Goodnight!'


	8. Imperial Lynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! New Chapter ENJOY!

**Opening Theme: **_"Empty MERMAiD" _by LiSA

**Ending Theme: **_"Tomoni" _by WANIMA

* * *

Shockwaves destroyed the ground and thundered throughout the skies as Scratchy and Uub continued to do battle, a stony look on Uub's face as he continued to duck and weave his way through Scratchy's furious flurry of scratches and kicks, the male Neko getting increasingly frustrated as Uub kept evading his assault.

Uub caught the Neko's next strike by the wrist, the alien cat's glowing green claws an inch away from his face. Uub punched the cat in the stomach, making him hunch over with a brief cry of pain, before the green-furred feline was launched out of the sky and through a range of tall pillars with a ki blast to the stomach.

The long trail of smoke that enveloped the area was followed by a large explosion that rocked the canyon, thick smoke drifting into the air.

The tanned warrior stared down intently at the trail of thick black smoke that wafted throughout the area, his dark eyes watching with intensity, waiting for Scratchy to pop back up out of the smoke.

"Holy crap!" Goten exclaimed from where he saw a glimpse of the battle, surprise evident on his face. The half-breed ducked a metal fist and blasted the last of the robot army to smithereens, dust and mechanical parts littering the area. "Uub's gotten stronger!"

"Pan was really struggling with that guy?" Yamcha questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Cuz it looks like Uub is about to make short work of this fur-ball!"

"Don't be a fool." The group looked at Bulla, who was looking at Yamcha with a scrutinising Vegeta-like scowl, her blue eyes drilling into him from her peripheral vision. "If this pathetic display was his full power, Pan wouldn't have struggled so much."

"But-"

"She's right." Gohan stared at where Scratchy had crashed with a calculating gaze, everyone's attention now on him. "Pan's still relatively new to this. Give her more time. But in regards to this guy... yeah, no way this is the full extent of his power."

The Z-Fighters eyes suddenly widened as a sudden explosion of energy slammed into their sixth sense like a drum, a powerful breeze swiping through the canyon. The ground trembled quietly underneath their feet, just enough for them to notice. In the very far distance, a speck of blue light shone against the land before disappearing just as fast as it appeared. An eerie silence hovered over the group of warriors as the strange phenomenon past over them.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"It was a ki blast," Eighteen murmured, her icy blue eyes zeroing in on the direction that blue speck of light had been visible. "And a powerful one at that."

"What could produce something that powerful?" Goten wondered in worry.

"It came from where Vegeta is," Tien confirmed with narrowed eyes. "It's where Lexi is being taken."

"Damn. He's gotta be in one heck of a fight if he's throwing around powerful attacks like that," Trunks commented, his brow creasing in concern and worry.

Bulla couldn't help but narrow her eyes in suspicion at this._ Something tells me that wasn't dad..._

Uub perked up at the explosion of energy, staring into the direction that massive explosion of light had come from. His dark eyes widened with horror as he floated in the sky. _No... she didn't! Don't tell me Rin used Kyringan! What is she thinking?!_

The superhuman reincarnation of Buu quickly placed a finger to his ear, activating his ear piece. "Rin! Rin! Don't ignore me damnit! How many times have I told you-"

Suddenly, a large blast of green energy blew apart the smoke that had enveloped Scratchy, shooting through the sky and thundering towards a caught off-guard Uub, who's eyes widened at the sight.

The dark-haired warrior swiftly moved to the side, letting the blast of green ominous energy shoot past him, nearly coming close to burning his skin, watching as the beam of energy rocketed into the clouds above.

He frowned, staring back down at where the blast had come from, only for his eyes to widen as his sixth sense suddenly went into overdrive, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Uub turned swiftly around, only to get knocked out of the sky, Scratchy striking him in the face with a claw full of green energy.

Uub spiraled through the sky, almost slamming into the earth before he managed to control his flight enough to flip upright, glaring up at Scratchy, blood pouring down his face.

Scratchy laughed diabolically, a large hungry smirk on his face at the sight of Uub's blood. "HA! How'd you like that punk!"

Uub remained unfazed as the alien cat continued to laugh. Green light reflected off Scratchy's fur as energy emitted from his paws, illuminating off the dark fanged smirk on his face. With a howl, the Neko fired off a barrage of energy blasts at Uub that rained down towards the reincarnated fighter like a meteor shower.

Uub released a sound of annoyance, a white aura of ki exploding around his form before blasting off along the ground, the offending spheres of energy shooting past him as he evaded and dodged all of them. He paid no mind to them as they slammed into the surface, erupting on the spot and covering the area in smoke.

The tanned fighter shot into the sky, weaving through the army of ki spheres as he shot towards the alien cat.

Scratchy snarled at the sight, bringing his paws together in front of him. He yelled out, green energy pulsing through him and charging into his paws, green sparks of electricity bouncing around him as a green sphere of ki began to take form.

"BURN!" The green sphere of energy unleashed from his paws in the form of a large green energy wave that shot towards his enemy's advancing form. Uub's dark eyes narrowed before pressing his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead.

Scratchy's green eyes widened as Uub disappeared from sight, before looking up, his eyes wide with shock at the sight of the mohawked fighter appearing above him upside down. Uub swung downwards, driving his knees into Scratchy's face without hesitation.

"Why YOUUU!" Scratchy roared, blood pouring down his face as he lunged at the human warrior. Sparks flew as the two engaged in an intense flurry of close-combat, their fists and legs appearing as a blur, kicking and punching at each other.

Uub leaned his head to the side, evading a fist to the face and quickly retaliating with a knee to the stomach that made the wily feline hunch over, howling in pain. He then clasped his hands above his head, preparing to slam his clasped hands into the cat's back, only to find himself unable to move his arms.

He looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Scratchy's tail wrapped tightly around his wrists. He heard the cat's snigger before he felt it. A sharp and powerful elbow to the gut that made him gasp in pain.

With a powerful flick, Uub was then sent plummeting back to earth, slamming through the rocky cliffs. He managed to catch himself just in time, skidding across the rocky ground on his boot-clad feet, a scowl of annoyance on his face as he kicked up dust.

The man looked up as Scratchy landed on top of a tall pillar, smiling darkly with a wild gleam in his eyes, green energy pulsating around him. The Neko began to yell as his energy rose higher, the green aura surrounding him intensifying.

The pillar the green-furred cat was standing on cracked dangerously, green sparks of electricity crackling off Scratchy's body as his energy continued to rise. Uub tensed at the sight, a deep frown on his face. _What's this?_

"Looks like he's done holding back," Gohan noted with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah. I guess you were right Gohan," Tien said, taking note of Scratchy's increasing power level. "He was holding back."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Goten questioned his older brother, showing concern for Uub.

Gohan shook his head. "No wait. We can't rush into this."

"Oh come on! He's gonna need our help!" Trunks protested.

"We rush in without a plan and we'd get our asses kicked... like we always do," Bulla retorted, her blue eyes boring into the young teen, who blanched at the look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that!"

Uub scowled as Scratchy's yells intensified, the wind picking up around him to such an extent he had to shield his face with his arms. Scratchy's yells got increasingly louder, until they sounded like high-pitched howls, the pillar crumbling to pieces under the weight of his increasing power.

A green light that nearly blinded his adversaries engulfed Scratchy's entire form, cloaking the surrounding area in a foreboding green glow. After a brief moment, the green light faded, revealing the Neko.

The green-furred feline growled through his canines, which had gotten visibly larger, his green eyes shrinking into slits. Scratchy snarled thickly as his claws glowed green and extended, his eyes drilling into a caught off-guard Uub.

_Something's wrong,_ Uub noted immediately, staring up at the Neko with an air of unease, tensing at the animalistic look on his face. His dark eyes narrowed as the alien cat slowly raised his right paw.

Scratchy swiped his paw in a diagonal motion, slicing through the air with enough power to conjure up fierce winds that blasted towards Uub, who's eyes widened at the sight, his mohawk whipping back wildly.

The slash of wind buffeted into the dark-skinned fighter with such force and strength behind it that he could feel his feet slipping against the ground. After a moment the powerful gust of wind past, leaving Uub confused as to what Scratchy did.

He was about to verbalise this, when unimaginable pain crawled through every part of his body, driving the reincarnated Majin to his knees with ragged breaths.

"UUB!" Bulla cried out in worry.

"What happened?!" Goten questioned.

"I have no idea," Gohan answered, a shocked and horrified look on his face.

Uub panted heavily, his eyes wide with pain. Blood traveled down his trembling arms and dripped against the ground. He looked over himself to find bloody deep cuts all over his exposed skin and cutting clean through his clothes. _H-How?!_

Black clawed feet suddenly appeared in his vision, catching his attention, only to receive a swift kick to the face, the strength behind it sending the mohawked fighter flying back with a pained yelp.

Scratchy wasn't done, appearing instantly above Uub with an insane cheshire grin on his fur covered face. Uub's eyes widened at the alien cat's slight change in appearance.

The ends of Scratchy's short black hair was now tinted in green, and had grown slightly longer and spikier, enough so that it was noticeable. The back of his cat-like ears had a range of green spots on them. His face and the rest of his exposed furred skin were covered in black markings, giving him a more animalistic look.

Before Uub could react, Scratchy slammed his right paw down on the man's face, slamming him harshly into the ground. Scratchy let loose a bout of evil laughter as he dragged the reincarnation of Majin Buu across the hard and rocky ground, cleaving clean through it.

He then pulled Uub out, leaping through the air with a crazed grin, the mohawked fighter still in his grip, and slammed him harshly into the side of a cliff which caved in around the tanned young man.

"Ack!" Uub cried out, his cry of pain muffled by Scratchy's paw.

Scratchy moved his paw away from Uub's face and floated back, holding it out in front of him with a dark smile as Uub struggled to lift his head, glaring up at the Neko through one eye.

"You're a fool for challenging me kid," Scratchy snarled, smile widening as a sphere of green energy formed in front of his paw, his claws glowing dangerously. The cat's green eyes widened with crazed glee. "Now BURN!"

Trunks suddenly cursed, letting loose a powerful roar, a golden aura exploding to life around him, before blasting off towards the ongoing fight.

"No Trunks!" Gohan yelled out, while Bulla facepalmed. "He's too strong! We need a plan!"

"Screw that!" Trunks yelled back. "I ain't letting Uub die!"

Gohan cursed, before following suit, exploding back into his Super Saiyan form with a yell, before blasting off after Trunks. Goten, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin followed after them.

Eighteen and Bulla exchanged an exasperated look before blasting off towards the battle as well.

"That's enough!" Trunks roared, his teal green eyes wide with rage as he threw a punch at the cat, who still had his attention solely on the injured mohawked fighter. Trunks tensed in surprise at the sight of Scratchy's tail _\- which was tinted in deep black at the tip, with black markings traveling out of it and all the way along the extra limb -_ catching his fist easily, wrapping around his wrist.

Trunks tried to pull away, but found himself unable to. Scratchy's dilated green pupils moved to the corner of his cat-like eyes to glare at the boy.

"So you want some too huh?" the alien cat growled. There was a brief pause between the two, before Scratchy suddenly drove his foot into the Super Saiyan's stomach, making him choke on his saliva.

"T-Trunks!" Uub forced out of his lips, still stuck against the side of the cliff he had been slammed into.

Scratchy let loose a scoff, his tail releasing Trunks wrist, watching as the young Super Saiyan gasped for air. The alien cat spun in the air, landing a kick to the back of Trunks head that sent him plummeting towards the ground.

"Here! Catch this!" Scratchy bellowed, thrusting the paw that was still holding the sphere of green energy downwards, firing a beam of ki at Trunks. The young Saiyan's eyes widened as the large beam of energy thundered down at him like a speeding train that refused to stop, until Gohan appeared in its path, a blue sphere of ki held at his side.

Trunks stared in surprise at the sight of the elder Saiyan, slowly managing to regain some semblance of control, stopping his fall.

"HAAAAA!" Gohan roared, thrusting his arms out and launching a Kamehameha wave up at the offending blast.

The two energy waves collided with the force of two raging bulls, conjuring up fierce winds that threatened to blow everyone and everything away. Uub shakily placed his two bloody fingers to his head and teleported out of the way as the clashing beams seem to grow in size, tearing the cliff beside it apart.

He appeared next to Bulla, surprising her, before falling forward. He would have face-planted the ground if it wasn't for the young half-Saiyan female catching his fall.

"Easy," the young woman muttered with worry and concern. "Rest a bit."

Uub looked up at the intense beam-struggle, watching as green and blue struggled for dominance. "He changed..."

Bulla raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Uub scowled. "He's powerful. Really powerful."

Gohan yelled as he poured more ki into the blast, making Scratchy laugh with excitement.

"Oh so you were hiding this from me huh?!" the feline yelled. "No matter! You're still gonna die!"

The beam struggle lasted a few more seconds, before suddenly exploding in a huge dome, erupting against the cliff, taking the whole thing with it. The aftermath of the explosion created a huge plume of smoke in the sky, ferocious winds howling throughout the area. The ground shuddered heavily from the impact.

Gohan gritted his teeth, trying to control his flight as he was buffeted by the powerful winds.

Large bits of debris from the now nonexistent cliff slammed into the ground and punctured into the pillars covering the area, even knocking some of them down.

A green _laughing_ blur suddenly shot through the smoke and slammed into Gohan from above, sending him plummeting to the ground.

The Super Saiyan scowled thickly, finding himself locked in fierce close-combat with Scratchy, throwing a flurry of fast-paced strikes at each other as they fell to the rocky ground below. The two slammed into the ground with tremendous force, causing another smoky explosion that tore through the rocky surface.

Goten had to cover his eyes from the stray debris and smoke that spread everywhere, his teal green eyes wide with worry for his brother. "Gohan!"

There was a loud shockwave, and Gohan shot out of the smoke with a pained yell, being on the receiving end of a devastating kick to the stomach, the smoke parting from the force.

Scratchy chased after him in gleeful laughter, his green claws glowing maliciously, green energy pulsing around his form.

Gohan scowled as he slid back across the rocky ground on his feet, quickly raising his hands above his head, one over the other, his palms aiming right at the advancing cat. Ki gathered in his hands, forming a yellow orb of energy in his palms that glowed against his face.

Scratchy didn't seem to care, charging on with a crazed smile on his face.

_**"Masenko HAAAAAAA!"**_ the oldest son of Goku bellowed, thrusting his arms forward, firing a blast of yellow ki that barreled across the ground, shooting towards the alien Neko.

Scratchy's green eyes widened as the long range blast thundered towards him. The beam of energy slammed into him, forcing him back. His clawed feet tore through the rocky terrain as he attempted to hold the Masenko back with his bare paws, snarling as his muscles tensed from the force.

The Neko released a roar, slamming his feet deep into the surface, creating huge claw marks in the ground. The claws attached to his paws glowed ominously, steam rolling off them. A green aura exploded around his form, stray bits of rock and debris lifting up into the air around him. The alien cat released a loud and savage roar reminiscent of a tiger, his energy rising. The Masenko began to slow as he continued to hold it at bay.

Gohan's teal green eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

"No way..." Bulla breathed in shock.

"He's holding back Gohan's Masenko?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Gohan growled, before letting out a roar of his own, pumping more ki and power into his Masenko. The blast bulged in size, tearing the ground apart, but to the Saiyan's dismay, his Masenko only managed to push Scratchy back a bit, veins popping out of the alien cat's muscles under the added force.

Suddenly, the blast exploded on the Neko, causing a huge explosion of yellow fiery light, covering the area in a large mushroom of smoke, the ground shaking under the force and impact. The Z-fighters were all blown off their feet by the intense winds the explosion had caused, making them release startled yelps as they were blown back.

Gohan was the only one of the group that managed to stay planted where he was, glaring at where he knew Scratchy was stood, obscured by the black smoke.

After a while, part of the smoke cleared to reveal Scratchy with a wide smile on his face, panting slightly. His clawed paws were held out in front of him, smoke rolling off his fingers.

"D-Damnit!" Krillin cursed, sat on the rocky ground, staring at the scene in wide eyed fear. The rest of the fighters didn't fare any better, staring at Scratchy with multiple degrees of shock and fear.

Uub struggled to his feet, snarling at the sight. Gohan frowned, glaring intensely at the alien cat.

Scratchy chuckled darkly as he lifted his smoking paw, his green eyes glowing with malicious intent. "You'll never beat me now I'm like this..."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at that.

Scratchy held his arms out at his side, a dark fanged smile crossing his face as green energy erupted around him in a soft, calm yet intense aura, green electricity bouncing off him.

"My Lion's Will is absolute!"

* *  
* *

Lynx smiled as she floated in the sky, her shoulder-length blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her blue eyes bored down at Pan, who seemed to be shaking in rage.

Pan snapped her head up at Lynx with a dark scowl on her face, her black eyes wide with anger, to the point her pupils appeared white.

Suddenly Lynx snapped her hand up to the front of her face, catching Pan's furious punch. The feline's blue eyes met Pan's rage-filled black eyes, her smile widening in amusement.

"Oh~ I love the burning look in your eyes," the alien cat drawled, her smile widening into a tantalizing smirk. "But it won't be enough to move me."

"You talk too much!" Pan snapped. A white aura blazed around her, and she promptly drove her knee into Lynx's gut, making her yelp in pain. With a roar, veins pulsing in anger, Pan punched Lynx hard in the face with enough force to send her spiralling down towards the ground.

Pan gave chase as Lynx quickly regained control of her flight and curved to the left, shooting forward with the quarter Saiyan in hot pursuit.

Shockwaves rang throughout the sky with thunderous booms as the two battled all over the area, pillars and parts of cliffs falling apart in the midst of their battle.

Pan and Lynx clashed in the sky high above the ground, another shockwave booming across the area as a result of the two colliding forces, Pan having caught Lynx's forearm, while the battle-crazed Neko had caught Pan's fist, smirking into the angered visage of the quarter Saiyan.

Lynx launched her feet out, sending Pan flying back with a boot to the stomach, an emphatic boom pulsing throughout the sky as a result of the white-furred feline's powerful kick.

Luckily for Pan, she managed to stop her uncontrollable flight, flipping backwards through the air and sliding along a sloped cliff on her feet, a thin trail of smoke following her.

Lynx appeared behind the quarter Saiyan with a wide smile, her claws glowing a frightening pink. Pan looked back in shock, her black eyes wide.

Lynx swiped at Pan's face, coming close to clawing her right eye out. Pan managed to move just in time, escaping with nothing but a thin bloody scratch beneath her right eye, blood trailing from the wound and down her cheek. A wide smile spread across Lynx's face, her blue eyes widening with blood lust at the sight.

The sandy blonde Neko picked up the pace, attacking Pan with ferocious ferocity, forcing the quarter Saiyan on the defensive, blocking Lynx's kicks and dangerous claws. The alien cat's blue eyes shrank into slits filled with blood lust as she continued on with her attack, some of her strikes landing, drawing blood and tearing through Pan's clothing.

Lynx let loose a cold evil chuckle. "You're slipping~"

She suddenly launched at the Saiyan with a dark grin, fully intent on going in for a killer strike, blood painting her sharp claws. "One mistake and you're dead!"

Pan released a sound of irritation, her eyes shadowed by her bands, before suddenly ducking under Lynx's right claw, her fist blazing with ki. Lynx's eyes widened, taken aback by Pan's sudden burst of speed.

Pan slammed her ki-infused fist into Lynx's gut, making the feline release a choked cry, coughing up saliva, the punch being strong enough to lift her off the ground, suspended on Pan's fist.

Lynx stumbled back, favouring her stomach with a pained grimace, before taking a spinning hook kick to the chin that sent her sliding back on her feet.

The white-furred cat snarled, wiping blood from her mouth as she looked up. Pan appeared behind Lynx, making the feline look over her shoulder with annoyed blue eyes as the quarter Saiyan loomed above the bipedal cat with her right fist pulled back.

The ground cracked underneath Lynx's feet as Pan's fist collided with her forearm, a heavy boom resounding throughout the area and tearing through the cliff they stood on.

The two women glared at each other for a brief second, before viciously attacking each other with kicks, fists and claws. The ground began to cave in underneath Lynx's feet, debris and stray bits of rock starting to levitate into the air around them, the colliding forces affecting the very ground they battled on.

A safe distance away from their intense battle, watching whilst standing on a tall pillar, was White Rose, her arms crossed underneath her chest.

"Rose... you there?"

The masked woman narrowed her blue eyes in faint worry, placing a finger against the ear piece in her ear. "You don't sound too good Uub. Are you okay?"

"D-Don't worry about me, what's your status?"

"Currently watching Pan fight that cat. Why?" she questioned, curious.

"Good. Help her."

Rose fell silent for a moment, her blue eyes closing. "What?"

Uub paused at the irritation in the woman's tone, releasing a shaky sigh.

"Look... these guys are stronger than we anticipated. She's gonna need all the help she can get. Could you please hold whatever issues you have with Pan until after the fight?"

"Tch." The masked woman cut off the connection, opening her pale blue eyes, a killer look in them as she turned her attention back to the fight.

Pan moved to the left, evading Lynx's claws and twisting her hips, whipping her leg out. Lynx leaned back onto her hands, avoiding Pan's kick with incredible flexibility, springing up into a handstand with her knees tucked into her chest.

Lynx launched her leg upwards, slamming her right foot into Pan's chin. The quarter Saiyan cried out in pain as she was sent spiralling into the sky, blood trailing from her mouth, having accidentally bit the inside of her cheek.

Lynx flipped back onto her feet, watching with killer blue eyes as Pan spiralled away. She pushed off the ground, blasting off into the sky in a blazing white aura and chasing after Pan.

The Neko caught up to the black-haired woman, looming above Pan with her hands clasped over her head. She brought her clasped hands down on the quarter Saiyan, sending Pan plummeting to the rocky ground below.

Pan ploughed clean through a cliff, causing it to explode from the force. She slammed violently into the rocky surface, causing a huge explosion of dust and smoke that drifted up into the sky.

Lynx landed a few paces away from where Pan crashed, her blue eyes glowering into the smoke-filled area, panting slightly. Her eyes widened when a yellow blast of ki split apart the smoke and barreled towards her.

White Rose watched from her tall pillar of rock as Pan's Masenko slammed into Lynx, illuminating the area in a yellow glow. She hummed in distaste, her blue eyes narrowing at the sight before her.

Pan's black eyes widened, her Masenko seemingly unmoving. "What?!"

There was an ominous glow of pink that seemed to quake and pulse against Pan's Masenko. A pink glow clashed against the yellow glow of the Masenko as a pink dome of energy appeared before Lynx, curling protectively around her, the feline's entire body being engulfed in a cloak of pink light.

The dome of pink energy pulsed, before suddenly, Pan's Masenko exploded against it, covering the area in a yellow blaze, black smoke pouring into the large canyon.

Pan covered her face as the thick smoke blew into her, her black hair whipping back violently against the harsh wind.

Pan narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the smoke, her black eyes zeroing in onto the silhouette of Lynx, who was still glowing a bright pink, wisps of energy crawling off her. Pan tensed, an air of pressure slamming into her as Lynx slowly sauntered out of the smoke. The feline flicked her right hand out, a great-sword forming in her grasp, bathed in that misty cloak of pink light.

Pan's dark eyes widened through the space between her arms as Lynx's form slowly started to become clear, the pink cloak of light that engulfed her entire person gradually fading off her and her weapon.

The first thing Pan noticed was the great-sword held in Lynx's right hand, her blade gleaming against the sunlight. Anodized black coating decorated the cold metal, stretching all the way down the middle of the blade. Runes were engraved inside of it, running down the middle of the coating, glowing a bright pink colour in contrast to the black material engraved along with the letters, a carefully designed insignia below the strange lettering. [A/N: Blade is similar in design to Frostmourne from World of Warcraft]

The most noticeable thing about the weapon was the encrusted crest design, right in the center of the sword, that matched the insignia on the blade, taking up the space connecting the blade to the silver handle. The most noticeable part of the design was the large pink gemstone that took on the design of the sun in a thick circular shape, with four large spikes stretching out of it, vertically and horizontally. Four other smaller spikes poked out of the circular design diagonally. In the middle of this design was a smaller pink circular gem, separated from its larger piece by the metal it was shaped into, circling around the gem with four spikes protruding outward, similar to the larger gem that was cut around it. [Think Pokemon Sun logo, but pink]

The crest was surrounded by diamond shaped metal, with an elaborate pattern engraved around the crest.

Pan tensed as Lynx smiled widely, energy rolling off her in waves. An air of pressure emitted from her, making the hairs on the back of Pan's neck stand up, incredibly on edge as she glared at the Neko.

"Well," the alien cat started, opening her eyes to reveal cold pink orbs that bored into the quarter Saiyan. "Congratulations. You've managed to make me exert myself. Only few ever managed that."

Pan snarled at the sight of the woman, her entire appearance having changed drastically. Her previously sandy blonde shoulder-length hair was now a light white-pink colour, and had grown slightly in length. Her sleeveless full-body battle suit was still black in colour with intricate gold designs, but now had the crest of her sword emblazoned above her breasts in pink.

Spiked black fur curled around all four of her paws, making her arms and legs look bigger than they actually were. The black fur stretched up to her knees and elbows, with the tips of each spike dyed in glowing pink. Her white fur was decorated with pink markings, glowing ominously against her skin.

"But it won't do you any good. You've just made your defeat even worse."

"Is that so?" Pan muttered with a sharp glare. "Why don't we put that to the test then!"

Lynx shook her head, chuckling darkly. She lifted her head, a dark almost crazed look on her face. "You don't get it do you. This is my Lion's Will state, which is bad enough for you. But with my Imperial Lynx in effect, you're toast."

Pan growled as Lynx smiled smugly.

"Give up. You've lost."

"NO WAY!" Pan yelled, her black eyes wide with rage, wind picking up around her.

"I'm not DONE!" With a roar, ki exploded around Pan's form in a white blazing aura. The quarter Saiyan shot forward with a boom, blasting towards the Neko.

Lynx just smiled. "I tried to warn you."

Pan's instincts suddenly went into overdrive, her eyes widening with a frightening sense of trepidation. She looked over her shoulder to find Lynx looming over her, the Neko holding her great-sword over her head with one hand. Her eyes glowed a dangerous pink, a wide smile on her lips. The blade became bathed in a pink aura, the crest and runes emblazoned into the sword glowing a bright and ominous pink.

The feel of the energy Lynx exuded was unlike anything Pan had ever felt before. One thing she knew for sure. The pressure that Lynx and her great-sword were giving off right now was _not_ ki.

"Goodbye." And with that, Lynx brought the sword down on the quarter Saiyan.

The ground imploded as smoke blew outwardly from the force of the strike in a furious dance.


	9. Grand Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Hooray! I hope you're all well and safe. I don't have much to say tonight, so I'll say I hope you all like this chapter. ENJOY!

_**Opening Theme: **"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

_**Ending Theme: **__"Spirit!!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

"Goodbye."

Smoke blew outwardly across the ground, which imploded under the force of Lynx's powerful sword as she brought it down on the quarter Saiyan.

After a tense pause, smoke surrounding her, Lynx straightened up and closed her eyes, resting the powerful sword on her right shoulder. The wide smile on her face turned into an amused little smirk with a cold edge to it.

"And who might you be?" the Neko questioned, looking over her shoulder to glare at the masked feminine figure standing behind her. Pan was sitting right beside the masked woman, staring up at her in shock.

"That is none of your concern," White Rose replied evenly. "But you can call me White Rose."

Lynx turned fully around to get a good look at the new arrival. "Well _Rose,_ I would like my prey back."

"Sorry, but your _prey_ is currently occupied," Rose shot back. Lynx's eyes narrowed, her brow twitching in irritation.

"Here," the masked woman drawled, never taking her eyes off the white-furred alien cat as she flicked something at Pan.

The quarter Saiyan snapped out of her shock, catching the object with quick reflexes. Her eyes widened as she opened her hand to find a very familiar aliment. _A Senzu Bean?!_

"Who are you?" Pan questioned incredulously, looking up at the masked woman.

"No questions. Just eat."

Pan frowned before popping the green bean into her mouth, her wounds healing almost instantly, the bruise on her stomach fading away.

Lynx raised a curious eyebrow as Pan shot back up to her feet with a wide smile, completely rejuvenated and healthy. _Oh? So they have wonder drugs on this mudball?_

"Thanks!" Pan chirped in relief, her small canines showing as she smiled widely. "I would have been a goner if-"

"Tch." The masked woman let loose a cold snarl. "Shut up."

Pan froze and narrowed her eyes. Rose turned to look down at the quarter Saiyan, her pale blue eyes shining with rage and malicious intent through the mask she wore.

Pan's black eyes widened at the rage in Rose's eyes, the masked woman's striking blue eyes pinning her to the spot.

"Let's get one thing straight Pan _Son,"_ White Rose growled lowly. "I didn't save you because I wanted to. If she didn't, I would have gladly ran you through!"

Pan's eyes narrowed in anger at that, not missing the way the masked woman spat out her surname. Lynx raised a brow at the exchange of hostile words, chuckling in amusement.

"My, my," the humanoid cat murmured. "It seems you have your own problems to deal with."

White Rose looked back at Lynx, her bubbling anger and irritation towards Pan quickly turning back to that cool, calm and silent demeanor.

"Get outta here," the masked woman said, her tone void of emotion, never taking her eyes off the amused Neko. "You're in my way."

Pan rose to her feet with an irritated scowl on her face, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as she glowered at White Rose. She really, _really_ wanted to punch this woman in the face. So much so, she had to mentally _try_ to reign in her anger before her ki reacted and exploded.

So many questions circled through Pan's mind. _Who was this woman? Where did she even come from? How did she get those Senzu beans? How the hell does she know my name? What the hell is her problem?!_

Pan shook her head, a growl escaping past her canines. The quarter Saiyan abruptly turned away from the masked woman, releasing a loud yell as a white aura exploded around her form, creating a brief gust of wind that blew smoke everywhere.

Pan glared at White Rose over her shoulder, who pointedly ignored her in favour of glaring at Lynx. Pan scoffed before blasting off into the sky in a streak of white.

"Pan Son."

The young teen abruptly stopped, looking down to stare at White Rose with a frown.

"We will meet again... soon," the masked hooded woman said, still glaring at Lynx who was smirking up at Pan, surprisingly not making a move to stop her. Something both Pan and White Rose noticed. "And when we do... I will kill you."

A thick scowl crossed Pan's face, her eyes wide with anger, making her look more like a Saiyan than ever. "Tch!"

It took all of her will power not to blast the woman, but she managed to do it._ I've got no time for this!_

With that Pan took off, blasting through the skies in a stream of white ki. Lynx watched as Pan flew further and further away until the quarter Saiyan was nothing more than a white speck in the sky. The female Neko smirked.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Lynx turned her attention to the masked adversary standing opposite her, her pale blue eyes glinting with suspicion.

Lynx closed her eyes, chuckling as she pulled her powerful sword off her shoulders, flicking it outward. A gust of wind buffeted against White Rose, brushing against her hooded cloak.

"I guess you're right. I should have stopped her," Lynx replied, her smile widening viciously. She opened her vibrant pink eyes that shone with malicious intent. Pink wisps of her aura began to roll off the powerful Neko.

Rose narrowed her eyes, her hands reaching back to grab the handles of her duel-blades, a tense frown on her face.

"That poor girl... she'll surely die now!"

* *  
* *

Smoke blew everywhere, cloaking the area in a thick blanket. Not a soul could be seen, the deafening silence nearly choking the area.

The smoke and debris began to clear to reveal the Prince of all Saiyans floating high in the air, a deep frown on his face as he stared down at the gradually clearing smoke.

A scowl stretched across Vegeta's face. _What the hell was that girl thinking?! That blast nearly blew up the planet?!_

The smoke cleared to reveal Rin rising to a vertical base, resting her shotgun on her right shoulder. Her long black hair whipped around in the breeze as her icy blue eyes glared up into the smoke-filled sky.

The smoke cleared to reveal Clawness floating in the sky, her green eyes staring down at Rin with a glowing dark look in them.

The smoke slowly and finally cleared to reveal the massive crater that Rin now stood in. Neither of the Pallas cats were anywhere to be found, both completely annihilated by Rin's Kyringan. Not even Igne's hammer survived. Miraculously, Rin's motorbike survived the attack, a blue orb of defensive energy shining around it.

Clawness gently lowered herself into the crater, her tail flicking erratically behind her, never taking her green eyes off the black haired woman as she landed delicately on the rocky terrain.

Vegeta landed at the top of the massive crater, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, his black eyes narrowing down into the crater, watching the confrontation between human and Neko.

Icy blue eyes clashed with striking green eyes as Rin and Clawness glared at one another.

Rin's eyes narrowed at the sight of Clawness clapping ominously, a smirk stretching across her face. The black-haired woman tensed as the white-haired Neko broke out into a bout of evil laughter, her green eyes glinting with amusement.

"I just killed your comrades," Rin commented quietly. "Yet you're laughing?"

The clapping stopped abruptly, the smirk on Clawness' face widening viciously.

"Oh believe me, I'm enraged!" the Neko growled, her green eyes glowing ominously. "But I'm also impressed."

Rin remained silent.

"But don't get comfortable. I'm still gonna kill you!"

Rin's icy blue eyes narrowed into a frightening glare, her fingers tensing around the trigger of her shotgun.

Vegeta stayed silent, watching the confrontation with his usual emotionless frown. His eyes widened at the presence of a familiar ki signature, and he looked up to find a robot shooting across the skies and towards them.

He scowled at the sight of Lexi caught in the bot's hands._ Damnit! The girl just had to get herself captured!_

The moment Clawness caught sight of the female Saiyan, a vicious cheshire grin stretched across her feline features, her green eyes widening in such a state of glee that Rin tensed at the look on her face, extremely put off by the humanoid cat.

The black-haired woman eyed the Saiyan female, her eyes narrowing distastefully at the sight of Lexi's tail. _Another one?_

"OooOOOooh, what timing," the cat commented as the bot landed in the crater. Clawness sauntered towards the full-blooded Saiyan, her tail flicking from side-to-side hypnotically. "Oh how I've missed that cute little face of yours! It's been such a long time friend!"

Lexi opened her silver eyes to glare viciously at Clawness, a thick enraged snarl on her face, her brown Saiyan tail lashing violently as Clawness got closer to her.

"I'm no friend of yours!" Lexi growled, shaking with rage at the sight of the woman. "You monster!"

Clawness laughed as she stopped in front of the captured female Saiyan and leaned heavily forward until they were face-to-face.

"Oh the irony of a Saiyan calling me a monster," Clawness drawled, giggling at the thought. A clawed finger brushed against Lexi's cheek, making her flinch away with a low growl. "There's no need to be so hostile Lexi!"

"Screw you!" the female Saiyan snapped, making the green-skinned Neko laugh as she leaned back up to a vertical base.

She looked back, surprised to see Rin closing her eyes and turning away, walking back to her motorbike.

"Oh, giving up are we?" Clawness commented in amusement. Rin remained silent, continuing to walk away. "I hope you know I'm not letting you leave. You still have to pay for killing my men."

Rin stopped, looking back at the humanoid cat with those icy blue eyes of hers. "You wanted the girl right? Then take her and leave this planet."

Clawness raised an eyebrow, while Lexi's silver eyes widened in horror.

"My... how generous of you," the green-skinned cat drawled in amusement.

Vegeta scowled faintly as Rin continued to walk towards her motorbike. "HEY!"

The woman came to a stop, her icy blue eyes moving to the side, glaring coldly at the prince in her peripheral vision.

"You're on our side right?!"

"I'm on no ones side but my own. I don't care what she does as long as she leaves this planet and never comes back. Besides..." Rin's icy blue eyes glowed with dark intent and rage as she narrowed her eyes with a scrutinising gaze, glaring at the former Prince of All Saiyans. "We don't need more of your _kind_ on this planet."

Vegeta huffed, unbothered, and turned away from the woman. "Fine. Leave if you want. I don't care."

The Prince of All Saiyans uncrossed his arms, glaring down at Clawness. "But that girl is going nowhere."

"Oh?" Clawness tilted her head with a smirk, her green eyes glinting in amusement. "And who's gonna stop me? You?"

In response, Vegeta tensed, veins pulsing.

"You're damn right!" he snapped, and with a powerful yell, he exploded back into his Super Saiyan form, a gold aura shining around his form, the familiar blonde locks flowing in the breeze his energy created.

"Vegeta..." Lexi murmured with wide eyes, surprised that he'd fight for her freedom. Clawness scoffed, shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Don't bother Prince," she said. "If the Pallas Twins was giving you trouble in that form then you won't even scratch me with it."

Vegeta chuckled through the power circling through his veins, before suddenly releasing a powerful roar, his teal green eyes wide with power, his yells echoing throughout the canyon.

Clawness' eyes widened as Vegeta's energy seemed to pulsate and rise at a frightening rate, the golden aura surrounding his form lashing out erratically, exploding against the ground that crumbled beneath his feet.

"Amazing..." Lexi breathed, her eyes wide with awe as the warm glow of the Super Saiyan brushed against her face, warming her entire being.

Rin glared at the Super Saiyan, placing her shotgun back in its holster and sighing at the sight of the legendary and powerful form.

Clawness scowled as Vegeta opened his teal green eyes to glare down at her. And then he disappeared.

Clawness looked behind her, eyes wide. A fist slammed into her cheek, sending the woman flying off her feet and into the side of the massive crater they resided in, smoke exploding outwardly from the impact.

Vegeta huffed as the smoke cleared to reveal Clawness snarling dangerously at him. "You really think I'd waste my full power on those weaklings?"

"So you were holding back huh?" the cat growled, pulling herself out of the hole she had made. "You'll pay for that."

"Oh I'm sure you'll try your best," Vegeta replied mockingly.

Clawness growled thickly, a green aura shining around her form, her white locks rising threateningly as she pulled off her hooded cloak to reveal a skin-tight vest top, with holes in the sides of the top, exposing parts of her green skin.

Clawness suddenly shot forward in a green blur, appearing behind Vegeta with her canines bared, only to be on the receiving end of a backfist that launched her back.

The humanoid cat's black high-heeled boots tore through the ground as she slid back on her paws. Clawness snarled darkly, her green eyes wide with rage before she shot forward with a howl, her canines gleaming in the sunlight.

Vegeta ducked her swinging reverse kick to the head and blocked the cat's fist, making her growl in anger at the emotionless stare on Vegeta's face.

The Super Saiyan moved backwards, expertly avoiding each of Clawness' kicks and punches with ease, jumping up into the air when she tried to sweep his legs from under him with her tail.

Clawness scowled, a green aura exploding around her form before shooting into the sky, chasing after the Super Saiyan.

Lexi watched, mesmerized as green and yellow clashed high in the sky, becoming nothing more than shockwaves erupting throughout the blue yonder as they continued their fast-paced sky battle.

"Wow!" Lexi breathed in surprise, her eyes wide with new found awe for the Prince of All Saiyans. "I knew he'd be powerful, but still... Super Saiyans are amazing!"

Rin scoffed but didn't comment, a look of disdain on her face as she watched Vegeta continue to battle the Neko.

Clawness attacked Vegeta viciously, each of her strikes missing their mark as Vegeta dodged and evaded each of them with ease. He caught the feline's fist with an unimpressed look on his face that made her growl.

She tried to punch Vegeta in the face with her free fist, but the Super Saiyan moved his head to the side before slamming his fist into her gut with tremendous force, making the Neko double over with a cry of pain, saliva trailing from her mouth.

Vegeta then sent the feline spiralling through the skies with a kick to the abdomen, a shockwave bursting through the skies from the contact.

Vegeta appeared above Clawness, slamming his elbow into the feline's back, making her cry out in pain, her back arching against the Super Saiyan's elbow. She would have plummeted to the ground below if the prince hadn't grabbed her tail.

Clawness' green eyes snapped open, wide with rage, a deep red blush painting her green cheeks. Vegeta felt a sudden change in the Neko and moved back to avoid the very flexible kick that would have caught him in the face, although he didn't move quick enough to avoid the glowing green claws.

Clawness swiped Vegeta in the face, sending the Super Saiyan crashing through pillars of stone and rock.

Vegeta slid across the ground in a low crouch, eyes wide at Clawness' increase in power, blood running down his cheeks. _What was that?!_

Clawness appeared behind the Saiyan, making him look swiftly over his shoulder with a look of surprise. Clawness roared in outrage, her claws extending dangerously and glowing an ominous green.

Vegeta moved rapidly to the side as the feline swiped at him violently, avoiding the Neko's glowing sharp claws, flipping onto his hands.

He flipped backwards to create some distance, landing on his feet when he deemed it far enough. However his eyes widened when Clawness appeared above him, her vibrant _blue_ eyes shining with rage.

_What the..._ Vegeta barely lifted his arms in time, blocking the rolling axe kick to the top of his skull in an 'x' formation, a scowl forming on his face as his arms trembled from the force, his boots digging into the ground beneath him, the rocky surface cracking and groaning from the force.

Teal green eyes stared into glowing blue orbs as the two powerful warriors stared each other down, the tension thickening.

That brief pause was suddenly blown away when the Neko broke away from Vegeta, backflipping through the air and landing on her feet. With a yell, she immediately shot forward, engaging the Super Saiyan in an intense flurry of close-combat. Clawness punched and kicked aggressively at the Prince of All Saiyans, forcing him to block and evade her furious attack.

Vegeta launched back onto his hands, avoiding Clawness' swiping glowing claws and slamming his feet into her chin, sending the female Neko flying upwards into the sky. The Super Saiyan flipped back onto his feet and shot into the atmosphere, rushing after the female feline, a golden aura shining around his form as he thundered through the skies at the speed of a bullet.

Clawness managed to stop her ascent, but Vegeta was a few seconds faster than she could track, appearing instantly above the Neko. Clawness whipped her head around with wide eyes, surprised by his speed.

She only managed a gasp before Vegeta's fist slammed into her cheek. Teal green eyes narrowed in suspicion, the former Prince of All Saiyans' fist pressed against the female Neko's face, quickly noticing the continuous increase in the feline's battle power, her energy steadily rising by the minute.

The two swung at each other with furious abandon, shockwaves booming through the sky as they exchanged a furious fast-pace flurry of kicks and punches in the sky.

"Wow," Lexi gasped in awe, forgetting for a brief moment that she was in the grasp of one of Clawness' machines. "He's amazing!"

Rin remained silent, a permanent frown on her face as she watched the fight rage on.

Clawness and Vegeta continued to battle in the sky, kicking and punching at each other furiously until Vegeta disappeared, causing the woman to strike nothing but air. Vegeta teleported behind the Neko as she turned rapidly around, kicking her in the gut with enough force to send the feline flying back, soaring across the azure sky.

Clawness managed to control her flight, backflipping through the sky and planting her high-heeled boots against the side of a mountain. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, a steamy blue aura starting to shimmer off her body.

Her energy spiked slightly, just enough that Vegeta narrowed his teal green eyes at the feel of it. The side of the cliff caved in beneath her feet, flinching from the energy output that was steadily raising to the surface, just waiting to burst.

"Take this!" Vegeta shouted, holding his hands out in front of him and firing a range of ki blasts at the Neko.

The cliff imploded, unable to handle Clawness' strength and power as she pushed off it, blasting off towards the Super Saiyan at such speeds that the energy blasts shooting her way were blown off course, impacting the ground and exploding against cliffs and pillars.

Vegeta's eyes widened, and he barely managed to lift his arms up in time to block Clawness' fist. A shockwave resounded throughout the area as the feline's fist met Vegeta's forearm, the Super Saiyan's teal green eyes glaring into Clawness' blue ones, not missing the slight increase in the woman's body temperature.

Vegeta pushed Clawness' fist away, scowling as he engaged the suspiciously silent Neko in close combat, the air shuddering in response to the clash, the two warriors kicking and punching at one another furiously.

A smirk appeared on Clawness' green-skinned face, and Vegeta could only watch with wide eyes as she twirled upwards and above him to avoid a kick, her tail wrapping around the prince's outstretched leg.

_Crap!_ The Super Saiyan couldn't stop what happened next. Clawness used her powerful tail to swing Vegeta through the air, before with a flick, she sent him rocketing into a cliff that exploded from the force of the impact, dusty smoke and bits of rock flying everywhere.

The smoke cleared to reveal the surprised Super Saiyan trying to pull himself from the side of the cliff, only for the Neko to dive down on him, drop-kicking the Super Saiyan clean through the wall of rock, making Vegeta cry out in pain and sending the cliff crumbling to the ground.

Vegeta slammed roughly into the rocky terrain, causing a smoky explosion of dust. Clawness floated in the sky, her shining blue eyes glaring down at the smoke cloud that had formed from Vegeta slamming into the ground, her shoulder-length white hair flowing in the sky breeze. A soft wavy blue aura shone around her form, her teeth gritted and her knuckles tightening, as if trying to keep something at bay.

The smoke was suddenly swept away to reveal Vegeta charging up a Gallick Gun in his hands, that were now positioned at the side of his head, a purple orb of ki forming in his palms.

_**"Gallick GUN!"**_ Vegeta yelled, thrusting his hands out in front of him, firing his family technique at the Neko.

Clawness' sharp canines grinded against each other as she snarled thickly, before releasing a powerful yell. Vegeta's teal green eyes widened as Clawness' energy suddenly surged.

The dam officially broken, burning hot blue flames exploded around the Neko's entire form, bathing the azure sky in a light blue glow. Vegeta's blast exploded against the blue flames that seemed to act as a shield, protecting the feline against Vegeta's attack in a sphere of burning blue flames.

The Prince of all Saiyan's eyes widened in shock as the blue flames suddenly latched onto his Gallick Gun and shot along it, burning through the legendary blast.

Vegeta barely had time to jump a fair distance away, a fiery blue explosion erupting and tearing through the ground before him, sending the former Prince of All Saiyans tumbling across the rocky floor.

Luckily the Super Saiyan managed to gain some control, tumbling onto his feet and sliding across the rocky ground, his white boots digging through the ground, forming a trail of trenches. He looked up, instantly noticing the dark scorch marks that burnt through the ground where he previously stood, and the blue embers that were left, blazing against the burning ground.

"The hell was-" The words were caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Lexi's silver eyes widened in horror, her tail, that had been twitching in excitement at the fight, now drooping against the ground in horror.

"No..." she mumbled, her voice shaky. The woman shook her head rapidly, visibly shaking at the sight before her. If she wasn't still held in the robot's grasp, she would have probably taken a few steps back out of fear. "No, no, no, no..."

The first thing that Vegeta saw was Clawness' large vibrant blue cat-like eyes, that stared a hole through the Saiyan prince. Her clothes had been completely burnt off, leaving her skin bare, which was now as dark as a night sky, glowing a dark blue thanks to the hot blue flames that coated most of her body.

Flames completely covered her legs, the blue flames crawling up to her knees, leaving her dark thighs exposed. The blue flames also creeped up her arms and wrapped around her slightly more angled cat-like ears.

Her white shoulder-length hair was coloured with vibrant blue tips, and a trail of blue flames traveled all the way down her back and to her tail, that had burst into a large blue flame.

Lexi stared, stunned and horrified. That was the same form she used to... Lexi shook her head rapidly, fighting those dark thoughts away. Thinking about _that_ would do nothing but distract her.

Clawness scowled thickly, her dangerously sharp canines glinting in the blue flames that had become apart of her being. Her whole body shook violently, before with an echoing roar, the flames surrounding her intensified and exploded upwards, her energy rising, the ground beneath her flaming feet burning and crumbling in a sea of blue fire.

* *  
* *

Pan came to a stop in the sky, her black eyes widening at the sight of the atmosphere glowing an abnormal light blue, flickers of blue flames peeking over the pillars and cliffs in the far distance.

"What is that?" the quarter Saiyan wondered, apprehension setting in as she sensed a powerful ki signature in that direction. _That energy... it's massive._

The woman narrowed her eyes, willing her apprehension and nervousness away, blasting off towards the unnatural blue glow.

* *  
* *

Sweat trailed down Vegeta's cheeks, the heat that Clawness produced starting to reach unbearable levels as he glared at the female Neko.

Clawness glared right back at him with her large vibrant blue eyes, an almost soulless look in their depths. Blue flames rose from the scorched earth around her, her face masked by the darkness that suddenly overtook her. Stray bits of stone and debris levitated around her, her blue eyes glowing ominously as the humanoid cat glared at the Super Saiyan.

And then she disappeared.

Vegeta had no time to react or prepare before a flaming hot fist slammed into his face. He felt and heard the snap of bones breaking, before the force and power behind the surprise flaming fist sent him flying back, blood flying from his now broken nose.

The former Prince of all Saiyans slammed straight through the side of a cliff, sending it crumbling to the surface in a messy, smoky heap of rock.

Vegeta's back scraped painfully against the rocky floor, a trail of dirt and dust being kicked up into the air. He slowly and painfully lifted his head, his teal-green eyes glaring up at the cat that was now floating in the air, glaring down at the Super Saiyan.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or feel sorry for you," the Neko finally spoke, her voice rich and firm. She placed a flaming paw on her dark hips. "Very few have gotten me to unleash my Lion's Will."

The humanoid feline's blue eyes shone with malicious intent as she stared a scorching hole through the Super Saiyan lying on the rocky ground. "The few that have are dead."

Vegeta chuckled despite the situation. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

The Super Saiyan sat up, wiping the blood from his nose, smirking up at the female Neko.

"And all because I pulled your tail," he quipped, not missing the way Clawness' eyes narrowed, daring him to continue. "You must be sensitive-"

The next thing Vegeta knew, a blue flaming fist punctured itself deep into his gut, making him release a strangled cry of pain, the ground beneath his body caving in, forming a crater that promptly erupted into a blue blaze.

"Vegeta!" Lexi cried out in worry, hating herself for letting herself get captured.

Vegeta shot out of the large plume of smoke with a cry of pain. Part of his armor had completely melted away and was destroyed by Clawness' flames, leaving burns all over his exposed chest. The Prince of all Saiyans bounced across the ground, smoke wafting off his burnt skin.

The powerful feline appeared underneath Vegeta, leaning all the way back onto her hands and slamming her flaming feet into the Saiyan's back. The former Prince of All Saiyans howled in pain, his back burning and groaning in agony, the dropkick being strong enough to send him soaring into the sky.

Vegeta cried out in agony as he soared up into the blue skies above. Clawness appeared above the Super Saiyan, her right flaming fist rising up to the left side of her head as she snarled down at the prince.

The flaming Neko spun and smashed her flaming fist down into the side of Vegeta's neck, sending him flying through a rocky cliff, the large wall of rock imploding into smoke and dust from the force in which the prince collided with it.

The Super Saiyan slammed into the hard rocky ground violently, kicking up a large geyser of smoke and dust.

Vegeta dazedly rose to his hands and knees, his right eye starting to swell and his armor falling off his body piece by piece.

Blue flaming legs appeared right in front of him, and he looked up into Clawness's scorching blue eye before finding himself being sent flying through a pair of pillars with a devastating kick.

The Prince of all Saiyans slammed repeatedly into the ground, creating mini craters in the rocky surface before his body rolled to a stop, kicking up dust and smoke.

Vegeta's body trembled with pain as he struggled to push himself off the cold rocky ground, only for his face to smash harshly and violently into the rocky floor, the ground cracking from the force, a small cloud of dust collecting around his head.

The Super Saiyan groaned as Clawness grinded her flaming foot against the back of his skull, his blonde spiky locks turning back to its normal black threads, the power of the Super Saiyan finally snuffed out for good this time.

Clawness stepped off the Saiyan, reaching down and pulling him up by his fiery black hair. The night-skinned Neko's ferocious blue eyes glared into Vegeta's swollen black orbs, watching as the prince panted in pain.

For the first time since transforming, a fanged smirk stretched across the feline's dark face. "You don't look so good Vegeta."

"Fuck... you... bitch," the Prince of All Saiyans spat out.

Clawness' blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and Vegeta's eyes widened in agony as the Neko buried her hot blue fiery fist deep into his gut. He was then sent shooting back with a powerful kick, barreling into the side of a cliff, smoke blowing everywhere from the impact.

Clawness' upper lip lifted up into a snarl. "Burn."

The female cat was suddenly engulfed in blue flames that towered into the skies.

Lexi and Rin could only watch, Lexi's eyes wide, frozen in horror at the sight before her. She could sense Clawness' battle power rising rapidly, chilling her to the bone. _She's gonna kill him!_

With a battle cry, Clawness punched the rocky ground with her fiery fist. **_"Grand Inferno!"_**

The ground ripped apart as a powerful wave of fiery energy traveled through the rocky terrain. Vegeta could do nothing, watching with wide eyes as the explosive and destructive attack tore through everything in its path as it blazed towards the Saiyan prince.

A large blue explosion of flames annihilated the cliff Vegeta was stuck against, the ground shaking from the force.

Rin closed her eyes at the sight, while Lexi continued to stare at the blue blazing inferno of fire with wide eyes, the light blue flames reflecting off her silver eyes.

Clawness rose back up to her feet and looked upwards into the sky, her glowing blue eyes narrowed, blue wisps of flames flickering against the hot charred ground around her blazing feet.

Pan floated high above the ground, Vegeta tucked underneath her right arm, glaring down at the Neko. Black smoke trailed off her and the prince, soot covering the woman's face. She just about managed to get herself and Vegeta away from that huge explosion, that would have probably wiped her and the prince out had she not been fast enough. But the soot on her face showed that she didn't quite manage to get out of there unscathed.

Lexi gasped, surprised to see the quarter Saiyan. Rin remained quiet, her arms crossed as she glared up at the black-haired female Saiyan.

Pan wordlessly landed on the ground, touching down in front of Lexi and gently placed the unconscious prince on the floor, ignoring Rin's presence in favour of glaring at Clawness.

Clawness glared right back at the young woman, looking a touch annoyed. "You're all crawling out of the woodworks huh. How irritating."

Lexi stared at Pan's back, her silver eyes shining with gratitude. "Pan... you don't give up huh?"

A small smile stretched across Pan's face as she and Clawness stared each other down. "You ain't gettin' rid of us that easily girl."

Lexi simply smiled.

"You're awfully confident for someone way out of their league," Clawness quipped, an unamused frown on her face.

Pan frowned back at the Neko, her black eyes taking on a killer edge to them. "I take it you're Clawness?"

"And what of it?" the night-skinned feline replied, her blue eyes shining dangerously with a killer edge of their own.

Pan scowled, her bands covering her dark eyes. In the next moment, the quarter Saiyan spun in the air, her foot connecting with the robot that held Lexi captive, violently and furiously kicking the bot in the side of its head.

Clawness' glowing blue eyes widened as Pan kicked the mechanical machine's head clean off, sending it barreling into a boulder where it exploded upon impact. Lexi stilled in surprise as the bot released her, its headless body stumbling back in confusion.

It only took the female Saiyan a second to react accordingly. Lexi's foot slammed into the headless bot's abdomen, sending the machine that had previously held her captive flying through a pillar that collapsed on top of it.

The full-blooded Saiyan stretched her limbs out, a relieved smile on her face. "Finally!"

She smirked at the quarter Saiyan, who had landed back onto her feet, rising to a vertical base, staring down the increasingly irritated Neko that was now glowering at her. "Thanks a lot Pan!"

"That's what friends are for," Pan replied, never taking her eyes off the angered cat, wiping the soot off her face. "Stand back."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "You sure we shouldn't work together? She's pretty strong."

"Thanks for the offer," Pan said, her black eyes sharpening into a rage-filled look as she glared at Clawness. The air around the two women seemed to thicken, Pan's long black locks being swept up in a small breeze. "But I'll be fine. Keep Vegeta safe for now."

"You arrogant..." Clawness snarled, her entire being shaking in anger.

Pan pointed a fist at the humanoid cat, determination in her eyes as she growled at Clawness in anger that matched the Neko standing opposite her. "Listen up fur ball! Lexi ain't your property for you to use as you please! There is no way in hell I'll let you take her against her will!"

Clawness shook with rage, the blue flames that curled around her body like a never dying flame intensifying along with her anger, glowering at the outspoken quarter Saiyan in unbridled wrath.

"Why you irritating, cocky lil runt!"


	10. Lexi and Clawness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! SaiyanGod101 here with another chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! I hope you all like this chapter! I really loved writing it! ENJOY!

**Opening Theme:** _"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

Lexi looked on as Clawness and Pan glared at each other. She couldn't see what the look on Pan's face was at this moment, but judging by the ferocious look in Clawness' eyes, and the way the quarter Saiyan's shoulders tensed up, she could make a few guesses.

_She's serious,_ Lexi thought as she stared at Pan's back.

"S-Stop her..."

Lexi looked down to find Vegeta struggling to even move, his eyes trained on the quarter Saiyan, a rare look of faint worry on his face.

"Whoa easy!" Lexi exclaimed, reaching down to keep the Saiyan Prince steady.

"You... you mustn't let Pan fight Clawness," Vegeta croaked out, pain racking through his body as he glared at the fiery feline.

"Why not?" Lexi questioned.

"Because she'll kill her," Rin cut in, uncaring as she watched the silent stare down between the Neko and the quarter Saiyan, her arms crossed.

Lexi stared up at the woman, before rising to her feet, making sure to keep the Saiyan Prince steady. She looked back at Pan, worry starting to gnaw at her.

Blue flames flickered against Clawness' skin as she frowned in annoyance at the quarter Saiyan. "Do you truly intend on fighting me?"

"If you think I'm just gonna step aside then you're sadly mistaken," Pan replied evenly.

Clawness hummed, her lips twitching upwards in faux amusement, irritation shining through her bright blue eyes. "Is that so? And with that measly battle power?"

Pan smirked.

In the next moment the Saiyan teen was upon Clawness, her fist colliding with the Neko's flaming forearm. The ground cracked beneath the feline's feet, making Clawness' vibrant blue eyes narrow as they made eye contact with Pan's black angry orbs. "Measly huh?"

Pan suppressed a wince as Clawness' flames burned through her fingerless gloves and leaped away from the fiery Neko. The quarter Saiyan snarled as she slammed her fists together, which lit up with energy.

"I'll show you measly!" Pan shot forward with a burst of speed, catching Clawness by surprise as the quarter Saiyan launched her ki-infused fist at the flaming cat.

Clawness quickly got her arms up in an 'x' formation, Pan's fist slamming into her defence with such force that a fierce wind blew outwardly from the impact, dust flying everywhere.

The Neko smiled through her crossed arms, making the quarter Saiyan's black eyes widen at a sudden surge in battle power. The blue flames that licked harmlessly across Clawness' skin suddenly ignited into one huge explosion, Pan crying out in pain as she got caught up in the large blast.

"Pan!" Lexi exclaimed in worry. Vegeta and Rin stayed silent, the strong breeze sweeping through their hair as the fight raged on.

Pan shot out of the large cloud of black smoke, her jacket and the waist-cape tied around her hips having been heavily burned and torn beyond repair in the blast, leaving most of her skin bare, revealing the burns and bruises that was seen on her arms and her abdomen. Her baggy white pants was starting to show signs of tears, Clawness' flames having burned through the fabric in the blast.

Pan slammed into a tall pillar with tremendous force, conjuring up a big dust cloud as the impact caused the pillar to topple over, shattering against the rocky floor.

The last of the smoke cleared to reveal Clawness with a smug grin on her face, her flames calming down as she watched the quarter Saiyan struggle to stand.

"Did I burn you?"

Pan snarled thickly at the female cat's cocky quip, slowly pulling herself back up onto her feet.

Clawness' eyes narrowed as Pan panted. Clearly that explosion had caught the Saiyan completely off guard.

"Give up," the black blue-flamed cat said. "You're in way over your head kid."

Pan stood up straight and glared at Clawness, her dark eyes blazing with determination. "No way."

Clawness sighed at this. "Suit yourself."

Pan suddenly moved to the left, narrowly avoiding the Neko's flaming claws as the female cat closed the distance between them in seconds, taking a swipe at the quarter Saiyan.

The two forces engaged each other in a fast-paced flurry of kicks and punches, shockwaves pounding throughout the canyon as the two women threw combos at one another in a furious assault. The rocky ground cracked even more and began to cave in beneath their feet, forcing the two women to continue their furious dance whilst hovering above the rocky ground.

Clawness caught Pan in the gut with a flaming fist, making her choke on her saliva, hunching painfully over the cat's fist. The Neko then sent the quarter Saiyan flying with a powerful kick, immediately giving chase.

The flaming feline caught up to Pan in mere minutes, shockwaves booming throughout the area as the two warriors attacked one another with furious kicks and punches, creating a long trail of cracks and flames.

Their speed kicked into another gear, appearing as nothing more than shockwaves that tore craters into the ground as they continued to battle ferociously.

As the fight raged on, getting more and more distant, Rin wordlessly began to walk towards her Harley, catching the two full blooded Saiyan's attention.

"Where are you going?" Lexi questioned.

"I'm following them," the black-haired woman answered simply.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at the woman's retreating form. "I thought you didn't care."

"I don't," Rin replied as she sat onto her motorbike. "But I've already gotten pretty involved."

Rin leveled the female Saiyan with a lazy glare. "Might as well see this fight through to the end."

* *  
* *

A shockwave rang through the skies, Pan finding herself on the receiving end of a fiery kick with enough power to send the quarter Saiyan hurling into the side of a cliff.

Pan winced, the wall cracking and caving in on itself around her. The quarter Saiyan's eyes widened when Clawness appeared instantly in front of her, a crazed smile on the Neko's face.

Pan barely got her arms up in front of her body in time, before being brutally punched through the cliff-face with enough power behind it to send the quarter Saiyan cleaving right through the cliff. The massive wall of rock crumbled to pieces, creating a large amount of dust and debris.

Pan flew out of the large cloud of smoke and towards the ground, regaining her sense of balance, kicking up a trail of smoke as she slid heavily across the rocky ground.

Pan breathed heavily, her eyes wide with surprise. The look on Clawness' face just before she punched Pan through the cliff ingrained itself into the quarter Saiyan's mind._ She's gettin' aggressive... what's wrong with these guys?!_

Lexi landed just a few paces away from Pan, Vegeta in tow. She placed Vegeta down against the side of a cliff-face and turned her attention back to the quarter Saiyan. Lexi's brow creased with worry as Pan rose to her feet, watching as sweat rolled down the fellow female Saiyan's cheeks.

"Something's wrong..." Vegeta muttered.

"Yeah..." Lexi agreed.

Rin was above them on higher ground, her arms crossed as she watched the fight silently.

Pan's head snapped up, eyes widening at the large blue fireball that rocketed down towards her, forcing the black haired woman to hastily launch herself into the sky and out of the way.

The earth exploded as the fireball slammed violently into the ground in a roaring blue explosion, forcing Lexi to cover her face with her arms and making Vegeta scowl. Silver eyes widened in horror as a familiar silhouette rose from the blue flames with a demonic smile.

"I smell your fear girl!" Clawness yelled, cackling madly as she conjured up two blue fireballs that hovered above her clawed flaming paws, before throwing the flaming projectiles at the quarter Saiyan.

Pan evaded the flaming spheres, energy igniting around her form and pulsing through her veins as Clawness threw more fireballs at her with a maddening cackle. This frenzied attack forced the quarter Saiyan on the evasive, shooting across the skies as Clawness relentlessly threw fireball after fireball at her.

"Tsk!" Pan growled as fireballs whizzed past her, exploding against rocky pillars and small cliffs. "This is getting me nowhere!"

With a surge of energy, Pan took a dive towards the flaming Neko, energy blazing around her fists as she twirled and evaded the army of fireballs as best she could.

Clawness raised a brow, her crazed smile widening in amusement. "Oh?"

Flames curled around the flaming cat's lips, before a blast of blue flames shot from her fanged maw, making Pan's eyes widen at the sight.

"PAN!" Lexi exclaimed in horror as Clawness' flames engulfed the quarter Saiyan, shooting up into the blue sky. Lexi's hands shook with worry, forcing her to clench them tightly. _I have to help her!_

Lexi began to hover off the ground, but before she could even take off, a hand caught her by the wrist, stopping the female Saiyan.

Lexi looked back, shocked to see Vegeta still had enough strength to keep her from flying off, a frown on his face.

"Don't do anything foolish girl."

Lexi growled at that. "I can help her!"

Vegeta scowled. "With what?! You'll just get in the way!"

Lexi growled in frustration and looked back at the battle, her silver eyes widening instantly.

Pan's fists glowed against the blue blaze that engulfed her, the quarter Saiyans ki-infused fist splitting through the intense funnel of flames. The flames licked at her skin and burned even more of her clothes, but she paid it no mind.

With a yell and a surge of ki, Pan shot through the flames, making Clawness' eyes widen at the sight, before a furious fist of energy violently slammed into her face with enough strength behind it to cave in the ground beneath the Neko's flaming feet, a large shockwave shaking the earth from the impact.

Pan then released a pained yelp, being sent flying into a large stone pillar with a single swipe of Clawness' claws, an explosion booming throughout the area at the force of Pan hitting the pillar.

"Oh no!" Lexi cried out, looking up at where Pan had crashed as smoke poured outwardly from the impact.

The smoke cleared to reveal the quarter Saiyan sat in a makeshift hole inside the pillar. A thick line of blood traveled from her forehead right down to her chin, dripping onto the cold surface.

"Impressive."

Pan let loose a painful cough, refusing to look up at the flaming Neko floating in front of her. Clawness grinned evilly, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. "You actually managed to land a solid punch on me."

The flaming cat narrowed her blue killer eyes. "But that will be the only time you ever touch me again."

"No."

Clawness raised a brow as Pan chuckled, ripping off her tattered black gold-trimmed jacket, leaving the Saiyan in just her crop top.

"I got a hit on you," Pan muttered, shakily pulling herself back up onto her feet. "I made you bleed."

The black-haired quarter Saiyan looked up at the silent Neko, a large smirk on her face. "That means I can beat you."

Clawness blinked and tilted her head as she stared blankly at the young woman.

In the breath of a second, Pan suddenly found herself holding Clawness' flaming claws at bay, the sharp blazing edges mere metres away from the quarter Saiyan's face.

Pan snarled thickly, trying to suppress her pain as best she could, Clawness' flames burning her hands relentlessly.

"Oh I'm gonna take immeasurable pleasure in killing you~" the humanoid cat growled, licking her lips as her blood lust slammed into Pan, nearly choking her.

"Like hell you will!" Pan growled, before slamming her boot into Clawness' abdomen, greatly surprising the female Neko as she was sent soaring backwards, crashing clean through a pillar before regaining control of her flight.

The Neko didn't have time to collect herself as Pan shot forward in a blast of light, tackling the female cat out of the sky. They cleaved clean through pillars and cliffs, creating a long massive trail of smoke as they violently rocketed back down to the rough grounds of the Gizard Wasteland.

Lexi's eyes widened, watching as Pan and Clawness barreled further into the wasteland, a large explosion shaking the entire area. Resolve and determination shone through her silver eyes and she took off, blasting into the sky, heading right towards the raging battle.

"Hey! Get back here!" Vegeta yelled in irritation, but Lexi was already out of hearing distance.

"Damn it!" he snapped, slamming a fist against the side of the cliff he sat against, denting it.

* *  
* *

Smoke covered a large amount of the rocky terrain, bits of debris falling seemingly from the skies. Pan shot out of the smoke, her long black hair whipping wildly in the rough winds as she pulled her legs in, flipping backwards through the air until she planted herself against the side of a cliff-face.

The smoke quickly dispersed as Clawness rocketed forward, blue flames blazing violently as she charged at Pan with a roar.

The side of the cliff-face cracked violently beneath Pan's feet as she blasted off it and shot at the charging Neko with a battle cry of her own, energy igniting around her fists.

The two powerful women collided violently, their fists colliding with such force that the earth beneath them exploded into a giant crater, bits of debris rising rapidly into the air in response to the clashing forces.

Pan and Clawness engaged each other in a intense display of hand-to-hand combat, the crater growing deeper beneath them as the two otherworldly women fought ferociously until Clawness caught Pan's fist in her blazing claws.

The feline smirked dangerously, and violently punched the quarter Saiyan in the face. Clawness laughed madly, refusing to release her hold on Pan's fist, continuing to punch the black-haired teen in the face until Pan caught the Neko's fist, the blue flames not bothering her as much due to the ki around her hands.

Clawness grinned widely as she clashed heads with the fierce quarter Saiyan, her blue eyes boring into Pan's dark eyes.

"I was wrong about you!" the cat laughed, her sharp canines on full display as she engaged the quarter Saiyan in a struggle of dominance, her flames flickering wildly. Her enhanced strength clashed with Pan's Saiyan might, their clash of strength creating bolts of electricity that destroyed the nearby pillars. "You're stronger than you appear to be!"

The look on her face intensified with crazed excitement. "But it won't be enough to stop me. That girl is coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Veins pulsed on Pan's arms and forehead, her anger boiling.

"She ain't a weapon for you to use as you wish," the quarter Saiyan snarled darkly. "I'll be damned if I let someone I consider a friend go through that!"

Clawness' smile widened evilly. "You don't have a choice!"

Pan's eyes widened as Clawness violently kneed her in the stomach with enough strength to cause her to cough up blood, making her release the cat's fist on instinct.

Clawness grinned widely as she pulled her blazing fist back, the flames intensifying and increasing in density. She punched the quarter Saiyan hard underneath the chin with enough power behind it to send Pan spiralling back, barreling through a couple cliff-faces, before the teen slammed violently into the side of a massive cliff, smoke pouring out from the force.

Clawness smiled in amusement. "Oh? Are you done now?"

The thick smoke that enveloped Pan suddenly shifted violently, making Clawness narrow her eyes, before lifting her arm, blocking a powerful punch from the quarter Saiyan. The impact that followed caused the rocky terrain below them to crack violently from the pressure, caving in on itself even more, piercing winds sweeping throughout the area.

Clawness shoved Pan's fist away, engaging the young quarter Saiyan in close combat, shockwaves ringing throughout the sky. The two appeared and disappeared repeatedly as they battled at a fast pace, all in the span of a few seconds, kicking and punching at one another furiously until Clawness appeared above the black-haired teen with her fiery hands clasped above her head.

Clawness slammed her clasped flaming hands down into the quarter Saiyan's head, making Pan cry out in pain as she was sent plummeting towards the caved in surface.

Pan hit the earth with tremendous force, causing the ground to implode, a huge dust cloud forming from the impact. Clawness cackled madly, not even letting the smoke clear and dived down at the quarter Saiyan with reckless abandon.

Pan cried out in pain as Clawness drove her right through the ground with her flaming foot, smoke and debris thickening as the two women drove deeper and deeper below the surface.

They crashed through the ceiling of an underground dark cave, the powerful kick that was strong enough to plough the quarter Saiyan through the surface, sending her crashing down into the shallow underground lake, water spraying everywhere from the impact.

The quarter Saiyan shakily pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, droplets of water dripping from her long black locks. Blood dripped from her busted lip and into the shallow water. Pan froze for a moment, staring at her reflection in the water.

"Damn... I'm a mess..." she muttered quietly.

"That's what happens when you fight a losing battle."

Pan looked over her shoulder, her eyes half closed in pain as she gritted her teeth at the smug look on the cat's face. Clawness floated high above Pan, looking down at her with a smug smirk, the blue flames blazing against her dark-as-night skin illuminating against the dark walls of the cave and shining against the sparkling water.

Clawness watched silently as Pan shakily and slowly rose to her feet, blood trailing from out of her mouth, her arms hanging limply as pain coursed through her. Clawness narrowed her cat-like eyes as the quarter Saiyan shakily clenched her fists. She slowly shifted into a familiar stance, raising her hands to the side of her hips.

"And yet... you still intend on fighting me. You Saiyans are so stubborn," Clawness commented, a deep frown on her face as Pan let loose labored breaths and looked up at the cat, a smirk on her face.

"I've experienced pain... it's nothing new to me," the quarter Saiyan whispered harshly.

Clawness held a flaming clawed paw out at Pan, a sphere of blue flames appearing before her outstretched paw.

"Then allow me to introduce you to a new experience," the feline drawled darkly, a wide vicious smile stretching across her lips. "Death!"

The shallow pool of water Pan stood in shifted and rippled in response to the quarter Saiyan's rising energy, a sphere of ki forming between her palms.

"I refuse to die!" she snapped.

"That's not your choice to make," Clawness replied, before unleashing a storm of burning blue flames in the form of a blazing blast that blitzed down at the young Saiyan teen.

"HAAAA!" Pan roared, firing off her Kamehameha wave in response, the shallow water stirring and rippling heavily in response to the energy output.

The two beams collided in the middle, the pressure and power of the colliding attacks causing the cave to shake, the walls cracking violently, before everything was enveloped in a chaotic explosion.

* *  
* *

"Do these women ever listen?!" Vegeta growled, using the pillars to help him walk, an annoyed scowl on his face. "Since when did they get so headstrong!"

He could sense Pan and Clawness fighting below the surface.

The Prince of all Saiyans paused and looked down at the ground with wide eyes when he sensed the two women launch their respective blasts at one another, the ground shaking violently.

"Damn it!" he cursed in irritation, using his remaining power to launch himself into the sky as quickly as possible.

* *  
* *

Lexi landed on a pillar, smoke blowing everywhere from the fight that took place. She looked down at the ground, sensing Pan and Clawness' energy pulsating beneath the surface._ How'd they get down there?_

The ground suddenly began to shake and shudder violently, making Lexi yelp, stumbling off her feet and falling on her butt.

"What the-" the female Saiyan was cut off by the sight and thundering boom of a loud massive sphere-like explosion that ignited from beneath the surface, ferocious, biting winds picking up violently, nearly blasting Lexi off the pillar.

Her wide silver eyes watched as everything before her was destroyed, consumed by the blast's unforgiving wrath, until all that was left was a large mushroom cloud and a massive crater.

Lexi grunted, pulling herself back up onto the pillar, dusting herself off with a touch of annoyance. As the dust settled, a shallow pool of water began to fill the hole left by the large explosion, making Lexi wonder where it had come from.

"The hell are they doing down there?" she grumbled, rubbing her head. The full-blooded Saiyan paused suddenly, a foreboding feeling icing her veins.

She looked up, her silver eyes widening in pure horror at the sight before her. "No..."

Clawness' blue eyes shone with bloodlust as hot ruby liquid dripped from her burning claws. Pan stared at the Neko with wide dull black eyes, blood pouring out of her mouth. Clawness stared right back at her with a wicked smile on her face.

The quarter Saiyan slowly looked down to find Clawness' blazing arm pierced right through her stomach, the feline's flaming bloodied claws protruding out of Pan's back, burning the Saiyan's insides.

"NO!" Lexi screamed in horror.

Vegeta looked up into the sky at Lexi's anguished cry, eyes widening at what he saw.

Rin, having seen the whole thing, simply closed her eyes.

Clawness violently tugged her flaming arm out of Pan's abdomen, pools of blood pouring out of the quarter Saiyan. Clawness watched silently with an evil grin as Pan began to fall out of the sky, her dull wide black eyes staring up at Clawness.

"PAN!" Lexi yelled, leaping off the pillar as Pan fell into the massive new crater and slammed into the shallow water with a large splash, a geyser of water forming from the impact.

Ignoring the droplets of water that fell back down, Lexi dashed towards the felled quarter Saiyan, dropping to her knees as soon as she reached her.

"Hey Pan..." Lexi whispered shakily as she snaked her arms underneath Pan's head and lifted her slightly out of the water, trying her best to ignore Pan's blood staining the pool of water. "It'll be okay... we'll get you some help I promise! Y-you'll be okay..."

Tears flooded Lexi's silver eyes as Pan's dull black orbs stared up at her, unresponsive. Lexi's entire body trembled, failing to hold back the flowing tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Please answer me Pan! Please! You can't die here!"

Vegeta, who had finally made it to the heart of the battlefield, watched silently as Lexi sobbed, closing his eyes and looking away with a frustrated scowl.

"Give it a rest." Clawness' voice cut through the canyon like ice. "She's dead."

The fiery cat landed in the shallow pool, the water seemingly having no effect on the blue flames that blazed around her feet.

Lexi froze at Clawness' voice, falling deathly quiet for a moment. "How could you..."

Clawness closed her eyes, raising her arms in a nonchalant shrug.

"Don't blame me. All I did was deliver the killing blow." The Neko opened her blazing blue eyes, an unforgiving, dark expression on her face. "Her blood is on your hands."

Lexi growled lowly. "Shut up..."

Clawness continued, unfazed by the Saiyan's rising anger. "If you hadn't come here, maybe your little friend would still be alive..."

"I said be quiet!"

Clawness's blue eyes glowed maliciously, a wicked grin on her face. "If you had just joined my crew from the start, none of this would have happened."

Lexi's rage and pain reached past its boiling point, at which point she had lost all sense of reason, letting her hatred flow through her, to the point she couldn't contain it and lost control.

Clawness suddenly lifted her arm, blocking Lexi's fist, but was caught off guard by the woman's increased speed and the overload of power behind the strike, sending the Neko stumbling back across the shallow pool, the power from Lexi's fist creating a powerful wind that conjured up waves of water.

Vegeta straightened up, his eyes wide._ I didn't even see her move! And this power..._

Sweat traveled down the Prince of all Saiyan's cheeks as he stared at Lexi, her bangs hiding her eyes from view, a large aura of foreboding enveloping him. _What is this?! I-I don't sense a thing from her! And w-what is this overwhelming pressure?!_

Clawness regained her footing, her blue eyes wide. Lexi lifted her head, her eyes as gold as the sun and filled with seething rage, making Clawness freeze in shock. Her shock was quickly replaced by excitement, a crazed look in her eyes as she grinned darkly.

"Yes! That's it!" Clawness exclaimed, holding her arms out wide. "Show me that terrifying power that rages within you!"

Lexi's sharp teeth pressed against each other as she attempted to get a hold of her rage, but all that came out was uncontrollable power like no other. "SHUT UP!"

A blaze of gold engulfed Lexi, uncontrollable and gigantic, creating large ripples in the water as the young female Saiyan roared in outrage, a loud boom echoing throughout the area.

Both Clawness and Vegeta stared at the jagged aura in shock.

Lexi broke the distance between herself and Clawness, at such a speed that the cat didn't notice until the woman had punched her in the face, the ground beneath her feet caving in on itself in response to Lexi's sudden power up, the water beneath them splitting apart in a circular motion momentarily.

Lexi plunged her fist into Clawness' gut with enough force to cause the feline to cough up a bout of saliva. "You destroyed the planet I called home!"

Lexi drove her fist underneath the feline's chin with a powerful uppercut, sending the cat flying through a pillar, knocking it down in a field of smoke that settled in the water, her black hair starting to shift wildly. "You slaughtered everyone I ever thought of as a friend!"

Lexi appeared above Clawness, puncturing her fist into the cat's face, her two-tone hair shining gold momentarily before going back to black, making Vegeta's eyes widen at the sight. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Clawness plummeted back down to earth, the impact causing a geyser-like explosion of water.

Lexi dived down at the Neko, her raging gold eyes flashing teal green for a moment as she rocketed down at Clawness with reckless abandon. Before she knew what was happening, small bolts crackled between her finger tips, and a large battle axe of light formed in her hands.

Vegeta stared at the ethereal object in shock. _That's no ordinary weapon of ki!_

"I'D NEVER WORK FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Lexi brought the weapon down with a single swing, and instantly the entire canyon was enveloped in golden lightning, thunder booming throughout the wasteland, painting the area in gold.

Rin stared at the sudden display of explosive lightning with a frown and narrowed eyes. "Interesting..."

Vegeta heaved heavily as the display of light settled down, his black eyes wide as he laid on a tall pillar. Beside him, Pan's prone and still body laid, her eyes now closed. The Prince of all Saiyan sat up, suppressing a gulp, scowling angrily as his hands shook. Fear gripped the sturdy heart of the prince, making his blood boil. Fear of the unknown. Fear of Lexi and the unusual power that burst from her so suddenly.

It was a good thing he managed to get himself and Pan's lifeless body to safety before they had been electrocuted.

_She wielded lightning... How is that possible! No Saiyan should be able to do that?!_

Vegeta rose to his feet, staring down at the pool of water as it crackled with lightning, the fear in his heart nearly choking him. _She nearly went Super Saiyan!_

_Who... What is that woman?!_

* *  
* *

Clawness fell to her knees with a low growl, lightning crackling around her form. She had managed to leap out of Lexi's range, but due to the sudden voltage of lightning that the full-blooded Saiyan unleashed, she got caught in the crossfire.

The cat slowly rose to her feet only for her eyes to widen, the fur on the back of her neck standing up.

Clawness turned rapidly around, only to be sent flying into the side of a cliff with a single swing of Lexi's lightning-made axe, a thundering boom resounding throughout the area as the Neko slammed into the cliff hard, causing a large explosion of white smoke.

Lexi glanced at the powerful axe in confusion as it faded into nothingness, her burning gold eyes flashing back to her soft silver eyes. _Did I just wield lightning?_

A laugh caught her attention, making her steel silver eyes narrow, a scowl of hatred forming on her face as the smoke cleared to reveal Clawness' smiling visage. She sat against the rubble, laughing as she stared at the full-blooded Saiyan, blood running down her face.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Lexi snarled, her anger rising.

Clawness chuckled. "Your brain is a scrambled mess, ain't it girl."

"What are you talking about?" Lexi replied with biting icy anger.

Clawness slowly pulled herself back up onto her feet, that smug smile never leaving her face. "You really don't remember?"

"Get to the point!" Lexi snapped, struggling to keep her anger in check.

"Our recollection of that event is clearly different," Clawness commented, her smile widening as she began to saunter towards the full-blooded Saiyan, stumbling a little bit. "Cuz as far as I'm concerned, that precious planet of yours still exists."

Lexi's anger froze, her silver eyes widening in pure shock. "What...? T-that can't be! You destroyed it! I saw you destroy Planet Decilia!"

"Did you?" Clawness quipped, raising an eyebrow. "If I had destroyed that planet, don't you think I'd be bragging about it right now?"

Lexi remained silent for a moment, stumped. _Planet Decilia is..._

The full-blooded Saiyan shook her head rapidly, snarling darkly at Clawness, her rage starting to bubble again. "Quit fucking with me!"

"Such vulgar language," Clawness commented in amusement. "But I'm afraid I'm telling you the truth, my dear Lexi."

Lexi let loose a guttural growl as Clawness came to a stop in front of her, a wicked smirk on the feline's face as she stared down at the slightly smaller rage-filled woman.

"I wasn't the one who drove your dragon friends to extinction," the feline told Lexi, her smile wide and smug, enjoying the rage on the Saiyan's face. The young woman was visibly shaking with anger. "And while I did fight her, I wasn't the one who ripped your mothers heart out."

"If what you say is true then who did?!" the full-blooded Saiyan snarled darkly.

Clawness laughed in amusement, making Lexi let loose an inhumane growl of pure rage at the sound.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Neko sniggered.

Clawness leaned forward until she was staring directly into Lexi's silver eyes, her flaming fists resting against her hips as she smiled widely into the furious Saiyan's face.

_"Why it was **you** my dear!"_

A deafening silent enveloped the entire canyon as Lexi's blood ran as cold as ice, staring into the fiery blue depths of the woman before her with wide absolutely horrified silver eyes, her face paling.

"W-What... did you just say...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Oh the angst! So what do you think? Was it good? Tell me in the comments! :D Until next time!


	11. Gate of the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! SaiyanGod101 with another chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! ENJOY

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

_Where am I..._

_What happened... I'm I dead?_

Black eyes slowly opened, finding themselves staring up into what looked like a dark cloudy sky, red lightning flashing through the clouds.

Pan slowly sat up, her eyes wide as she looked around. She looked down at where Clawness had stabbed her flaming claws right through her abdomen, frowning when she found no wound or scarring. Just a plain black dress that reached past her knees.

The young Saiyan was confused as to why she was wearing a dress, but didn't think too much on it. The black-haired woman stared down at the glowing white ground, resting her arms on her bent knees. She easily noticed the cracks in the glowing floor, noticing how it was continuing to crack bit by bit.

"I really am dead aren't I..." the young saiyan mumbled silently. She gritted her teeth in heartbreaking frustration, trying to keep herself from sobbing, tears sliding down her face. A dry chuckle escaped her, drying her eyes with her sleeves. "Man, I'm pathetic."

The quarter Saiyan rose to her feet, looking up at the thunderous cloudy sky with a touch of confusion.

"So if I am dead, is this... hell?" she asked herself, tilting her head with a raised eyebrow, red lightning flashing dangerously close to the ground, creating a red glow against her face.

"Nah... but you are super lucky! I don't think something like this has happened before!"

Pan's eyes widened as she froze in complete shock. She hadn't heard that voice in such a long time.

The black-haired woman slowly turned around, her eyes widening to the size of saucers at the sight of the familiar black spiky hair she remembered so fondly.

"Yo Pan!" Goku, once the strongest man in the universe and Pan's grandfather, greeted her with a cheerful wide smile. "It's been a long time!"

More tears, almost failing to stop, slid down Pan's face as she stared at the full-blooded Saiyan in stunned silence, her tearful eyes wide.

"G... Grandpa...?"

* *  
* *

Krillin slowly opened his eyes as the ground beneath him shuddered violently in response to a huge explosion, finding himself lying prone on the rocky ground. Around him was nothing but destruction, his friends in agony and pain. His clothing, that was definitely not made for fighting were ragged, with ripped holes in his tracksuit bottoms. "G-Gohan..."

Gohan panted heavily, blood dripping from the wound on his head, the top half of his gi completely destroyed, exposing his bruised chest. He had to pull himself up with an upturned boulder behind him to steady himself, pain running through his entire body. An agonized chuckle escaped his lips. "Y- You're a monster..."

"HA! Look who's talking!"

Scratchy landed in front of the Saiyan, a fanged smirk on the feline's face. "You should be dead by now."

Tien, who was lying in front of an unconscious Yamcha, growled as he stared at the monstrous feline through one eye, cuts and bruises all over their bodies. "How do we beat this guy?! It's impossible!"

Trunks found himself stuck against a wall, smoke surrounding the lavender haired halfling. He cursed in frustration as he glared at Scratchy.

Uub and Eighteen struggled to even stand, glaring at the humanoid cat.

"W-we're done for..." Goten gulped, sat against a cracked rock he had been blasted into, panting in wide eyed fear. "We can't beat this guy!"

Bulla, who was hunched over, scowled defiantly, her blonde locks hiding her face. Her red Capsule Corp jacket had been completely destroyed, leaving her in just her black top, which was ragged and torn, along with her skin-tight pants, which was littered with holes. "We... can't give up... here!"

"We can't win..." Krillin mumbled, tears pricking at his eyes.

"That doesn't matter... Pan and Lexi are counting on us!" Bulla growled, lifting her head to glare at Scratchy. Blood ran down from her forehead and from her mouth, but there was an unshakable fire in her teal-green eyes that forced her to straighten up despite her entire body screaming in agony. "We can't lose here!"

Energy exploded around the female Super Saiyan's form, catching Scratchy's attention. "If none of you have the strength to fight... then I'll just fight him on my own!"

Gohan's eyes widened. "No don't!"

"Bulla... have you lost your mind!" Trunks exclaimed, horrified as Scratchy turned his attention to the young woman, who stood her ground. "Run! Now!"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Bulla snapped, her ki rising as she snarled at the feline, who was grinning at her with malicious intent. "Come on you overgrown fur-ball!"

Scratchy laughed, his dark grin widening. "You've got spunk girl!"

The ground cracked beneath his feet, strong gusts of wind ripping through the rocky terrain as the powerful cat bolted at the Saiyan female, who's eyes widened at his speed. "TOO BAD YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE!"

"BULLA!" Trunks cried out.

Scratchy laughed, closing the distance between himself and Bulla in mere seconds, making the woman's teal-green eyes widen even more.

A dark-skinned hand slammed down on the top of the female Super Saiyan's head as Scratchy swung his powerful leg at her, forcing the blonde into a crouch. A shockwave resounded throughout the area, shaking the ground beneath her feet.

A snarl escaped Scratchy's lips, his green-slitted eyes wide with anger. "You..."

"If we are gonna beat this punk, then we can't do it solo..."

Bulla's eyes widened, looking up to see that it was Uub that had forced her into a crouch. The mohawked fighter glared at the large humanoid cat, wincing in pain as he blocked the kick with his left arm.

But try as he might to stand up against such overwhelming strength, it wasn't enough and with effortless force, Scratchy sent Uub crashing into the side of a cliff with a pained cry, the area shuddering as a smoky explosion of dust and debris was kicked up from the force of the impact.

"Uub!" Bulla cried out, staring in wide-eyed horror at where the tanned fighter had been kicked. That proved to be a mistake on her part, a clawed paw grabbing her roughly and pulling the Super Saiyan female into a vicious knee, with such force and power behind it that it lifted her off the ground, her eyes whiting out momentarily as blood flew out of her mouth, before being sent bolting straight through a large boulder with a powerful fist to the face, the boulder exploding into dust as Bulla's body tumbled and rolled across the ground in a trail of smoke, sliding to a stop on her side.

Trunks stared with silent wide eyes at his sister's still form, horrified. "B-Bull...a..."

"Damn you..." Gohan growled, struggling to stand as Scratchy laughed diabolically, the feline's energy somehow beginning to rise even more, the ground imploding beneath his feet as green energy exploded around his form.

"THERE IS NOT A SOUL ON THIS MUDBALL WHO COULD DEFEAT ME!" the green humanoid cat boomed, laughing maddingly.

A bloody tanned fist slammed into the ground, halting Scratchy's laughter and catching his attention.

"Shut up," Uub snarled, clutching at his hanging left arm, stumbling to his feet with his mohawked bangs hovering over his right eye, a shadow being cast over his face. The only thing that could be seen was his left eye that was glowing an ominous pink. "You haven't beaten me yet!"

Scratchy growled, only to be interrupted by a cold laugh. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Bulla rising to her feet, a smile on her lips, her bands hovering over her face as she wobbled, slightly off balance.

"You talk too much," the daughter of Prince Vegeta snarled, looking up to stare at Scratchy through intense teal-green eyes. "Time to put you down!"

"NONE OF YOU COULD HOPE TO BEAT ME!" the feline roared, the green aura that surrounded him intensifying dangerously.

Uub growled, before roaring outwardly, pink energy exploding around his form. With a yell of her own, a gold aura exploded around Bulla's form, before blasting off at the angered feline, flying low to the ground.

Bulla and Uub broke the distance between themselves and Scratchy, Bulla's fist connecting with the palm of the feline's right paw, while Uub's right fist was blocked by his left arm, the ground beneath the humanoid cat's feet cracking violently.

"Damn you!" Scratchy roared, sending Uub flying back with his powerful arms before engaging Bulla in close combat, their arms and legs moving at incredible speeds. Uub back-flipped through the air, landing in a crouch, before shooting back into the battle, shockwaves ringing throughout the area as Bulla and Scratchy continued to throw strikes at each other.

Bulla frowned in slight annoyance as she struggled to block and evade Scratchy's glowing clawed limbs. She leaped upwards as the feline attempted to swipe at her with his sharp glowing claws, using his right arm as a launchpad to propel herself upwards, twisting through the air and striking Scratchy with a powerful kick to the side of his face.

Bulla smirked as Scratchy was sent sliding back off the kick. "You were careless!"

Scratchy slid to a stop off the kick, snarling at the young woman as she landed gracefully on the ground. His eyes widened as Uub appeared instantly by his side, a fiery look in his pink eyes, before slamming his ki infused left leg into Scratchy's face with tremendous force, sending the feline flying off his feet, a powerful gust of wind picking up from the force of the impact.

Uub landed on the ground as Scratchy slammed violently into the side of a cliff, smoke blowing out everywhere from the force.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Goten breathed out, shocked as he watched Bulla walk forward until she was stood next to Uub, both glaring at where Scratchy had been sent flying.

An explosion of green energy ignited the cliff, burning it down to ashes, everyone but Uub and Bulla freezing with fear as Scratchy's silhouette slowly rose to his feet, a fanged grin being the only thing seen on his face.

"I know what you punks are trying to do..."

Uub and Bulla remained unfazed but prepared as the green feline leveled them with frightening glowing eyes of despair, his claws glowing an ominous green. "Try as you might, NOT EVEN YOUR FLIMSY TEAMWORK WILL WORK AGAINST ME!"

In the breath of a second, Scratchy tore through the ground, breaking the distance instantly. Uub barely had time to get his arms up, being on the receiving end of a powerful kick to the midsection that sent saliva flying from his mouth and launched him back into the side of a cliff, a smoky explosion impacting the side of it from the force.

Bulla only had time to widen her teal-green eyes before a clawed paw grabbed her by the face, dragging her across the field. Uub coughed as the smoke cleared, a trail of blood running down his face, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Scratchy charging towards him with a diabolical wide smile, driving the daughter of Prince Vegeta into him violently, causing another explosion as the force of Scratchy's strength sent them both crashing further into the cliff.

Eighteen growled at the sight before her, rising to her feet.

"Tien!"

At this Tien flinched, the three-eyed man staring at the woman in surprise, instantly frowning at the fiery cold look in her blue eyes.

Meanwhile Scratchy laughed evilly as he moved his paw, grinning at the sight of Uub and Bulla lying in a large crater, smoke wafting around them, glaring at him in frustration and pain.

"Is that it?" the feline questioned with a cackle.

"No! It is not!"

The feline's ears perked up at that, but didn't even get a chance to move, as he quickly found himself on the receiving end of a flying dropkick to the side of his face, nearly caving in his right cheek and sending the humanoid cat flying.

Bulla and Uub's eyes widened at the sight of Eighteen landing in front of them, staring down at the pair with her unnatural blue eyes.

"Eighteen..." Uub gasped.

Bulla pulled herself up onto her feet, smirking at the android. "Finally decided to stop gawking and help us huh?"

Eighteen huffed at Bulla's comment, her eyes narrowing at the angry howl that resounded throughout the area.

The trio looked in Scratchy's direction to find him snarling at them, his pupils having shrank dramatically.

"I think he's starting to lose it..." Uub commented, rising to his feet.

"Then let's put him out of his misery," Eighteen replied.

With a roar, Scratchy launched himself into the air, clasping his hands together as he plummeted down towards the three defenders of Earth.

The trio leaped out of the way, allowing Scratchy to plummet into the ground, making it implode upon impact.

Bulla slid back across the ground, her hands held to the side of her head as a purple aura ignited around her form.

_**"Gallick Gun!" **_the female Super Saiyan roared, launching her arms out in front of her, firing off a huge purple blast of ki at Scratchy, who's eyes widened at it. He crossed his arms in front of him, taking the blast head on.

"Son of a-" Bulla growled, before pumping more energy into the blast, making the green cat slide back on his feet.

Scratchy snarled before roaring viciously, an intense green aura exploding around his form, before, to Bulla's shock, he swiped his powerful arms outwardly, dispersing the blast.

"Shit!" the young Saiyan cursed as Scratchy roared at her, swiping his claws through the air, sending a rush of sharp gust towards her, forcing Bulla to take to the skies, as to not get shredded to bits.

Both Uub and Eighteen sprang into action, Eighteen appearing behind the cat from the left, flanking Scratchy's right, while Uub zoomed in from the right, in front, appearing on Scratchy's left.

The duo launched a pair of powerful fists at the humanoid feline, forcing said feline to cross his arms, catching their fists with his paws.

The impact caused an intense wave of pressure that sent tiny bits of debris into the air. Bulla came down from the sky with a yell, flipping as she came down, her rapid rotation increasing her speed.

The young daughter of Vegeta came down on Scratchy like a flaming comet, driving the back of her heel into the cat's head with tremendous impact, the force of the axe-kick causing the ground to cave in beneath the Neko's feet.

Despite this, Scratchy still wouldn't go down, even as blood dripped from his forehead. That was until Uub and Eighteen sent him flying back with dual kicks to his stomach, making him cough up a silver of saliva as he flew back.

Gohan steadily rose to his feet, surprised by the trio's efforts. "Incredible..."

"How in the hell are they keeping him at bay like that?!" Goten questioned incredulously.

"I... I have no idea..." Trunks answered, just as shocked.

Krillin laid on the ground, stunned and still, his eyes wide as he watched his wife fight.

Sliding across the ground on all fours, his claws cleaving through the ground until he came to a stop, Scratchy lifted his green-furred head to scowl at the trio, the black markings that littered his exposed fur glowing a bright shade of green.

"He's preparing something," Bulla noted, tensing in preparation.

"Stay on guard," Eighteen ordered.

Scratchy suddenly launched himself at the trio on all fours, traveling at a speed that they could barely follow, appearing instantly in front of the caught off guard trio, looking to barrel right through them.

Bulla managed to leap above and over Scratchy's body, while Uub and Eighteen ducked beneath Scratchy's powerful arms, though they didn't anticipate what came next.

Scratchy let loose a fanged smile. _**"Hurricane!"**_

The green-furred Neko twirled as he past the duo, catching Uub in the face with a large fist, driving the back of his elbow into Eighteen's face, and catching Bulla upside the jaw with a huge up kick, sending all three flying in various directions, all in one swift twisting movement.

Bulla and Uub crashed into the side of cliff faces with tremendous impact, while Eighteen tumbled across the ground, sliding to a harsh stop.

The blonde android's arms shook as she attempted to at least lift herself up off the ground, her eyes widening at the sight of Scratchy launching at her with a crazed cheshire grin on his face, his green cat-like eyes wide with insanity. His claws glowed ominously, ready to tear the woman apart.

Krillin's eyes widened with horror as Scratchy launched at his wife, trying desperately to push himself up off the ground but failed miserably. _I have to move!_

His eyes widened even more as the crazed feline got closer and closer to his wife, almost looming over Eighteen.

_MOVE DAMMIT!_

With a yank of his tail, Scratchy came to a sudden halt, his claws a breath away from Eighteen's wide-eyed face.

He looked back in anger, snarling at the sight of Trunks and Goten yanking on his tail.

"That's far enough fur-ball!" Goten growled, straining along with Trunks to keep the green Neko away from Eighteen.

Scratchy yelped with shock and anger as the duo pulled at his tail, their black eyes glowing a teal-green colour as energy seem to burst through them.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" the duo roared, exploding into their Super Saiyan forms and shocking the green feline as they managed to pull him away from Eighteen, launching the humanoid cat into the air.

Eighteen pulled herself up, her arms shaking.

"NOW TIEN!" she roared to the skies.

Scratchy managed to regain some semblance of control on his flight, snarling down at his prey below. A warm sensation on his back caught the feline's attention, and he looked back, his cat-like eyes widening at the sight of Tien hovering in the sky above him, his three eyes wide with intensity, and his fingers locked in a triangular formation. Gold energy pulsated around his form, his veins nearly popping out of his skull.

_**"TRI-BEAM CANNON!" **_the man roared, firing a massive beam of energy in the form of a triangle down at a stunned Scratchy, who could do nothing but stare up at the destructive attack in horror.

A huge explosion rocked the entire area, the green-furred Neko screaming in agony as the triangular blast made contact with him, covering the sky in a cloud of dust and causing the whole area to shake violently.

Scratchy fell out of the dust cloud, but refused to be deterred, flipping up right and snarling at Tien in a rage, the three-eyed man panting as he hovered in the air.

A green sphere of powerful energy formed in Scratchy's right palm, nearly the size of his paw.

"Die!" the humanoid cat bellowed, throwing the powerful energy ball at a defenceless Tien, who stared with wide eyes as the blast hurdled towards him...

Until it was deflected off course and sent barrelling into the ground a fair distance away, where it detonated in a huge dome-like explosion, shaking the area.

Scratchy's eyes widened along with Tien's.

"Gohan!" the three-eyed man exclaimed as a gold aura blazed around the half-Saiyan's form, exploding into his Super Saiyan form with a roar and bolting down at Scratchy with an enraged yell.

Scratchy could do nothing as Gohan slammed his foot into his midsection, sending the humanoid cat plummeting into the ground where he slammed into it with violent force, conjuring up a large explosion of dust and debris.

As the smoke began to clear, Scratchy pulled himself up albeit shakily, bruised and bloodied from the attacks.

A dark blue yellow-trimmed boot stamping onto the rocky ground got the feline's attention, making him snarl as Uub stood before him with a determined glare, blood trailing down his forehead, his hands held at his right side.

_**"Ka.. me..." **_A sphere of pink energy began to form between his palms.

_**"Ha... me..." **_The sphere of energy expanded, the ground shaking beneath Uub's feet.

_**"HAAAAAAA!" **_Uub roared, firing off a pink version of the Son-family's treasured attack at the wide eyed Neko.

The green-furred cat lifted his paws up as the Kamehameha wave made contact, his feet sliding across the rocky terrain, his muscles straining under the weight of Uub's attack.

The young man snarled, pumping more energy into the blast, making it bigger and causing a powerful gust of wind. He winced as his left arm screamed at him in agony.

"You've gotta be kidding me! He's still got that much power?!" Goten exclaimed.

"He won't quit!" Trunks growled.

A smirk began to stretch across Scratchy's face as he took a step forward, making Uub growl in pain as his left arm cried under the strain and agony. The feline began to chuckle as he began to overpower Uub's Kamehameha wave with his bare hands.

"What are you laughing at?"

Scratchy froze and looked over his left shoulder, his cat-like eyes widening at the sight of Bulla standing behind him, her teal green eyes glowing ominously as she held her right hand out in front of her, targeting the surprised feline.

"Say your prayers!" the female Super Saiyan growled, a sphere of energy beginning to form in front of her, intensifying and strengthening as she pumped powerful Ki into the huge ball of energy. _**"Big Bang ATTACK!"**_

The ball of energy blasted from her hand, shooting straight for the back of a wide-eyed Scratchy, tearing through the ground on its destructive path.

_No... NO!_

In a desperate and last ditch effort, a green aura exploded around Scratchy's form, his ki increasing at a frightening rate as he pulled his left hand away from Uub's Kamehameha wave to catch Bulla's Big Bang Attack, now holding both attacks at bay.

"Damnit!" Uub growled.

"My, my, you're a beast ain't cha..." Bulla commented with a grin, trying to not lose control of her attack.

Scratchy roared out, his energy increasing, eyes wide with desperate rage-filled killing intent.

"That power is amazing," Tien commented, resting against a silent Gohan, who watched the power struggle with a frown.

Krillin pulled himself up, staring at the huge beam struggle with wide eyes, terrified as green energy began to emit from the howling cat, spheres of energy forming from between his paws and the attacking duo's energy blasts, gradually pushing Uub and Bulla's attacks back.

Krillin watched as Bulla fell to a knee, clutching at the wrist of her firing arm, slowly losing her grip on her Big Bang Attack.

"I... can't keep this up!" she grunted, her blonde hair whipping back violently as wind picked up heavily from the colliding forces, bits of the ground tearing and ripping apart around her.

The former monk watched as Uub's feet began to slide back, one eye close in exertion. His obviously broken left arm shook before hanging limply, unable to handle the strain and putting it all on his right arm. That sense of hopelessness Krillin felt began to consume him even more and he closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as Scratchy overpowered his friends.

_We can't win! It's hopeless! He's too strong!_

_"The reason why you are so highly regarded by us younger peers, has nothing to do with physical power or strength."_

Krillin's eyes snapped open at those familiar words from the very woman they were fighting to save, falling silent in surprise. He bowed his head, his eyes shadowed.

After a moment, the former monk turned police officer forced himself to his feet, glaring at the howling cat as he slowly began to overpower Bulla and Uub.

_There's not much I can do, but I have to do something! ANYTHING!_

Krillin held his hand up, a disk of energy appearing above his hand. _**"Disrupto Disk!"**_

Bulla's ears perked up, her eyes wide at the sight of Krillin throwing his infamous Disrupto Disk at Scratchy. "Krillin!"

Scratchy heard Krillin's exclamation, but saw the disk a second too late, and the next thing he knew, the disk of energy had cleaved right through the arm that was holding back Bulla's Big Bang Attack, stunning everyone as his arm was separated completely from his body.

"NOW!" Krillin yelled.

Bulla's teal green eyes blazed with focused intensity, rising to her feet, roaring as she pumped everything she had into her attack. "RAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Uub yelled out, unleashing as much energy as he could with one arm into his Kamehameha.

Scratchy's eyes widened in horror, yelling out desperately as the two blasts consumed him whole.

"NOOOOO! CLAWNESSSSS!"

Both blasts imploded in an intense pillar of blue and pink, tearing through the ground as Scratchy got completely obliterated by the two attacks, ending the conflict once and for all.

As the huge blast of explosive energy faded, giving way to a giant cloud of smoke in the aftermath, Bulla fell to her knees, panting. "Freaking finally!"

Uub let his arm drop, panting in exhaustion before smiling at Krillin, who's eyes were wide, completely not expecting that to work.

"Nice job Krillin! We owe you one!" the former villager said, giving the small older man a thumbs up.

"S-sure..." Krillin replied, still stunned as everyone cheered. _We... we won?!_

Eighteen simply smiled as she watched everyone celebrate their victory, whilst Gohan sighed, looking up at the sky with a worried frown on his face.

_We won this battle... but..._

* *  
* *

"Gr-Grandpa... how..."

A tear slid down Pan's cheek as she stared at the smiling man stood before her, her black eyes wide with shock, completely forgetting about the thunderous skies and the increasingly cracking ground beneath her bare feet.

Goku's smile widened as he held his arms out towards the 16 year old. "Don't I get a hug?"

Pan couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, and she rushed into the legendary fighter's arms, nearly knocking the man off his feet.

"I-I've missed you grandpa! We all have!" the young woman sobbed, her whole body shaking as she buried her face into his clothing.

Goku's eyes softened. "I know."

Pan's grip tightened around the powerful man as she gritted her teeth in a failing effort to hold back her sobs.

"You... you have to come back!"

Goku fell silent, frowning as Pan looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "We need you grandpa! We can't win without you! We'll all die!"

Pan stared into Goku's black eyes, waiting with baited breath as he stared down at the young woman in silence for a long moment. So long she believed he was actually considering it, until he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Pan. I can't."

Pan's eyes widened in despair and rising anger.

"You... can't? What do you mean you can't?!" the quarter Saiyan snapped, an edge of desperation in her voice.

"I can't return. It's impossible," the full-blooded Saiyan said seriously, chuckling a bit, unaware of Pan's bubbling anger. "I'm lucky to even be talking with you right-"

"Shut up."

Goku paused, surprised by his granddaughter's hostile tone, looking at her with worry as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Time and time again, you've done this... just left us all alone like we meant nothing to you!"

"That's not-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Goku watched in silent shock as Pan shook with rage, tears continuing to leak down her face, her fists clenched at her sides. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her anger from overwhelming her. The images of Goku flying away with Shenron was engraved into her mind. As was her grandmother's tears...

"Do you know how many times I've caught Grandma Chi-Chi crying herself to sleep because of you? She keeps telling me she's fine, but I know that ain't true!" the quarter Saiyan growled, glaring at the shocked man in complete resentment. "You abandoned us! And then you expect me to be okay with you popping up unannounced like this, just to tell me you can't help us when we need you?!"

The lock that kept her years of pent up frustration and anger towards her grandfather leaving finally snapped, and she couldn't stop it from lashing out with the full force of a tiger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN?!"

Goku stared at Pan with a sad frown as the woman panted in anger, her face red with rage. The man sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I feel like I've had that coming for a while..." he murmured.

Pan growled, turning away from the man. "Leave. I never want to see your face again."

"Now hold on a minute! Just let me explain why I'm here in the first place?!" Goku exclaimed, panicking comically.

"I don't want to hear it!" Pan snapped, refusing to look at him. "Just go away!"

"Look Pan..." the powerful Saiyan sighed. "You shouldn't sell yourself short. You're stronger than you look. You don't need me."

"Are you kidding me?" Pan snarled, looking back at the man in incredulous anger. "If you haven't noticed I am DEAD grandpa!"

"Then where is your halo?" Goku questioned curiously.

Pan froze and looked upwards, quickly noticing that there was indeed no halo hovering above her head.

"Wha... how is that possible?!" the woman exclaimed in comical shock. "The amount of blood I lost... I should be dead! What is going on?!"

"The answer may be right in front of you..." Goku commented seriously, a focused and intense look on his face as he looked off to his right.

Pan stared at him curiously, taking note that he had been tense and on edge the entire time, before following his line of sight and freezing, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

A gigantic white gate with gold runes that looked incredibly ancient, stood before her, so tall she was forced to look up at it. Wrapped around the gate was a number of thick gold chains that were all attached to a large gold lock.

"What in the world is that?!" Pan questioned, slowly walking towards the large object.

"I don't know," Goku answered truthfully, glaring at the gate. "But it's not every day you find a giant gate trapped inside your granddaughter's soul."

"What?!" Pan exclaimed, staring at the man in shock. "This is my soul we are in?!"

The black-haired woman looked around at the stormy vast space, panicking at the increasingly cracking floor. "Why is my soul in such a bad state?!"

"It's probably because of the damage you sustained from fighting Clawness," Goku explained, still glaring at the mysterious gate. "This gate... it pretty much stopped you from dying."

Pan's eyes widened at this, staring at the large gate in shock. "Whatever it is... it saved your life Pan."

Goku smiled at this. "Now you have a second chance! You can fight that cat again!"

Pan frowned and sighed sadly. "I... I can't fight her... she's too strong..."

Goku frowned. "Don't you want to protect your friends?"

"Of course I do!" the young quarter-Saiyan snapped, her eyebrows creasing with sadness. "But... how can I hope to do that if I don't even have the power to beat Clawness."

Goku stared at the young woman, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really shouldn't be doing this. Shenron forbid me from it but, I'm here now so I might as well..."

"Huh?" Pan mumbled, confused by the man's ramblings. "What are you going on about?"

Goku suddenly stared at Pan with determination in his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I..." Pan bristled, caught off guard by the sudden question. She looked away from the old man, an annoyed frown on her face. "... I guess..."

He surprised her by taking ahold of both her hands and looking deep into her eyes. "Whatever you do, you mustn't tell anybody that you've talked to me, or what's about to happen okay?"

"Uhh... sure," Pan breathed out, thoroughly confused and on edge. "Wait a minute... what are you about to do to me?!"

"No time to explain," Goku replied. "Just trust me. I apologize in advance. This will be intense."

It started with Goku's hands glowing in a golden glow, that seemed to course through her very being. Then the next thing Pan knew, that golden glow began to shine through the cracks in the floors of her soul, and peeked through the clouds, the dangerous red lightning flashing across the sky, turning into gold thick bolts of powerful lightning that struck the already destroyed floor, dangerously close to the two.

Pan tried to pull away, but her grandfather's grip was too strong. Her eyes widened as a motherload full of Goku's full unrelenting and seemingly never-ending ki lurched forward and latched onto her. Pure incredible power spread throughout her entire being and soul, right into her veins, flooding her mind. The feeling terrified her. It was like the raw strength and power of the most powerful being in the world was becoming apart of her, overwhelming her core.

"Grandpa!" the woman shouted, her entire body shaking from the intense overload of energy. Her legs were close to buckling from her body absorbing so much energy. "What are you-"

It was too much for her to handle, and something in her mind snapped. She leaned back, roaring into the heavens, her black eyes whiting out as her soul became bathed in gold, though she didn't _sound _like her... more like a raging Oozaru.

Neither of them noticed one of the chains that held whatever was behind the gate cracking.

She didn't even notice Goku releasing her hands. The gold light and the power that had swallowed her whole was so intense that she began to lose consciousness. As she slowly began to fade, her grandfather spoke, sounding much older than he appeared.

"I've done all that I can. It's up to you now. Good luck Pan."

Pan struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw as she closed them was her Grandpa Goku's smiling face.

_"Grandpa... Goku..."_

* *  
* *

"No... that... can't be..."

Lexi took a couple steps back, trembling as she stared into Clawness' fiery blue eyes. The Saiyan's silver eyes were wide with terror as Clawness smiled wickedly at her, her breathing becoming erratic. "You're lying! That can't be true!"

Clawness chuckled darkly, placing a flaming hand on her chest. "Do I look like the type of person who would lie to you?"

Lexi snarled thickly, eyes wide with rage. "Yes!"

Clawness laughed, closing her eyes, walking calmly towards the Saiyan woman, who continued to step back. "You're in denial, but I don't blame you. However, myself and my team didn't touch a soul when we went to that planet. I only fought your mother."

Lexi backed up into a small rock, causing her to trip and fall backwards, landing butt-first in the shallow lake. The two tone haired Saiyan winced, looking up with burning anger as Clawness loomed over her, a dark evil smile on her face.

The Neko leaned forward until she was staring into Lexi's angry wide eyes, tilting her head in sick amusement.

"After witnessing you rip your mother's heart from her body," the cat whispered darkly, her eyes widening with glee as Lexi's eyes widened in pure horror, the smile on the flaming Neko's face widening with barely restrained blood lust. "I watched as you slaughtered every single one of those useless reptiles in cold blood until there was nothing left. It was quite the beautiful sight."

"NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!" Lexi screamed, absolutely horrified. She scrambled backwards away from the smiling cat... away from the possibility that the Neko was telling the truth. Desperate to get away from the notion that between the two of them... _she _was the monster.

Clawness rose back up to a vertical base, finding some kind of sick enjoyment in watching Lexi slowly crack and fall into her own insanity.

"Embrace it Lexi. There is no point in running from it," Clawness told her, a mad smile starting to stretch across her feline features, following her as the young Saiyan backed right into a boulder, covering her ears and closing her eyes, shaking her head frantically. "It's the only thing that makes you a true Saiyan!"

"That's not true!"

Clawness lifted her flaming arm, blocking a fist without taking her eyes off the horrified and trembling woman in front of her. "This doesn't concern you, prince."

Vegeta growled, blood pouring down his face as he pressed his gloved fist against Clawness' blazing arm, his teal green eyes raging with prideful anger, though it was incredibly difficult for him to hold onto his Super Saiyan state.

"I won't let you torment her with your lies! And I won't allow you to speak ill of my race!" the Saiyan Prince snarled before leaping back, a gold aura exploding around his form, the water from the lake rippling around him. "We are more than a race of barbarians that kill senselessly!"

The Saiyan charged forwards, looking to punch a hole through the arrogant cat. "THAT'S NOT WHO WE ARE ANYMORE!"

Lexi's eyes widened at Vegeta's words as she stared down at the rippling water.

"What is this drabble?" Clawness murmured lowly, closing her eyes. "Have you gotten soft in your old age Vegeta?"

The flaming Neko's blue eyes snapped open in rage, eyeing the charging former prince from the corner of her eye with clear disdain. "HOW UTTERLY PATHETIC!"

With a swipe of her arm, a large column of blue flames leapt forth, blazing a path of destruction that consumed Vegeta, sending him flying back with various burns, his cries of agony echoing throughout the canyon as the blazing hot flames, that were so hot it turned the lake into a giant hot spring, burned away at him relentlessly.

He didn't even have time to recover as Clawness appeared instantly before him, her flaming right fist blazing with intensity, burning with rage at the mere sight of him.

"BE GONE!" The Neko's flaming fist connected with his jaw, sending the Prince of all Saiyans barrelling through the skies, with enough force and power behind her punch to send him crashing straight through the pillar he had left Pan's body on, crashing through the rest of the canyon in a smoky explosion.

Clawness made a sound of disgust as she watched the pillar crumble to the ground.

Lexi's eyes widened, everything going in slow-motion for her as she witnessed Pan's lifeless body fall from the skies.

"PAN!" she cried, shooting to her feet to at least save the deceased Quarter Saiyan's body. A flaming claw grabbed her by the neck, violently pinning her against the boulder, the cat's flaming claws digging into the hard stone. Lexi's eyes widened at the sight of Clawness glowering at her through slitted wide eyes of crazed blood lust, a huge cheshire grin on her face.

"I have never seen a woman look more alive than when I saw you kill and slaughter everything in your way," the flaming Neko snarled thickly, her voice low and sultry. It was clear the very thought of that event had sent her blood lust into overdrive. "Why do you resist Lexi? Why?!"

Lexi could do nothing but stare at the crazed flaming cat with wide eyes, not even noticing as tears began to collect in her silver eyes.

"It's in your blood to kill everything in sight!"

_No..._

"It's a Saiyan's entire purpose in life!"

_That's not true..._

"You exist only to destroy!"

_No!_

"It's who you are!"

_I'm not like that!_

"You're potential is wasted on that pathetic prince!" Clawness spat menacingly, her blue eyes glowing with malice, her cheshire grin somehow getting larger, to the point she looked darn-right demonic.

_Stop..._

"JOIN ME, AND WE WILL RULE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

Tears flowed down Lexi's cheeks as Clawness laughed in diabolical insanity, her bloodlust seemingly making her slightly unstable.

_Please... someone... help me..._

An explosive pillar of light suddenly imploded the bank of the newly formed hot spring, making both Lexi and Clawness look on in caught off-guard shock as a powerful wave of ki buffeted against the pair, the unexpected power tearing apart the ground, pulling bits and pieces into the atmosphere, debris, large and small, levitating around the white pillar of energy.

"What the hell is this?!" Clawness growled, before her eyes widened at the sight before her. "That... can't be!"

Rin, who had been watching the whole thing silently, expressed a rare brief look of shock as she watched a familiar figure slowly rise to her feet.

"No way..." Lexi gasped, gaping in shock.

Black eyes, wide with pure rage, bore into Clawness who glared right back in wide-eyed anger.

"This... shouldn't be possible!" the Neko snapped. Lexi simply smiled, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Pan glowered at Clawness, her long black hair whipping wildly as her ki increased tenfold, the energy she exuded ripping apart the ground she stood on, sending debris flying into the atmosphere at a rapid pace.

"CLAWNNEEEEEESS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 11! I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Burst of Power! Pan vs. Clawness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saiyan Heart Beats Through Pan Son Stronger Than Ever!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since I posted a chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy but here is a new chapter! ENJOY!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

The sound of metal striking metal at a rapid pace was heard throughout the rocky barren battlefield of Gizard Canyon, sparks flying as Lynx clashed with White Rose in a vicious dance of swordplay.

The masked vigilante struck with her duel blades in a silent dance, but Lynx parried and blocked all her attempts with ease, a calm grin on her face. The pale blue eyes of Rose widened slightly as the Neko disappeared from her line of sight in a pink flash.

And then in the next moment, the masked woman found herself being sent blasting into the side of a cliff after taking a dropkick to her left cheek, smoke blowing outwardly from the impact.

A moment later, Rose shot out of the smoke and above Lynx, barrelling down at the alien cat.

A shockwave burst throughout the canyon as Lynx's Imperial sword clashed with the slim blade of White Rose's right katana, the ground cracking beneath the feline's feet.

"Good," the white-furred pink-haired Neko complimented as a cheshire grin began to slip onto her face, her pink eyes wide with crazed intensity as the combined power of her Lion's Will and Imperial Arts coursed through her veins. "But not good enough!"

The great-sword that Lynx possessed was engulfed in a pink aura, the crest and runes that decorated it glowing dangerously, before with a simple flick of her blade, Rose was sent flying through the air.

Without missing a beat, the masked woman tucked her legs in and back-flipped through the air, gracefully planting her feet onto the side of a cliff.

Rose only had a second of reprieve, before Lynx appeared instantly on her right with a dark cheshire grin on the feline's face, holding her blade over her head as she stood on the side of the cliff. The rocky wall cracked beneath the bipedal cat's feet from the heavy impact, smoke collecting around her feet as she swung her great-sword down on White Rose.

The masked woman managed to block the strike by crossing the blades of her katanas in front of her, but the power behind Lynx's attack still sent the blue-eyed woman crashing through the cliff and out the other end, slamming into the ground in a smoky explosion.

The smoke steadily cleared to reveal the masked hooded woman on one knee, the blades of her swords stabbed into the ground as she panted.

"You have skill and grace."

Lynx walked out of the huge cloud of dust, the cliff collapsing behind her, a small smirk on her face.

Rose pulled her blades from the ground as she stood, her blue eyes narrowing at the Neko. She then released a sharp grunt of pain, her blue eyes wide as Lynx closed the distance before the masked woman realized, burying her left foot deep into Rose's gut with enough force and power behind it to send the blue-eyed woman spiralling back.

Lynx landed with all the grace of a cat, whilst Rose slammed into the side of a cliff-face in a smoky explosion that engulfed her.

"But you lack the power and speed to match me in battle!" Lynx exclaimed with a crazed smile, her voice booming throughout the area as a sphere of pink energy formed in her free hand, hurling the intense ball of energy towards where Rose had crashed.

A ringed blade suddenly burst from the smoke that covered Rose, cleaving clean through the bipedal cat's attack, causing a huge shuddering explosion in the sky. Lynx's eyes widened as the ringed blade whizzed straight for her, three large and sharp blades composed seemingly of pure ki extending from the blade, turning it into a giant ki shuriken that glowed a dangerous blue, its blue fangs bared as it honed in for the kill.

Lynx bent backwards in an evasive manoeuvre, the shuriken sailing right above her, a breath away from her face, only managing to slice through a lock of her pink hair before whizzing away.

Lynx rose back up to her full height, her eyes widening at the sight of Rose breaking the distance between them, an intense look in her blue eyes, her twin katanas gleaming in the daylight.

The masked woman attacked ferociously, forcing Lynx on the defensive, the blue-eyed mysterious woman relentlessly clashing blades with the Neko in a furious dance, spinning with all the grace of a ballerina on the balls of her feet, her twin katanas singing with thirst for Lynx's blood as they struck against the feline's great-sword.

Rose suddenly planted her right foot onto the ground, and in the next moment, her left foot slammed heavily into the side of Lynx's face, catching the humanoid cat completely off guard.

Lynx was then sent tumbling across the rocky terrain with a kick to the chest, a trail of smoke following her. The humanoid cat managed to flip back up onto her feet, sliding across the ground on all fours, her pink eyes wide with surprise and anger. She wiped off a trail of blood that rolled down her chin and snarled at the sight of it.

"What was that about my lack of power and speed?"

Lynx's ears twitched as the sound of chains made itself known to her incredible hearing, before she leaned back, her eyes wide as the sharp blades that were attached to White Rose's black steel revolver came within an inch of slicing through her pink eyes.

The masked woman twirled with expert grace, the long chain that was attached to her revolver twirling around her as she advanced towards the surprised feline, the revolver-sickle twirling and swinging through the air at an erratic pace, in sync with the blue-eyed woman's movements.

Lynx ducked and parried with her blade, her eyes widening with anger as Rose managed to catch the feline on her left cheek with the bladed revolver, leaving a bloody scratch. The masked woman spun theatrically, swinging her revolver, the sharp blades attached to it tearing through the air and clashing with Lynx's Imperial sword.

Lynx then blocked a kick with her free left arm and swiped at the masked earthling with her great-sword, but Rose used the humanoid cat's arm as a launch-pad to propel herself up and over the feline, completely avoiding a fatal blow.

With a tug of the chain, White Rose caught the pistol in her right hand, aiming it at Lynx whilst up-side down in the air as the cat turned wildly around to face her, snarling in annoyance.

With a bang and a recoil, Rose fired at Lynx, the gold bullet rocketing towards the feline.

Lynx lifted her great-sword to deflect the shot, but the moment the blade made contact with the gold metal bullet, Lynx found herself being engulfed in a giant explosion of ki, the ground tearing apart beneath her feet as she released a loud howl of pain.

White Rose twirled through the skies, landing in a low crouch, her blue eyes nearly glowing through her mask, watching as the large mushroom cloud that had formed in the aftermath of her attack rose into the atmosphere, the long chain of her revolver-sickle rattling ominously.

"You were cocky," White Rose commented as she rose to her feet, holding her revolver up by her face. "My Holy Avenger will finish you."

"Now who's cocky." As the smoke began to clear, Lynx walked out of the smoke, wounds beginning to cover her white fur. The markings on her skin glowed dangerously, along with her slitted pink eyes that were wide with battle-crazed glee.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be!" the feline exclaimed gleefully, a pink aura engulfing her Imperial sword, the runes and the crest that were emblazoned onto the powerful blade glowing dangerously, before pouncing forward.

White Rose narrowed her eyes, before bounding towards the charging humanoid cat, launching herself into the air with a single push of her right leg, barreling down towards the battle-hardened feline whilst twirling the chain of her revolver-sickle, the two warriors closing in on each other.

* *  
* *

"CLAWNNEEESSSSS!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, shocked as he bore witness to a pillar of pure white ki rising into the sky, before fading into a calm glowing silver light. _Was that... Pan's voice?!_

Rin stood silent on a high cliff, overlooking the confrontation in silent contempt, her long ebony hair flowing wildly in the increasingly strong breeze.

"Pan... you're alive..." Lexi breathed, staring at the enraged woman in shock. She gasped in surprise and relief as Clawness' released her tight grip around her neck, the cat snarling as she focused all of her attention on the rage-filled Saiyan female standing before her.

"How is this possible!" the Neko growled, her fiery blue eyes narrowing with irritation. "How the hell are you still alive?!"

Pan scowled thickly, her black eyes burning with anger as she glared at the bipedal cat, bits of debris floating within her shining intense aura, her long ebony hair whipping wildly in the strong breeze her energy created.

"Like I'd lose to a fur-ball like you!" the black-haired Saiyan snapped, the white aura around her intensifying in response to her anger and drastic increase in battle power, a web of cracks forming beneath her feet.

The blue flames around Clawness' legs and arms intensified drastically, engulfing her in a blue blaze, with such force that the temperature of the hot springs rose to almost boiling, forcing Lexi to jump out of the water with a comical surprised squeak, distancing herself from the angry feline as her clothes had started to burn off from being in such close proximity to the flaming cat.

"I'll make you wish you were still dead kid!" Clawness roared, the boiling water exploding up into the sky like a geyser as the bipedal feline blazed towards Pan.

The white aura intensified around Pan in a white blaze, the ground shattering beneath her feet as she bursted forward with a battle cry.

Like a pair of comets, Pan and Clawness clashed forearms in a blue and white blaze, the water rippling heavily beneath them as the entire area shuddered from the force of their collision. Powerful shockwaves blew through the canyon in response, nearly sending Lexi flying.

The large hot spring that had been formed by Clawness' flames splashed and rippled as the two women engaged in an intense fast-paced clash of close combat, fists, legs and flaming claws moving in a violent dance until Clawness caught Pan with a heavy fiery fist to the gut, making the Saiyan choke on her saliva, her black eyes wide with pain. She was then sent flying with a fiery kick to the face, the bipedal feline giving chase.

A trail of water broke through the hot spring as the quarter Saiyan slid back across the shallow waters on her feet, ducking as Clawness attempted to claw her face off with her blazing claws.

The two engaged in a intense flurry of combos, punching and kicking at one another at a breakneck pace. The shallow hot spring was not left untouched as Pan and Clawness fought all over it, until the quarter Saiyan clashed fists with the flaming paws of Clawness, conjuring a huge shockwave that caused a mini tidal wave to rip through the spring and sent the two women flying away from one another.

Clawness slid heavily across the shallow spring with a growl, her flaming feet creating a trail of steam. The blue flames engulfing her paws blazed with intensity, before the bipedal feline shot across the spring with a roar, her feet blazing against the steaming liquid.

Pan ducked and parried a flurry of flaming kicks and punches, blocking a devastating kick with her arms in an 'X' formation, the powerful kick making her slide back across the shallow hot spring with one eye closed, her arms stinging as Clawness' hot flames started to bother her and irritate her skin.

_Move Pan!_

Pan looked up with wide eyes, seeing Clawness rocket down at her from above, the flames encasing her arms and legs streaking through the skies. In a blaze of white, Pan shot out of Clawness' range, causing a huge geyser-like explosion of water as the bipedal cat hit the hot spring.

_Grandpa! How I'm I hearing you right now?!_

_Don't worry about that! _Goku replied urgently. _She's on your tail!_

Pan looked back to see Clawness, in a ball of blue flames, blasting out of the huge geyser-like explosion with an enraged roar, blazing towards Pan.

The quarter Saiyan narrowed her eyes before disappearing from view, with Clawness following suit.

The two met in the sky, kicking and punching at each other at a fast pace whilst moving at a speed so unheard of to the human eye, that it was as though they were appearing and disappearing all over the area in mere seconds.

Vegeta watched with wide eyes as the two continued their high speed battle, the landscape being rearranged as shockwaves pounded throughout the area, craters forming, smoky explosions booming across the canyon, and geyser-like eruptions of water bursting forth from the newly formed hot spring.

"That... that can't be Pan!" he stuttered in complete disbelief.

A huge shockwave rippled throughout the area as Pan and Clawness met in the middle of the hot spring, punching each other hard in the face with enough force to send each other rocketing back.

Pan slammed heavily into a cliff, causing a large explosion of dust and debris, while Clawness smashed repeatedly into the water, rolling across the hot springs before coming to a stop on her hands and knees.

Pan pulled herself out of the makeshift hole her body had made, wiping away a trail of blood, her sharp bangs concealing her eyes from view. Clawness stumbled to her feet, the blue flames licking harmlessly against her midnight skin blazing with rage.

Both women's eyes burned with intensity as they made eye contact with one another, before in mere seconds, they closed the distance between each other, meeting in a titanic clash, creating a huge shockwave that rippled throughout the area, forcing Vegeta and Lexi to hang on to whatever was near them for fear of being blown away.

Shockwaves boomed throughout the area as Pan and Clawness clashed violently, shaking the skies, until a powerful kick sent Pan plummeting into a cliff, the whole thing coming down upon impact, a huge plume of smoke concealing Pan from view.

The smoke cleared to reveal Pan attempting to pull herself up onto her hands and knees, blood dripping from the wound on her head, only to receive a fiery kick to the face that sent her flying back, slamming into the ground, creating a trail of smoke before slamming into the side of another cliff, smoke pouring forth from the impact.

The large amount of smoke cleared to reveal the quarter Saiyan pinned to the side of the cliff with a web of cracks surrounding her, panting heavily.

She struggled to lift her head, her one opened black eye widening as Clawness, at the speed of a shooting star, barreled into the woman with a devastating flaming fist to the gut, making Pan howl with pain, her eyes wide with agony as the wall around her cracked even more from the force.

Clawness dislodged her blazing fist from Pan's abdomen, watching as the long-haired woman's head hung low, coughing violently.

"Did you really think you'd be able to stop me?" Clawness snarled, shaking intensely with bubbling rage. "HUH?!"

Pan grunted and exclaimed in pain as Clawness assaulted her with a range of fiery fists to her face and body, the Quarter Saiyan finding herself being pushed deeper and deeper into the cliff little by little.

"THERE IS NOT A BEING ALIVE THAT HAS STOPPED ME FROM GETTING WHAT I WANT!" Clawness roared as she continued to punch away at Pan. "THE POTENTIAL POWER THAT GIRL POSSESSES IS WASTED ON A WEAK LIL MONKEY LIKE YOU!"

The flaming bipedal feline pulled her left fist back, the flames around her fists intensifying and increasing greatly.

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

All Pan saw was the blue flames that reflected off her dull black eyes, before Clawness punched her in the face with a powerful flame-infused fist, causing a huge blazing blue explosion that erupted in the quarter Saiyan's face, completely destroying the cliff while Pan was pinned against it in the process, a shockwave ringing through the area.

Vegeta remained emotionless as he watched the blue blaze. He was stunned by Pan's apparent and sudden increase in battle power, but it appeared that even with that boost in power, Clawness was just a different type of monster that Pan couldn't handle.

"Oh no..." Lexi muttered, her silver eyes wide as the tall blue flames reflected in them.

Blue flames burned against the scorched ground that was bathed in a blue glow from the aftermath, parting to reveal Clawness standing in all her blazing glory, glowering darkly down at the prone scorched body of Pan Son.

The last ragged remnants of the Quarter Saiyan's waist cape had been completely incinerated in the last attack, her exposed skin littered with bruises and burns. Her crop top was starting to tear, and her baggy white pants were ripped and ragged beyond repair, leaving her legs exposed. Despite the damage done, Pan was still breathing albeit labored.

Clawness approached the woman with a frown, reaching down and grabbing a paw full of Pan's long black hair. She pulled the quarter Saiyan roughly up onto her knees by her hair, barely a cry of pain or discomfort slipping past Pan's lips as Clawness pulled at her hair, gripping it tightly with her blazing paw.

Blue intense eyes stared down at the bruised visage of Pan, her black bangs concealing her face from view.

"That girl belongs to me, whether you like it or not," Clawness snarled thickly.

"Ah..."

Clawness' eyes narrowed as Pan's lips quivered.

"Belongs to... you?"

Clawness suddenly stumbled, her eyes widening as large locks of black hair escaped through her claws and were taken by the breeze. _She chopped off her hair?!_

The bipedal feline's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as a powerful back kick slammed into her stomach with the force of a harpoon, making her cough up a trail of saliva, before the powerful strike sent her rocketing into the sky with a pained cry.

Clawness eventually managed to stop her flight, her blue eyes wide and furious as she stared down at her rising opponent with increasing rage.

Pan steadily rose to her feet, her bands still hovering over and concealing her eyes, bits of debris levitating in the air surrounding her as her battle power surged to life with renewed vigor.

Rin's eyes narrowed. _She's getting stronger..._

Both Vegeta and Lexi looked on in varying degrees of surprise.

_Is it a... Zenkai boost? _the Prince of all Saiyans wondered.

"You..." Clawness growled lowly, shaking in fury, her own battle power increasing along with her rage. She held her fiery paws up over her head, a blue flaming sphere of energy forming between her blazing claws, that increased in size at a frightening rate. "Why won't you just stay DOWN!"

Pan looked up with intense blazing black eyes as Clawness violently threw the flaming sphere down at the Quarter Saiyan.

Two golden orbs of energy shone brightly in Pan's hands, the ground cracking and shaking beneath her feet, bits of debris rising into the air around her.

_**"MAIDEN'S RAGE!" **_Pan roared, combining the two huge energy spheres into one huge blast that thundered head on towards Clawness' blazing energy sphere.

The two blasts collided in the sky in a powerful beam struggle, the two combined energies tearing apart the rocky surface, throwing debris up into the air as powerful winds were conjured from the two titanic forces.

"You think you're the first one to invade this planet and try to impose your will on us?!" Pan yelled, her dark eyes blazing with anger.

* *  
* *

Bulla looked up, her tied up blue hair being swiped through the wind as the rest of the tired out and exhausted Z-Fighters rested and planned their next course of action.

_"_ _We've fought countless opponents, and we're still standing!"_

* *  
* *

Shockwaves rang throughout the area as Lynx and White Rose shot through the skies, ending with an explosion that rocked the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal Lynx attempting to pull herself up using her sword, bloody and bruised, only for her pink eyes to widen as Rose appeared before her, the barrel of her revolver in the bipedal cat's face, energy charging dangerously through the unique weapon.

An intense explosion ripped through the canyon, the entire area shaking from the force.

_"We are the strongest defence this planet has!"_

* *  
* *

"If you think we were a walk in the park then I've got news for you!" the Quarter Saiyan roared.

In response, Clawness roared in outrage, her flaming sphere of energy increasing in size and pushing Pan's Maiden's Rage attack back.

Undeterred, even as her arms were screaming at her, even as her feet slipped back, Pan growled in defiance.

"She didn't say it... but I bet she was lonely," Pan said as the ground uprooted around her. "I bet she thought she was the only Saiyan alive out there. I can only imagine how she felt when she saw us!"

Lexi blushed in slight embarrassment as she heard Pan's exclamation, her silver eyes widening slightly as she continued to watch the intense beam struggle. "But you just had to come along and ruin everything!"

"So what!" Clawness snapped back. Her eyes narrowed, and her sharp canines grinded against each other in frustration as a surge of energy shot through Pan's Maiden's Rage, halting the feline's advancing attack to a standstill.

"You terrorized her for years! Just so you could use her as you see fit! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT LEXI!"

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW HER!" Clawness bellowed, her blue flaming silted eyes wide with ferocious furious intensity.

"A WEAPON IS A WEAPON!"

Pan's black eyes were wide with just as much ferocious rage-filled intensity as Clawness', her hair whipping back wildly due to the strong winds.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY!"

The two powerful attacks struggled for dominance for a bit longer, before suddenly exploding in a gargantuan burst of energy that pierced through the ground, making Rin, Lexi and even Vegeta struggle to stay on their feet, furious gale force winds carving a path of destruction through the Gizard Canyon and tearing through the area, a huge mushroom cloud of smoke exploding into existence in the aftermath.

The smoke gradually cleared to reveal Clawness panting in the sky. The blazing feline whipped her head up with wide blue eyes, just in time to see Pan appear right above her, her fore and middle finger pressed to her forehead, and her left fist pulled back, blazing with energy and a scowl of rage on her face.

With a roar, Pan slammed her energy-infused fist into the surprised visage of Clawness, roaring in unbridled anger as her fist, shining with powerful energy, pressed against the feline's face, before the bipedal cat was sent plummeting to the ground and out of the sky.

Clawness smashed into the now blue-scorched ground, that still flickered with her embers, creating a huge explosion of blue smoke. Pan landed a few feet from where Clawness had crash landed, watching as smoke rose up into the sky.

"I refuse to let history repeat itself," the quarter Saiyan growled, her now shoulder-length black hair being taken in the calm breeze that swept through them, her black eyes ferocious and intense as she glared at where Clawness had crashed.

_"Never again will a Saiyan be enslaved."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully chapters of both Dragon Ball Legacy and Making a Name for Yourself will be up next week!


	13. Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Maiden's Rage Vs. The Grand Blue Flames!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! It's been awhile huh! But I;m here with a new chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! FINALLY! I hope you all enjoy it and apologies for the delays. It's been a weird couple of weeks.

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

White Rose sighed as she placed her Holy Avenger back in its holster. She opened her eyes, staring down at the large crater her last attack had created, smoke surrounding her, cloaking the large canyon.

Lying in the middle was Lynx, unconscious and out of her duel state, wounds covering her furred skin.

Rose reached back to grab one of her swords, intending on finishing the Neko off for good, but dropped to her knees, panting in pain. She growled through her mask as she snarled down at the unconscious bipedal cat.

"She's tougher than I thought," the masked woman whispered.

Rose stood, turning away from the crater and walking away. _You got lucky cat. The next time we meet won't be so lucky for you._

As White Rose stumbled her way through the nearly ruined battle scene, the earpiece in her right ear pinged, notifying her that she was being contacted.

_"Rose."_

The woman stopped at Rin's calm voice. "Rin, what's the situation on your end."

Her black-haired comrade was silent for a few moments before speaking. _"That girl Pan is stronger than she appears."_

White Rose narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

_"You'll have to see it to believe it," _was Rin's cool response.

At that Rose went silent. Rin cut off the connection, leaving White Rose to her thoughts. The masked woman looked out into the distance, her blue eyes intense.

_"What have you done now Pan Son."_

* *  
* *

Pan watched with intense black eyes as a large plume of smoke rose from where Clawness had crashed, the wind combing through her shoulder-length black hair. The entire terrain of the Gizard Wasteland glowed a perfect bright blue colour, bathing the battle sight in a blue glow due to Clawness' flames.

Off to the side, Lexi stared at Pan in slight awe. There was a burning flame in Pan's black eyes that refused to burn out, even as she looked off into the distant land. The quarter Saiyan was almost like a completely different person in Lexi's eyes.

Behind the quarter Saiyan was Vegeta, who stared at the woman's back with a puzzled scowl.

"The heck is going on here?" he mumbled to himself. "There's no way she's that powerful."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the quarter Saiyan. _Something happened. She shouldn't even be alive right now!_

Rin remained silent as she waited. She knew, just like Pan knew, that the battle wasn't over yet.

Lexi's eyes widened as the ground began to shake violently, catching her attention. "What's happening!"

Vegeta scowled. "Stay sharp! This ain't over!"

{Battle Theme: _"Heart of a Champion" _by Hollywood Undead}

Pan remained unfazed even as a massive pillar of blue flames erupted in a blazing path of destruction, Clawness' enraged howl echoing throughout the blue coloured wasteland, powerful harsh winds buffeting against the Quarter Saiyan.

The flaming cat levitated high in the sky, snarling darkly as she glowered down at Pan through blazing wide blue eyes of rage, her battle power blazing through her veins like a never ending angry volcano.

Pan looked up at the cat with intense dark eyes, the bangs of her shoulder-length black hair shifting as her battle power began to rise. With a powerful roar, a silver aura exploded around the quarter Saiyan, her battle power bursting at the seams, tearing apart the ground that rose rapidly into the air around her.

The ground imploded beneath Pan's feet as the quarter Saiyan exploded into the sky in a burst of silver. Clawness growled, the flames around her fists intensifying, before she rocketed through the skies, shooting down at Pan like a flaming blue comet.

The two warriors roared as they shot towards each other, blazing energy erupting around Pan's fist, while the never-dying flames that blazed around Clawness' closed paws strengthened.

The two met in the middle of the sky, their fists clashing in a titanium clash, creating a huge sphere-like blast of light, carving a huge crater into the ground, creating cracks of electricity and fierce winds strong enough to shatter pillars, the strong breeze buffeting heavily against Lexi, Vegeta and Rin, all three watching the battle with varying reactions.

Fists flew in an intense rapid pace, the colliding forces from the clash causing bits of the destroyed blue coloured ground to rise rapidly through the skies around them, until Clawness' fiery fist slammed into Pan's face, sending the quarter Saiyan plummeting towards the blue glowing wasteland.

Pan quickly recovered, flying low over the glowing blue terrain as a plethora of flaming blue fireballs blazed after her, forcing her to swerve through the flaming bombs that exploded against the ground around her.

With a burst of ki, Pan sped up, a trail of smoke following the quarter Saiyan as she shot along the rocky terrain, hearing Clawness' angered howls from behind as she chased after the quarter Saiyan, throwing a continuous volley of fireballs.

Continuing to weave through the flaming army of fireballs that just about missed their mark, exploding against the ground, Pan twirled to the right, a trail of fireballs following after her as she flew alongside the side of a large cliff, creating a huge plume of smoke that exploded against the cliff.

The smoke dispersed violently as Clawness broke through it with a loud roar, firing more fireballs at the black-haired teen, who weaved through them with ease, before the cat moved at blinding speeds, teleporting right into Pan with a devastating fiery kick to the ribs, sending the quarter Saiyan tumbling across the side of the cliff until she righted herself, kneeling on the side of the cliff.

Clawness roared as she blasted at Pan, swinging a fiery paw at the woman. Pan swerved past the flaming claw and ducked as Clawness tried to take her head off with a swinging flame kick, engaging the fiery feline in hand-to-hand combat as they stood on the side of the cliff.

Pan and Clawness fought ferociously on the side of the cliff, attacking each other with a fast-paced combo of kicks and punches, until Pan step-sided a flaming fist, connecting with a powerful fist to the abdomen that made Clawness grunt with agony, before Pan violently kicked the bipedal feline up the massive wall of rock.

Clawness tumbled upwards, righting herself and sliding on her knees. Her fiery blue eyes glowed with intensity as she snarled angrily at the Quarter Saiyan.

Blue flames gathered around her fangs, before a powerful jet of flames burst from her maw, nearly sending the Neko recoiling back up the cliff as it blazed a path of destruction, tearing apart the wall of the cliff in its downward ascent.

Pan's eyes widened as the inferno of flames slammed into her with the force of a truck, the side of the cliff uprooting beneath her feet as she slid back from the force, slowly eating at the shredded remains of her clothing. Energy shone around her hands to protect them from the burning flames, grunting with exertion as her arms trembled, struggling to hold the blast back.

The funnel of flames eventually weakened enough for Pan to disperse them, only for the flaming feline to break the distance between herself and the quarter Saiyan, burying her flaming left fist into Pan's gut. Pan's eyes bugged out, the strike having enough force to send the young woman plummeting downwards, slamming heavily against the side of the cliff repeatedly.

Clawness shot downwards in hot pursuit, her large fangs bared with intensity as a large blaze of flames burned around her right fist, before driving the whole thing down into Pan's face with a roar.

The result was instantaneous. Within a second Pan was sent rocketing back down to earth, hitting the rocky terrain with the force of a meteorite, a huge mushroom cloud of smoke forming from the impact, fierce winds blowing throughout the canyon.

"Pan!" Lexi exclaimed with worry.

Clawness stared down at the large plume of smoke, a dark scowl on her face, her blue flames burning angrily.

"Had enough yet?!" the feline snarled.

In response, an echoing battle cry shot through the wasteland as ki in the form of a huge silver aura completely destroyed the area in which Pan had crashed into, the quarter Saiyan shooting back up along the side of the cliff with a defiant roar, her ki blazing around her entire form.

Clawness' blue eyes widened, before Pan's right fist punctured themselves into the left side of her cheek with tremendous force.

Pan and Clawness furiously punched and kicked at each other in a fast-paced flurry, their clash causing the area to shake visibly, the side of the cliff cracking and being split and torn apart, bits of rock and debris, large and small, separating from the massive wall of rock, until Clawness' right fist snapped off Pan's left jaw, grunting loudly as the quarter Saiyan quickly retaliated with a boot to the flaming feline's midnight abdomen, before with a swipe of her left paw, Clawness sent the black-haired teen plummeting back down to earth, the cat giving chase in the form of a blue fire ball.

In a stream of blue and white, the two super-beings clashed repeatedly as they traveled down the side of the cliff, each clash blowing chunks out of the side of the cliff as they continued to battle in a fast paced frenzy, Clawness' flames carving a trail of destruction as the two women made it to the blue-lit ground, clashing repeatedly as they raced across the glowing wasteland in a mad dash, craters forming with each clash.

Pan and Clawness slammed into each other, tearing through the ground as they fought to overpower one another, until Pan caught Clawness with a strong kick to the gut.

"Gugh!" The cat's blue eyes widened with pain, heavily winded as she was sent tumbling along the hard terrain until she managed to tumble back onto her feet, using the flames surrounding her legs to immediately propel herself up into the sky.

Pan looked over her shoulder as she zoomed through the canyon, her eyes widening at the sight of the midnight-blue flamed cat rocketing down straight for her with a powerful roar, the flames on the Neko's right fist blazing with intensity.

Clawness slammed into Pan with all the force of a nuclear missile, punching the quarter Saiyan's face into the glowing hard ground with a powerful fist full of blue flames, creating a huge explosion of inferno that completely shredded through the wasteland.

_"Wha... what is this?!"_

Gohan floated in the sky with the rest of the Z-Fighters that helped him defeat Scratchy, black eyes wide with shock and horror as a canopy of geyser-like blasts trailed through the mysteriously glowing wasteland, gobsmacked as he watched his daughter battle fiercely with Clawness.

"Is... is that Pan?!" Krillin asked the forbidden question, his eyes wide.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Trunks exclaimed, all watching from a fair distance as Pan in a streak of white, shot out of the smoke and into the sky, Clawness hot on her tail in a fireball of blue.

Clawness shot up through the skies with an enraged wide-eyed howl, punching Pan in the face with a fiery fist, sending the woman flying upwards, before blasting back down at the bipedal feline, connecting with a strong kick across Clawness' right cheek, sending the cat spiraling back.

Clawness quickly regained control of her flight, roaring with anger as she shot back up at a charging Pan.

The two warriors clashed fists and forearms, both strikes sending the two recoiling away from each other, before Pan moved with blinding speeds to close the distance, teleporting her left fist right into Clawness' face.

The quarter Saiyan spun, sending the feline flying to the right where she slammed into the side of a cliff.

Pan landed on the blue-lit ground as smoke collected where Clawness had crashed, staring up at the plume of smoke intently.

The dust and smoke shifted, and Pan's eyes widened with agony as Clawness' fiery fist punctured itself deep into her gut, with enough force to lift Pan off the ground, making her cough up saliva.

"I've had enough of you!" Clawness growled, before pulling her fist away, punching Pan in the jaw with a flaming fist hard enough to nearly cave in her face, sending the quarter Saiyan crashing through the canyon in a trail of smoke, slamming harshly against the side of a rocky wall.

Clawness panted, her eyes narrowing, a snarl escaping past her sharp canines when Pan slowly pulled herself out of the makeshift hole she had made, blood all over her, the right side of her face swollen.

"Just give up already!" Clawness snapped.

"No way..." Pan growled, panting heavily.

Clawness seemed to shake with anger, overcome with rage at Pan's persistence.

"Then BURRRRRNNNN!" the feline roared, a huge explosion of flames erupting around her, the heat being powerful enough to shatter rocks and pillars. With a roar Clawness slammed her flaming fist deep into the earth.

The ground cracked and uprooted, erupting like a volcanic explosion, the ground breaking apart as Clawness' flames tore through it on its path of destruction towards Pan.

Pan suddenly ran forwards with reckless abandon, her hands held out wide as two gold spheres of ki shone between her palms. She leaped and jumped her way across the broken surface as the ground swelled and uprooted beneath her, exploding into one huge concussive blast in the form of a fiery sphere-like eruption, before detonating into a huge explosion of black smoke, cloaking the area.

"PAN!" Gohan roared out in horror, staring up at the large mushroom cloud of smoke that began to block out the sky.

"Oh no..." Lexi whispered, her silver eyes wide.

"I-is she..."

"Wait!" Bulla cried out, cutting off Krillin and pointing up into the smoke-filled sky. "Does anybody see that?!"

Clawness looked up with a frustrated snarl as two glowing gold specks of light was seen shining within the smoke, high up in the sky.

The smoke cleared to reveal Pan with her arms held out wide, two basketball sized energy spheres shining between her hands as she glowered down at the enraged feline.

** _"Maiden's..."_ **

Blue flames exploded around Clawness, pulling her right flaming arm back, her blue cat-like eyes wide with rage. **_"Grand..."_**

**_"RAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEE!" _**Pan roared, bringing the twin spheres of energy together to fire one huge gold blast of ki at Clawness.

**_"INFERNOOOOOOO!" _**Clawness bellowed, punching the ground with her fiery fist.

Pan's Maiden's Rage rocketed straight into a large dome of blue flames, the ground ripping apart around them, bits of the surface rising into the air due to their intense clash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan roared, pumping as much ki as she could into her signature attack.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Clawness howled, surrounded by nothing but her blue flames.

The clash of wills and energy imploded into a huge dome of light, before exploding into a huge mushroom cloud, creating a powerful shockwave that tore through the ground, destroyed pillars, and ripped through cliffs, sending the remaining fighters flying off their feet.

_{End battle track}_

Krillin sat up with a groan, a hand on his head. "Ow..."

"Is everyone alright?" Gohan asked, rising to his feet.

"I think so..." Bulla groaned.

Lexi stumbled to her feet, her silver eyes wide as she looked around. Smoke covered the area, nearly blinding them.

The Saiyan female suddenly sprinted forward, catching everybody else's attention.

"Lexi wait!" Trunks cried out, running after the woman.

"Pan!" Lexi called out, looking around frantically. "Where are you?! Pan!"

"Over here."

Lexi whipped around to see Vegeta looking out into the distance, his arms crossed. Standing off to the side, away from the Saiyan prince was Rin, a frown on her face.

Lexi ran up to Vegeta, her eyes widening at what she saw. "Oh no..."

The smoke cleared to reveal Pan lying face-down on the ground unmoving, her bands covering her face. Blood and severe burns littered her body. Standing over the quarter Saiyan with her eyes glowing, was Clawness.

"She... she lost?" Trunks gasped, not completely surprised, but still horrified at the scene.

The blue flames that blazed around Clawness' body were nothing but mere embers now, her midnight coloured skin going back to its usual green. The female Neko nearly stumbled as she fell out of her Lion's Will state, her green eyes hard as she smiled widely at Pan's unmoving form.

"You put up a good fight," the feline commended Pan, her white hair being taken by a soft breeze. "But you lose."

The bipedal feline suddenly scowled, unable to quill the rage that boiled deep down inside of her.

"It angers me that a runt like you pushed me so far..." Clawness' green eyes were wide with psychotic rage as she glowered down at the quarter Saiyan. "I'M GONNA BURN EVERY CELL IN YOUR BODY FOR THAT!"

"You won't lay a hand on her!"

Clawness frowned as Lexi put herself between the feline and her unconscious comrade, snarling thickly at the Neko, holding her arms out wide as she glared at the cat through angry silver eyes.

Clawness smirked. "This could have all been avoided if you had just come with me in the first place."

Clawness' green eyes narrowed as she glared at Lexi. "You know that, _right?"_

Lexi growled but didn't comment.

"You can forget about it."

Lexi's eyes widened as Vegeta stood beside her, glaring at Clawness. "This girl has made up her mind."

"Yeah," Trunks growled, standing on the other side of Lexi, the rest of the Z-Fighters approaching to check on Pan. "She wants nothing to do with you. So get lost!"

Clawness growled. Her battle with Pan had completely drained her. She couldn't handle another fight right now.

"This is bad," Krillin gulped as Bulla gently rolled the unconscious quarter Saiyan onto her back, resting her head on her knees, looking over Pan's injuries.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Bulla growled, frustrated and angry at herself for not getting involved. But after the last fight with Scratchy, both Uub and Gohan had forbidden her from getting involved any further, knowing she was out of power.

The Neko huffed at Pan's pitiful state, grinning. "Looks like I won the battle but not the war..."

Vegeta scoffed, but didn't say a word.

Clawness wordlessly turned away from them and began to stumble away, much to Lexi's anger.

"Hey! Where are you going?! We ain't done here!" the Saiyan female growled.

"You're right. This is far from over," Clawness stated, pausing. She looked over her shoulder, her green eyes wide with rage as she glared at Lexi, clearly pissed off at the events that took place today. _"Far _from over!"

With that Clawness walked away, Lexi snarling as she glared at the cat's retreating form.

"Lexi, we can't chase after her," Trunks said, guessing what she intended to do.

"And why not?!" Lexi snapped.

Trunks looked back at Pan's form, sighing. "We need to get Pan outta here! That fight was clearly more than she could handle. We need to get her back to Capsule Corp. Quickly."

Lexi looked down at Pan with concern and regret. She couldn't help but blame herself. Clawness had come for her, and while she was grateful that the Z-Fighters regarded her as a friend enough to fight for her, all that had accomplished was getting Pan hurt. Also, what Clawness had told her was still fresh on her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that thought out of her head.

Vegeta sighed as Lexi looked away from Pan, a look of regret and confliction on her face as she stared at the ground. "Lets get outta here."

"I'll carry her," Uub offered, carefully lifting Pan off the ground.

None of the Z-Fighters noticed Rin wordlessly leaving, fleeing the scene on her motorbike, nor did they see White Rose watching them from a distance, silent as she watched them fly out of the wasteland and towards West City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the end of this arc. Pan lost, but maybe this lose will just make her stronger... who knows. I can't wait to start the next part!


	14. Dreams and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Losing To Clawness, What State Of Mind Will Pan Son Be In?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! SaiyanGod101 with a new chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! This one with a lot of mystery and answered and unanswered questions! Check it out!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

Black eyes opened, its owner finding themselves lying in a sea of black nothingness. She sat up, her eyes wide with confusion.

"W-what the hell is this place?" Pan Son questioned incredulously as she sat up.

After her battle with Clawness, she had fallen unconscious and had woken up in her soul. Her grandfather had greeted her cheerfully, and informed her that she was now recovering in the healing chamber back at Capsule Corp.

She had told him that she had questions that needed answering, but he had been adamant against answering any questions until she got some rest, so she fell asleep. Only to find herself here... whatever _here _was.

Pan rose to her feet as she looked around, noting that she was wearing her outfit from when she fought Clawness. She also took note that with each step she took, the black floor rippled like she was walking on water, even though it felt like she was walking on air.

"This place is weirder than my soul..." she muttered, groaning comically as she realised what she had just said. "That's gonna take some getting use too."

She took a step, and then yelped as she suddenly found herself falling, her eyes widening. It felt like she was falling through a black hole. Nothing but darkness was all she could see.

Pan closed her eyes tightly, expecting to meet her end via falling to her death in a place she had no recollection of.

Only nothing happened.

The quarter Saiyan opened her eyes to find herself standing in a vast white space of nothingness.

"What is with this freaky place?" Pan wondered, sighing.

The sound of chains caught Pan's attention, making her whirl around wildly.

The quarter Saiyan's eyes widened at what she saw, visible horror growing on her facial features.

The first thing she saw was blood that dripped down from the toes of light lilac skin. The black steel chains that hung from seemingly nothing, held in their grasp a young alien woman, seemingly cover in blood like she had been endlessly tortured. Incredibly long midnight blue locks, so long that it nearly touched the floor, was coated with her dried blood. She had two large bangs of hair that criss-crossed over one another between her eyes, and her hair branched outwardly near the top. A long lilac tail could be seen hanging from behind the woman.

Despite the gruesome image, Pan found the woman breathtakingly beautiful.

Pan opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled sob, so shocked by the sight before her that she was beginning to hyperventilate.

The woman hanging from the chains opened her eyes, pink orbs staring a hole through Pan as she stared down at the quarter Saiyan. The alien's iris was coloured a striking blue.

"Who are you?"

Pan couldn't respond, as the cold look in the woman's pink eyes had left her frozen. Despite what had been done to her, the alien woman's voice was steady, as if she wasn't in any pain at all. What shocked and _scared _Pan the most however was the cold tone in the woman's voice, devoid of emotions, freezing Pan at her very core.

Sweat dripped down Pan's face. There was a reason this woman was confined in chains. But why was she _seeing_ her?

Pan tried to answer. Believe me she did. But this woman _terrified _her more than anyone ever has in her life. More than even Bebi.

Pan didn't know when she blacked out. All she knew was that she did. The last thing she saw was the alien woman's cold pink eyes drilling into her very being as she watched the quarter Saiyan.

* *  
* *

Pan awoke with a start, gasping as she sat up abruptly, grasping at her rapidly beating heart.

"Pan!" Goku exclaimed, staring down at the young woman in concern. "Are you alright?"

Pan took a few moments to catch her breathe, still in disbelief at what she saw.

_Was that a dream? No it couldn't be! It was too real!_

"Pan..." Goku called out again, kneeling by her, greatly concerned. "Are you alright kiddo?"

"Y-yeah..." Pan muttered. "Just a bad dream."

Pan gulped and looked up. Her soul had been overtaken by a starry sky, the sight calming her down instantly.

"Have you found out anything about that thing?" Pan asked her grandpa after a few minutes of silence, looking back at the white gate looming behind her, that was practically glowing in contrast to the starry backdrop.

Goku shook his head, chuckling nervously. "Shenron's kinda mad with me, so he ain't talking to me for awhile."

Pan frowned at that. "What exactly did you do to me grandpa?"

Goku frowned at this, looking up into the starry sky of Pan's soul.

"It's a forbidden technique I learned from Shenron called Dragon Soul," the infamous Saiyan explained. "Basically, I fused my soul and battle power with yours, giving you a huge boost in battle power. We are now internally connected."

"What?!" Pan exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Grandpa that sounds dangerous!"

Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "It is. That's why Shenron is pretty mad with me right now."

Pan frowned, apprehensive. "Grandpa... this sort of thing... it has a cost, usually big ones. _What _did you do to me?"

Goku frowned and sighed. He gave Pan a sad look, which worried her immensely.

"You're right," Goku responded. "In order for this to work, I had to make a sacrifice. If it wasn't for the situation you were in, I wouldn't have done it unless you were absolutely certain that it was what you wanted. But we were short on time."

Goku scowled down at the glowing white floor they sat on, seemingly upset at himself. "I was careless. I shouldn't have done it. I misjudged its effect. And because of that mistake I ended up taking something precious from you that you'll never get back. I'm sorry Pan."

Pan gulped, staring at Goku with wide eyes as her apprehension skyrocketed. She didn't even noticed nor was she aware that she was beginning to scoot away from Goku, crippling fear of the unknown crawling at her. Goku noticed however, and the legendary Saiyan's scowl deepened in deep regret.

Pan almost didn't want to ask, but she had to. She had to know what happened to her.

"Grandpa... What did you take from me?"

Goku wordlessly looked up at the sky again, his bangs of hair casting a shade over his eyes.

"Your humanity."

Pan's black eyes grew impossibly wide, being shaken to her core.

"W-What...?"

Goku looked at Pan with deep sadness.

"The human side of you... it no longer exists. That was what was sacrificed."

* *  
* *

Pan slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the healing chamber. She waited as the water was drained out and the doors opened. She pulled off the mask around her mouth, letting it fall from her fingers as she stood in the chamber, letting the water drip from her hair and her naked skin, the bangs of her wet shoulder-length hair casting a shadow over her eyes, sticking to her face.

She was no longer a quarter Saiyan. Her humanity had been completely stripped away from her. She was now a full-blooded Saiyan. She didn't know what to think at that moment.

With all the swirling emotions inside her, Pan slowly lowered into a crouch and cried silently, feeling like a piece of her had been ripped away.

* *  
* *

Two days later:

"Pan?"

Pan blinked before looking down. She was sat in the high branches of a Cherry Blossom tree that overlooked an island filled to the brim with cherry blossom trees, wearing a black crop top with the word SUPER capitalized in bold blue, with a star in the "R". She wore knee-length cargo boots with black tights tucked into them, and as a rare occurrence, wore a frilly brown skirt. She was sat on a new copy of her high-collared black gold-trimmed jacket.

This was her favourite island. She had found it as a child on one of her speedruns around the world. She liked to come here regularly when she wanted to be alone.

After finding out about what led to her getting her tremendous boost in battle power, Pan hastily dried herself off, got dressed into the clothes that Bulma had left for her and flew off, feeling incredibly overwhelmed. She didn't feel like speaking to anybody, and had not spoken to her grandpa since then.

She didn't know if she was angry with him or what, but for now at least, she wasn't in any mood to speak with him or anybody else. Goku had seemingly taken the hint and has not contacted her since. She just wanted to clear her mind and come to grips with the loss of her humanity.

She hadn't noticed any changes, except for the subtle changes in her facial features, and the increase in battle power that was brought forth from her soul fusing with Goku.

But that wasn't all that was on her mind. That huge gate sealed in the depths of her soul left a lot of unanswered questions. The most important one being what was behind it? And why and when was it sealed inside her?

The pink eyes of that alien woman also would not stop haunting her for the life of her. Thankfully she hadn't seen that woman since their first encounter. Despite being terrified of her and still shaken up by the woman's state, Pan found herself wanting to know more about the mysterious alien.

Then we come to the present time, where someone had finally found her two days after she pretty much hightailed it out of Capsule Corp.

Black eyes met with worried silver eyes.

"So this is where you've been hiding..." Lexi commented, staring up at the young Saiyan.

The two-tone haired woman floated up to the branch, lowering herself down onto it.

She stood before the young woman with a small smile, who simply stared up at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear a skirt before," Lexi quipped with amusement, trying to lighten the mood.

Judging by the flush of Pan's cheeks, she succeeded.

"Bulma left them for me, and it ain't like I don't like wearing cute stuff," Pan muttered with embarrassment.

Lexi giggled and held up a bag of food. She smirked as Pan's eyes lit up, before wordlessly handing the bag of food to the hungry woman.

Whilst Pan proceeded to devour the food, Lexi sat beside the woman. "Your grandmother made that. You should probably thank and apologize to her when you see her. She was worried sick about you."

Pan didn't stop eating, but a frown of regret appeared on her face.

Lexi eyed the woman with concern. "Mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Pan sighed. "It's complicated."

"More complicated then coming back to life after dying?"

Pan flinched. "Okay you got me there."

Pan looked up, watching as the sun began to set above the sea.

"I can't explain everything, but if you must know, I... I lost my humanity in that fight," Pan told the full-blooded Saiyan.

Lexi's eyes widened, staring at the woman. "W-What? What do you mean?"

Pan pulled her legs in, burying her face in her arms. She didn't know why she was confiding with Lexi, but this had been tormenting her for days, and if she didn't tell somebody she feared it might drive her insane.

"I... something happened when I um... died," Pan revealed. "I was given the power to fight Clawness. But the human part of me was taken as a result. I am a full-blood Saiyan now."

Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pan?! A full-blood Saiyan?!

"Did you make some kind of deal with a devil or something?!" the two-tone haired Saiyan exclaimed.

"You could call it that..." Pan muttered looking down at her hands. "To be honest with you, I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse. I couldn't even beat Clawness despite getting this power... so what even was the point!"

Pan snarled, clenching her fists. She was starting to realise that she was indeed angry at her grandpa. He had left her grandmother heartbroken. And now he had taken something so precious away from her, and didn't even give her much of a choice.

She knew he meant well, but he could have at least told her what he had in mind so she could make her own choice! This wasn't fair! She felt like some kind of monster!

A hand was placed on her head, making Pan look up with a start.

"You're not monster!" Lexi said calmly and firmly.

Pan's eyes widened. _Did I say that last part out loud?_

"Look, whether you're full blood, half or quarter, you're still Pan Son," Lexi said. "Nothing will ever erase who you are."

Lexi looked back at the setting sun. "Your grandmother told me that you're grandfather was the most human of all and he was a full-blooded Saiyan just like myself."

Pan stared at Lexi with widened eyes as Lexi looked back at her with a smile.

"Vegeta is rough around the edges. But he's nicer than what my mother described him as. I guess having a family changes people. Even Saiyans."

"Even if you're not human anymore, that doesn't change who you are. You're you," Lexi added, smiling widely. "What I'm trying to say is, even though your humanity has been taken from you, you're still human in here."

Lexi pointed at Pan's chest, chuckling as her words seem to resonate within the woman before her.

Pan gave Lexi a watery smile as the sun disappeared, slowly making way for the night sky, the leaves of the cherry blossoms starting to glow as the moonlight began to shine against it.

"Thanks Lexi," Pan whispered quietly. "I needed to hear that."

"No problem," Lexi replied, stomping out her own issues.

She had originally been planning on telling Pan and the others what Clawness had told her, but hadn't mainly because Vegeta had forbidden her from doing so.

But after Pan had revealed what had happened to her, the fellow Saiyan had changed her mind. Pan was dealing with enough already. It would only cause more problems for Pan and the rest of the Z-Fighters by telling them.

The two female Saiyans sat in the large branch, silently enjoying each other's company as the moon rose up into the sky.

"Hey," Pan suddenly called out. "How are you doing?"

Lexi smiled. "I've been better. But for now I'm content."

"Aren't you worried? Clawness could return," Pan commented.

Lexi's smile didn't falter at that. "True. But I ain't worried. I have you, Bulla, Trunks and everyone else. If she comes back, I'm sure we can handle it."

Pan smirked, leaning back and resting on her arms, looking up at the half moon in the sky. "Damn right. I got unfinished business with that cat."

Lexi frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. She was apprehensive about Pan confronting Clawness again, but she understood where Pan was coming from.

They stayed in the moon lit trees of Sakura island for awhile, before heading their separate ways. That night, the two women left Sakura island with full hearts, content and happy to have met the other.

If only it could have stayed like that forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 14! I'm thinking of dropping the next chapters of Dragon Ball Legacy and MANFY in 2 weeks, so if you don't see anything next weekend, hopefully they'll be chapters on the 12th and 13th of September. It's just to give y'all some time to properly digest the chapters and gives me some time to do more in between, hopefully lol.
> 
> Anyways that was chapter 14. Get ready for chapter fifteen cuz things get PRETTY crazy!


	15. Lexus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! New chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy and like I said in the last chapter, things get PRETTY crazy and a bit... bloody! ENJOY!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

It was getting close to Ten O'clock when Lexi reached West City. As she flew over the busy city all she could see was lights. It was a mesmerizing sight for her, as she had never seen anything like it before.

_It looks peaceful from all the way up here._

The full-blooded Saiyan female reached Capsule Corp in a few minutes, landing in Bulma's huge backyard, careful not to land in the pool. She paused in momentary surprise at the sight of Trunks standing on the other side of the glowing blue pool of water, staring at her through his blue eyes. The young man's lavender hair was loose.

"Were you waiting for me?" Lexi questioned curiously, her silver eyes blinking rapidly in bewilderment.

Trunks turned away from the two-tone haired Saiyan, blushing faintly.

"Everyone else has gone to bed. I'm just making sure you got back safe," the half-Saiyan mumbled.

Lexi floated over the pool, a mischievous smirk on her face as she approached the lavender-haired boy. Trunks' eyes widened slightly as the glowing water shone against Lexi's smooth skin, and he took a few steps back instinctively.

Lexi gently landed in front of Trunks, her smirk widening. "Aww... were you worried about me?"

Trunks' face burned as his blush increased and he looked away from the amused Saiyan female.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" he barked. "I just wanted to know if you found Pan!"

Lexi grinned, leaning forward. "But you said you was just making sure I got back safe..."

Trunks sputtered at that. "I-It's late!"

"It's Ten O'clock Boxer Boy."

"Don't call me that!" Trunks growled, his face red with embarrassment as Lexi grinned in his face, making him lean back with wide eyes.

"Just answer the question! Did you find Pan?! Is she okay?!" Trunks snapped.

Lexi smirked as she leaned back to a vertical base.

"Yes. I did find Pan," the Saiyan revealed, moving past the half-Saiyan. "And she's fine. She should have reached the Son residence by now."

"Do you know what happened to her? She took off so suddenly... We only knew she left because Bulla found the healing chamber empty," Trunks said, looking over his shoulder at the spiky-haired woman.

Lexi frowned, closing her eyes as she walked towards the silent house.

"She got a hole punched through her and pretty much died! You tell me!" she bit back snappily.

Trunks frowned and looked away from her, looking down at the pool. "Oh. Right."

Lexi sighed as she came to a stop, her eyes downcast. She had contemplated telling him and the rest of the Z-Fighters about what Pan had told her, but decided against it. That was Pan's story to tell. Plus, seeing Pan bleeding out in her arms is a gruesome image she had yet to get out of her head.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Lexi muttered. "She... just needs time to process everything. But she's... she's okay."

"And what about you?"

Lexi looked back at Trunks with slightly wide silver eyes to find him staring at her again, his blue eyes uncharacteristically intense.

"Huh?"

Trunks arched an eyebrow. "Are _you _okay?"

Silence reigned between them for a moment, before Lexi flushed and looked away from the tall half-Saiyan.

"Yeah... I'm okay," she replied silently. _At least I think so..._

She turned away from Trunks' stare, yawning as she stepped into the Brief's residence.

"It's been quite a day, so I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep."

"Okay then," Trunks replied, watching with a frown as the young woman disappeared into the dark house.

* *  
* *

It was closing on midnight when Lexi's eyes snapped open with a start.

Flames. That's all she could see. Flames. Ashes. Smoke.

Screams. Shouting. Yelling. Roaring. This was all she could hear.

It took her a while to realize she was hyperventilating. Out of everything that had happened in her life. This was _not _what she wanted to see again.

"Th-This is..." One moment she was sleeping in the cosy house of Capsule Corp. And the next, she was floating in the burning skies of Planet Decilia.

She looked down at the ground to see demi-like humans with horns and claws running for cover and safety as the Decilian forces marched into battle, slaughtering and driving away their attackers.

Exactly how she remembered it when the attack had begun all those years ago. She remembered that the Decilians had been caught off guard by the attack, but once they started to fight back, things began to go in their favour.

A powerful pained roar got her attention, and she looked up with horror at the sight of a large dragon falling from the red skies, blood falling from its left green wing.

"Oh no!" Lexi exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"KAAAAAKAKAKAAKAKA! I GOT IT!"

A purple blur shot right past her, making her eyes widen at the sight of a purple-furred Neko blasting off at the injured dragon, his gold-cat like eyes mad with glee.

"KAKAKAKAKA I'VE GOT YOU NOW LIZARD FACE!" the crazed feline cackled, smirking with glee as he saw the anger in the powerful reptile's large gold eyes.

"No! Get outta there!" Lexi yelled, horrified as the crazy cat closed in on the falling dragon, his claws extending dangerously from the feline's paws, glowing a startling purple, threatening to tear through the large reptile.

"KAKAKAKAKA-"

That was until a fist slammed into the left side of his face, hard enough to shatter half of his face and sent the feline flying through the skies.

Lexi's eyes widened, stunned beyond belief. "The-there's no way..."

Black eyes peered into Lexi's soul, unmistakable black unkempt hair belonging to a Saiyan woman, her brown tail flickering in the smoky ember filled winds.

The woman wore a black gold trimmed hoari, revealing the sleeveless crop top she wore underneath that left her toned stomach exposed. A white black-trimmed waist cape with a gold design was tied around her waist by a red strap. She also wore plain black tights and ankle-high heeled boots.

"N-no way! It can't be...!" Lexi whispered in pure shock, the glow of the flames around them reflecting off the lady's black eyes as she floated in the sky. "That's my mom!"

Lexus O'Neal, mother of Lexi O'Neal, glared through intense black eyes, staring down at Lexi.

"I don't know what you want, but I don't care," the older woman snarled. "Call off your furballs."

"My my, is that any way to speak to a visitor?"

Lexi's eyes widened, whirling around to find herself staring into familiar green eyes.

"Clawness?!" she exclaimed, watching as the green-furred cat floated up to be eye level with her mother, decked out in a much more uniformal space-like battle attire in comparison to when Lexi last saw the feline on Earth.

The green-skinned Neko was clad in a skin-tight black jumpsuit, with an elaborate black and red trench coat blowing in the wind, its white fur-trimmed collar brushing against Clawness' cheeks. The coat was held in place by a black elaborate metal chestplate, with a red design and had an unfamiliar insignia on the left side of the plate. On her arms she wore skin-tight red armor, that pushed up the sleeves of her jacket, and skin-tight black armor around her legs that reached up to her thighs. Large metal shoulder guards were seen resting on her shoulders, with the unfamiliar insignia imprinted onto the right shoulder guard.

"Stop attacking these people!" Lexus growled.

"No. I don't think I will," Clawness replied, the smirk on her face and the look in her green eyes filled with mischievous intent as she placed her left hand on her hip.

The visage on Lexus' face intensified into dark rage, a gold shine glowing through her eyes as she glowered at the Neko before her.

"Ohhh~" Clawness purred, her smirk widening, her eyes hooded. "There's the look I was looking for..."

"Mom!"

Lexus looked down over her shoulder with wide eyes, while Clawness raised an eyebrow.

Lexi's eyes widened as she looked down at the ground.

Running barefoot along the destroyed street, with Decilian soldiers shouting after her to come back, was a much younger version of Lexi, wearing nothing but a sleeveless white dress with a gold design around the bottom.

"T-that's me..." Lexi gasped, dumbfounded.

"Lexi! You're supposed to be with the evacuees!" Lexus growled in annoyance. The last thing she wanted was for Clawness to see the young teen, but that was already too late.

A cheshire grin spread across the feline's face, before Lexus found herself being enveloped in a large explosion of energy.

"Mom!" the younger Lexi exclaimed, horrified as the smoke obscured her mother from view.

The young girl's eyes widened as a figure appeared before her, smoke collecting around the figure's armor clad feet.

Lexi shivered with terror as she found herself staring into green cat-like eyes that glowed intensely.

Clawness chuckled at the look on the young Saiyan's face, rising to her full height and sauntering slowly towards Lexi, who took a few steps back out of pure fear.

"Aww, how adorable. You're terrified..." Clawness cooed.

The little girl turned, taking off back down the way she came. Clawness grinned, licking her lips.

"I love it when they RUN!" the Neko growled, pouncing at the fleeing Saiyan.

Everything seemingly went in slow motion in that moment, with Clawness staring into the young Saiyan's terrified silver eyes. She caught the flash of gold that reflected off Lexi's eyes a second too late, and found herself being driven violently into the pavement, the force and impact causing the cat to let out a loud yelp as she was enveloped in a large explosion.

The force of such an impact had sent the younger version of Lexi tumbling across the hard ground, cutting through her exposed skin.

"Oww..." the pre-teen winced, cringing at the blood trailing down her arms. She looked back, her eyes wide as the smoke began to clear to reveal her mother standing in front of her, her back facing Lexi.

"Mom..." the young Saiyan whispered, stunned.

More of the smoke cleared to reveal Clawness on her hands and knees, a few paces away from Lexus, blood trailing down her lips as she glared at the female Saiyan.

Lexus however was absolutely furious, a hue of gold in her wide black eyes, making Clawness freeze at the sight of them, raising an eyebrow.

"If you go anywhere near my daughter again, I'll rip your throat out!" Lexus snarled, her tail lashing around violently, emphasising her rage.

The older Lexi landed on the ground, ignoring the screaming and the burning buildings as she stared at her younger self, before looking between her mother and the cat that had been chasing her for years.

"What's going on here?" the two-tone haired woman wondered. "How am I seeing this? _Why _I'm I seeing this? Why now?"

Clawness chuckled icily as she rose to her feet, grinning viciously.

"You sure do pack a punch," the feline commented, wiping away the trail of blood that ran down her jaw. "Impressive... Lexus _O'Neal."_

Lexus froze, her black eyes going wide with horror. "How... how do you know that name."

Clawness simply chuckled in response, her smirk widening at Lexus' reaction.

Lexus snarled, quickly losing her grip on her patience. "ANSWER ME!"

Clawness chuckled.

"Let's just say your existence piqued my interest," the Neko replied. "But you'll be glad to know that I don't fully comprehend the significance your name holds. However I am aware that it holds a _lot _of incredible power just raging beneath the surface."

Clawness closed her eyes as Lexus growled at her, her daughter watching from behind with wide eyes. "And the power that you hold, that you have yet to reveal to me."

Lexus scowled at this.

"Show me Lexus," Clawness growled lowly, opening her eyes as she held her arms out wide, her smirk widening. "Show me the incredible power that sets you apart from the rest of the Saiyans!"

Lexus frowned, glaring at the Neko.

"You don't deserve to see that," Lexus said, making Lexi stare at the woman in surprise.

"Ahhh, so you _are_ hiding something..." Clawness muttered, closing her eyes as she chuckled. Her eyes snapped open with wide eyed intensity, vibrant blue eyes now staring down the full-blooded Saiyan. "Then perhaps I should be more persuading!"

Lexus' eyes widened as Clawness exploded into blue flames that towered above her.

"What the hell?!" the female Saiyan exclaimed.

Clawness stood, surrounded by the blue flames of her Lion's Will, her skin as dark as the night sky, before launching herself forward, making Lexus' eyes widen even more at the Neko's speed.

Lexus barely got her arms up in time to block the flaming kick to the face, sending the woman sliding back on her feet, kicking up a trail of smoke.

Lexi coughed, looking back with wide silver eyes as the flaming cat attacked her mother relentlessly, making Lexus block and evade as Clawness kicked and punched at her.

"Mom!" the little girl cried out.

"Get to safety Lexi!" the black-haired woman responded whilst blocking Clawness' strikes.

Clawness managed to catch the woman with a flaming punch to the gut, making Lexus groan as saliva flew from her lips, before the flaming Neko sent the woman bolting through the side of a crumbled building with a flaming kick to the face, the wall of the building imploding due to the impact.

Clawness lowered her flaming leg with a scoff. "Don't tell me that's all you've got!"

Clawness narrowed her eyes as Lexus pulled herself out of the smoky hole, blood trailing down the right side of her face as she glared at the cat, seemingly unfazed.

"Maybe this will get you fired up," Clawness snarled. Lexus' eyes widened as Clawness lifted a flaming paw, aiming it right at a frightened Lexi.

"No!" Lexus exclaimed as a blue flaming fireball burst to life before Clawness' paw.

Clawness grinned darkly at the woman, before firing the flaming sphere at Lexi.

The little girl's eyes widened as the blast hurdled towards her. "M-Mommy!"

Clawness grinned as a huge explosion blew through the streets, her white blue tipped hair flowing in the wind that the force created.

The older Lexi remained silent, her eyes shadowed as she saw her own body being enveloped in the blast. That was her first taste of Clawness' power. Or would have been.

Clawness glanced at the smoke, grinning as it began to clear to show no signs of Lexi's small body anywhere.

"Oops. Looks like my hand slip-" Clawness cut herself off with a gasp, feeling an overwhelming weight buffet into her from behind, every hair on her furred skin standing on end as a shadowed figure stood behind her with glowing gold eyes.

Clawness turned rapidly around, right into a powerful fist to the face that buried itself deep into her left cheek and sent the flaming Neko spiraling away.

As she sailed across the lone street, a flash of gold light caught her attention, before the flaming Neko was sent barrelling through a row of empty buildings that all blew up in a smoky explosion due to the impact.

Clawness groaned in pain as she flew out of the last building that she had crashed through and tumbled across the ground, managing to flip back up onto her flaming feet, creating a trail of smoke and scorch marks as she slid across the ground on her feet.

The bipedal feline panted heavily, hot blood rolling down her face, her blue eyes wide with shock. _What the hell was that?!_

A powerful presence was suddenly felt behind her, and she turned rapidly around, flames gathering between her lips.

With an enraged roar, Clawness unleashed a burst of intense blue flames from her maw, carving a path of fire and destruction that burned down any buildings within a mile radius.

"Where are you aiming?"

With a roar, Clawness whirled around, swinging her fiery fists with wild abandon.

With her fists ablaze, the fiery Neko unleashed a volley of rapid flaming punches on her opponent, until her fist was easily caught in Lexus' grip, completely unfazed and unscathed. Clawness' eyes widened in shock, making the Saiyan smirk at the feline in slight amusement.

"Y-you.." Clawness snarled, before pulling her fist roughly away.

The never-dying flames around her right fist intensified with anger as she swung at Lexus' smiling face with a roar, her blue eyes wide with rage and frustration.

Just as Clawness was an inch away from unloading a fist full of fire in Lexus' face, the black-haired Saiyan disappeared in a flash of gold, making Clawness' eyes widen.

The female Neko was given no time at all to comprehend what happened, before she was seemingly hit from all sides with a flurry of strikes, flashes of gold streaming around her, before she was blasted into the side of a barely standing building, smoke collecting from the force.

In a gold flash, Lexus stood before the small plume of smoke, silent.

The smoke slowly cleared to show Clawness sat against the rubble, glowering at Lexus through one eye. Her blue eye widened at the sight of Lexi's small frame stood behind her mother, completely unscathed. _How?!_

Clawness snarled as she glared at Lexus. "What did you do?! What was that?"

Lexus huffed.

"You wanted to see my power, yet you couldn't even handle a fraction of it," she replied, staring down harshly at Clawness as her black eyes began to glow gold.

"You can't beat me," the full-blooded Saiyan growled icily.

Clawness stumbled to her feet, glowering at the Saiyan.

"We'll see about that!" she growled, the ground below the Neko's feet imploding as she launched at Lexus with a roar. She furiously attacked Lexus with a range of strikes, making Clawness increasingly frustrated as the Saiyan proceeded to calmly duck, block and step-side each strike with little effort.

Lexus ducked low as Clawness swung a fiery fist at her face, her right fist shining with gold energy, before punching the fiery feline deep in the gut with enough force to suspend Clawness' body momentarily off the ground, the cat's blue eyes wide with pain, before she was sent flying back by a golden burst of energy that leaped from Lexus' fist.

Clawness howled with pain as she shot through the reddened smoky skies of Planet Decilia, crashing into the wall of a tall bell tower, creating an explosion of smoke and debris.

Lexus watched as debris fell from the tower and onto the almost empty and trashed street.

She frowned, her narrowed black eyes flashing gold. "Lexi. Get back. Things are about to heat up."

This time, the younger version of Lexi took the warning to heart, and began to distance herself from her mother's position.

As if on cue, Clawness shot out of the tower like a blue flaming comet, the flames around her fists burning largely and wildly as she bolted straight for Lexus.

Clawness' flaming right fist met Lexus' arm, which created a huge explosion of blue flames that burned away the right sleeve of Lexus' hoari. The ground imploded beneath Lexus' feet and the surrounding buildings exploded, being blown away by the massive shockwave the blast created.

Lexi struggled not to be blown away, intense hot winds blowing by the young child.

Surrounded by her flames, Clawness glared at Lexus, who grinned up at her, seemingly unfazed by the heat of the flames. Clawness gritted her teeth in anger.

The two women engaged one another in an intense flurry of close combat, viciously kicking and punching at one another, conjuring a powerful field of force as the ground and the surrounding buildings around them was ripped from the earth and pulled into the air, until Lexus nearly crushed Clawness' nose with a powerful fist to the face that sent the flaming Neko spiraling into the sky.

The blue-flamed cat managed to control her flight after a moment, her nose bloody as she snarled down at the Saiyan.

"BURN!" Clawness roared, pulling her right arm back as a fireball formed in her grasp. She threw it down at Lexus, the fireball growing rapidly in size as it barrelled down at Lexus like a blue flaming asteroid.

Lexus simply smiled, seemingly unfazed by the huge blast as it advanced down at her.

* *  
* *

"Your majesty! We need to leave!" a horned soldier exclaimed, red scales covering parts of his face. He gulped at the look that was sent his way.

"I will not move from these chambers," a cool feminine voice spoke through the hallowed halls, her voice echoing with power.

"But-"

Icy blue eyes narrowed threateningly. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"But your majesty. The city is burning. It is unsafe for you to be here! And Lexus-"

"I'm aware of the situation," the woman replied, white bangs of hair hovering heavily over her blue slitted eyes. "Continue evacuating the city. But I am not leaving here."

The horned soldier sighed, then flinched, both he and the shadowed woman watching as an explosion of blue flames tore through the city, hitting the city with such force that the palace they resided in shook from the force.

"Is she _trying _to destroy what's left of the city?!" the horned soldier couldn't help but snarl.

The woman remained silent, simply watching as a stream of blue and gold shot into the sky, worry gnawing at her.

* *  
* *

The older version of Lexi watched as shockwaves pounded through the skies, her mother continuing to battle Clawness. She still had no idea how or why she was seeing this now, and she would rather do without seeing it. But the very brief conversation between her mother and the flaming feline had left her intrigued.

She knew her mother was a powerful Saiyan. That's why she looked up to her so much. But she doesn't remember seeing the mysterious power that her mother was displaying right now.

_This has to be some alternate reality... right? _She couldn't help but think this, and was now spending some time thinking on what this could mean. But her concentration was interrupted by her younger self running past her, and decided to follow her, even though she felt weird and creeped out by the thought of basically stalking her younger half.

A gold aura began to shimmer delicately around Lexus as Clawness launched at her with angry blue eyes, her flames burning with intensity.

Lexus narrowed her gold eyes, not even attempting to move as Clawness shot at her with a fiery fist.

** _"Gold Fury."_ **

Clawness' blue eyes widened as Lexus disappeared in a flash of gold, just as she was about to punch her face in with a fist full of blue fire. The Saiyan appeared instantly behind the bipedal feline, her back turned and her fist held out to the side.

Clawness was in the process of looking over her shoulder at the black-haired Saiyan, when she was viciously bombarded by a barrage of gold slashes, that felt like she was being struck from all sides with heavy strikes, all taking a span of a second before the last strike sent the feline flying with a hit to her cheek.

Clawness crashed violently through a building, creating a duo of smoky explosions as the flaming cat hit the ground hard.

Lexus calmly descended, landing near the crash site as the smoke began to clear, the building that Clawness had crashed through coming down in a field of debris.

"I'm a bit disappointed Clawness," Lexus quipped as she stared at the cat lying in a small crater before her, smoke surrounding the bipedal feline as she glared up at the female Saiyan. "I expected more from you."

Clawness released a wincing chuckle, making Lexus raise an eyebrow. "That's your response after getting your furry behind handed to you?"

"Instead of worrying about my ass," Clawness groaned as she pushed her body off the ground, smiling evilly up at Lexus. "You should concentrate on your surroundings!"

Lexus' eyes widened at that, and she looked rapidly over her shoulder to find Igne, one of the Pallas Cat Twins, towering over her, holding his giant war hammer threateningly over his head, the fiery red fur of his Lion's Will on full display.

With a mighty roar, the large cat swung the huge weapon down at Lexus, only to hit nothing but the ground which promptly erupted in a fiery explosion, shaking the surface.

In a flash of gold, Lexus appeared above the large cat, her fist pulled back, preparing to punch the bipedal feline through the ground, but a huge metal fist slammed into her face with all the force of a speeding semi, sending the female Saiyan bolting down the street, tumbling across the ground in a thick layer of smoke.

It was at that moment that Lexi walked onto the scene of her mother slowly getting to her feet.

"That hurt," Lexus grumbled.

"Mom!" Lexi cried out, her silver eyes wide with horror.

The older Lexi's eyes were wide too, but for a different reason. "The Pallas Twins?! I... I don't remember them being here!"

Lexus' head snapped to the left, staring at Lexi hard enough to stop the young girl from charging recklessly forward. Lexus smiled reassuringly at the girl, rising to her feet.

"Don't worry. I'm okay," the woman drawled. Lexi remained quiet, the young girl clasping her hands together, being unable to not worry for her mother.

Lexus turned away from Lexi to glare at Clawness, who had pulled herself out of the crater and was now standing behind the Pallas Twins towering forms, smirking at the Saiyan. "That was dirty! Where's your honour?!"

Clawness raised an eyebrow, before cackling loudly, the Pallas Twins chuckling along with her.

"What's this?!" the flaming feline exclaimed, letting loose a hearty laugh. "Is that a Saiyan lecturing me on honour?!"

Lexus growled as Clawness cackled, before staring down the Saiyan with glowing blue eyes, a dark smile on her face.

"You monkeys don't know a thing about honour," the feline snarled, her smile widening at the angered look on Lexus' face.

"What do you know? I was thinking the same thing about you furballs, you overgrown bitch!" Lexus spat.

Clawness' right eyebrow twitched, and the blue flames that covered her midnight skin intensified in volume for a few moments, making the two large cats standing in front of her sweat with fear.

"Igne. Kizu. Go."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL US TWICE MILADY!" Igne boomed, both he and Kizu launching themselves at Lexus.

Lexus refused to move, even as Igne swung his huge hammer down at her, neither did she seem unfazed as Kizu launched his flaming gauntlet covered fists at her.

Lexus eyes narrowed at the Pallas Twins, a shimmer of gold gleaming in her black eyes, shimmers of a gold aura shining around her form.

"Fools."

To the complete shock of everyone, as Igne swung his hammer down towards the woman, and as Kizu's fist came really close to her face, Lexus had step-sided Kizu's fist, knocking it harmlessly away. She then step-sided the face of Igne's powerful hammer, grabbed its handle as she turned her back on the two feline's, and pulled. _Hard._

To Lexus this was like taking an evening stroll, but to everybody else, this exchange that led to the back of Lexus' left elbow crushing Kizu's nose, whilst she forcefully pulled Igne's hammer from his grasp and then back kicked him in the face so hard he nearly lost a few of his canines as he went crashing into the wall of a building, barely took a second.

Clawness' jaw nearly dropped, whilst Lexi looked on in awe. The older Lexi was stunned beyond belief.

"What... what did I just see?" the two-tone haired woman stuttered, her silver eyes wide as she watched her mother slam the handle of the large hammer into the ground, the heavy object cracking the surface. _I knew she was strong, but I've never seen her pull off anything like that before?!_

Lexi favoured her head, grimacing as she felt a headache coming on. _Why? Why don't I remember any of this?!_

Kizu had stumbled away from Lexus as a result of that strike to his nose, blood gushing from the broken bone. The cat snarled at the female Saiyan, who smirked at him, only serving to enrage the large Pallas cat even more.

"That belongs to brother Igne! Give it back!" Kizu snarled.

_"Brother Igne _is napping," Lexus retorted with a mocking smirk that made Kizu growl loudly. "But... if you want it back so badly..."

With one hand, Lexus expertly twirled the massive weapon, creating a strong breeze as she crouched low into a stance, holding the large hammer over her back as she smirked viciously at Kizu. "Then why don't you try and take it from me!"

Kizu's eyes widened in unbelievable rage, and he dropped down to all fours, snarling angrily at the female Saiyan.

"Fine then! I WILL!" he roared, the ground cracking beneath his large paws.

"Calm yourself Kizu!" Clawness demanded, only to sigh in annoyance as her demandings were ignored.

"Get ready! HERE I COME MONKEY!" Kizu roared, his flames curling around him.

Lexus' smirk widened. "What are you waiting for? Come."

Kizu roared, and blasted off in a burst of flames, looking to take the head of the woman who had beaten his brother and taken his hammer as her prize.

Lexus' gold eyes widened with glee, before rocketing towards the flaming feline for a head on collision.

Just as Kizu swung his large flaming fist at the charging Lexus, the woman seemingly disappeared in a flash of gold, just as his fist came within an inch from her face, the full blood Saiyan appearing above the feline in mere seconds.

"KIZU! ABOVE YOU!" Clawness snapped, her blue eyes wide.

Lexus grabbed the handle of the massive hammer with two hands, before violently smashing it down into Kizu, creating a huge explosion as the large cat growled in pain, being smashed into the ground hard enough to uproot the earth.

A huge cloud of dust swept through the area as a result, nearly sending the smaller Lexi flying, covering her face to protect her eyes from the dust.

"Mom!" the young two-toned haired girl yelled. "Where are you?!"

The small Saiyan watched worriedly as the smoke began to settle, looking for any sign of her mother.

When it seemed like she wasn't gonna appear, sending the girl into a panic, Lexus appeared through the smoke, staring down at Kizu whilst resting the handle of Igne's hammer over her shoulder. The large Neko dropped out of his Lion's Will state, barely able to move, blood running down his face.

"You should have never interfered," Lexus snarled, glaring dangerously down at the large cat, before kicking him hard enough to send the large feline flying through the side of a building, creating a smoky explosion.

Lexus stared with narrowed eyes as smoke poured out of the hole, waiting for a sign of movement. When none came, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lexi.

"See Lexi. Everything's fine," Lexus said to the small girl.

The small teen smiled a little. "Awesome..."

The older Lexi didn't smile however. In fact she looked around worriedly, coming to a frightening realisation that went unnoticed to her pre-teen self. "Wait... where's..."

Lexus suddenly whirled around with wide eyes, but reacted too late as she was suddenly engulfed in an explosion of blue flames that had travelled through the ground. The sight had made both Lexi's silver eyes bug out with horror as the flames erupted into a huge explosion that shook the whole city.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Lexi screamed, being blown off her feet by the shockwave that sent the poor girl flying into the wall of a building, creating a dent as she hit the ground.

The older Lexi coughed, her eyes wide as the black smoke cleared. _Oh no..._

_ **"Grand Inferno."** _

Lexi's silver eyes grew large with absolute terror at the sight of Clawness standing over her mother with a dark smirk. "Packs a punch don't it."

"Y-You-"

A blue flamed foot slammed down onto Lexus' head, smashing her face into the ground hard enough to crack it.

"Mom..."

Lexi didn't look back at her younger self, who was lying on her stomach, staring at her mother with wide eyes, a trail of blood trailing from her mouth. She couldn't. For her eyes was also trained on the scene before her.

"No..." the woman whispered, her eyes wide as Lexus struggled beneath Clawness' flaming feet. "Not... again!"

Clawness chuckled evilly as she grinded her hot flaming foot against Lexus' head and stomped her face even more into the ground, hard enough to draw more of Lexus' blood.

Lexus growled, her tail thrashing about furiously, making Clawness chuckle even more.

"You have a lot of unyielding awesome power," Clawness complimented. "But your arrogance got the best of you."

"Now, when you stop being difficult, we can finally have that chat," Clawness purred. "You are coming with me. I want to know _everything _about you."

"Screw you!" Lexus groaned. "I ain't telling you a damn thing!"

Clawness' eyes narrowed and Lexus' eyes widened as the temperature of Clawness' flames began to burn extremely hot. The full-blooded Saiyan screamed in agony as Clawness used the heat of her flames surrounding her foot to burn the side of Lexus' face, making Lexi watch in silent horror, shaking from fear and anger that there was nothing she could do but simply watch this scene unfold.

A scene that plagued her thoughts every waking hour.

"You're in no position to be giving me attitude Lexus!" Clawness growled, reveling in the Saiyan's screams as she rose the temperature. "Now tell me what I wanna know!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Clawness' eyes narrowed, and she looked to her left to find Lexus' pre-teen daughter stumbling to her feet, tears in her eyes as she glared at the feline.

"W- We won't tell you anything!" Lexi snapped as she stumbled forward, the older Lexi watching with wide eyes as her younger self buried her fear to bare her fangs at the powerful Neko. "Get away from her right now!"

"Lexi... run!" Lexus moaned, her black eyes wide with fear as she watched her little girl stumbling towards her and the dangerous flaming cat.

"NO!" Lexi yelled defiantly. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"Aww..." Clawness retorted mockingly.

"I won't tell you again..." the small Saiyan snarled, shaking with anger as her silver eyes stared a dark hole through Clawness, her tail lashing about threateningly. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME! SO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Clawness stared down the little girl, watching silently as she panted in anger, before stepping off Lexus and smirking evilly.

"How precious~" the flaming cat cooed, placing a hand on her hip, her blue eyes narrowing.

Much to Lexus' horror, Clawness began to slowly saunter towards the young girl, and even worse for her, her daughter was standing her ground. She was proud of her, but this was the wrong time to be brave. "But I couldn't help but realize in that adorable little outburst of yours..."

Clawness stood over the angered little Saiyan, and leaned forward until they were mere inches apart. "There was a _We _in there, wasn't there, _Lexi?"_

Lexus' eyes widened.

"Leave her alone!" she growled, wincing in pain as she attempted to stand. "She doesn't know anything!"

Clawness leaned back to her full height, staring down at Lexi. "Is that so?"

Lexi faltered slightly at the heat of Clawness' stare, feeling like she was some lowly prey to be feasted on.

That brief chip in Lexi's armor of sudden bravery was NOT left unnoticed by the flaming cat, and she pounced, grabbing Lexi by the hair, grinning at the female Saiyan's terrified yelp as she was lifted off the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Lexi yelled, trying to grab at Clawness' paw, but then quickly pulled them away with a yelp when she felt the heat of Clawness' flames.

"Put her down!" Lexus growled, her rage boiling. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh I don't know about that," Clawness drawled, finding the small Saiyan struggling in her grip highly amusing. "Seems like she knows just as much as you do."

Lexi glared at Clawness, and swung her leg, catching the cat in the gut with a stiff kick.

Clawness flinched, feeling the alien strength behind the kick and smirked.

"Feisty and strong. Just like her mother," Clawness complimented mockingly. "You're my kind of gal!"

Lexus' black eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sight of Clawness driving her flaming knee into her daughter's gut hard enough to make Lexi's eyes bulge outwardly, blood flying out of her mouth.

Clawness laughed as Lexi dropped to her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she coughed up blood.

"Aww... did I hurt the wittle Saiyan?" Clawness asked mockingly, before laughing out loud. "That's what you get you brat!"

Lexus growled lowly as she laid on the cold hard ground, her wide angry black eyes bursting into bright gold.

There was a loud crack, and Clawness only had time to look back before she was enveloped in gold.

* *  
* *

Back at the palace of Decilia, the mysterious woman's blue eyes widened as a massive pillar of gold rose up into the red cloudy sky.

_Lexus..._

* *  
* *

Lexi opened her eyes as the gold blinding light faded, clearing her vision. Her silver eyes were wide as a thin layer of smoke cleared, with Clawness nowhere in sight.

"What... what just happened?" the two-tone haired Saiyan asked herself. Debris hitting the ground caught her attention, and she looked behind her, her eyes growing to the size of saucers at the sight of a huge few miles long trench that completely tore through the city. Everything in its way was completely annihilated. _Did... did mother do that?!_

She looked back to see her mother calmly dropping to her knees, wrapping her arms carefully around her younger self's shaking form.

"It's okay," Lexus spoke in a soothing voice. "You're okay now."

"M-mother..." Lexi sobbed, gripping tightly at her mother's clothes.

Lexi stared on at the sight, shocked. "I don't believe it... Mother beat Clawness?!"

Lexi placed her right hand on her head, feeling another migraine coming, her eyes wide as she watched her younger past self hug her mother. _Something's wrong... I... I don't remember it happening like-_

Lexi's eyes widened as the small migraine she was experiencing suddenly strengthened into a killer headache, bringing the two-tone haired Saiyan to her knees. It felt like a thousand blades had been stabbed into her skull. _W-What in the... hell?!_

Lexi panted, breaking out into a cold sweat as she stared into a lone puddle, and stared at the reflection of her right eye that was glowing an ominous purple.

"What's happening to me?!" she growled out, pain coursing through her head, only half aware of her mother continuing to try and calm down her younger self.

The younger version of Lexi shook and sobbed in her mother's arms.

"M-mom... I was so scared," she stuttered, tear tracks on her face.

"It's okay," Lexus spoke, softly combing her fingers through her daughter's two-toned locks. "You're safe now. She'll never hurt you again."

"I was scared I would never see you again," the young girl hiccupped, tears pricking at her eyes. "That she'd take you away!"

Lexus chuckled. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily kiddo. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Lexus said, hugging the young girl even closer to her body. A warm smile stretched across her face. "I love you kid."

Lexi looked up at her mother, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek as she smiled brightly at the female Saiyan, her eyes closed.

The older Lexi shakily raised her head to stare at the heartwarming scene between her younger self and her mother, her right purple eye pulsing with searing pain, making her grip the right side of her face, growling with agony.

"I love you too Mama."

Lexi froze, her mis-match eyes widening to the size of saucers as the smile on her mother's face widened, even as blood rolled from her mouth and down her jaw.

_What..._

Her young counterpart slowly opened her eyes to reveal purple and silver eyes, that widened in complete and utter horror at the sight of her right fist piercing through the chest of Lexus and out the other end, her mother's heart beating steadily in her bloody grip.

Lexi's mouth hung open in a wordless scream of anguish, her blood going cold at the sight, watching helplessly as the younger version of her jerked her arm free of her mother's chest, ripping her heart out.

Lexus' body jerked, but didn't react. Her gold eyes began to dim, but the smile on her face never faltered, cupping the cheeks of her horrified daughter.

Tears began to fall freely from the pre-teen's wide eyes, that stared up at her mother's paling bloody face with horror and confusion, being unable to comprehend her actions.

Lexus shakily moved her thumbs, wiping away the girl's tears, the older version of her daughter staring at the sight, a seemingly never-ending waterfall of tears streaming down her face, her heart shattering.

"Don't cry Lexi. Everything will be okay," Lexus spoke in as calm of a voice as she could manage, even as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Lexi opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come to her.

"Everything will be okay, I prom... promise you..." Lexus whispered. She let her hands slip from her face, and cupped them around the small bloody hand that held her slowly beating heart, a serene smile on her face as she stared into her daughter's mis-match eyes. "I'll never leave you. I will always be there for you, even when it seems like I'm not."

Lexus let go of Lexi's bloody hand to pull her in, gently pressing her forehead against hers, a tearful smile shining through the blood painting her jaw.

"Always."

Lexi stared blankly, her mismatch eyes wide with horror as the light in Lexus' gold eyes dimmed, and her body began to slump over, her heart having stopped beating in Lexi's right hand.

Lexi went numb as she watched her mother's body slowly slip off her young counterpart's still form.

_No... this... can't be real!_

Lexus' body slumped into the ground, still and lifeless. Lexi slowly shook her head in feverish denial.

_This... can't be happening!_

Her pre-teen counterpart numbingly looked down at the silent heart in the grip of her bloody hands, tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the organ with wide eyes, completely unaware of a wounded Clawness, who had been knocked completely out of her Lion's Will state by Lexus' last attack, staring at the scene with wide green eyes.

Lexi watched as her younger self began to hyperventilate, realisation of what she had just done beginning to set in, but she herself clung on to denial.

_This... THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN!_

She told herself this over and over again, even as Clawness' words cut into her mind like a knife.

_"I wasn't the one that ripped your mother's heart out."_

Lexus' heart slipped from the horrified girl's bloody right hand, who watched as it plummeted to the ground, her right eye glowing a bright purple colour.

_"Why it was_ _**You** __my dear!"_

The damn broke as an anguished scream tore through Lexi's lips, her mis-match eyes going completely blank, as well as her mind that went numb with grief and self-hate, unleashing a terrifying dark power that tore through the city in the form of a sphere of purple.

Within that sphere was a small silhouette, her eyes glowing bright purple, unleashing a loud roar of anger and grief that echoed throughout the city, tears streaming down her face.


	16. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

"You're not a monster."

Lexi stared into the wide black eyes of Pan Son, unwavering and completely trusting in the words that she spoke, surrounded by pink cherry blossoms as they sat in the mystical trees.

"Even if you're not human anymore, that doesn't change who you are."

The full-blooded Saiyan watched as tears pricked at Pan's eyes as she stared at Lexi, somehow managing not to let them fall, giving the two-tone haired Saiyan a watery smile.

"Thanks Lexi."

Lexi smiled back at the newly christened full blood Saiyan.

_"You're not a monster."_

The smile on Pan's face as they were surrounded by cherry blossom trees burned away in Lexi's mind, being replaced by dark red skies and burning buildings.

Lexi found herself floating in the red skies, blood rolling down her body and painting her face. Her black and red hair was covered in dried blood. Her whole form shook, fully aware that it wasn't her blood that covered her body.

It was the blood of her friends. The blood of her mother.

Lexi opened her eyelids to reveal dead eyes that glowed a dangerous purple. A tear slid down her emotionless face, but she felt nothing. No sorrow. No grief. Not even self hate.

Every feeling, horror, disgust, it had all been dried up along with her tears, and now all that was left was a body consumed by darkness.

Tears streamed down her face as the woman she once was began to die, giving way to a wide evil smile.

_"You're not a monster. I am."_

* *  
* *

Trunks yawned as he stepped into the dark silent kitchen, his mind set on his nightly midnight snack.

He opened the fridge door, clicking his teeth in annoyance at the sight of the fridge being nearly empty.

His right lavender eyebrow twitched at the sight of an empty plate with a note. A chibi cartoon version of Bulla stared back at him, her tongue sticking out and flipping the bird, with the caption, "It's mine now!"

"She's gonna get it tomorrow..." he grumbled in irritation. He suddenly stilled, chills running up and down his spine as a foreboding presence slithered into the kitchen, approaching him from behind. _What the hell..._

It was dark and twisted, and had his senses screaming at him to get away.

Trunks whirled around, his fist at the ready, only to freeze at the sight of Lexi, an intense blush nearly turning his face bright red at the sight of her light clothing.

She stood still and silent, her bangs shadowing her face, wearing nothing but a white tank top and black shorts, exposing her toned figure and shapely legs.

"Lexi?" Trunks whispered in confusion, trying to block out his senses that were screaming "DEATH! GET AWAY!" at the young woman's mere presence. _That can't be right..._

"Are you okay?" Trunks couldn't help but ask.

A small smile stretched across the woman's face.

"Of course... in fact, I've never felt as good as I feel now."

Trunks' blood ran cold at the icy cold tone in Lexi's voice, that dripped with a hidden murderous malice.

_Something is definitely not right here._

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked, tensing up at the small smile on the full-blooded Saiyan's face. "You... you seem different."

"Oh?" The smile on her face widened into a dark fanged grin, sending alarm bells ringing through Trunks' mind. His eyes widened with growing apprehension as the woman lifted her head. Gone was the warm silver eyes that he had begun to grow fond of, and in there place was purple glowing orbs of pure evil. "Do tell. What gave you that idea?"

"What-" Trunks was cut off by Lexi connecting with a powerful spin kick to the side of his right cheek, moving so fast that he barely saw her move.

The kick was so strong it sent him smashing through the glass door that led to the backyard, sending the half Saiyan tumbling across the ground, tumbling back up onto his feet with dirt and dust collecting around them.

He looked on with wide eyes as Lexi floated over the broken glass, landing on the soft grass with an evil wide smile. She closed her eyes and cracked her neck, letting loose a little yawn and stretching as Trunks pulled himself to his feet.

"Lexi... what are you doing?!" he growled.

Lexi smirked. "What does it look like?"

In the blink of an eye, the purple-eyed woman was mere inches away from the lavender-haired Saiyan, making his eyes widen.

Trunks scrambled to block Lexi's strikes, blue eyes wide with shock as she steadily overpowered the half Saiyan with a flurry of powerful strikes that broke through his defences, sending Trunks flying over the glowing pool with a powerful fist that he blocked with his arms crossed in front of him.

Trunks flipped out of the air and landed back on the ground, looking up with a growl as Lexi leaped over the pool and into the air, barreling down at him with an evil smile.

Trunks ducked the flying kick to the head, allowing Lexi to fly past him, skidding across the wet pavement.

Trunks turned wildly around to face her, his eyes wide as with a single push of her bare feet, the woman broke the distance between them instantly, burying her left fist deep into the halfling's gut.

Trunks' blue eyes widened in agony as he coughed up saliva. Lexi then sent the lavender-haired demi Saiyan flying with a powerful spinning kick, the heel of her left foot slamming into the side of Trunks' face and sending him crashing into the side of Capsule Corp, creating a huge smoky explosion.

Lexi landed back on the cold tile that surrounded the pool, watching with a sly smirk as the smoke cleared to reveal Trunks on one knee, blood trailing down his face with a visible crater against the side of the main building.

"W-why?" Trunks asked, completely confused as pain shot through him.

"A pointless question," Lexi drawled, her purple eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare. "You'll be dead in a few minutes."

With that, a dark and powerful purple aura of evil energy exploded around Lexi as two ki spheres formed in her hands, her eyes glowing maliciously as she leered at the half Saiyan.

Trunks simply stared at her with wide eyes, horrified and stunned by the evil that coursed through Lexi and the raw power she exerted.

Lexi bolted forward with an insane gleam in her eyes, leaping high into the air and over the pool, rocketing down at a frozen Trunks with two hands full of powerful ki.

_Why? _Trunks asked himself as he watched the full-blooded evil Saiyan thunder down at him. _Why did this happen?!_

The woman was nearly upon Trunks, when she glanced to the right, a spark of gold entering her field of vision, making her purple eyes widen before she was enveloped in a huge explosion that shook the whole area.

Trunks looked on in faint surprise as a huge plume of smoke collected around Lexi, concealing her from view.

"I had it handled," Trunks winced, glancing to his left to glare at his savior.

"Keep telling yourself that," Bulla retorted, glaring up at the cloud of smoke, wearing her usual attire, but without the red Capsule Corp jacket.

She glanced back at her older brother, a touch concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned, rising to his feet. "She just caught me off guard."

The lavender-haired half Saiyan looked up with a frown as he cautiously eyed the smoky cloud of dust in the sky. "But that last attack she was gonna use..."

Bulla looked up at the cloud of smoke with a deadly glare, her cerulean blue eyes narrowing in intense bubbling rage. "Yeah... she was trying to kill you... WEREN'T YOU!"

The smoke suddenly dispersed at a wave of Lexi's arm, a smirk on her face as she stared down at Bulla, who's eyes widened at the heat of the full-blood Saiyan's evil purple eyed gaze.

"And so what if I was?" the Saiyan female quipped in amusement, her black and red hair being taken by the breeze as she stared down at Bulla, her Saiyan tail twitching calmly and mischievously behind her.

"I don't know what you're playing at..." Bulla growled. "But quit screwing around!"

"No, I don't think I will," Lexi drawled with a cold evil giggle. Her purple eyes seemed to glow with more strength as she eyed the blue haired Saiyan woman with a malicious look. "What will you do about it Bulla?"

Bulla's ki spiked in response to her anger, her blue eyes widening in rage at the sight of Lexi's uncaring evil smirk. The pure white aura of her Saiyan ki exploded wildly around her, sending dust and debris everywhere.

Trunks' eyes widened. "No Bulla-"

Trunks was cut off by a strong breeze and dust blowing in his face, nothing but a small crater being left in Bulla's place as she blasted off into the night sky, a roar of rage escaping past her lips as she rocketed at Lexi in a blaze of white ki.

Bulla's fist collided with Lexi's forearm, creating a huge shockwave that blew through the area in the form of a powerful breeze, nearly pulling the palm trees that surrounded Bulla's home out of the ground.

Lexi grinned mockingly at Bulla's angry visage, and attempted to punch the female half Saiyan in return, but Bulla shifted to the left and struck back with a raging fist to Lexi's stomach, before kicking the woman hard enough to send her flying back a couple paces.

Bulla charged forward with a yell, punching the full-blooded Saiyan in the face, causing her head to whip to the side.

"We gave you a home and everything, yet this is how you repay us?!" the cerulean-haired halfling snapped, assaulting Lexi relentlessly with a flurry of wrathful fists. "Why?! Why do this!"

Bulla pulled her right fist back, looking to punch some sense into Lexi.

"TELL ME!"

Lexi caught Bulla's fist, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Why?" Lexi lifted her head, her purple eyes glowing with malice as she smiled evilly at the half Saiyan. "Because I can. It's as simple as that."

Bulla released a loud furious growl at that response, her blue eyes widening with rage.

"WHY YOUUUU!" the blue-haired Saiyan roared, looking to punch Lexi hard in the face with her other fist, but the full-blooded Saiyan caught the punch before viciously kneeing Bulla hard enough in the gut to cough up blood, her eyes bulging.

"BULLA!" Trunks yelled out in worry as his youngest sister cried out loudly in pain.

Lexi leaned in until her lips were right by Bulla's left ear, still gripping the half Saiyan's fists tightly, releasing a cold giggle.

"You never had a chance to begin with..." she whispered harshly, before kneeing Bulla hard enough in the chin to send her flying upwards.

Trunks watched in growing frustration as Lexi proceeded to zip through the skies in a stream of purple, punching and kicking Bulla all over the night sky, until Lexi rocketed at the half Saiyan from above, punching Bulla in the face hard enough to send her plummeting back down to earth.

The cerulean haired half-breed hit the ground with the force of a missile, creating a huge explosion that rocked the entire area, smoke blowing outwardly. Trunks covered his face to protect himself from the smoke.

"BULLA!" the lavender-haired half-breed exclaimed, his eyes wide with worry. He shot into the smoke as it began to clear, freezing in shock at the sight of his younger sister lying face-down in a crater.

He slid down the crater, running towards the cerulean haired woman, whose top was beginning to show signs of tears.

"Are you alright Bulla?" he asked as his younger sister shakily pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, the lavender-haired man grabbing her by the arm and helping her up.

They looked up with a glare as Lexi watched them in the sky with a smile, blood trailing down the side of Bulla's face.

Trunks watched with a frustrated and angry glare as Lexi slowly lifted her right arm, holding her hand out towards them. Bulla growled through her teeth as a ball of purple energy formed in front of Lexi's outstretched hand, growing in size.

Lexi giggled, her eyes widening with crazed blood lust. "Die."

Bulla and Trunks could only watch with growing trepidation as the evil energy ball shot forth from Lexi's palm, growing drastically in size as it thundered towards the Vegeta siblings, fierce winds picking up and the surrounding grass starting to uproot from the force.

Just as the large blast was nearly upon them, a stream of gold impacted the side of Lexi's large sphere of dark energy, hard enough to send it careening off course and back at her.

Lexi remained undeterred, easily disappearing from sight, effectively avoiding the attack and appearing in the exact same spot she had been occupying, remaining unfazed even as the blast exploded in the sky behind her, shaking the entire area and creating a strong breeze that swept through her black and red locks.

A cloud of smoke covered the skies, the aftermath of the explosion shaking the sleeping city.

Vegeta glared up at the female full blood Saiyan as he floated protectively in front of his two children, decked out in his armor, with Lexi smirking back down at him.

"Dad!" Trunks exclaimed, relieved to see him, while Bulla sighed in relief.

"Are you two okay?!" Bulma yelled out, running towards the two.

"I've been better," Bulla groaned, pulling herself away from her concerned brother with a grimace.

"Mother, where's our grandparents?" Trunks asked in concern.

"Don't worry. I had them evacuate as soon as I felt the building shaking," she answered.

Bulma looked up, fully intending to give whoever was trashing her home a piece of her mind, only to swallow her words in a state of shock, her blue eyes widening at the sight of Lexi floating high above her home with her hands on her hips, smiling down at the Vegeta family through glowing purple eyes.

"Lexi?! But why?!" the older woman exclaimed, shocked, horrified and completely confused.

"That's what I would like to know," Bulla growled, glaring up at the only full blood female Saiyan in existence.

Trunks frowned as he stared into the glowing purple eyes that had replaced Lexi's once warm silver eyes, dark trepidation crawling through the pit of his stomach.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta snarled.

Lexi's smirk widened, her purple eyes shining with mischief and malice. "What does it look like Vegeta?"

Vegeta's snarl thickened as the female Saiyan snickered evilly in amusement.

"Clawness was telling the truth wasn't she?" the Prince of all Saiyans snapped up at her. His response made Lexi pause, a frown replacing the sick smirk on her face. "It was you all along!"

Behind him, his family stared at the Saiyan prince in confusion.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta ignored him in favour of glaring angrily at the silent Saiyan woman floating above him. His fists shook with fury, feeling like he had been strung along like a puppet on a string as he stared into Lexi's cold purple eyes, that spoke evil and death.

"It was you!" he growled.

"You killed your own mother and brought the Decilians to extinction!"

Silence reigned between Lexi and the Vegeta family as Bulla, Trunks and Bulma eyed Vegeta in complete stunned silence and horror.

"W-what?!" Bulma stuttered.

"What are you saying?!" Bulla exclaimed, horrified. She looked up at Lexi, who's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "That can't be true…"

Bulla trailed off, her eyes widening as amused giggles slipped past Lexi's lips, and quickly erupted into hysterical psychotic laughter that had Vegeta snarling in rage, whilst Trunks simply stared at the crazed woman with wide eyes.

Lexi eventually calmed down, smirking evilly at the Vegeta family.

"I do wish you had gotten rid of that cat when you had the chance," she retorted, before shrugging nonchalantly. "But I don't care if you know about that or not."

Lexi opened her purple eyes that bored down at the Vegeta family, that glowed with blood lust. "They deserved it!"

Bulma covered her mouth in horror, tears pricking at her wide terrified eyes as she stared into Lexi's remorseless eyes.

"You monster..." Bulla spat, shaking with rage.

"Oh boo hoo. Did I hurt your feelings?" Lexi retorted, lifting her right hand. "I don't care if you think I'm a monster. You'll all be dead long before the sun comes up anyway."

She pointed a finger at the family of four, and at her silent command, a small purple sphere of energy began to form on the tip of her finger.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt her energy swell, before whirling around desperately at his wife and children.

"GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" he roared.

"Too late!" Lexi snarled with a wide grin, firing a powerful beam of energy at the Vegeta family, who's eyes widened at the sight of the blast thundering down towards them.

The impact was instantaneous. The blast hit the Briefs' residence hard, setting off a huge explosion that shook half of the city, rousing the startled civilians of West City from their slumber, fierce winds blowing through the area.

"What was that?!"

"I think something is attacking Capsule Corp?!"

"At this time of night?!"

Lexi looked down at the large blaze of destruction she had caused, her smile widening as she floated high in the sky, watching as a large part of the Briefs' residence burned.

The flames quickly parted into a dome of an energy shield that revealed Bulla, Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms, holding their hands out in front of them and forming a half circle around a terrified Bulma as they combined their powers to contain the energy barrier, having successfully protected themselves from Lexi's attack and the explosion that erupted from it.

"Protect your mother," Vegeta growled, before a golden aura erupted around his form.

Trunks' eyes widened.

"Wait dad!" the lavender-haired Saiyan exclaimed, but Vegeta had already blasted off into the night sky.

The proud Prince of all Saiyans roared as he rocketed up towards a smiling Lexi, who fired off a range of purple energy spheres to intercept Vegeta, forcing him into evasive manoeuvres.

Spheres of energy zipped past Vegeta as he shot upwards towards the two-tone haired woman, colliding with the Saiyan woman in a clash that created a powerful shockwave in the night sky, with Vegeta scowling into the insane slasher smile on Lexi's face, their hands clasped tightly together in a struggle for dominance.

That was until Lexi giggled icily and kneed the prince in the gut, making his eyes widen in pain as he coughed up saliva, before a powerful kick to the ribs sent the prince flying further into the city.

Vegeta cried out as he soared through West City, eventually managing to regain his flight and flip up right, only to find himself being tackled through the dark sky by Lexi, who moved at the speed of a bullet train in a stream of purple, sending Vegeta crashing into the side of a building in a smoky explosion.

Vegeta struggled with a scowl as Lexi had him pinned against the wall of the building that had formed a small crater around him. Lexi smiled wildly as she wrapped her hands around the Saiyan Prince's neck with a surprisingly strong grip. Vegeta's eyes bulged as Lexi kneed him hard in the stomach, with enough power to crack the surface of the building he was pinned against.

Lexi kneed Vegeta a few more times, before his form began to glow, his teal green eyes glaring at the two-tone haired woman, and before she could react, Vegeta's Super Saiyan energy exploded to life with a mighty roar, sending the Saiyan woman crashing into the city, an explosion of smoke impacting the streets of West City.

Vegeta grasped at his throat, coughing as he tried to get his breath back. _She wasn't always this strong was she?_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of the smoke that surrounded Lexi parting abruptly, to reveal the two-tone haired Saiyan with her eyes glowing a bright purple, a snarl slipping through her sharp canines.

With a roar, a huge beam of purple ki shot from her mouth, making Vegeta's eyes widen, before the huge blast completely engulfed him, the attack blazing through the building that was behind the Saiyan Prince, completely destroying the top half of the tall building in a huge explosion that rocked the city and the night sky.

A few blocks away, Bulma's jeep halted, with Bulla and Trunks coming to a stop in the cold chilly air, all three watching with concern as black smoke from the burning building rose into the sky.

"At least we know where they are," Bulla commented. "Thank god it's after midnight."

"Damn it Vegeta! Could you at least TRY not to destroy the city!" Bulma groaned, face-planting the steering wheel of her jeep. "I have to pay for that!"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to stop Lexi!" Trunks said, getting a nod of agreement from his younger sister.

The two blasted off towards the explosions and shockwaves, with Bulma following close behind in her jeep.

Shockwaves shook West City as Vegeta and Lexi continued to battle, clashing all over the city in a matter of seconds, before a kick sent Vegeta plummeting into the streets. Luckily he managed to control his flight enough to flip upright, sliding across the road on his boot-clad feet.

The Saiyan Prince's right sleeve and part of his armor was destroyed in Lexi's previous attack, exposing the cuts and burns on his body.

He looked up, glaring at Lexi as she floated high above him in the air, looking down at the prince with her evil purple eyes that glowed in the night, along with that wide smile of superiority, her two-tone locks and her brown Saiyan tail being taken by a soft breeze.

Vegeta snarled before releasing a loud roar, his Super Saiyan aura exploding around his form as his energy spiked, the road cracking beneath his feet and bits of debris slowly levitating into the air around him.

Lexi's smile widened dangerously, her eyes widening gleefully.

Vegeta growled as ki coursed through his veins, before rocketing into the skies at such amazing speed that Lexi was unable to react, her eyes bulging in pain as Vegeta buried his fist into her gut. The Prince of All Saiyans then clasped his hands together, sending the female Saiyan plummeting to the ground, the impact of her hitting the streets causing a large cloud of smoke.

Vegeta landed a few paces away as the smoke began to settle, curling his fingers by the side of his head, forming a sphere of purple ki between his curled fingers.

_**"Gallick Gun!" **_the Prince of all Saiyans roared, thrusting his hands out in front of him and firing his signature attack along the street just as the smoke cleared, making Lexi's eyes widen as the large blast barreled its way towards her.

The ki blast hit Lexi, causing a huge explosion that rocked the city and shattered the glass of nearby buildings and cars.

"That should cool you down," Vegeta retorted as black smoke rose into the night sky.

"Oh really?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in pure shock as purple glowing orbs stared back at him through the smoke.

"What?!" he exclaimed, before the huge cloud of smoke was dispersed abruptly by a huge pillar of ominous energy that rose into the night sky. Lexi's ki rose at a rapid rate, making Vegeta look on in shock as the Saiyan woman levitated within the pillar with a wide smile, the white tank top and shorts she wore having been reduced to rags that barely covered her, thanks to Vegeta's Gallick Gun.

Vegeta watched in further shock as Lexi's form began to glow, forming into a new set of clothes.

The pillar slowly dissipated to reveal Lexi wearing a black leather jacket, a white crop top, black skin-tight pants and a pair of knee-length black leather boots. An ominous purple aura of intimidating power and killing intent shone softly against her form as she cracked her neck.

"That's better than those rags I was wearing," the woman quipped before opening her purple eyes that glowed dangerously, staring down at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince scowled and Lexi smirked in return. Vegeta's eyes suddenly widened as the Saiyan woman appeared instantly before him and buried her fist deep into his gut before he could react, with enough force behind the strike to lift him off his feet.

Lexi then sent the Prince of All Saiyans soaring through West City with a powerful kick to the abdomen, making him cough up a bout of saliva and sending the male full-blooded Saiyan crashing into a building.

Lexi crouched low with a dark smile as the energy around her intensified, puncturing a crater into the road from the output of energy she was releasing, before blasting off into the air like a rocket, nearly blitzing the whole street as she shot after the former prince in a stream of purple.

Her fist buried itself deep into Vegeta's gut, with enough power behind it to make him cough up a bout of blood as he felt a rib crack, before his body broke through the wall of the building, the punch sending the former prince crashing through the walls and ceilings of the empty building, creating a trail of smoke.

Vegeta eventually managed to control his ascent after crashing through the floor of another room, blood rolling down his jaw as he planted his feet onto the ceiling. Lexi broke through the floor in a blaze of destruction with a mad cackle, purple ki coursing through and around her form.

With a roar, a golden aura erupted around Vegeta, and he pushed off the ceiling, puncturing a crater into it as he barreled right at the cackling mad woman, his fist clashing with her forearm, creating a powerful shockwave that shattered every window within range and sent every piece of furniture flying.

After a brief stalemate, Vegeta and Lexi broke into an intense flurry of hand-to-hand combat, arms and legs swinging and flying as they fought to overpower the other, ending with Vegeta kicking the two-tone haired woman away.

The Saiyan woman slid across the cracked floor with a smirk, holding her arms out wide as twin spheres of purple energy formed in her palms before thrusting them forward, firing a huge blast of energy that made Vegeta's eyes widen.

The side of the building exploded as Lexi's beam engulfed Vegeta and blew apart everything in its path, thick black smoke pouring out of the tall building as a result.

Trunks, Bulla and Bulma came to a stop at the sight of the rising smoke, their eyes wide with worry as Vegeta's form fell from the hole in the building, his eyes whited out as he plummeted towards the streets of West City.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.

"Oh no!" Trunks added with concern, his teal green eyes wide at the sight.

Lexi shot from the black smoke, barrelling down at the seemingly unconscious Prince of all Saiyans with a huge smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me you've reached your limit already _prince!" _she retorted, her smirk widening into a sinister grin.

A scowl appeared on Vegeta's face.

"Hell no!"

The light came back to his teal green eyes and he held his hands out in front of him, a sphere of blue energy forming between his curled fingers, even as they both plummeted to the ground.

"Go to hell! AHHHHH!" Vegeta roared, firing the energy blast in Lexi's face, creating a huge blast in the night sky that shook half the city.

"He got her!" Bulla cheered.

Vegeta controlled his flight, halting his downward descent as he glared up at the large plume of smoke.

"That's what you-" Vegeta's teal green eyes widened as Lexi burst from the smoke with a wide grin of insanity, seemingly unscathed. She instantly broke the distance between herself and the Saiyan Prince, driving her boot deep into Vegeta's gut hard enough to send him rocketing through another building, creating a duo of explosions that erupted against the building as the former prince came out the other end, where he hit the streets hard, a huge cloud of smoke forming from the impact.

The rest of the Vegeta family looked on with varying degrees of shock and horror.

"What... what did I just see?" Trunks couldn't help but ask.

"She's... she's so strong..." Bulla breathed out, a bead of sweat running down her cheek, her eyes wide.

Smoke collected around Vegeta as he laid on his front in a makeshift crater. He was pushing his body off the floor and onto his hands and knees, when black leather boots appeared instantly to his left, making his eyes widen.

Before he could even react, Lexi buried her boot into his abdomen with enough force to send the Prince of all Saiyans hurdling into another building, a huge explosion imploding the side of it due to the impact.

Lexi put her foot down with a scoff.

"Is that all the great Prince of all Saiyans has to offer?" she retorted.

A moment later, Vegeta burst from the smoky building with an enraged roar, his Super Saiyan aura engulfing his form.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" he roared as he barrelled down at Lexi at the speed of a comet, clashing fists with the woman, creating a huge shockwave that caused the crater the prince had formed earlier to increase drastically in size and shatter every window within the surrounding area.

The two full-blooded Saiyans engaged in a fast paced flurry of intense close combat, their fists and legs flying at a rapid pace as they kicked and punched at each other, shockwaves pounding throughout the city, before the two clashed with enough force to cancel each other out, sending them both barrelling away from each other.

Lexi slid across the road as a result before rocketing straight at Vegeta, with the former Saiyan Prince following suit, rocketing down at the Saiyan woman with a roar.

The two clashed forearms, their clashing energies creating a huge dome of light that tore through everything within its vicinity, before imploding in a massive shockwave that uprooted the streets and tore through buildings.

The two Saiyans shot through the city in a stream of purple and gold, the city shaking as they clashed repeatedly, causing massive shockwaves with each clash, until Lexi blurred into Vegeta's range, kicking him hard enough to send the Saiyan Prince crashing through a glass building and out the other end, shattered bits of glass cutting his body as he began to plummet downwards.

His eyes widened when Lexi appeared before him with a wide smirk, before driving her fist deep into his gut.

"Ack!" the former prince groaned loudly, his teal green eyes bulging in agony, before Lexi buried her boot into his stomach, with enough power behind the strike to create a shockwave as she sent him plummeting towards the ground, where he hit the streets hard in a huge smoky explosion.

Lexi levitated in the air high above, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face as she watched the smoke surrounding Vegeta settle and fade to reveal the Saiyan Prince on one knee, panting heavily with one eye shut as blood ran down his face, a hand favoring his ribs.

"What's the matter? Getting tired old man? Can't keep up anymore?" the Saiyan woman cooed, making Vegeta scowl in anger.

"Damn you!" he snarled, attempting to stand.

"Vegeta!"

The Prince of all Saiyans looked back just in time to see Bulma's jeep skidding to a stop. The frantic woman leaped out of her car and ran to her husband's side.

"Damn woman!" he groaned, wincing in pain as Bulla and Trunks landed beside him. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Oh put a sock in it!" Bulma snapped. "You're hurt!"

Vegeta ignored her, shakily rising to his feet, but was stopped by Trunks.

"That's enough!" he said firmly.

"Excuse me?!" the former Prince snapped.

"You've gotta stop this! The city can't handle much more. You'll destroy it at this rate!" the lavender haired boy exclaimed.

"Tell that to her!" Vegeta growled, pointing an accusing finger at Lexi, comically glaring at his son. "She's the one that's gone completely insane!"

Lexi simply huffed, her smirk widening as she stared down at the Vegeta family.

Bulla shook with anger as she stared up at Lexi, her teal green eyes wide with rage.

"You..." the half Saiyan woman snarled thickly. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't care! You'll pay for betraying us!"

"Betraying you?" Lexi quipped with a raised eyebrow, her tone filled with icy amusement. "Are you sure that's what this is?"

"What else could it be?!" Trunks growled.

"Yeah!" Bulma snapped. "How could you do this?! We were friends!"

Lexi closed her eyes, silent for a moment, before giggles slipped past her lips, which quickly turned into amused laughter that echoed throughout the area.

Bulma, Trunks and Bulla watched as Lexi threw her head back and laughed, their eyes wide with surprise whilst Vegeta simply scowled.

The full-blooded Saiyan woman sighed, before boring down at the Vegeta family with glowing purple eyes of malice, a wide smile on her face.

"I never once said we were friends."

Varying degrees of shock, heartbreak and anger appeared on the Vegeta family's faces as Lexi levitated in the night sky above them, her tail flickering through the cold night breeze.

"You should see the looks on your faces!" Lexi chuckled darkly. "But I never once thought of any of you as friends. I just _let _you think that."

"If only you idiots hadn't destroyed my space-pod," she quipped, shrugging uncaringly. "I would have been long gone and none of this would be happening right now."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "But you just couldn't help but push and prod and force your _friendship _and _camaraderie _onto me under this false sense of kinship. Heck. I bet the only reason Vegeta even agreed to keeping me around was cuz I'm the only living breathing female Saiyan in existence."

"That's... that's not true!" Bulma snapped. "We wanted to help-"

"That's just it isn't it," Lexi cut in, shaking her head with closed eyes, before snapping open her purple eyes, that were wide with rage. "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR DAMN HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Bulma took a few steps back from that outburst, generally terrified of the woman.

"The royal Saiyan family has gotten soft," Lexi spat, an icy mocking smile on her face. "Your compassion makes me sick to my stomach. I guess that's what happens when you sink your fangs into someone as weak and fragile as a human girl."

Bulma gasped at the insult, while Vegeta remained silent, simply glaring up at Lexi, but from the way his teal green eyes narrowed dangerously at that remark, he wasn't gonna forget that comment.

The two-tone haired Saiyan woman frowned darkly, her killer purple eyes boring into the Vegeta family.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone. So as a consequence of your arrogance, I'll kill all of you!"

Bulla grinded her teeth hard as angry tears pricked at her eyes. "How could you..."

Lexi frowned as the younger woman stepped forward.

"Bulla..." Trunks whispered.

"How could you... How could you, how could you, HOW COULD YOU!"

Trunks and Vegeta's eyes widened as the city began to shake, cracks beginning to form around Bulla's feet.

Lexi remained silent, even as Bulla glowered up at her with wide teal green eyes of absolute fury and hate.

"After all that we've done for you. We gave you a home! We fought alongside and FOR you! Pan risked her life for you! SHE DIED FOR YOU!"

Lexi smiled.

"Ah yes. Pan Son," the full-blooded Saiyan woman commented, giggling at the thought of the woman, lifting her left arm to aim at Bulla and the Vegeta family. "After I'm done with you lot, I'll make sure she _stays_ dead for good this time."

Bulla saw red at that point, her blonde locks shadowing her eyes as angry heartbroken tears rolled down her cheeks, her fists clenched tightly by her side enough to draw blood, bits of debris levitating into the air around her.

"Bulla! Calm down!" Vegeta called out as his daughter's boiling energy surged, making the city quake and making the air shift into a breeze that quickly morphed into powerful winds.

Lexi's smirk widened as a sphere of purple energy formed before her outstretched palm, fuelling Bulla's rage.

"You..."

Unable to contain herself any longer, the energy that coursed through Bulla raged from beneath the surface in the form of a powerful roar, as the half-Saiyan was enveloped in gold energy, her teal green eyes wide with pure unbridled rage, her ki nearly blowing Bulma away and tearing through the street.

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

* *  
* *

Pan awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly and looking out of the window, her eyes wide. _Bulla?_

"Pan! Are you awake?! Get down here! Quickly!"

Pan frowned at the concern and urgency in her mother's voice, and pulled herself out of her bed and out of her bedroom.

"What's going..." Pan trailed off as she rushed down the stairs and entered the living room, pausing at the scene that she saw on the TV.

Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Android Eighteen occupied her living room, along with the rest of the Son Family, but that wasn't what had her attention.

West City was a mess. Black smoke rose into the atmosphere and shattered glass littered the streets. The buildings were filled with holes and craters, a few of them with fires that the firefighters were now trying to put out. Craters and cracks littered the road and to make matters worse, Capsule Corp was ablaze with firefighters all over the scene, sending alarm bells through Pan.

"What the heck happened?!" the young woman exclaimed, rushing into the living room with wide eyes.

"That's what we'd like to know," Tien muttered.

"I don't know but..." Gohan looked at his only daughter with a look of sorrow.

"What? What's the matter dad?" Pan asked, starting to get worried.

Gohan sighed.

"It's about the Vegeta's and Lexi," he said. "I can't get a lock on their presence at all."

Pan's eyes widened as fear gripped her, knowing exactly what her father was trying to tell her.


	17. Severed Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Evening Readers! Saiyan God.101 coming to you with another chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! ENJOY!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

It had been roughly an hour since the news broke that West City had been the scene of a battle. Footage of golden and purple flashes colliding in the night sky, causing powerful shockwaves, exploding through buildings and impacting the streets of the city was all over every news outlet in the world. It didn't take the Z-Fighters long to realise that Vegeta had been tangled in a battle.

Pan frowned as she sat by the window, staring out into the starry sky that overlooked the mountains and forests that surrounded her home, now wearing her battle attire after it became clear to her that it wouldn't be long until she's fighting again. Her fingerless gloves rested on the window sill beside her, along with her infamous orange bandana.

Despite the calm setting outside, Pan couldn't help but feel uneasy.

_Grandpa... are you there?_

_Yes._

_Something bad is about to happen..._

Goku was quiet for a brief moment, before sighing. _Prepare yourself Pan._

_Who did this?_

_I can't answer that. I'm sorry Pan._

Pan sighed, her frown deepening as her family and friends discussed what they were going to do.

"Damn it!" Goten growled, punching his palm in anger. "This has Clawness written all over it! She's gonna-"

"It wasn't Clawness."

The group went silent, before looking at Pan, who had been the one to speak up.

"What do you mean it wasn't Clawness?" Tien muttered, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Yeah... who else could it be?" Krillin added.

Pan sighed, turning away from the window to stare at the rest of the group.

"I know you all sensed that ki, just like I did," Pan said, her eyes lowering to the floor. "Bulla's energy going insane woke me up. But then I felt that... that hatred... it felt... wrong."

"You're right," Gohan muttered. "That ki was a whole other level of sinister. Whoever Vegeta was fighting, it definitely wasn't Clawness."

"It did feel weird..." Krillin muttered.

"You know what this means right?" Eighteen cut in, getting everyone's attention. Her icy blue eyes narrowed, intense. "We are dealing with someone who is much more evil and possibly more powerful than Clawness here."

An uneasy silence fell between them at that.

"UGHHH!" Chi-Chi groaned loudly. "I just got my granddaughter back and this happens?! Why can't we have a peaceful life for once!"

Pan sighed as the others tried to calm Chi-Chi down. "I'm stepping out for some fresh air."

"Be careful okay..." Gohan called out worriedly. "If anything out of the ordinary happens come to us alright?"

Pan rolled her eyes, staring back at her father in slight exasperation.

"Will you stop worrying about me?!" she groaned.

Despite the situation, Gohan smiled.

"Never," he replied, making Pan groan.

The half Saiyan frowned. "Whoever this person is, their attack was intentional. They knew who the Vegeta's were. Which means they probably know who we are too. So be careful. And don't be out there too long. We don't know when they'll attack."

"Yeah, yeah I heard ya," Pan mumbled, stepping out of the door, not noticing her mother staring at her in worry.

Pan stepped out into the quiet gardens of her home, looking out over the cliff that her and her grandmother's homes had taken residence on for years.

The black-haired Saiyan stared out into the distance, watching the calm starry sky, a breeze combing through her shoulder-length black hair.

"Are you scared?"

Pan looked back to find Videl standing by the door of their home, staring at her with a small smile. The older woman stepped into the garden, approaching her only daughter until she was standing side by side.

The two women stared at one another for a brief moment, before Pan averted her gaze with a frown, looking up at the stars. "I don't really know what to tell you mom."

"It's okay to be afraid Pan," Videl softly reminded the young woman.

"I know..." Pan replied. "But it's just..."

Pan sighed. "It hasn't been long since I fought Clawness, and now we're about to do battle again. And possibly against a stronger foe."

Videl's eyes softened. "Yeah... you've been through a lot."

Pan looked out at the distant land before her. "Things are happening too fast."

"I agree," Videl replied, looking up at the stars.

"It's okay to admit that you're feeling a bit overwhelmed Pan," the older woman said. "It's normal."

Pan remained silent, taking her mother's words into account.

"It's a good thing we ain't letting you fight alone this time."

Pan and Videl looked back to find Gohan, Goten and everyone else standing by the entrance of their home.

Pan sighed. "Dad I-"

"I know," Gohan replied, smiling at his only daughter. "You can take care of yourself. But whatever burdens you feel you're carrying... you don't have to carry them alone."

Pan frowned at this, but didn't say anything.

"We don't know who this person is or how powerful they are," Eighteen commented. "But we do know they're dangerous. We have to stop them."

"Beating them isn't necessary if we want to accomplish that," Tien mentioned calmly, making Goten snarl.

"I know you want revenge for Trunks and the others Goten," Gohan commented. "But like Eighteen said. We don't know how powerful they are. We have to be careful."

"Tch," Goten growled, his fists clenched tightly in frustration.

Pan closed her black eyes, breathing deeply, before opening them, a determined fire in her eyes.

"Alright," she spoke calmly. "Let's go and-"

Before she could finish, a huge explosion erupted against the large grassy plain in the distance behind her, making the woman gasp as a powerful wind blew through her shoulder length hair from the aftershock.

Pan whirled around, her eyes wide.

"What the heck was that?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"It's them," Gohan said, an intense look on his face, watching as black smoke rose into the night sky. "They're here!"

"Asshole," Yamcha spat. "Just had to get our attention with a flashy entrance."

"Yamcha... are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here?" Tien asked, on edge as he too glared at the rising smoke.

"I have to make up for last time," the scarred man said with a frown. "That was way too embarrassing."

Tien smiled at that, agreeing with him.

Meanwhile Pan blanked out everyone and everything around her, staring at the ominous black smoke that rose into the air with a worried wide eyed gaze, the scent of burning grass assaulting her senses. She blanked out Gohan trying to calm Goten down and stop him from rushing recklessly into battle.

The dark evil presence evaded her sixth sense, making her break into a sweat as she grinded her teeth together. Every instinct in her bones was screaming at her to run.

_This is wrong! This is all wrong!_

"Pan... Pan!"

Pan turned sharply to the right, staring into her mother's worried gaze, her hands resting over Pan's tight fist.

Videl's heart nearly broke at the fear in Pan's eyes. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

Pan shook her head sharply.

"You and Grandma Chi-Chi! You have to get out of here!" the young woman said hastily.

Gohan frowned as he heard his daughter's outburst, turning away from his hot-blooded younger brother and approaching the two women. "Pan? Is everything alright?"

Videl's eyes narrowed, her hands tightening around her daughter's shaky fist.

"I don't care if I'm helpless in this kind of fight, I won't leave you or your father," the older woman stated firmly, making Pan's eyes widen with fear.

"No... you have to-"

Suddenly a huge blast of purple energy cut through the smoke, rocketing at high speeds towards the two women.

Gohan's eyes widened, taking off in a sprint.

Pan could only gasp, her eyes widening, before the blast hit the cliff in a huge explosion, engulfing the area where Pan and Videl stood, taking a huge chunk out of it.

"PAN! VIDEL!" Gohan yelled, shielding himself from the debris and dust with his arms, the powerful winds that were conjured up from the aftershock almost blowing him back.

"Shit!" Goten cursed. "I knew we should have made the first move!"

"PAN! VIDEL!" Gohan yelled, staring worriedly at the thick black smoke.

After a while of silence, he got a response that made him release a heavy sigh of relief.

"We're fine Dad!" Pan had called out, the smoke clearing to reveal that she had managed to protect Videl, covering her from the full power of the blast.

"Are you okay mom?" she asked as she stared down at the older woman. Pan shifted her weight as Videl looked back at her, only to flinch and release a hiss of pain, gripping at her left shoulder.

"Are you alright?!" Videl asked with wide eyes.

Pan nodded, grimacing.

Tien sighed, glad that the two women at least made it out of that blast in one piece, before his eyes narrowed.

"Hey," he muttered, looking up with a snarl. "Our guest of honor has decided to grace us with their presence."

Everyone looked up to see glowing purple eyes staring down at them through the thick black smoke, obscuring the identity of their attacker.

Pan rose to her feet, glaring up at the mystery person who had attacked her and her mother.

"Alright you!" the female Saiyan growled. "Who the hell do you think you are huh?!"

A chuckle echoed throughout the area.

"I don't think I need to answer that."

Dread filled Pan Son as that eerily familiar voice filled her eardrums, freezing her to the spot, her black eyes growing almost impossibly wide.

Krillin trembled with fear and shock, his eyes wide. "That... that voice..."

"It can't be..." Eighteen gasped, her blue eyes staring up at the silhouette with wide eyes.

Videl covered her mouth in shock and horror as the smoke cleared to reveal their worst possible nightmare.

Lexi hovered high above them in the smoke filled night sky, a cruel smirk on her face as she looked down at the Z-Fighters with searing purple eyes of hate.

Pan felt her blood run cold, her body going numb and her eyes widening with horror and disbelief.

"L-Lexi?" the shoulder-length haired Saiyan whispered.

Lexi's evil smile widened.

"Hello Pan."

* *  
* *

Everyone stared up at Lexi in stunned silence, completely confused.

"I-I don't understand..." Gohan breathed out, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah? It seems pretty simple to me," Lexi quipped. "I took out the Vegeta's. And now I'm here to do the same to you."

Pan's black eyes widened to the size of saucers, with the rest of the Z-Fighters reacting with varying degrees of shock, horror, betrayal and anger.

"You... you did what?!" Gohan exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"It was you..." Goten whispered, the look of shock on his face quickly morphing into intense rage. "IT WAS YOU?!"

"Yes," Lexi confirmed calmly, smiling widely, taking some kind of sick enjoyment in their disbelief and pain. "It was me."

The full blooded Saiyan female chuckled at the look on their faces, before staring down with a frown, staring into Pan's wide black eyes.

"What's the matter Pan?" Lexi quipped with a touch of curiosity. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Pan tried to speak, but no words would come out. Her entire form shook as Lexi's purple eyes narrowed, continuing to dig into the woman who once called her a friend.

Suddenly, Lexi disappeared from sight, appearing in a low crouch right in front of the shocked and confused female Saiyan, smoke collecting around her boots as Pan stared down at her with wide eyes of shock, unable to move.

In one fluid movement, Lexi spun low in an anti-clockwise motion, driving her left boot deep into Pan's stomach, the strength behind the kick lifting Pan off the ground as she gasped loudly in agony.

Videl's eyes widened with horror at the sight, and then Lexi's fist connected violently with Pan's face, sending the Saiyan woman hurdling right past Gohan, who's eyes widened, looking back with shock as Pan crashed into the side of their home in a smoky explosion.

The rest of the Z-Fighters barely had a chance to register what had happened, as Lexi had already began to move again.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" the female Saiyan warned with a mischievous grin, her purple eyes shining like an ominous beacon as she broke the distance between herself and Gohan, catching the tall half-breed completely by surprise.

Gohan's black eyes widened. _She's so fast!_

The half Saiyan barely blocked the spin kick to the right side of his face, and then found himself being highly pressured by Lexi as she proceeded to relentlessly attack him with a fast and powerful flurry of offense, barely managing to keep up with her kicks and punches. _Where did this strength come from?!_

Lexi smiled widely, her fist slamming into Gohan's left cheek, before sending him sliding back across the ground on his feet with a spinning kick to the gut. Gohan dropped to a knee, his eyes wide with pain.

"Gohan! Move!" Goten yelled out, his eyes wide.

Gohan looked up with wide eyes, grunting as a powerful kick sent him flying backwards into a tree, the trunk shaking violently from the impact. The tall half Saiyan growled with pain as his arms shook, revealing that most of the power from Lexi's kick went to his arms, having just managed to get them up in time.

"Your defence is weak Gohan~" Lexi sang threateningly, her smile widening dangerously. "It's only a matter of time before I break through it!"

Gohan growled in bubbling anger. "Is this some kind of sick twisted joke to you?! Is turning your back on us that easy?!"

Lexi glanced at where Pan had crashed into the Son residence, the smoke clearing a bit to reveal a hole, before she looked back at Gohan with a cold giggle. "Yes."

"Why you!" Tien growled before blasting off towards Lexi with Yamcha. "I knew you weren't to be trusted!"

"No!" Gohan exclaimed. "Don't engage her!"

Lexi smirked as the two shot right for her, roaring with anger, their fists at the ready.

Tien and Yamcha's fists collided with Lexi's palms, creating a small gust of wind as they glared at the smirk on her face, barely managing to move her.

The two men engaged the female Saiyan in close combat, throwing kicks and punches at the woman, who blocked and evaded their strikes with relative ease.

Gohan stared in stunned silence, his eyes wide. It was clear to him that Lexi was the superior fighter at that point. And she had yet to use her ki. _What... what happened to her?_

Lexi continued to parry Tien and Yamcha's attack, her smile widening slyly, making Gohan's eyes widen.

Lexi parried a punch from Yamcha, making him lose his balance, giving her the opening that allowed her to boot Tien in the face.

Yamcha's eyes widened at the sight of the three-eyed man being sent tumbling across the hard ground. "T-"

He was abruptly silenced by Lexi punching his face into the ground hard enough to crack the surface.

Tien shakily pulled himself to one knee, scowling in anger at the sight of Yamcha lying motionless beneath Lexi's fist.

With a roar, Tien blasted off towards the Saiyan woman, encased in white ki, but just as he got close enough to attack, Lexi's left boot had buried itself deep into his gut, making the bald fighter cough up a silver of saliva, before the heel of her right boot connected with the side of his face, sending the man soaring through the air, crashing through the forest in a trail of smoke.

** _"Destructo..."_ **

Lexi looked around wildly, a thin stream of pink flowing from her eyes as she stared a wide-eyed hole through Krillin, who had leaped into the air, that familiar disc of energy whizzing above his palms.

The former monk hesitated at the heat of the Saiyan female's glare, which proved to be a costly mistake.

Krillin's eyes widened as Lexi appeared instantly before him before he even had a chance to release his attack, punching the former monk hard in the face, sending him flying through the night sky.

She then appeared instantly above him, sending the former monk plummeting back towards the ground with clasped fists to the face, immediately and aggressively diving after him.

A large explosion of smoke and debris erupted into the night sky from the impact and force of Krillin hitting the hard ground. A moment later, Krillin burst from out of the large plume of smoke, with Lexi hot on his heels.

"You think you can run from ME?!" the woman exclaimed gleefully, making Krillin's eyes widen in fear as she easily broke the distance between them.

_She's more aggressive than last time!_

A fist to the face brought Krillin out of his thoughts, finding himself on the receiving end of a fast-paced assault from the full blooded Saiyan woman, ending with a kick to the stomach that sent the former monk soaring back.

"You're not getting away!" Lexi growled, a huge evil grin on her face as she chased Krillin down.

Krillin couldn't help but panic as the crazed Saiyan bolted right for him. _What do I do?! She's so much stronger than before!_

Just as Lexi was nearly upon him, the two-tone haired Saiyan's evil purple eyes glanced wildly to her right and twisted upwards into the air, avoiding a piercing kick. As she spun through the air she looked back underneath her, her purple eyes staring into intense pale blue eyes.

A hand slammed into the ground, and before Lexi could react, she was kicked out of the air. Despite this however, she managed to easily gain control of her balance, landing with all the grace of a cat.

She rose to her feet, a hungry look in her purple eyes as she stared into those intense and angry blue eyes.

Eighteen scowled thickly at the full blooded Saiyan stood before her.

"I don't care where this came from," the blonde haired woman snarled. "But I won't let you have your way."

Lexi smirked. "I've been wanting to punch you in the face anyway!"

With that Lexi suddenly charged forward, her fist connecting with Eighteen's forearm, creating a short burst of wind. The two women engaged each other in close combat, kicking and punching at each other at a breakneck pace.

Goten watched, his anger rising more and more as he continued to watch the woman who turned on them and admitted to murdering his best friend fight, all with that evil smile on her face.

He tried to keep his anger in check, but it boiled over, and with a furious roar, he exploded into his Super Saiyan form, dust and smoke blowing out wildly around him.

"LEXI!" the young half Saiyan roared, blasting off along the ground, rocketing straight at the woman, who managed to kick Eighteen away, before engaging the angered half Saiyan in combat, blocking and evading his raging assault with a smile.

Goten growled as he briefly stepped back, spinning as he attempted to kick Lexi in the side of her face.

His eyes widened when she easily caught his leg in a tight grip, before spinning on the spot, easily tossing him away by the leg.

Lucky for Goten, he managed to control his flight, planting himself onto the side of a tree trunk, where he immediately pushed himself forward with his powerful legs, easily snapping the bark off as he bolted right back at the female Saiyan.

Lexi smirked, blocking Goten's punch, whilst at the same time blocking a kick from Krillin and lifting her right leg to block a kick from Android Eighteen, before engaging all three fighters in close combat, their fists and legs appearing as a blur as they triple teamed the Saiyan woman.

Gohan watched with frustration, rising to his feet as Lexi easily managed to hold off Krillin, Eighteen and his younger brother.

"I've gotta do something," he snarled. He frowned and looked at where Pan had crashed into their home, watching as Videl and Chi-Chi rushed to check on her. The look on Pan's face at the sight of Lexi looking down at her was burned into his mind. Even the look on Pan's face as she flew past him was something he wouldn't forget for awhile. She looked completely devastated.

He looked away from the wreckage, watching the fight with a glare. _I'm sorry it had to happen like this Pan._

With a roar, Gohan exploded into his Super Saiyan form, before charging forward with a battle cry. Lexi's purple eyes widened at the sight of the half Saiyan charging right at her, managing to get her arms up in an 'X' formation in order to block a boot to the face, however the power behind Gohan's kick sent the woman sliding back a few paces, kicking up a trail of dust.

Gohan landed next to the rest of the remaining Z-Fighters able to fight, glaring at Lexi as she calmly shook out her arms.

"Impressive Gohan. That actually stung a bit," the woman commented with a smirk.

The older Saiyan snarled. "Vegeta was right not to trust you..."

Lexi shrugged uncaringly.

"Makes no difference if you trusted me or not," she quipped, smiling wickedly at the four warriors before her. "I'd tell you to ask him yourself, but he ain't here to answer you."

Goten growled thickly as Lexi cackled, his teal green eyes wide with anger.

"Why you!" the half Saiyan took a step forward, only for Gohan to stop him.

"Don't let her get to you," he warned. "That's what she wants."

Lexi sighed, her eyes closed as she smirked. They abruptly opened to reveal her purple eyes wide and glowing brightly, making Gohan's eyes widen as an intense wave of killing intent buffeted against him and the others.

"I'm done with the warm up now," Lexi growled lowly, an ominous purple aura shining around her as she stared a burning hole through the four fighters before her, bits of debris rising rapidly into the air around her.

The golden glow of the Super Saiyan exploded around Goten and Gohan, whilst a silver aura burst to life around Eighteen and Krillin. They all glared at the woman, all on guard and put on edge by the ominous presence that consumed the female Saiyan stood before them.

A wide crazed smile appeared on Lexi's face as that ominous purple aura intensified around her form, staring down the Z-Fighters, before the two sides broke the distance between each other within a second, clashing with enough force to cave in the ground beneath them, fierce winds blowing outwardly.

Meanwhile Videl and Chi-Chi neared the hole where Pan resided, keeping their distance in case Pan lost it and blew through the house.

Videl watched with concern as the last of the smoke dissipated, but not a peep came from the makeshift hole. Trying to ignore the shockwaves and explosions behind her, Videl took a step forward, with Chi-Chi watching silently.

"Pan sweetie? Are you alright?" Videl questioned worriedly.

For a moment all she got was silence, making both women frown with worry, before a hand gripped the side of the makeshift hole.

They smiled with relief as Pan slowly stepped out of the hole, her black bands hiding her eyes from view. The young Saiyan woman took a step forward and then began to fall forward.

If it wasn't for Videl catching her, Pan would have face-planted the ground.

"Take it easy!" Videl warned.

"Why?"

Videl's eyes widened as she felt her daughter's entire body shake. The young woman stared down at her shaking left hand, watching with intense wide black eyes as blood from her busted nose dripped into the palm of her hand.

"Why?" She curled her hands into a tight fist, but it still didn't stop the shaking. "WHY?!"

Videl's heart sunk at the crack in her daughter's voice.

"Why..." Pan growled out, her eyes stinging as tears began to form. "Why? Why did this.."

A clap to both her cheeks cut the confused and shocked woman off, and she could do nothing but stare with wide eyes as Chi-Chi forced her to look into her eyes.

"Snap out of it!" the older woman growled. "I know you are confused and in shock, but you don't have time for that now!"

An explosion rocked the atmosphere, and Lexi shot out of the cloud of dust with a maniacal smirk, with Gohan and Eighteen hot on her heels.

"Right now your father and the others are fighting for their lives!"

Lexi clashed in a high speed battle with the two, shockwaves pounding throughout the night sky as the android and the Super Saiyan punched and kicked at the woman, who blocked their attacks, until a double fist from the duo to the crossed arms of the villainous female Saiyan sent her soaring backwards through the night sky.

"I don't know what happened to Lexi..."

Lexi eventually managed to halt to a stop, smirking as Eighteen and Gohan pursued her. Moving so fast she appeared as a blur, Lexi easily and swiftly avoided Gohan's punch, coming down at him from above, driving her foot into his spine with enough force to make him scream out in agony, his back arching upwards.

As the attack sent Gohan rocketing straight down back to earth, Lexi did a full anticlockwise rotation in the sky, connecting with a kick to the face of an advancing Eighteen, sending her flying. Not done, Lexi spun again, a sphere of energy forming in the palm of her right hand.

Lexi thrusted her arm out, firing a huge purple blast at Eighteen, who had gained control of her flight, only for her pale blue eyes to widen at the sight of the incoming long range blast heading her way. The android was engulfed in a huge explosion that rocked the night sky, a huge smoke cloud collecting in the sky.

"But she's not the woman you thought you knew anymore!"

Lexi looked down, watching with an evil smirk as Krillin and Goten shot up towards her, the female Saiyan's purple eyes glowing dangerously.

Pan stared at Chi-Chi in shock and dread, her black eyes wide. "But I-"

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!" Chi-Chi snapped, conviction in her voice as she stared deeply into Pan's eyes. "If you don't, she'll kill you and everyone else here!"

Silence reigned between the three women, with Videl looking down at her stunned daughter in silent concern and anguish. Chi-Chi didn't remove her hands from her granddaughter's cheeks, but softened her grip, staring deep into the young woman's eyes to make sure she got the message.

An explosion erupted right behind them, making Chi-Chi release Pan, whirling around with a glare, while both Videl and her only daughter stared at the huge cloud of dust.

The thick cloud of dust began to clear to reveal Goten shakily rising to his hands and knees, bloodied and had half his gi ripped off, exposing part of his slim chest that was covered in bruises. Before he could even begin to stand however, a heavy boot harshly pressed down on the back of his head, burying him face-first into the ground, with enough force to uproot the hard surface, dust collecting around his head.

Pan's black eyes went almost impossibly wide as Goten stilled, his blonde hair shifting back to its usual black. She stared right into evil purple eyes that glowed menacingly.

"Well, well, well," Lexi quipped, smirking as she eyed Pan. "Look who finally decided to stop sulking."

Pan's eyes narrowed as hot anger began to boil deep inside her.

"You..." she snarled, pulling herself away from her mother.

Lexi stepped off Goten, resting a hand on her hips, her purple eyes widening with a touch of crazed glee. "Oh~ Are you gettin' mad?"

Pan stepped forward until she was standing protectively in front of her mother and grandmother, a thick snarl rumbling through her chest, her bands shadowing her angry eyes from view. The Saiyan woman's fists clenched tightly, her entire body shaking with anger.

"Why?" the black haired woman snarled. "Why did you do this?!"

"Because I could," Lexi drawled with a grin.

The small canines of Pan's teeth pressed hard against one another as she bit back a feral snarl of rage, reining in her increasingly raging temper. "You... you expect me to believe that?! That what we've been through together... it was all a lie?! It meant nothing to you?!"

Lexi narrowed her eyes, her grin widening. "Yes."

"BULLSHIT!"

The evil female Saiyan's eyes widened a fraction as Pan lifted her head, glaring at her with burning rage in her black wide eyes, tears of anger stinging her eyes.

"I... I refuse..." Pan snarled, glowering at the woman before her, her raging anger boiling so hot she could barely stand it. Lexi frowned.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD SO EASILY TOSS ASIDE THE BONDS YOU MADE!"

Silence reigned for a moment as Pan glared defiantly at Lexi, who remained emotionless.

"Bonds?"

For the first time since attacking the Vegeta's, real burning rage coursed through Lexi, glowering at Pan through wide purple eyes of anger, a twisted incensed scowl replacing her smirks and smiles.

"Who the hell do YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Lexi roared, and before Pan could react, the two-tone haired female Saiyan was suddenly upon her, burying her fist deep into Pan's gut, with enough power and force behind it to make the woman's eyes bulge with agony, making her cough up blood.

Lexi roared with rage, assaulting Pan with a ruthless combo of fast paced strikes, which ended when she nearly sent the woman flying with a kick underneath the jaw. The only reason Pan wasn't sent flying through the forest was because of Lexi grabbing ahold of her left wrist.

"YOU ARROGANT BITCH!" the two-tone haired Saiyan roared, her purple eyes shining with rage. Pan's eyes widened in unbelievable agony as Lexi pulled her back in towards her, driving her free fist deep into Pan's gut and driving her into the ground with her fist, the force and impact causing a huge shockwave as the ground caved in beneath Pan's body, cracking and uprooting from the power that Lexi had nearly crushed her with.

The fierce winds that picked up from the impact nearly sent Chi-Chi and Videl flying off their feet.

"P-Pan!" Videl yelled out in worry and fear that she may lose her only daughter, this time for good.

Lexi snarled as she glared down at Pan Son, grabbing the woman by her black gold-trimmed jacket and lifting the woman up off the ground with her left hand.

Through purple eyes, Lexi snarled up at Pan, who glared at her through her right eye, her left eye slammed shut with blood rolling down her face.

"There is no bond between us. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" the full-blooded Saiyan spat.

Pan shakily lowered her head, gingerly opening her left eye to glare down at Lexi, grabbing the fellow female Saiyan's wrist.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Pan roared in Lexi's face, her eyes wild and ferocious, her declaration of defiance making Chi-Chi and Videl look on in surprise, while Lexi's purple eyes widened in unbelievable fury, a growl rolling deep from her chest.

Pan felt the sickening wave of killing intent before the kick, her eyes whiting out temporarily as Lexi released her and spun on the spot, burying her boot deep into Pan's gut, sending the shoulder-length haired woman crashing through the forest in a huge trail of smoke, the huge amount of dust forcing Chi-Chi and Videl to cover their faces with their arms.

The smoke cleared to reveal a path of broken trees and debris, with Pan lying face-down on the ground, motionless.

Chi-Chi gasped in horror, while Videl looked on with fear and anger, her eyes wide.

Lexi didn't say a word, her purple eyes glowing menacingly as she glared murderously at Pan's still form.

_"You're... you're not a monster."_

Lexi's eyes widened as Pan shakily pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, cuts all over her clothing and her exposed skin. The right shoulder of her jacket had a large hole in it, exposing her shoulder and had cuts all over the sleeves.

"You're not a monster," Pan repeated. "That's what you said to me. You were genuine. That's why..."

Pan lifted her head, glaring defiantly at the two-tone haired female Saiyan. "That's why I don't believe you!"

"You went out of your way for me... to make sure I was okay! I WON'T LET YOU THROW EVERYTHING AWAY SO EASILY!"

Lexi growled loudly, her anger boiling completely over. Wisps of purple energy began to shine around her form, before exploding with ominous intensity as she roared with rage, the ground imploding beneath her feet, her rising battle power kicking up gale force winds.

Pan watched with a glare as Lexi rose up into the air, the ground shaking beneath her as Lexi's energy continued to rise.

"You won't let me?" the full blooded Saiyan snarled, killing intent rolling off her in waves as dark clouds started to form in the night sky in response to her ominous powerful ki. "You're starting to REALLY PISS ME OFF PAN SON!"

"Maybe torturing you with the death of your family will convince you!" Pan snarled at that response, feeling her own anger rise even more.

"Threaten me all you want! I KNOW I'M RIGHT!" the only daughter of Gohan snapped, making Lexi's energy spike dangerously in molten hot anger, bits of debris rising rapidly into the air, the ground below her cracking and shaking as the sound of thunder began to rumble through the skies.

At the foot of the cliff that housed the Son family home, Gohan stood, staring up at the sky with wide eyes, having dropped out of his Super Saiyan form, and was now cradling a broken right arm. "That energy is terrifying... Where did she get that kind of power?!"

"How the hell are we supposed to beat that?!" Krillin exclaimed in horror, as he approached the scene with the arm of his unconscious wife slung over his shoulder.

Pan glared up defiantly at the raging Saiyan, who snarled at her in utter contempt and rage.

"I'm sure you'll be PLENTY convinced when you're dead!" the two-tone haired Saiyan growled.

"I won't let you!"

Pan's eyes widened at the sight of Videl standing before her, glaring up at Lexi with her arms held out wide.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" the woman exclaimed in horror.

"You won't let me?" Lexi snarled, narrowing her purple eyes scornfully down at the woman. "Don't even bother. Your motherly instincts will never best my raw power!"

"That's not why!"

Lexi frowned as the older woman stared back at her in defiance.

"It may not have been long, but the times we shared with you were sincere and genuine. Both the good and the bad," Videl said, as Lexi closed her eyes, scowling. "I don't know how it got to this or what happened to you, but I believe in my daughter's words."

"You gotta run," Pan growled, attempting to stand, only managing to pull herself up to one knee. "You've gotta get outta here!"

Videl ignored her, continuing. "I won't let you go through with this, cuz in the end I know it will break you!"

"Cuz a bond like that, is not so easily broken Lexi!"

Lexi was silent for a moment, shaking with anger as her rising ki caused the thunder to boom with more intensity.

"Bond this! Bond that! WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" the full blooded Saiyan roared, her purple eyes wide with pure rage, and in response to her terrifying power and fury, a massive bolt of light purple lightning thundered down from the dark clouds above Lexi, engulfing the defenseless woman.

"MOM!" Pan yelled out, her black eyes wide with anguish as her mother's piercing screams of agony cut through her ears, followed by a deafening hollow silence as the large pillar of lightning quickly dissipated and Videl's screams finally ceased.

Pan watched in silent crippling horror, completely frozen as her mother fell forward, thin wisps of smoke trailing from her as the faint scent of burnt flesh tortured Pan's senses.

Videl face planted the cracked ground, the cold silence nearly choking Pan as she stared at the still body of her mother.

"Mom...?" Videl remained motionless, the silence that Pan got in response making her blood run cold and her heart freeze.

"No..." Pan stumbled to her feet, tears falling freely. "No, no, no! NO!"

The grief-stricken woman stumbled forward and fell flat on her face, shakily looking up to stare at her mother's still form with wide eyes. _Get up... GET UP!_

"Mom! MOM!" Pan cried out.

This was the scene that Gohan came upon, his eyes wide. "No... VIDEL!"

But it had nothing on what came next.

Evil purple eyes of malice bored down at the scene laid out before them, bathed in malicious intent. It was only a split second moment, but it only took a split second for Pan to realise what had happened.

Lexi had appeared instantly before Videl's still form, and promptly booted her in the ribs with enough strength to send the woman's body soaring through the air.

Everything seemingly froze for Pan Son, her eyes impossibly wide with pure shock, the deafening crack of her mother's ribs sounding like a whip in her ears. She didn't watch as her mother sailed through the air. She couldn't. And so she failed to see Gohan appearing in Videl's path, protecting her from further harm as they crashed through the house.

Pan simply stared ahead, staring in stunned, almost mindless silence at the villain who had maliciously kicked her mother's still form.

Krillin gaped with fear and horror, whilst Chi-Chi had her mouth covered with her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lexi turned to face Pan, her purple eyes burning with anger and hate. A wicked crazed grin stretched across her face at the horrified look on the woman's face.

"Do you see now..." Lexi snarled.

"Wha- What have you done..."

Lexi's eyes widened in psychotic glee. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW PAN?!"

"She was... harmless... she wasn't doing anything to you..."

At that moment Lexi looked like a completely different person. Pan couldn't recognize her at all. Lexi looked damn near demonic as she smiled wildly, her eyes glowing diabolically.

"WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! YOU AND EVERYONE HERE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

_SNAP!_

Something wild and animalistic awakened deep inside Pan Son. It consumed her whole being before she even had a chance to contain it and keep it under control, devouring what little sanity she had left.

Lexi paused, narrowing her eyes as the air suddenly shifted. _What's this?_

_"Lexi..."_

Lexi's eyes shifted back to Pan, and her purple eyes widened at the sense of murderous intent leaking from the woman. It felt like a crushing weight was pressing down on her entire body, rooting her to the spot, unable to move.

Pan rose to her feet, stumbling slightly, her face shadowed as thunder rolled through the dark clouds above, blue flashes of lightning accompanying the purple lightning that Lexi's ominous ki had conjured.

Blue lightning struck the earth right by Pan, heavily cracking the ground, giving Lexi a clear view of the intense pure rage in Pan's wide black eyes. Her shoulder-length black hair flowed in the hot breeze that her untamed, wild energy began to conjure up, the temperature increasing dramatically.

"You... _you...!"_

Lexi watched with wide eyes as Pan growled lowly, her fists clenched so tight that her fingers dug into her palms, drawing blood that trailed from her hands and dripped to the ground.

Her raging black eyes flashed a teal green colour for a moment. Her flowing black locks lifted into spiky tresses, flashing a golden colour along with her thin eyebrows, before going back to its original state.

The earth cracked, shuddered and caved in beneath her feet, as if afraid of the unleashed energy she was tapping into, lightning continuing to strike and crack the ground around her.

Veins pulsing with anger, her eyes and hair continued to flash in and out of the untapped power that was hanging just beyond her reach, raging beneath the surface, wisps of golden energy curling around her as bits of debris levitated into the air around her.

As if reaching for and grabbing that untapped power, Pan's ki skyrocketed and exploded, bathing the whole area in gold as she released a monstrous roar. The ground completely imploded beneath her feet as a huge aura of golden ki enveloped her form, bits of debris, big and small, tearing away from the ground and rising into the air around her.

Lexi's purple eyes were wide, completely speechless. Krillin looked on with wide eyes, the unmistakable gold spiked up hair making him gape with shock, whilst Eighteen smiled, feeling the energy even in her unconscious state. The golden glow and the huge energy output had awakened Goten, who had slid one eye open to stare at his niece in shock. Yamcha had also come to, his eyes also wide with shock.

In the forest, injured and sat against a tree, Tien looked up at the golden glow in the near distance, a solemn expression on his face as he felt the anger and rage course through Pan's battle power even with him being so far away.

Gohan stared at his only daughter with a sad frown, his wife in his arms.

Chi-Chi smiled through the tears. _Get her._

Lightning struck behind Pan Son, making her look even more intimidating then she already did, as the light from the lightning caused the left side of her face to be momentarily engulfed in darkness, her left teal green eye glowing menacingly as the newly born Super Saiyan glared at Lexi in wide eyed fury.


	18. Thunderbolt! Lexi vs. Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan's Super Saiyan Fury has finally blazed to life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Evening readers! Saiyangod101 here with another new chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! It took awhile but FINALLY I managed to get this chapter out!
> 
> Last time Pan went berserk! She's achieved Super Saiyan! Lets see how she handles it!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

Lightning struck throughout the never ending sea of black clouds as Lexi stood frozen in surprise, watching as a storm of wrath raged through Pan's teal green eyes.

"Is that... Pan?" Goten wondered through half-lidded shocked black eyes as he laid on the ground, not completely believing what he was seeing.

Eighteen couldn't help but chuckle as she hung off Krillin's shoulders. The golden blazing glow of Pan's Super Saiyan aura reflected off her pale blue eyes. _Incredible..._

Krillin was too shocked to react to his wife regaining consciousness.

"I don't believe it!" the former monk gasped. "She actually pulled it off!"

Small golden sparks of electricity rolled softly off Pan's form, her rage-filled teal green eyes pinning Lexi to the spot.

The look of shock on the two-tone haired female Saiyan's face slowly turned into furious annoyance, her purple eyes raging with intensity as she glared at Pan, a growl of contempt and hate rumbling loudly from her chest.

Pan's entire form was encased in shadows as yellow sparks of electricity danced around her, the warm golden glow of the Super Saiyan encasing her. Bits of debris rose from the heavily cracked crater she stood in, the ground quivering beneath her feet, as if intimidated by the anger and power that raged within her, her teal green eyes glowing ominously.

And then she was gone.

Lexi only had time to widen her eyes before a powerful fist buried itself into her left cheek, the Z-Fighters watching with shock as Lexi was sent barrelling off the cliff-face and soaring through the sky.

Lexi shot through the air before managing to stop her flight, snarling in shocked angry rage as blood rolled from her lips. She brushed a finger against her bottom lip, staring at the blood in stunned silence, before releasing a furious growl, her purple eyes wide with anger.

With an angry roar, a purple aura exploded around Lexi's form, creating fierce winds that swiped through the grassy fields below her.

She threw her arms back wide, roaring with outrage as two powerful spheres of energy burst to life in the palm of her hands. Thrusting her arms forward, the evil Saiyan unleashed one big purple blast that rocketed straight for the newly transformed Super Saiyan.

Pan's gold-blonde spiky locks flowed violently back as the large blast hurdled towards her, her teal green eyes wide with the unbridled rage that blazed within her.

The woman growled, before blurring out of sight just as Lexi's attack was nearly upon her, allowing the attack to rocket onwards, exploding mightily and taking a huge chunk out of the forest, setting it ablaze. Luckily Gohan and the others had managed to get high and far enough into the skies to avoid being caught in the explosion.

Lexi's eyes widened, looking up to see Pan barrelling down at her from the skies with a mighty roar.

The Super Saiyan's fist buried itself into Lexi's left cheek again, causing a momentary pause as raging teal green eyes bored into shocked evil purple eyes, before the power and impact behind Pan's punch created a powerful shockwave that sent Lexi rocketing violently into the grassy fields, creating a huge smoky explosion of dust and dirt.

The smoke and debris cleared as Lexi rose to her feet with a growl, her purple eyes wide with rising anger, palming the left side of her face.

That anger quickly turned into shock as Pan appeared right in front of the two-tone haired Saiyan, her teal green eyes intense and full of rage.

Before Lexi could react, Pan spun on the spot, driving her right boot deep enough into Lexi's gut to have the fellow female Saiyan bent over her leg, held completely off the ground.

"Ahck!" Lexi choked out, her purple eyes bulging in pain, before the power and force behind the kick sent her soaring backwards through the dark cloudy sky.

In an explosion of gold ki, Pan launched after the woman at breakneck speed, roaring in righteous fury as she easily caught up to Lexi and bombarded her with a fast flurry of kicks and punches, before sending Lexi hurdling further through the skies and towards the Paozu Mountains, where she barrelled through the tall pillar-like peaks, creating a range of explosions, debris and rocks falling to the depths of the mountain range.

Pan had circled the legendary landmark and blasted right into the mountain range in a golden blaze, connecting with a powerful kick to Lexi's right cheek, sending the woman completely off course and into the side of a tall pillar, creating a plume of smoke and debris that fell to the ground below.

The smoke settled to show Lexi pulling herself out of the crater that had formed, bruises littering her body, her clothing torn in places and covered in dirt. Lexi growled in pain and anger, only for Pan to appear instantly to her left, making the two-tone haired woman's purple eyes widen.

With her hands clasped over her head, Pan sent Lexi crashing straight through the tall pillar, completely obliterating the pillar of rock.

Lexi blasted into a clearing, the impact creating a huge explosion of smoke and dust.

Pan landed a few miles away from where Lexi landed, immediately taking off in a sprint and using her powerful legs to launch herself high into the air, beginning to plummet down towards the large cloud of smoke.

The cloud shifted abruptly and Lexi shot out of it with a crazed roar of anger, a purple aura shining around her, her eyes wide with rage as she rocketed up at Pan.

Pan didn't stop her downward descent however, releasing a wrathful battle cry as she rocketed towards the two-tone haired Saiyan.

The two women collided mightily, creating a massive circular shockwave of light as their raging energies collided with the force of two angry bulls, levelling a chunk of the mountain range.

* *  
* *

Gohan and the others looked on with wide eyes as an explosion erupt from the mountain range.

"They're gonna end up destroying the whole range at this rate!" Krillin exclaimed with a gulp.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yamcha added with concern.

"Getting in the middle of that is quite possibly the worst idea ever," Tien muttered, having caught up to the group.

"But-"

"He's right," Eighteen replied, her voice stern. "You didn't see the look in their eyes."

The rest of the remaining Z-Fighters grew silent at that, all eyes on the android, who didn't take her eyes off the mountains. "They're both fully intent on killing each other. That much is certain."

Gohan frowned, feeling helpless. Lexi was one thing. She's already made it clear what her intentions were after what she did to the Vegeta family. But Pan? His little girl? Would she go that far? He didn't want to find out.

Gohan glanced to his right to find Chi-Chi staring at him as she tended to Goten. Narrowing her eyes towards the mountains, the old woman rose to her feet.

"Let's get closer," she proclaimed.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Mother," Gohan breathed out, his eyes wide. "You heard what Eighteen said."

"I don't care!" Chi-Chi replied sternly. "My granddaughter is in pain! She's not thinking straight! She needs us!"

Eighteen smirked. She always liked Chi-Chi. "Let's go then."

While Krillin argued why this was a completely insane idea, Gohan approached Goten, Videl still in his arms. He looked down at the woman with a sad frown.

"Can you fly Goten?"

* *  
* *

Pan's fist reacquainted itself with Lexi's face, burying deep into her right cheek, before Lexi fired back with a vicious kick to the jaw that probably would have sent Pan reeling if she wasn't so full of rage and adrenaline. The two female Saiyans fought furiously in the air, punching and kicking at each other at a rapid breakneck pace, moving so fast their arms and legs appeared as blurs. They hit each other so hard that shockwaves pounded through the air, ripping through the surrounding area.

Pan attempted to kick Lexi's head off, but the Saiyan woman side-stepped her, a sphere of energy forming in her right hand, making the Super Saiyan's eyes widen.

"DIE!" Lexi roared as she thrusted the dangerous sphere of energy forward. The energy ball exploded in Pan's face, creating a huge explosion in the night sky that shook the area.

Pan shot out of the huge smoke cloud with a pained cry, having been kicked out of the dark plume of smoke by Lexi, sending her flying back.

The female Super Saiyan landed harshly, a trail of smoke following her as she tumbled across the rocky ledge she had landed on.

Pan had managed to tumble back to a vertical base, sliding across the ground on the balls of her feet. The right sleeve of her black jacket had been incinerated in that last attack, leaving her right arm exposed and bloody. Lexi landed at the foot of the ledge, snarling as Pan rose to her feet with a wince, favouring her bloody arm.

Lexi bolted forward with a roar, making Pan snarl, blocking out the pain before launching herself towards the charging female Saiyan, leaping into the air and striking out with a powerful kick that was blocked by Lexi's arms, causing the ledge to crack beneath them.

Despite Lexi getting her arms up to block, the kick was still strong enough to knock her off balance.

Pan landed, her teal green eyes wide with anger as she shot at Lexi, engaging the woman in close combat.

Bits of debris levitated around them, the unstable ledge beneath them cracking as they punched and kicked at each other.

Fist met fists. Leg met Legs. Leg met fists. Head met head. The two exchanged heavy strikes, each blow harder than the one that came before it, each blow making the ground crack beneath them more and more, until the two women punched each other in the face simultaneously, causing the ledge to crumble and collapse beneath them.

Pan found herself falling through the broken rocky surface with bits of debris falling with her. she looked up to see Lexi above her, barrelling down at her with a wide crazed smirk.

The two-tone haired Saiyan woman slammed her fist into Pan's left cheek, but didn't expect Pan to bury her foot deep into her midsection, making the treacherous Saiyan choke on her saliva.

The result was Pan being sent crashing into the hard rocky surface below, creating a huge explosion of smoke, the impact causing a strong gust of wind that buffeted against the small lake beside the bank she had crashed into.

The kick Pan gave Lexi had sent her flying into the side of the cliff they had fallen from, causing a large cloud of smoke to pour out from where she had crashed.

Pan rose to her feet as the smoke settled around her, blood running down her face. She glanced up at where Lexi had crashed, her eyes widening. It happened so fast she was sure she was seeing things.

A spark of purple lightning flashed around the cloud of smoke. And then Lexi burst from the cloud of smoke with a roar, two purple axes made of pure energy grasped tightly in her hands.

Pan ducked and swerved and flipped as Lexi viciously swung at her with her duel ki-axes, driving the Super Saiyan into the lake.

Water shifted as Lexi stayed on Pan's tail, attempting to slice the gold-haired woman to pieces.

Pan ducked underneath a strike that would have sliced her head off if she hadn't moved, watching with a glare as Lexi whirled around to face her with a snarl on her lips, ready to swing for the young Super Saiyan again.

Pan growled before spinning on the spot. Lexi's eyes widened as she witnessed the sight of Pan's left heel, infused with gold ki, swinging around and straight through one of her ki-axes, shattering it completely.

_What?!_

Lexi had no time to collect herself as Pan's fist immediately buried itself into her left cheek again. And before she could even register that, she was sent bolting upwards into the side of a cliff-face with a powerful kick, the impact causing a huge explosion of smoke that poured out of the wall of rock.

Before the smoke even began to settle, Pan had launched herself into the air. All Lexi could do was watch with wide eyes, smoke settling around her as the rage-filled Super Saiyan rocketed down at her with a powerful roar.

Pan's fist was driven violently into the two-tone haired Saiyan's face, the impact and power behind the blow causing the entire cliff-face to crack heavily before collapsing altogether in a huge field of smoke and debris, bits of rock, small and big, crashing to the rocky surface.

* *  
* *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yamcha exclaimed, staring at the sight in fear as he and the rest of the Z-Fighters floated in the air, watching the battle with varying degrees of shock and horror.

They watched as the area trembled slightly, another explosion of smoke making itself known a little further behind the demolished cliff, signifying that Pan had punched Lexi straight through the cliff-face and had sent her flying further into the depths of Mount Paozu.

"This is worse than I thought," Gohan muttered with concern. He was now holding Chi-Chi, having left Videl with Goten.

"My poor girl..." he heard the elder woman mutter.

"Yeah, we can't stop her when she's like that," Krillin grumbled nervously. "Was Goku like this when he transformed?"

Gohan's worried frown deepened as he thought back to all those years, when he witnessed the first time he ever saw a Super Saiyan. "His attitude changed, but this feels different somehow."

"You feel it too huh," Tien muttered. "The bloodlust."

Gohan didn't answer. Tien didn't need one.

"Scary. Didn't think Pan had it in her."

The Z-Fighters whirled around, their eyes wide as they found themselves staring at the Vegeta family, their clothes ragged and torn.

"W-what the..." Yamcha stuttered. "You guys are alive?!"

Krillin stared at the family, his mouth slightly agape. "We thought you we're all..."

"Dead?" Bulla quipped in slight bemusement. From behind the bluenette, carrying her mother in his arms, Vegeta scoffed, finding it insulting that they had believed he and his family had died so easily.

"How did you even survive?" Android Eighteen droned, seemingly unsurprised, but curious.

"That's not important!" Vegeta snapped with a scowl, making Bulma giggle at his apparent annoyance while Trunks rolled his eyes.

Bulla chuckled, but the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes. She frowned at the smoke pouring upwards into the atmosphere, her mood solemn.

"Was I really not seeing things?" she asked. "Did Pan really do it?"

"Yeah..." Gohan said quietly.

"Let me guess. You came all the way out here hoping to calm her down," Vegeta growled.

Chi-Chi felt Gohan flinch, and he turned around to glare at the veteran Saiyan.

Vegeta continued before anybody could get a word in, glaring at Gohan. "Don't even bother."

"And why shouldn't we?!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"Because not only is it the worst thing you could do right now, it's also pointless!" the Saiyan Prince said sternly. "She's seeing red. She's not going to listen to reason and you ALL know that!"

An unwilling silence accompanied them at that. They knew he was right. Bulla especially, was well aware of this. She looked back towards the smoke, watching as it trailed into the air, worry shining through her cerulean blue eyes.

* *  
* *

Deep in the depths of Pan's soul, Goku watched helplessly as his granddaughter, full of rage, punched Lexi through the cliff-face, destroying the whole thing and concealing the spiky haired Super Saiyan in a field of smoke.

"Pan!" the legendary fighter yelled out. "You've gotta snap out of it! You need to control it!"

A tense silence answered him, making him sigh with frustration.

_Is she still mad at me? _He couldn't help but wonder, frowning with guilt, before shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts.

"No," he muttered. "She's not thinking about that right now."

He looked back with a frown, his concern growing.

The gate was glowing brightly in a mystical haze, putting the veteran warrior on edge. It had been like that since Pan had lost it in a fit of rage, glowing ominously.

_What's happening to you Pan?_

* *  
* *

Smoke began to settle and clear around the foot of the Paozu mountain range, parting to reveal Lexi lying prone in a cracked crater.

A silhouette stood in the smoke, teal green orbs glowing maliciously.

Pan walked out of the smoke as it settled even more, her teal green eyes icy and wide with a murderous rage never before seen from the woman before.

"Get up," she snarled, her voice cold and laced with unrestrained anger.

Lexi let loose a coughing chuckle, shakily pulling herself up onto her hands and knees, blood dripping from her face.

Pan's fist shook with rising anger as Lexi stumbled to her feet, the malicious female Saiyan's shoulders shaking with mirth.

Lexi turned to face the raging Super Saiyan, throwing her head back as her chuckles turned into hysterical laughter.

Pan closed her eyes, attempting to keep her rage contained, but by now that was already too late and she exploded.

Lexi promptly choked on her laughter, her purple eyes widening as the female Super Saiyan broke the distance between them instantly, her teal green eyes large and wide with pure rage, punching the pure-blooded Saiyan in the face hard enough to send her flying into the side of another cliff, smoke pouring outwardly.

Lexi coughed as she laid in a crater, her bangs concealing her eyes from view, smirking slightly as she giggled. The side of the cliff shook and cracked dangerously as Pan slammed into her, the two-tone haired Saiyan gasping slightly as Pan's right hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

Pan pulled her free fist back, her teal green eyes wide with malice intent, preparing to punch the older woman through another cliff, when Lexi let loose a raspy chuckle, a wide smirk appearing on her face.

Pan's eyes widened, and she suddenly found herself hurdling backwards, slamming into the cold unforgiving surface hard, smoke and debris flying into the air, the ground trembling slightly.

A moment later, the entire cliff imploded as dark, foreboding purple energy towered into the sky and tore everything apart as Lexi's battle power suddenly surged to frightening heights.

From where they were, maintaining a safe distance, the Z-Fighters looked on with varying degrees of horror, Lexi's rapidly rising battle power assaulting their senses.

Bulma covered her mouth, tears pricking at her eyes as she stared at the ominous pillar of powerful ki in horror. She didn't need to sense ki to know that it was powerful.

"Why do I have such a sickening feeling?" Chi-Chi mumbled, trembling in her son's arms. Gohan couldn't answer. His eyes were wide, his entire form tense, and a frustrated scowl was on his face, feeling helpless.

The rocky ground shook violently as Lexi rose to her feet, laughing diabolically as she basked in the unbridled ki and power she had unleashed.

Pan laid prone on the ground, her eyes wide as she looked on, the pressure and output Lexi's battle power gave off combing harshly through Pan's golden locks, chunks of the ground being ripped from the rocky surface around her, rising into the air.

Lexi levitated into the air, smirking darkly as she stared down at Pan.

"No amount of your righteous anger over that useless woman will save you from the torture that awaits you Pan Son," the black-hearted Saiyan taunted, her smirk widening sickeningly as her purple eyes narrowed.

Pan shakily rose to her feet, her eyes shadowed from view by her golden bangs.

"Useless?"

The female Super Saiyan's battle power suddenly exploded, a pillar of golden light engulfing her and blasting into the dark clouds, rising on equal grounds with the pillar of dark energy that surrounded Lexi, shocking said woman and the Z-Fighters, who all looked on with wide eyes.

Pan raised her head to glare up at Lexi, her teal-green eyes wide with blazing rage.

"Say anything about her again... AND I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!" the Super Saiyan roared, the whole area shaking due to the colliding forces, her raging battle power tearing through the ground and tossing debris rapidly into the air around her.

The two pillars of powerful ki subsided, but the overwhelming energy remained, making the rocky ground tremble as Pan glared at Lexi, who looked down at her with a smirk.

The two women instantly broke the distance, their fists pulled back, a look of determined anger on Pan's face, whilst Lexi's smirk widened with a look of crazed glee.

Their fists collided, and a powerful force field of ki ripped through the arena in the form of a dome, tearing apart the surrounding area, engulfing a huge chunk of the Paozu Mountains in a huge dome of light.

The sight left the Z-Fighters speechless.

Pan and Lexi shot into the air, their respective auras blazing around them as they blasted through the sky, leaving tracks of gold and purple behind them.

Streaks of purple and gold collided repeatedly in the sky, causing a huge shockwave each time they collided before separating momentarily.

Lexi smirked down at Pan, who simply glared up at her, her Super Saiyan aura shining around her. "You're starting to reach your limit aren't you..."

The thought made her giggle. For the first time since transforming, Pan smirked. It was a vicious wild smirk that held a look of anger, her teal green eyes wide.

"Why don't you come and find out!" she snarled.

Lexi frowned, a touch annoyed. "That arrogance will be your DEATH!"

Lexi shot forward in a blaze of purple and the two women blasted through the cloudy plain in a furious dance, shockwaves pounding through the skies as they collided.

Pan attempted to kick the woman away, but Lexi moved to the left, a sphere of condensed energy forming in the palm of her right hand. With a roar she thrusted her hand out, making Pan's eyes widen.

The Z-Fighters watched as a large blast thundered through the skies and hit the earth, tearing through the forest and leaving a large trail of black smoke in its wake.

The smoke cleared to reveal a few miles long trench that cut through the forest, broken trees lying everywhere.

Pan lay within the long deep fissure, her clothing looking worse for wear. Her black gold-trimmed jacket had been reduced to rags, the bottom half of her left sleeve missing. Her white crop top was starting to tear, and the waist-cape she wore was heavily torn, showing more of her white baggy pants, that were ripped and torn in places. The tails of the red sash that held her ragged pants and waist cape together had also shortened slightly in length.

Pan stumbled to her feet, only to look up with wide eyes at the sight before her. A huge and immensely powerful energy blast rocketed down at her at a breakneck pace. The female Super Saiyan did nothing for a brief moment, before a smile began to stretch across her face.

The energy blast hit the earth, creating a huge explosion that shook the whole area, causing a powerful shockwave that swept through the forest, managing to uproot the nearby trees, sending them flying elsewhere.

Lexi looked down at the destruction with a smile, watching as smoke flew into the atmosphere, the blaze of flames reflecting off her purple eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak. To brag, but the words were promptly stuck in her throat as Pan appeared instantly behind her with her fore and middle finger pressed to her forehead, and before she could register what happened, she was being kicked through the cloudy sky.

Pan wasn't done, using _Instant Transmission_, she appeared before Lexi and sent her rocketing upwards with a kick to the jaw, before using Instant Transmission to disappear from sight.

Within the span of a few minutes, Lexi was being kicked and punched from all sides, being sent hurdling through the skies, until Pan connected with a vicious dropkick from above, sending her rocketing back down to earth.

She hit the ground hard, causing a huge explosion of smoke that poured out and rose into the atmosphere.

Pan floated high up in the cloudy night sky, starring down at where Lexi had landed with a frown, her spiky blonde hair flowing in the cold night wind, while from a distance, the Z-Fighters were staring at her in a new light.

"Hey Bulla... when did Pan learn Instant Transmission?" Trunks asked.

"Uh..." was Bulla's answer, her blue eyes wide with stunned surprise.

Vegeta didn't say anything, frowning as he watched the fight rage on silently.

A scowl appeared on Pan's face, and she cupped her hands to the side, glaring down at where Lexi had crashed as her battle power spiked, and her ki began to gather into her palms in the form of a blue sphere of energy.

_ **"Ka... Me..."** _

The sphere of energy grew slightly larger, increasing in power within her palms.

_ **"Ha... Me..."** _

Pan thrusted her arms out, and unleashed her power in the form of a huge blue blast of ki that rocketed towards the settling smoke. _**"HAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The smoke cleared just in time to reveal Lexi rising to her feet, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of Pan's Kamehameha wave hurdling down at her.

The evil Saiyan roared in fury, frustration and shock as the blast barrelled into her, tearing through the ground and the surrounding area in a huge dome-like explosion, creating a huge force of wind that nearly sent the onlooking Z-Fighters flying.

Pan sighed as she lowered her arms, watching as smoke rose into the night sky.

She quirked a brow, her teal green eyes widening in slight surprise as the smoke settled to reveal a huge crater where Lexi laid prone, her clothing in worse shape than Pan's. Her leather black jacket had been reduced to rags, exposing her torn white crop top. Her skin-tight black leather pants was littered with holes.

The two-tone haired woman rose to her hands and knees, glaring down at the broken ground. _Why? Why am I losing?!_

She punched the ground hard enough to dent it, her purple eyes shrinking as fury and insanity began to takeover. _I shouldn't be losing! HOW AM I LOSING TO THIS... THIS...?!_

Lexi stumbled to her feet and looked up at Pan with a furious snarl, tearing the rags of her leather jacket off. Pan didn't budge, simply staring down at the woman through cold teal green eyes.

That was enough to send Lexi completely over the edge.

"DON'T MOCK ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the woman roared, the ground shaking violently beneath her feet as her battle power suddenly spiked to dangerous levels, chunks of the ground being torn from the earth and rising into the air around her. "I WON'T LOSE TO A MONKEY!"

With a raging roar, a purple orb of pure energy completely engulfed Lexi, the orb increasing in size rapidly, devouring everything within sight as Lexi's battle power skyrocketed.

Pan looked on in surprise at that, and then looked up at the sound of thunder rolling above her, instantly noticing how the clouds were seemingly beginning to form heavily above Lexi.

She looked down to see Lexi rising into the night sky, bathed in a purple aura. The crater she was previously laying in was now a huge deep hole and was twice as wide.

With her eyes glowing dangerously, Lexi roared into the sky, her energy creating a massive force of wind that buffeted against the Super Saiyan female.

For a moment, all was quiet, and then that silence was broken by thunder and lightning gathering within the dark clouds that had formed above Lexi, and before Pan even knew what was happening, a massive bolt of lightning barrelled into the Super Saiyan, driving her into the ground and dragging her through the mountain range and the forest, creating a massive long trail of smoke in its wake.

"What the hell was that just now?" Krillin exclaimed, completely stunned. "Did she just summon lightning?!"

Vegeta snarled, getting that foreboding feeling again. _It's just like that time..._

That sight... He would never forget it. The sight of Lexi hitting Clawness with an axe full of lightning. Seeing it again made him scowl. Something that didn't go unnoticed by his wife.

* *  
* *

Pan sat at the end of the long trench that had been dug through the earth, her jacket reduced to smithereens and the waist cape she wore reduced to torn rags. Her pants were ripped to shreds, just barely managing to cover her. She still managed to hang on to the power of the Super Saiyan, but that last attack had woken her up a bit from her red rage. Her head was hung low, and smoke wafted off her and around her.

_PAN! PAN!_

The young Super Saiyan winced. _Stop panicking Grandpa. I hear you..._

_Are you alright?!_

_Aside from nearly getting fried, I'm fine..._

_Pan... you don't have to do this. You can let the others-_

_No... it's too late for that... I've gotta... be the one to beat her..._

Goku fell silent at that. She didn't know if it was because he was surprised by her resolve or because he knew he couldn't talk her out of it, but either way, Pan was dead-set on finishing this thing with Lexi. _Besides... she said something weird..._

Pan looked up to see Lexi descending towards her, glaring at the Super Saiyan.

"How annoying..." the two-tone haired Saiyan bit out, not the least bit amused. "After all that, you're still alive..."

The woman landed right in front of Pan, staring down into her teal green eyes. The silence was tense between them, until Pan decided it was time to break it.

"Who do you... think you're calling a monkey..." Pan growled out.

Lexi smirked, amused. "You're about to die, and that's all you could say?"

Pan's eyes narrowed. "I don't like being called a _little brat_ either..."

Lexi frowned.

Pan glared up at the woman, her teal green eyes intense.

"Just who... in the hell are you?"

Silence reigned between the two again as Lexi stared at Pan, tilting her head a bit. Pan's eyes widened as a wide and creepy smile stretched across Lexi's face, unnerving her to no end.

"Oh? So you've finally noticed huh," the female Saiyan drawled, giggling in amusement.

The look on the woman's face made Pan sick for some reason.

"Noticed what?!" Pan snapped.

Lexi's fist slammed into the surface beside Pan's head, leaving a dent, but the young Super Saiyan didn't flinch, not even with Lexi's face an inch away from hers.

Lexi raised her head and opened her eyes. The purple of her eyes shrank into slits, giving way to red. Pan's eyes widened, finding herself paralyzed by the sight.

Lexi tilted her head, that creepy smile widening as a ruby red aura began to shine around her form.

"It would be so much easier to feign ignorance, but it's so much more hilarious this way," the Saiyan female said. "Wouldn't you agree Pan?"

Pan shivered as her name slithered off Lexi's tongue. "W-What?"

Lexi rose to a vertical base, her shoulders shaking as she giggled. "You don't know do you? Hahahaha..."

Lexi raised her right hand, grinning down at Pan. "Lexus died by these hands."

Pan's blood ran cold. _Lexi... she killed her mother?!_

Lexi giggled, knowing exactly what was running through her mind. "Although, it would be more accurate to say that _I forced _her to kill that wench."

Pan snarled. "You're not making any sense! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Lexi smirked mischievously. "Tell me. I would like to know..."

The two-tone haired woman leaned forward until she was yet again in Pan's face, forcing the Super Saiyan woman to stare into her cold red eyes.

"What will _Lexi _do when she finds you dead at her feet after I'm done killing you?"

Complete and utter horror stared back at Lexi, making her lean back with a sick and twisted cackle as that satisfying look of realization was stuck firmly on Pan's face.

The female Super Saiyan was completely frozen, her teal green eyes wide with shock and horror.

"You're... You're not Lexi..." Pan whispered.

The woman before her giggled.

"No. I am not," she confirmed, before the look on Pan's face made her lose it in a fit of diabolical cackles, laughing maddeningly into the skies.

That was until Pan's battle power completely exploded.

Unleashing all of her anger, horror and grief in one powerful outburst, Pan roared into the sky, a massive gold aura erupting around her form, tearing apart the ground beneath her feet.

The sudden output of power had sent Lexi flying, however she had managed to land swiftly, a gale force of wind buffeting against her.

Up until this point, Pan had never felt anger quite like this. She had lost it when Lexi had struck her mother with a bolt of lightning. But this was a new level of rage that she had never felt before.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, the Super Saiyan aura shining brightly around her form, Pan glowered venomously at the red-eyed woman, her teal green eyes wide with rage and hate.

"Get out..." she growled, barely able to keep her anger from boiling over.

"Get out of her, NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! ANOTHER CRAZY REVEAL!!!😱 I wonder how Pan will handle this now she knows the truth?😏


	19. Raging Thunder vs. The Kamehameha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime Revealed! Pan's Fury Blazes To New Heights Against a Possessed Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello readers! SaiyanGod101 with another chapter of Dragon Ball Legacy! This is the second to last chapter! We are nearing the climax of Pan's fight against possessed Lexi! This is it!

**Opening Theme: **_"LI(E)FE" _by Coldrain

**Ending Theme: **_"Spirit!!" _by BAND-MAID

* * *

"I'm going!" Bulla snapped angrily. "Now let me go!"

"Hell no!" Krillin exclaimed as both he and Tien struggled to restrain the half Saiyan.

They had landed in an empty clearing, distancing themselves from the battle between Pan and Lexi. They were far enough away that they won't be a distraction, but were close enough to feel the ground tremble beneath their feet.

"Pan needs my help!" Bulla roared, her blue eyes wide with desperation and fury that they wouldn't let her aid her best friend. "That traitor nearly killed us! She can't beat her alone!"

"That's enough!" Bulla fell silent, glaring at her father as he approached her with a frown. "Calm down!"

Krillin and Tien breathed a sigh of relief as they let the woman go.

"But!"

"Bulla..." Trunks called out, staring into the distance with an intense look on his face. He was looking in the direction where everyone knew Pan was fighting with Lexi. "We have to trust her."

Bulla sighed and looked at her father with extreme worry. "Can she win?"

Vegeta's response was silence. Bulla growled lowly and stomped off into the forest.

"Where are you going?!" Bulma exclaimed. Bulla didn't answer and disappeared within the trees.

Bulma looked to go after her, but Chi-Chi placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Let her cool off."

Bulma sighed, extremely worried about her daughter, before glaring at Vegeta. "You could have at least lied to her! Tell her Pan was gonna win!"

Vegeta huffed, a touch insulted. "I maybe a Saiyan but I'd never go so low as to do that! I have standards!"

_Sure you do... _was what everyone thought as they stared at him with a deadpan expression.

Gohan glanced at the direction where he could feel Pan's energy.

_Win Pan. You have to win._

* *  
* *

Rage and sorrow blazed deep within Pan as she glared at the smirking woman stood before her, her Super Saiyan aura blazing intensely around her.

"Get out of her did you say?" the possessed Lexi quipped, her now red eyes twinkling with dark amusement, releasing a wicked chuckle from behind her hand. "I'm sorry child, but no can do."

Red eyes narrowed as she stared at the angry Super Saiyan.

"This monkey belongs to me."

Pan's teal green eyes shrank with deep-seated rage and hatred, and within mere seconds, she had broken the distance between herself and the possessed Lexi, her fist connecting with Lexi's arm, the power and strength behind it causing the ground to crack beneath Lexi's feet, smoke blowing back intensely as the cracks shot along the earth rapidly.

Lexi smirked, her wide red eyes boring into Pan's wrathful teal-green eyes.

The female Super Saiyan kicked and punched at Lexi at a furious pace, roaring in anger as Lexi blocked and evaded her strikes until she shifted to Pan's left when she attempted to punch her, grabbing the woman's outstretched left wrist with her right hand and pulling her in, kneeing the woman hard in the stomach, before spinning and sending the female Super Saiyan flying back with a vicious kick to the abdomen.

Pan managed to find her footing, back-flipping into a vertical base whilst in mid-flight. However the power behind Lexi's kick sent her sliding back across the ground on her feet, kicking up a long trail of dust and smoke, nearly falling back in the process.

The female Super Saiyan looked up, her eyes widening when she realized that Lexi had disappeared from sight.

The blonde haired woman suddenly ducked, cool air whipping against the back of her neck as she avoided losing her head to a bloodthirsty axe of energy. Pan slammed her left hand into the cold ground, her right foot burying itself deep into Lexi's abdomen before she could get away.

The two-tone haired woman nearly coughed up a lung, before growling and grabbing Pan by her ankles.

Pan's eyes widened, before she found herself being hurled into the cloudy atmosphere. Lexi blasted off after Pan, enveloped in a deep purple aura, immediately engaging the Saiyan woman in close-combat the moment she regained her balance in the sky, fierce winds picking up from the clash, causing the trees to sway violently from the force, leaves ripping off the branches and being carried away.

Lexi avoided Pan's flurry of punches, and then connected with a powerful left fist to the gut, making the Super Saiyan female double over with a cry of agony. Lexi then sent the woman flying across the sky with a kick across the temple.

The side of one of the many Paozu Mountains imploded with smoke as Pan slammed into it, enough dust pouring outwardly that it concealed her from view, debris falling to the surface below.

The smoke cleared to reveal the woman pulling herself out of the hole her body had made, her eyes widening at the sight of Lexi rocketing towards her.

Pan willed herself to raise her hands, crossing them over her head as ki began to gather in her palms, a spear of yellow energy beginning to take shape over her head.

_**"Masenko!" **_the woman roared as she thrusted her arms out, launching a wave of ki at the possessed full-blooded Saiyan.

Lexi's red eyes widened and she was engulfed in a huge explosion that shook the skies. Pan panted, lowering her arms, wincing as her back ached from the movement.

Her teal green eyes widened in shock as in that moment, Lexi appeared right in front of her, battered, bruised and enraged.

"NICE TRY MONKEY!" the possessed female roared, pulling her arms back to her side as with a crackle of electricity, energy began to flow from her hands and change shape.

Pan's eyes widened as Lexi's purple ki took the form of a large double-sided war hammer of pure energy. Lexi then gripped its long handle and slammed it into the female Super Saiyan with all of her might.

The impact and destruction brought forth by the large hammer was instantaneous. Pan was slammed into the cliff, causing an even larger explosion of smoke that engulfed Lexi.

The entire cliff imploded as Pan burst through it and crashed violently back into the unforgiving ground, causing another huge explosion.

When the smoke and debris began to settle, it cleared to reveal Pan stumbling to her feet in the middle of a giant crater, her arms hanging limp.

The woman fell to her knees, the pain and exhaustion starting to get to her.

"Starting to run out of steam?"

Pan growled, looking up with a defiant glare as Lexi stared down at her with a smug grin.

The possessed Saiyan touched ground in front of the kneeling Super Saiyan, her smug grin widening at the enraged look on Pan's face.

Pan's teal green eyes bulged as Lexi's boot slammed heavily into her chest with enough power behind the kick to send the blonde haired Saiyan rocketing into the side of the crater, the ground trembling slightly as smoke poured out from the impact.

Lexi laughed as she planted her leg back onto the ground. "Just give up already! You can't beat me!"

The smoke cleared to reveal Pan trapped within the edge of the crater, glaring at Lexi.

Lexi's grin widened into an excited smirk. "Oh? Still defiant are you?"

The female Saiyan launched herself high into the air, laughing with a look of crazed glee on her face as she hurdled down towards the trapped Super Saiyan.

"Then I guess I'll just force you to give in to me!" Lexi bellowed, laughing hysterically.

The earth trembled around Pan, as she found herself being buried just a little further into the makeshift hole she had made thanks to Lexi's fist being driven into her face.

Lexi laughed, punching away at the immobilized Super Saiyan rapidly, burying the woman further and further into the hole, the surrounding crater cracking due to the impact and power behind each of Lexi's punches.

_Damn it! _Pan roared in her mind, the pain starting to get unbearable. _Damn it! Why?! I'm still so... so.. so weak!_

Tears threaten to fall and mix with the blood as Pan's will to fight was being slowly chipped away by Lexi's fists. _I'm sorry mom... I couldn't avenge you!_

Pan would have held a hand out towards the woman pummelling her, if it wasn't for the fact she was slowly losing strength. It wouldn't be long until she was punched out of her Super Saiyan form. _All this power and I still couldn't do a damn thing!_

_Lexi... I'm... so sorry!_

"You can't do it can you?!" the possessed Saiyan bellowed with dark amusement as she continued to beat the Super Saiyan. "You can't hurt this body!"

Pan's eyes opened, the light returning as well as the anger. _What... I'M I DOING?!_

Lexi's eyes widened as Pan's hands whipped out and caught each of her fists, the golden flames of ki that belonged to her Super Saiyan power exploding around her form as she released an enraged and frustrated roar. The ground shook around her and bits of the earth was torn from the surface, being thrown up into the air by the unleashed power of the Super Saiyan.

"What?!" Lexi exclaimed.

Pan suddenly pulled the female Saiyan towards her, slamming her head into the woman's face. Lexi staggered back, stunned, and then a fist slammed into her face, sending her spiralling back.

The possessed Saiyan slid harshly across the ground before flipping upright, creating a trail of smoke as she slid across the surface on her feet.

Lexi looked up with wide eyes, watching as Pan stumbled to her feet, the golden aura that blazed around her form intensifying, the ground rumbling and shaking and cracking violently as pure raging ki thundered through Pan's veins, bits of debris, big and small, rising rapidly into the hot air around her.

"I don't care what you do to me..." Pan growled, her face covered in shadows as her battle power rose frighteningly. "Beat me, take my arm, a leg. My eyes. Break my spirit. Do whatever you want to me... however..."

Pan moved part of her head into the light, revealing one impossibly wide teal green eye of pure rage. "As long as there is breath in these lungs, I won't lose to you, until I get Lexi back!"

The possessed female Saiyan shook with rage, and a deep purple aura of dark ki exploded around her form, intensifying greatly in response to her anger.

"I told you already..." Lexi snarled, her entire right eye glowing red as she glared at Pan in seething outrage, her purple aura nearly consuming her as her battle power rose beyond the boiling point.

"THIS BRAT BELONGS TO ME!"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Clawness!" Pan snapped, her entire right eye glowing a teal green colour, her Super Saiyan aura intensifying along with her anger as her battle power reached its boiling point, her ki tearing through the ground like butter.

"LEXI DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU OR ANYBODY!"

* *  
* *

Bulla, who was stomping through the forest in frustrated helplessness, suddenly paused, her eyes wide as she felt Pan's energy explode through her mind.

"What the hell Pan..." A smile slid onto her face as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Is this your way of telling me not to worry?"

* *  
* *

"Unbelievable..." Gohan breathed out, stunned by the energy his daughter was exerting. It was something he himself had experienced a long time ago, but he never imagined that his daughter would go through the same thing.

"Is it good for her to be going all out like that?" Krillin wondered with worry. "She's not used to that form."

"What? What's happening to my baby granddaughter?!" Chi-Chi snapped, worried and wanting answers immediately.

"It appears, that we don't have to worry at all," Eighteen commented, smiling at Chi-Chi in reassurance. She looked away from the surprised elder woman, smirking. "She always had potential. Right Vegeta?"

The Saiyan Prince huffed, crossing his arms.

"Don't celebrate yet," Vegeta retorted gruffly. "This fight is far from over."

* *  
* *

Goku watched deep inside Pan's soul as the Super Saiyan woman stared down Lexi, blazing with energy.

The legendary fighter couldn't help but smile. _You're amazing Pan. I know you believe that you lack power. And maybe that's true._

The Saiyan chuckled.

"But man is that tenacity scary!"

* *  
* *

{Battle Theme: _"Not Dead Yet" _by Bullet For My Valentine}

The combined clash of Pan and Lexi's ki tore through everything, ripping the ground beneath their feet from the earth, bits of debris large and small rising into the atmosphere and crumbling to dust as their respective auras intensified even more.

The two female Saiyans suddenly bolted forward, releasing intense battle cries as they thundered towards each other.

Pan and Lexi clashed in the middle, forearm to forearm, causing a massive shockwave of energy that tore a path of destructive force through the area in the form of a sphere of light, waves of large sparks of electricity slicing through the ground, creating a field of smoke.

The two cancelled each other out in a small shockwave, engaging each other in a furious dance of close combat, uprooting the ground beneath them with each strike, until Pan connected with a kick to the stomach that sent Lexi staggering back momentarily, kicking up a veil of dust.

The possessed Saiyan snarled and launched back at the female Super Saiyan, the two women punching and kicking at each other rapidly, causing stray debris to rise into the atmosphere around them. Pan shifted to her left, evading a powerful right fist, and then spun in mid air, connecting with a ki infused spin kick to Lexi's jaw, knocking her off balance.

With ki shining around her left fist, Pan drove Lexi face-first into the hard ground, uprooting the earth. She then booted the possessed Saiyan hard in the stomach, making her groan with agony as she was sent barrelling away, creating a trail of dust and debris as she tumbled across the ground.

Lexi managed to roll back onto her feet, intense spheres of ki forming within the palms of her hands as she glowered at Pan, enraged.

"DIE!" she roared, thrusting her arms forward and firing a powerful energy blast that tore through the ground as it thundered towards Pan.

Pan glared in defiance, blurring from sight and appearing above the blast, making Lexi stare up at her in shock as the female Super Saiyan barrelled down at her with a roar, energy shining around her fists and feet.

The ground shook and cracked and ripped away as Pan and Lexi engaged each other in a ferocious dance of close combat, throwing everything they had into their strikes and blocks, until Pan tried for another spin kick, only to strike nothing but air. Pan whirled around, just in time to see Lexi above her.

Lexi struck out with a powerful kick, causing a powerful shockwave that threw stray debris into the atmosphere, that was then burned away by their ki as her right leg made contact with Pan's left arm. The clash tore through the surrounding area, causing a huge explosion of dust.

Lexi shot out of the large field of smoke, her purple aura shining around her. Pan blasted out of the smoke in a blaze of gold and chased after the female Saiyan, both rocketing high into the skies and plunging into the dark clouds.

The two Saiyans broke into the starry abyss above the clouds, clashing through the night sky in streams of gold and purple under the gaze of the half moon, until Lexi sent Pan hurdling off course with a kick.

Bulma looked up with shock, along with Chi-Chi who stared on with worry as clashes of gold and purple cracked across the blackened clouds.

"Is that them?" 18 asked.

"Yeah... that's them," Vegeta confirmed, pretending not to notice Bulla's return, who was now staring up at the light show as well.

Pan and Lexi clashed mightily in the starry plains, their respective ki pouring out in a huge explosion of purple and gold that fought for dominance. The two Saiyan women glared intensely into each other's eyes until they cancelled each other out, sending the two Saiyans flying back away from each other.

Pan managed to catch herself, only for her teal green eyes to widen as a purple sphere of ki rocketed towards her. The Super Saiyan knocked it to the side, only for Lexi's boot to slam deep into her gut.

Pan's eyes bulged, coughing up a veil of blood. She would have been sent hurdling back through the starry sky if she hadn't grabbed onto the leg, making the two-tone haired Saiyan glare at her in wide-eyed anger. Pan roared as she gripped Lexi's leg and tossed her through the starry night sky.

Lexi managed to catch herself, her red eyes widening with unbelievable rage as Pan blasted towards her in a blaze of gold. With a purple aura of energy erupting around her, Lexi shot at the charging Saiyan, resulting in a massive clash that blanketed the starry sky in a glowing white light and broke through the cracks within the clouds.

Sparks of gold and purple electricity crackled through the fading light, giving way to the starry skies as Lexi and Pan kicked and punched ferociously at each other, until Lexi's right fist slammed into Pan's face, leaving the left side of her face heavily swollen. Pan then quickly struck back with another strong kick underneath the chin, causing blood to roll from Lexi's mouth, having bit her cheek by accident.

The two women refused to fall to the other, launching at each other and engaging in another fierce dance of offense throughout the starry sky, which ended when Lexi connected with a powerful kick across the cheek that sent the Super Saiyan barrelling downwards towards the sea of clouds.

Pan managed to stop her descent, a sphere of golden ki forming within her right palm as she glared up at Lexi, who was thinking the same thing, her right arm held out towards Pan, a sphere of purple energy forming before her hand.

The two women launched their respective spheres of energy at one another, where they collided in a blinding explosion of light in the form of a sphere before exploding.

Lexi glared down at the mushroom cloud of smoke with a growl of anger, only for her purple eyes to widen in shock as Pan appeared in close proximity right above her, her right leg held up high.

Pan drove her foot down onto Lexi's skull with a powerful axe kick, _\- cue awesome manga visual effect -_ putting all of her Super Saiyan strength into her leg, roaring with fury, before with one final push, Lexi was sent plummeting back down to earth within seconds, the impact and force of the possessed Saiyan hitting the ground causing a huge explosion. The aftershock conjured a massive shockwave of wind, uprooting the surrounding trees and ripping apart the ground, sending huge chunks of it into the atmosphere.

The members of the Z-Fighters that stood anxiously waiting for an end result struggled to stay on their feet as the rough wind buffeted into them.

"Was that Pan that just hit the earth like that?!" Bulma yelled over the roar of the wind, her blue hair whipping back wildly. Vegeta was holding onto her to make sure she didn't get blown away.

"No. It wasn't," he stated with a frown.

Smoke covered the area as Pan descended towards the ground, landing as it started to settle. The smoke cleared partly to reveal Lexi shakily rising to her hands and knees.

Pan glared at the female Saiyan, watching as the woman rose to her feet, her arms hanging limply. Blood dripped from her forehead to the floor, but the possessed Saiyan remained eerily quiet.

"It's over. You've lost," Pan stated.

Lexi's shoulders shook as she chuckled icily, and snapped her head up to glare at Pan with frightening wide red eyes of crazed rage, her purple aura exploding forth around her, her left eye glowing a demonic red. "Oh it's far from over! I'm gonna wipe you off the face of this earth, you uppity brat!"

Pan growled in frustration, shifting into a familiar stance, bursting into gold as she shifted her hands to her hips, gathering energy between them. Her teal green eyes were wide with determination. "You're the one, who's gonna be wiped off the face of this earth."

"Perish!" Lexi snarled as she held her hands out in front of her, a ball of purple ki forming before her hands, wisps of lightning tearing through the ground as the ball grew in size. _**"Raging..."**_

A sphere of condensed ki formed within Pan's hands, strengthening with power as the ground shook beneath her feet, bits of rubble and debris rising off the ground in response to their clashing battle power. _**"Kamehame..."**_

_**"THUNDER!" **_Lexi roared, firing the powerful sphere of energy at Pan, the ground ripping apart beneath it.

_**"HAAAAA!" **_Pan bellowed, thrusting her arms forward and firing off a large Kamehameha blast that rocketed towards Lexi's attack.

The two blasts collided with one another in a massive clash, ripping apart the ground and creating a furious force of wind as the two attacks pushed against the other like raging bulls. The lightning that bounced off Lexi's attack kicked up smoke as it ripped through the ground.

A grin stretched across the female Saiyan's face as her Raging Thunder began to push Pan's Kamehameha back, making the Super Saiyan growl as her feet dug deep into the ground, uprooting the surface.

"Die Pan Son!" Lexi yelled, cackling as her attack continued to slowly overpower the Super Saiyan.

Pan felt her arms bend, feeling herself being pushed back. _More..._

The Super Saiyan female stomped her leading foot deep into the hard ground in defiance, pouring every ounce of her energy she had into the legendary blast. "MORE POWERRRRR!"

Pan's Kamehameha suddenly grew in size, the ground imploding beneath it as it started to push back at Lexi's attack.

"What?!" Lexi exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock and genuine fear as the ground uprooted around her. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Pan roared, and with one final push, Pan's Kamehameha blasted straight through Lexi's Raging Thunder.

Lexi could do nothing but stare at the rocketing mass of energy thundering towards her, ripping through the earth in its travels.

The attack barrelled into Lexi like a speeding train, driving her backwards through the Paozu Mountain range.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she roared, helpless against the might of the powerful blast as it pushed her further and further away until it exploded, engulfing the possessed Saiyan in a massive pillar of blue energy, conjuring up fierce winds as the Z-Fighters stared at the sight in shock, the ground shaking violently beneath their feet.

Pan panted as the smoke around her thinned out. The teal green colour of her eyes faded to black as the last of her Super Saiyan strength left its vessel, her black shoulder length hair falling around her neck and shoulders as her arms dropped and she fell to her knees.

{Battle Theme End}

Pan stared hollowly at the ground, the air going still around her. In that moment all Pan felt was relief. Her entire body ached, and it took all of her remaining strength not to pass out. The silence that accompanied her was comforting, and she looked up at the starry night sky, closing her eyes.

"It's... It's done..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Super end to a Super fight! I hope you enjoyed this story. The next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! But until then...

**Author's Note:**

> 'Goodbye and Goodnight'


End file.
